Snape
by Diggea
Summary: Severus Snape escapó huyendo de Hogwarts como un cobarde traidor tras asesinar a Dumbledore, pero él sabía que tendría que regresar y terminar de cumplir sus promesas. Lo que no sabía era que habría una muggle capaz de cambiarlo todo.
1. La huída

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, el resto solo es fruto de mi imaginación. ;)

_ No, Potter, no intentes usar mis propios hechizos contra mí. Yo los inventé, yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo. ¡Y tú pretendes usarlos en mi contra como tu asqueroso padre!

_ Entonces, máteme. Máteme como lo mató a él, cobarde de...

_¡No me llames cobarde!

Lleno de rabia, sacudió el brazo como cortando el aire y Potter cayó de espaldas, chocándose dolorosamente contra el suelo.

Snape oyó un aleteo, Buckbeak se lanzó en picado contra él golpeándole con sus poderosas garras. Alzó su varita para defenderse, pero la bestia se elevaba en el cielo buscando un nuevo objetivo más lejano. Snape miró hacia atrás, le vió y corrió tanto como se lo permitían sus piernas.

_Corre...salta la valla_ exhortó mientras se escapaba el aliento entre sus dientes, la figura derrumbada junto a la verja no era consciente del hipogrifo que se aproximaba veloz.

_¡Corre...!_ gritó Snape_¡salta la valla!

El rubio muchacho apenas era capaz de erguirse mientras Buckbeak se elevaba en el aire para descender en picado sobre él.

_¡Draco!_gritó Snape, obligando a su corazón a latir más fuerte, a su cuerpo a correr más rápido. En un último impulso se lanzó sobre el chico, agarrándolo de la túnica.

Ambos se convirtieron en un oscuro humo espeso que atravesó el enrejado, límite de Hogwarts, desapareciendo tras él.

Buckbeak chilló su frustración al verse burlado y continuó volando en círculos sobre el lugar en que habían desaparecido.

Aparecieron en un maloliente cuartucho, sucio y oscuro. Draco debería haber reconocido la habitación en la que había pasado largas horas "experimentando" con animales: montones de madera y carbón, cacharros viejos, trapajos donde se acurrucaban los elfos domésticos de noche y el olor a descomposición de algunas alimañas deberían haberle resultado familiar. Pero si era consciente de estar en la leñera de su casa, no dio muestras de ello.

_Draco_El profesor de pociones le llamaba entre preocupado y exigente. EL jóven Malfoy parecía aturdido, obnubilado_Tranquilo, Malfoy, estas en casa..

_¡No!_ interrumpió, con los ojos desorbitados_ ¡no! Usted no lo comprende...Él...está ahí.. y yo no...yo no...no pude...

Severus intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro pero Draco la apartó bruscamente.

_¡Usted! ¡Usted lo impidió! yo...yo hice todo...lo que me pidió...les llevé allí.. les metí allí... pero al final no pude...yo...yo no...

_No, Draco, no lo hiciste. No le mataste_ continuó con una voz profunda, casi gutural_ Lo hice yo, yo maté a Dumbledore.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Tras un corto y rudo suspiro Snape sacudió la capa de Malfoy y luego la suya, tirando de sus mangas hasta casi tapar sus manos, sus nefastas manos.

_Tranquilo, Draco, deja que yo hable de eso con el Señor Oscuro. Te prometo que él comprenderá. Ahora serénate y componte. Seguro que no quieres que te vean entrar así.

_¡No me importa...!

_ Ahí estará no solo El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sino también la mayor parte de los mortífagos más adeptos, leales y sádicos amén de alguno de los más estúpidos._dijo Snape, casi masticando las palabras y cortando la protesta de Malfoy. _ Te aseguro que sí te importa como te vean llegar. Y también estará tu madre...

De mala gana, Draco sacudió su vestimenta, apretando los labios, respiró entrecortadamente hasta que consiguió exhalar el aire casi sin temblar. Entonces Snape asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la mansión.

Ya en el vestíbulo se escuchaban quedos susurros agitados. Incluso los retratos, todos pálidos y de porte altenero, se movían sin parar en sus marcos. Al atravesar la puerta sel salón todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ellos y Snape vió por el rabillo del ojo como Narcisa reprimía a duras penas el impulso de correr y abrazar a su hijo.

_ Aquí están..._ dijo una voz sibilante _ nuestros héroes...

Todas las voces callaron al oir a Lord Voldemort. Este, ansioso, con una expresión tirante en su rostro, abandonó su sitio junto a la chimenea para acercarse a ellos.

_Severus...todos hablan de tu hazaña...dime, ¿ qué se siente al matar al mago más poderoso del mundo?

_ El mago más poderoso del mundo _repitió Snape_ se halla justo frente a mí.

Agunos mortíafagos rieron con aprobación.

_ Dumbledore, aquel que se disputaba ese honor, no existe ya. Ha muerto. Ha sido derrotado..._continuó alzando la voz_ por uno de sus propios alumnos, que ha escogido nuestro camino. Sólo él ha sido capaz de rendir su fortaleza, romper sus muros y hechizos para que pudiéramos entrar y recordar a aquellos que se sentían seguros, que no hay lugar en el mundo al que no alcance el poder de nuestro guía. Draco fue _ dijo adelantando al muchacho ante la vista de todos _ el que ideó el modo y consiguió sin ayuda llevarle a la torre más alta del Hogwarts. LLevarle allí...solo...angustiado...alejado de su ejército...traicionado y...vencido.

Muchos mortífagos vitorearon quedamente al muchacho, algunos incluso aplaudieron unos segundos antes de que Lord Voldemort visiblemente agradado tomara de nuevo la palabra.

_Parece ser que el linaje de los Malfoy tiene un paladín dispuesto a recuperar su sitio a nuestro lado. Tendremos que seguir tus logros muy de cerca, Draco._ En un extremo del salón Bellatrix supiró orgullosa mientras Narcisa se estremecía_ Y ahora, idos. Tengo que hablar con Severus, en privado.

Lentamente, los mortífagos atravesaron la puerta, tratando algunos de saludar al jóven Malfoy y felicitarlo, pero este era empujado firmemente por su madre alejándolo de todos.

_ Siéntate, Severus. ¿Un brindis por la victoria de hoy?

Snape se sentó y tomó la copa que le ofrecía. Vino elfo, envejecido en roble, notaba notas amaderadas endulzadas por un destello de grosella y sutiles aromas, indetectable para casi todos los paladares, mucho menos entrenados que el de un experto preparador de pociones...de elóboro, un toque amargo de grindelow...signos leves, pero inequívocos juraría, de la presencia de veritaserum.

_ Ciertamente, _continuó Lord Voldemort _ con el viejo Dumblerore fuera de escena pronto celebraremos más victorias. Me han dicho que supo que fuiste tú, que te suplicó...

Snape asintió secamente mientras bebía más vino. No serviría andarse con rodeos.

_ Te suplicó y luego le mataste...ah...que placer acabar con la vida de un enemigo suplicante. Debió de ser trágico para él, traicionado por uno de sus alumnos y por uno de sus profesores, uno al que él protegía especialmente...Dime, Severus, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué no dejaste que lo hiciera el chico? ¿por el Juramento Inquebrantable tal vez?

Snape, reprimió un gesto de asco.

_ En parte sí. Aún le tengo aprecio a mi vida para dejar de tenerla debido a algún acontecimiento azaroso de última hora.

_¿ Estás convencido de que el chico lo hubiera hecho?

_ Cuando llegué Dumbledore estaba acorralado, en las últimas... y Draco muy motivado.

_ Bien, bien...aunque fue una pena que no lo hiciera, un verdadero mortífago no se fragua hasta que no comete su primer asesinato...

_ Pero realmente lo hice _ cortó Snape antes de que su señor tuviera alguna idea al respecto de la forja de Draco_ porque tenía una deuda pendiente con él. Fue tremendamente... personal.

Voldemort sonreía y hasta padaleaba el placer de acabar con una vida por motivos simplemente personales; su tono se volvió suspicaz.

_ ¿Por eso no dejaste que acabaran también con Potter, para reservarme esa satisfacción? Con ese estorbo fuera, nuestra victoria sería mucho más sencilla, de hecho voy a poner precio a su cabeza...

_ ¡No!_ Snape palideció_¡ Nadie debe matar a Potter salvo vos!_ apretaba la copa tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y el cristal parecía que iba a saltar en pedazos de un momento a otro.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo yo debo matar al chico? Dime, Severus,¿ que me ocultas?

El Señor Oscuro se acercó al rostro de Severus y clavó sus ojos en él. Snape, pálido como la cera, continuó hablando en un tono contenido y frío.

_ Le llaman "el niño que vivió" "el que sobrevivió a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que no teme ni enfrentarle, ni denunciarle, ni pronunciar su nombre. Ese engreído, ignorante y estúpido niño ha escapado de la muerte una, dos, tres, cuatro,¿cinco veces?...¿que ocurriría si sobrevive otra vez? o lo que es peor ¿que ocurriría si lo matase otro que no fuera vos? ¿que dirían entonces, que el que acabó con él llegó a donde no pudo llegar Lord Vold..._ Snape cerró los ojos y frotó su entrecejo con sus dedos _ Harry Potter no debe seguir siendo el niño que vivió, debe morir... y debe matarlo Usted.

Voldemort se alejó de Snape y clavó esa idea en su mente.

_ Tienes razón, Severus. Solo yo debo matarlo. Por eso te tengo como mi siervo más leal, ¿qué otro se hubiera atrevido a hablarme con tal claridad?. Ahora busca una alcoba donde descansar.

_ Si me lo permitís, me gustaría ir a mi casa, mi señor. Esto ya está bastante... concurrido.

_ Está bien...pero llévate a Colagusano..

_ Ese inútil...

_ LLévale, a lo mejor no es tan inútil si aparece por allí la Orden del Fénix.

_ Esos estúpidos sentimentales no moverán un dedo mientras lloren la muerte de Dumbledore y si lo hicieran, dudo que pudieran llegar hasta mi casa. De todas formas, le llevaré si es vuestro deseo. Solo confío en que no me rompa más copas que las que limpia.

Al abandonar la sala y cerrar la puerta Snape se venció, sus rodillas se doblaron unos segundos, pero se obligó a buscar a Colagusano y a arrastraslo como a un perro desobediente hasta su casa. Entre puyas e insultos consiguió asustarle lo bastante como para asegurarse que no saldría de su rincón en un rato. Entonces se encerró en lo que él consideraba su despacho, un cuarto poco ventilado iluminado por la mortecina luz de varias velas en las que varias estanterías perfectamente limpias y ordenadas, contenían frascos, libros y pergaminos. Un caldero, un alambique, y varios instrumentos de brillante cristal era toda la decoración. Una mesa, un par de sillas y un ajado sillón con tapicería floreada, a juego con las cortinas, todo el mobiliario.

Ignorando los latidos que palpitaban en su cabeza, Snape musitó cuantos hechizos protectores conocía para parapetarse tras la puerta cerrada y sólo allí y sólo entonces agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Sólo allí y sólo entonces su cuerpo se encorvó y su boca se abrió en un mudo grito. Sólo allí y sólo entonces Snape se derrumbó.


	2. El principio del fin

Snape despertó sudando,no había descansado bien desde aquel día; nada de sueños reparadores para los malditos, mucho menos para los malditos que se desplomaban arrodillados como criaturas asustadizas e indigas, incapaces de soportar sus cargas. Siempre era así, un minuto de debilidad... y años de consecuencias, pensó en un suspiro. Nada de debilidades. Y menos ahora estando el fin tan cerca.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente y apresuradamente entró en el estudio, aseado y vestido de limpio. Era el día. Sin demora, tomó un alambique de brillante cristal y centrando su mente en la fórmula, comenzó a preparar una poción. Cada ingrediente que caía en ella, cada giro que provocaba al subir o bajar el fuego solo daba como resultado una apariencia más oscura del líquido que allí hervía.

Por último remangó la túnica de su brazo izquierdo y asió una daga de cristal con la mano derecha. Miró con ojo crítico buscando un lugar aún limpio de cicatrices.

Díficil.

Escogió una línea de piel y la rasgó con suavidad, vertiendo la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo dentro de la pócima. Al contacto con la última gota, la poción creció y ascendió y descendió por el tubo del alambique cayendo en un recipiente esférico de un cristal tan fino y sutil que casi era inapreciable. El líquido denso se había convertido en un humo espeso de una negrura tan intensa que dañaba la vista.

Magia Oscura.

Magia Antigua.

Tomó con reverencia el frasco, con lentos y precisos movimientos se sentó en el sillón y colocó el recipiente justo debajo de su cara. Musitó unas palabras y el humo comenzó a ascender, lamiendo su rostro, entrando por su boca, su naríz, sus ojos, sus orejas...envolviendo su cabeza por fuera e invadiéndola por dentro.

_¡Te he dicho que me dejes pasar!

_Mi señora, no...

_¡Que te apartes, sucia rata...!

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y una furibunda Bellatrix entró, varita en ristre.

_¡Severus!_gritó.

_Bellatrix, siempre tan comedida y discreta...

La bruja abrió sorprendida los ojos un momento, ¿era posible que hubiera visto los ojos de Snape completamente cubiertos por un velo negro?, pero luego los entrecerró concentrando su ira en ellos.

_Está bien, Colagusano, la señora es siempre bienvenida.

Petigrew, que poco había podido hacer para frenarla, se dió la vuelta y se alejó cerrando la puerta de la sala.

_Dos visitas en un año. Te estás haciendo asidua de mi casa.

_Déjate de lindezas, Snape._ dijo arrugando la nariz mirando el desgastado estampado florido del sillón._ Como si tu casa fuera digna de ser visitada.

_Dí que es lo que quieres y podrás irte a un lugar más de tu agrado_ respondió Snape visiblemente disgustado.

_¿Que qué quiero? ¡Draco! Le hiciste un flaco favor al dejarle en el punto de mira del Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usurpar su lugar y matar a Dumbledore?.

Snape contestó lentamente mientras de espaldas a ella guardaba los utensilios de cristal recién usados.

_Me lo dice la persona que propuso prestar un Juramento Inquebrantable que me obligaría a hacerlo...Mira, Bellatrix, de nuevo pides explicaciones que no te corresponden. Sí, Draco casi lo tenía, casi lo hace..."casi", Bellatrix. Tu querido sobrino podría no haberlo hecho, o alguno de los mortífagos haberse adelantado...mil cosas...no me iba a jugar el cuello por eso... y tú lo sabías cuando realicé el juramento. Defendí su papel lo mejor que podía hacerse ante el Lord y ante los demás y...

_Y lo único que has conseguido es que nuestro señor esté más encima de él.

_¿No te llena de orgullo que tu sobrino sea el nuevo paladín de la familia Malfoy?¿Que limpie el apellido que lleva tu hermana y que deshonró tu cuñado?

Bellatrix fruncía las cejas, irritada ante el tono de ese hombre, que nunca lograba interpretar. Siempre correcto y cortés, siempre frío, y siempre rayando en el insulto.

_Además, _continuó Snape mucho más serio_ no me pareció que te preocuparas tanto por él cuando huíais de Hogwarts, dejándole atrás y solo.

_Esas malditas rejas... no fuimos capaces de traspasarlas con ningún hechizo, hubimos de saltarlas trepando y luego nos desaparecimos. Me di cuenta de que faltaba al llegar a la casa y yo..._ La mirada de Bellatrix se volvió sagaz_ Yo volví por él, Severus, ¿no lo sabes?. Volví y ví cómo atravesávais el muro mágico convertidos en humo.

La mirada de Bellatrix se iluminó.

_ Ah, veo que has olvidado comentar ese detalle con el Señor Oscuro..._ supuso Snape.

_Pero se lo diré y entonces él te preguntará como no usaste ese poder para hacer que nosotros entráramos antes en el maldito colegio.

_Se lo dirás...

_¡Sí, se lo diré! ¡No me fio de ti, Severus!

_No es tu confianza la que necesito._continuó Snape con una profunda voz amenazante_ Se lo dirás y entonces yo le responderé que cualquiera puede hacerlo con un sencillo hechizo de trasformación y luego tendrás que convencerle de que, por supuesto, el hecho de que Draco y yo traspasáramos los hierros no tiene nada que ver con se estén protegidas contra los enemigos y no contra los alumnos ni, por supuesto, los profesores. Se lo dirás y de nuevo El-que-no -debe-ser-nombrado comprenderá que la información que yo le proporciono es... mucho más valiosa que la tuya.

Snape examinó el rictus tozudo de la mortífaga y continuó con un semblante inexpresivo.

_Si has acabado, vete a jugar con tus cosas y deja que los mayores trabajen.

Snape buscó en un armario sacando una pequeña botellita con un líquido lechoso y salió de la habitación dejándola atrás.

_¡No he acabado contigo, Severus! ¡no confío en ti!.

El mago se volvió acercando su rostro al de Bellatrix, intimidante.

_Te repito que no necesito tu confianza._ Bellatrix se estremeció ante su mirada_ Ahora vete o quédate, pero no me entretengas. LLego tarde a un funeral.

_¿Vas a ir...?¿...al funeral del viejo?. No creí que fueras tan...

Snape enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué iría a decir? ¿idiota? ¿..valiente?...daba igual...no llegó a terminar la frase.

_Sí, voy a ir. Puedes decirle eso también.

Bellatrix se quedó petrificada mientras Snape salía de la casa.

Severus dejó de pensar en la palabra que acabaría aquella frase, pero ahora, en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, mientras miraba por la ventana intentando atisbar el funeral y escuchando el triste canto de despedida, él mismo se preguntaba si era un valiente o un idiota al irse a meter en la boca del lobo. Pero, era necesario.

El retrato de Dumbledore presídía el despacho. Dormido e incosciente...por poco tiempo. Severus abrió el frasco que traía y volutas de humo plateado, como si de pensamientos se tratasen, insuflaron vida a la pintura.

_ Severus, debes irte...

Snape se estremeció. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo días atrás en ese mismo despacho antes de irse con Potter a quién sabe dónde.

_ Profesor Dumbledore...

Albus trató de avanzar y no pudo. De repente lo supo.

_ Severus, ¿qué has hecho?

Pero era una pregunta retórica, el viejo profesor sabía lo que había pasado. Para él acababa de pasar. El profesor Snape acababa de entrar en su despacho para advertirle de que la profesora Trelawny no dejaba de anunciar (algo sobre torres y rayos) que se aproximaba una desgracia. " _¿y le has hecho caso, Severus?¿tú?" "¿yo? Por supuesto que no!. Le he aconsejado que se limite a beber tés y no otras bebidas más... estimulantes. Pero recuerde que ya acertó una vez...no debería salir hoy."_ Entonces Albus respondió que era necesario, que saldría con el muchacho y que había previsto medidas especiales de seguridad. _"Sé que está aquí parte de la Orden del Fénix, eso no es suficiente y además su mano empeora podría...¿quiere dejar de revolver en la mesa y escucharme por una vez?"._ Albus le contestó que siempre le escuchaba y que valoraba sus palabras, y que precisamente porque le quedaba poco tiempo no podía posponer lo que tenía que hacer con Harry. "¿ _no llevarás contigo un cuchillo de plata, Severus? No encuentro el mío y me temo que lo voy a necesitar"._ Y entonces sucedió. Severus, resignado, sacó su daga de plata para las pociones y se la dió con tal torpeza que Albus se hizo un pequeño corte. " _Lo siento"_ , se disculpó Snape y le limpió la herida con un pañuelo antes de curarle con su varita. Albus recordó perfectamente con qué gesto guardó ese pañuelo Snape.

_¿Qué has hecho?_ volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

_ Lo que tenía que hacer. Retener su mente, darle más tiempo para que piense algo con lo que salvar a Potter.

_ Yo no quería esto, Severus. No debería estar aquí...

_ Y no lo está; Albus Dumbledore está siendo enterrado justo ahora. Usted es solo una copia de sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su intelecto... Ha sido un hechizo costoso y no será permanente. En un tiempo, este retrato será como los demás...pero mientras tanto...

_ Nunca he perdido la esperanza de hallar el modo de salvar a Harry_ dijo Dumbledore emocionado_, de hecho, creo que ya le he puesto en camino...Severus, te arriesgas mucho viniendo aquí. Pero tendrás que volver. Imagino que Harry pasará este verano en Privet Drive hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Y he planeado algo para sacarle de allí con seguridad. Tendrás que darle a Voldemort la fecha correcta de la partida de Harry de la casa de sus tíos. No hacerlo levantaría sospechas, porque él cree que tú estás muy bien informado. Sin embargo, debes sugerir la idea de emplear señuelos...


	3. EL ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

Esta vez sería diferente. En la primera guerra, Lord Voldemort había luchado de frente anunciando a todos su llegada. Supuso que una multitud de magos se unirían a él que conquistaría sin tardanza el mundo mágico y tras él caería el muggle poniendo a esas patéticas criaturas en el lugar que le correspondía. Y así fue, al principio.

Muchos magos le seguían desde el principio, desde sus elocuentes discursos.

Muchos se unieron tras las primeras demostraciones de su poder.

Pero no fue bastante.

Y mientras empezaron a hacer uso de la coacción y la fuerza, mientras la maldición _imperius_ se cobraba nuevas presas, otros se levantaron contra él creando la resistencia: la Orden del Fénix por supuesto, pero también otros dentro del Ministerio y magos completamente anónimos. La gente se protegía de él, había conseguido su miedo, no su respeto y huían y luchaban...y se alegraron de su derrota.

Esta vez sería diferente.

Ahora no aparecería hasta que la victoria estuviera cantada. Quería que un día la comunidad mágica despertara con la noticia de que Potter estaba muerto. Quería un títere como primer ministro que implantara sus leyes. Quería controlar la información para confundir a magos y brujas; quería que un día, se abriera el telón y apareciera él en el escenario y fuera demasiado tarde para todos no aceptar otra opción que someterse o morir.

Y todo eso se estaba cumpliendo.

Lord Voldemort se sentía satisfecho, casi del todo.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La mansión Malfoy era el mejor lugar en el que había vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no lo suficiente para él.

_Adelante_ dijo mientras pensaba que pronto gobernaría el mundo mágico desde el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, viendo crecer hordas de mortífagos.

_Señor.._ El recién llegado saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

_Severus...Bien, necesito de tus servicios.

Snape volvió a inclinarse y se acercó al señor Tenebroso. Hasta ahora había gozado de cierta libertad, libre incluso de Colagusano, pero cuanto más cerca estaba el cumpleaños de Potter, más frecuentemente era llamado a su presencia.

_ Le tenemos. A Ollivander. Pero, por si se niega a decirme el modo de solventar el problema con la varita de Potter, necesito veritaserum. Es demasiado frágil para emplearse a fondo con él. Me temo que el cruccio acabaría con su vida antes de que me diga lo que quiero saber.

_ Se la traeré en cuanto esté. Como bien sabe, esa poción necesita bastante tiempo para prepararse. Creo que podré acelerar el proceso aunque puede que la poción pierda algo de fuerza...

Una nueva llamada en la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Lord Voldemort.

_Mi señor, _dijo Bellatrix con veneración_ Ya han llegado y traen un prisionero.

_Bien, que pasen, en cuanto al prisionero...

Poco a poco la sala comenzó a llenarse con mortífagos, algunos con el rostro cubierto, ocupando cada uno un lugar en la mesa.

_ ...que Colagusano se ocupe de él. Sentémonos, _pidió a los presentes con voz autoritaria_ Tu aquí, Severus, a mi derecha.

Bellatrix cruzó una mirada de odio con Snape, él se la devolvió fríamente con una cortés reverencia a modo de saludo.

_ Varios frentes nos ocupan. Desde El Profeta me anuncian que pronto el venerable Dumbledore será descubierto como la rata que fue._ murmullos complacientes de sus seguidores hizo que parara un momento_ Yaxley, creo que estás ya dentro del ministerio.

_Así es, mi s-señor. Aunque aún no tengo a nadie dentro, he llegado al círculo de confianza de Scrimgeur. Ahora es cuestión de ir haciendo que pasen a nuestro control, uno a uno.

_ Utiliza esa cercanía para averiguar qué van a hacer con Potter. Su mayoría de edad se acerca y con ella el fin de la protección mágica que le ofrece su familia. Tendrán que trasladarlo a otro lugar seguro. Tú también, Severus. Tú más que nadie debes saber a quien preguntar.

_¡Ja!_ cortó secamente Bellatrix. Frenó un poco su vehemente queja ante la mirada de Lord Voldemort, pero no se amedrentó_ ¡Mi señor, tal vez no debería confiar tan ciegamente en Snape!. ¡Era uno de ellos hasta hace poco!.

_ Severus ha dado pruebas siempre...

_¡Fue a su funeral! Al funeral de Dumbledore.. entra y sale de Hogwarts cuando quiere_ dijo con voz cantarina._ como el humo, jijiji.

Un murmullo recorría la sala, Lord Voldemort le miraba fijamente con sus pupilas alargadas y Snape pegó la espalda a su asiento mientras le mantenía la mirada. Alguno de los mortífagos sacaron sus varitas cuando Voldemort se levantó bruscamente dejando caer la silla.

_Haced lo que os he dicho_ pronunció el señor tenebroso con furia contenida mientras, con pasos enérgicos, se acercó a Severus, le agarró del cuello y se desapareció con él.

Le faltaba el aire, la mano blanca de Lord Voldemort apretaba su garganta, sus largos dedos se clavaban como garras, sin soltarle mientras le llevaba con él.

Aparecieron en la cima de un acantilado. Snape trataba de hacer que algo de ese aire frío entrara en sus pulmones. Las olas resonaban al romper contra las rocas aunque su sonido se amortiguaba en sus oídos por los latidos de su propio corazón. Voldemort lo sujetaba en alto, sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo.

_ Dime Severus_ gritaba el señor oscuro_¿me traicionarías a mi como hiciste con tu otro amo?

La palidez de Snape se acentuó y sus pies dejaron de luchar buscando apoyo. Voldemort aflojó su presa y murmuró un _enervate_.

_¿Humo?¡ Explícate!

_Creí que Lestrange se lo había contado antes, incluso le pedí que lo hiciera_ dijo tosiendo_ Me transformé en humo para salir de Hogwarts el día del ataque, las barreras mágicas del colegio no nos afectaban a Draco o a mí ese día. Después sí, ya éramos enemigos del colegio. El día del funeral entré confundido entre la gente con poción multijugos. Quería verle bajo tierra. Quería verles llorar, sufrir...

Lord Voldemort le miró intensamente, entonces Severus activó el conjuro. Ni la más potente oclumancia serviría para ocultarle algo, era demasiado poderoso. Pero el conjuro sí. (Magia Antigua, pensó como un mantra, Magia Oscura) El humo que inhalaba periódicamente formó una densa barrera en su cabeza dejando ver sólo lo que había mencionado como cierto sin ninguna duda, ocultando todo lo demás.

_Averiguarás lo de Potter, Severus_no era una pregunta.

_Podré hacerlo, mi señor. Hay alguien de la Orden del Fénix a quien puedo interrogar. Mundungus, es el eslabón más débil.

Voldemort le soltó el cuello y Snape aspiró profundamente.

_ Enséñame_ ordenó su amo_ enséñame a ser humo.

_ Discuterement Chaos, piense que su cuerpo se desmorona.

_ Desvanécete en gas...Desmoronarse, sí, conozco esa sensación.

_ Es más fácil si lo hace mientras se mueve.

Snape giró hacia el acantilado y saltó al vacío, Voldemort le siguió. Dos figuras oscuras giraron sobre sí mismas en el aire mientras caían y ascendieron convertidas en humo. Una se ellas reía estremecedoramente.


	4. EL ascenso del Señor Tenebroso II

" _Maldito loco"_

Sus manos abrieron temblorosas la túnica para verse las marcas que su señor había dejado en la piel.

"Maldito loco, casi me mata"

Y hubiera sido perfecto. Morir. Puff. Desaparecer sin haber tenido tiempo ni de pensarlo ni de defenderse. Adiós muy buenas y que otro se encargue del resto. Pero no le llega a tanto la suerte.

" _Maldito loco"_

Repetía muy hondo mientras cerraba de un portazo la nevera. Ni todo el hielo del mundo le iba a quitar esas marcas. Y ese hielo estaría sin duda mucho mejor en una copa con algo que en su cuello.

¡Qué diablos! ¿No tenía que ir a interrogar a alguien?

Severus salió, siguiendo cerrando las puertas a portazos hasta salir a la calle y empezar a preguntarse dónde podría encontrar a Mundungus a esta hora.

* * *

_ Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿no?

Snape asintió. Pero no dio explicaciones.

Miró a Yaxley de soslayo. La última vez que él le vio estaba siendo arrastrado por el cuello por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a quién-sabe-qué-lugar y seguramente no esperaba volver a verle con vida.

En cambio Snape, había estado muy activo.

Localizó a Mundungus, le sometió con un imperius y le visitó en varias ocasiones para estar al tanto de los preparativos para el traslado de Potter. Sabía que iban a llevarle a una casa de los miembros de la orden, la de los Weasly obviamente y a instancias del plan de Dumbledore tenían que proteger varias casas más con lo que si el ministerio caía, los mortífagos tendrían varios objetivos en los que buscar en lugar de uno solo.

También había tenido que colarse de nuevo en Hogwarts para mantener al tanto a Dumbledore, aunque en realidad trataba de sonsacar al retrato más información… infructuosamente.

Pensaba que se arriesgaba al salir, tal vez en algún lugar se alzara un dedo para señalarle como el asesino del gran mago o aprovecharan una esquina oscura para ocuparse de él.

Como suponía, la Orden estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la salida de Potter y demasiado afectada por la muerte de su líder para pensar siquiera en vengarse.

En cuanto a los demás, Lord Voldemort había jugado una muy buena baza infiltrándose en El Profeta y sembrando la duda en torno a la figura de Dumbledore y de las circunstancias de su muerte.

Estaba, en cierto modo, a salvo y sin embargo se sentía más expuesto que nunca.

Yaxley le sacó de sus pensamientos al sacar la varita de improviso.

_Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. ¡Bah, pavos reales!

Al entrar en la sala leyó en los rostros de los presentes incredulidad y expectación.

Mayor aún cuando el Lord volvió a cederle un sitio a su derecha y darle en primer lugar la palabra.

Mantuvo fija su mirada en las absorventes pupilas mientras era examinado buscando un leve indicio de mentira en sus palabras.

Mantuvo su discurso mientras Yaxley le debatía y observó impertérrito el asesinato de Burbage _(¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir? Últimamente, sólo los que no he podido salvar.)_

Lo único que la situación con los Malfoy no le parecía tan hilarante como al resto de sus compañeros. De hecho le preocupaba que el Señor Oscuro tuviera esa fijación con ellos. No deparaba nada bueno…Tampoco- pensó encogiéndose de hombros- podía intervenir en eso.

_Calma, Bella…

La voz de Narcyssa sonaba como un susurro.

_¡Qué me calme!_gritaba en cambio Bellatrix_ Ya le has oído, quiere que exterminemos a la plaga que nos infecta en cuanto tengamos oportunidad. ¡Demasiado poco hace tu marido! Nos juzga y nos mide según sus actos y casi se niega a entregarle su varita.

Snape se paró unos pasos antes de llegar a la habitación de la que salían las voces y se pegó a la pared protegido en la oscuridad del pasillo.

_Me ha dejado indefenso…_ contestaba Lucius con un hilo de voz._Indefenso.

_¡Oh, pobrecito Lucius!_ canturreó Bellatrix._ ¡Como si no tuvieras en el sótano a un fabricante de varitas!¡qué te haga una!

_Bella, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así a mi marido_ replicó Narcisa indignada._ Si ha estado en Azkaban ha sido por cumplir sus órdenes. No sólo le ha dado su varita, sino que le ha cedido nuestra casa_ y es la mansión Malfoy, recuerda hermana, no la tuya la que ofreces_ e incluso nuestro hijo Draco le pertenc…

_ ¡Madre!_ interrumpió Draco.

_ BASTA_ bramó Lucius por fin_ Ya ha dicho el Señor Oscuro que tendrás oportunidad; no harás ninguna salida hoy para exterminar a nadie y menos con Draco.

_ ¡Padre! Soy perfectamente capaz de…

_ He dicho que no.

Snape retrocedió un par de pasos. Faltó poco para que un Draco enfadado se chocara con él. El rubio enfiló el pasillo hacia la salida y Severus dejó atrás la discusión para seguir silenciosamente a Malfoy hacia el exterior.

La oscuridad había ido invadiendo el jardín llenándola de claroscuros. Igualmente el aire se había llenado de la fragancia de los arbustos y las flores que se abrían a la luz de la luna. Era un buen lugar para esconderse, un buen lugar para despejar la mente.

Allí, aspirando la suave brisa nocturna, todos los acontecimientos pasados parecían obra de un sueño, un mal sueño. " _Un engreído con bastante buen gusto"._

Snape se acercó a Draco. El chico parecía desesperado.

_ ¿Problemas, Malfoy?

_ ¡Váyase!

La ronca voz susurrante de Severus le ignoró y siguió hablando.

_Yo tenía más o menos tu edad cuando entré a formar parte de los mortífagos. Ya tu padre destacaba entre ellos y le consiguió al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado muchas de sus victorias. Sobre todo si de ataques a muggles se trataba. Entonces era envidiado por muchos, tu tía entre ellos.

_No necesito que me cuente batallitas.

_ Tras la caída del Señor Oscuro, tuvo la habilidad de conservar su libertad y su riqueza mientras otros tenían que dejarlo todo atrás y huir o acabaron en Azkaban, tu tía entre ellos.

_Usted también conservó la libertad_ escupió Malfoy.

_Cierto, porque tanto tu padre como yo actuamos como verdaderos Slytherins, eligiendo cuando era hora de luchar y cuando no, en vez de lanzarnos como hacen los idiotas sin sopesar las consecuencias,…tu tía entre ellos.

Draco, tal vez no sea el mejor momento de tu padre. Las exigencias de nuestro amo son muchas veces...difíciles de cumplir. Tu madre conserva la cabeza fría, que es lo que te recomiendo que hagas. En cuanto a tu tía, créeme, ni su astucia es tanta como su osadía, ni su inteligencia tanta como su impetuosidad, ni sus actos corresponden a unos…. _instintos_ …tan altos como dice.

Draco disimuló media sonrisa ante la insinuación del profesor de pociones. Su voz fría y despectiva era tranquilizadora en cierto modo. Él al menos, estaba sereno y parecía ser ahora la única cosa firme en su vida. Asintió silenciosamente y Snape se conformó con eso.

No era muy dado a sentimentalismos, para eso estaba Dumbledore, o Poppy, o McGonagall.

Hasta el bruto de Hagrid lo haría mejor (bueno, tal vez no con Draco) Pero…

Había pagado un precio muy alto para mantener a salvo el "alma" de ese muchacho y ahora no quería que la perdiera por un exceso de celo de Bellatrix en cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Ahora ya estaba todo hecho y sólo quedaba esperar al sábado.

* * *

Gracias por el review!

Espero que siga gustándote la historia.


	5. Los siete Potter

_¿No sería mejor esperar en la puerta de la casa?

_¿Acaso quieres delatar nuestra posición y forzarles a que hagan algo distinto de lo planeado, Stan?_ Snape también estaba cansado de esperar y tenía frío pues volaban a mucha altitud para no ser descubiertos y por eso tu tono era mucho más ácido y cortante de lo habitual._ Si te molesta estar aquí seguro que puede arreglarse que vuelvas a tu cómoda celda de Azkaban.

_Cierra la boca, Snape, no ayudas nada así_Terció Selwyn._ Tranquilo, Stan, tú no te apartes de mí.

_Hay movimiento_ dijo uno de los encapuchados_ Se van en un coche. ¿Les seguimos?

_No es necesario_dijo Snape_ son los muggles que se van. Potter sigue dentro.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si quién-tu-sabes espera que sigamos a su familia para usarla en caso de que fuera necesario?

_ Te aseguro que Potter le tiene más aprecio a su lechuza que a su familia...No será necesario.

_Que yo sepa, nadie te ha nombrado jefe, Severus, así que deja de dar órdenes.

_Por supuesto, Bellatrix, tú mandas... llévate la gloria de atrapar a tres muggles inútiles y reza porque mientras no decidan trasladar al chico y le perdamos.

Bellatrix iba a contestar cuando otro de los mortífagos encapuchados interrumpió.

_Ahí, en el jardín trasero. Está apareciendo gente.

_Preparaos, debe ser la Orden que viene a trasladar a Potter.

Pasaron unos minutos interminables. Severus sentía erizarse cada vello de su piel, ansioso. Muchas cosas podían salir mal pese al plan de Dumbledore. De hecho nadie le pidió explícitamente que participara pero ¿cómo dejarlo simplemente en manos del destino, sin poder intervenir si hacía falta?

_Ya sale...¡Maldición!¿Qué mierda es eso?_exclamó un encapuchado.

Siete Potter, acompañados por siete escoltas empezaron a salir de la casa y se separaron en direcciones diferentes.

_Rápido, ¡perseguidlos a todos!. ¡Tú! ¡Avisa al Señor Tenebroso!

Tras hablar, Bellatrix salió como una exhalación porque había divisado a su presa. Le importaba poco que ese fuera el Potter verdadero, pero era esa Tonks quien le llevaba. Esa parte podrida de la familia que debía eliminar...

Snape también emprendió la persecución de uno de los Potter, uno montado en escoba. Como él, mayoría de los mortífagos habían decidio perseguir las escobas prioritariamente. Potter volaba a velocidades increibles y rápidamente comenzó a zizaguear entre las nubes tratando de esquivar a sus perseguidores. Los hechizos hendían el aire, dibujando estelas. Forzando al máximo su escoba, pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver que con Potter iba Lupin. De haber apostado, diría que Potter, el verdadero Potter, iría con Ojoloco pero ya era tarde para cambiar de dirección sin resultar sospechoso. Lupin lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, algunas le pasaban silbando cerca, alborotándole hasta el pelo. Las capuchas eran totalmente inservibles.

Una sombra cruzó el cielo cerca de ellos y Snape presintió a Lord Voldemort volando, exhibiendo su nuevo poder. Volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que un mortífago le adelantaba y preparaba una maldición contra Lupin. Diablos, jamás había pensado que tendría que defender al hombre lobo.

_Sectumsempra_ gritó

Un alarido de dolor estalló en el aire.

_¡Cuidado!, le has dado a Potter.

Lupin giró la cabeza y le miró con furia, Snape se tragó la ira y apretó los dientes. "Sujeta al muchacho, inútil" pensó. Snape aceleró, tal vez si pudiera acercarse podría retirar parte del hechizo, no veía ni por dónde sangraba, pero era en la cabeza.

Lupin volvió a mirar hacia atrás y al verle tan cerca aceleró, ascendió y descendió en picado, girando sobre sí mismos y, de repente, desapareció.

_Han entrado en una zona de protección mágica. Vámonos,_ dijo uno de los encapuchados_No pintamos nada aquí, le hemos perdido.

Snape oteó el horizonte junto con los demás mortífagos, muchos decidieron marcharse al no detectar señales de lucha por ningún sitio. Él en cambio voló en dirección contraria y luego en todas las direcciones hasta que sintió un estremecimiento, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo palpitaba dolorosamente, su señor estaba muy enfadado. Entonces regresó rápidamente a la mansión Malfoy.

Un grupo de mortífagos esperaba en las puertas, con murmullos quedos hablaban de lo acontecido mientras muchos se frotaban inconscientemente la marca.

De repente apareció, una mancha oscura en en aire, flotando en toda su grandeza, hasta el aire temblaba a su alrededor. Apresuradamente los mortífagos entraron en la casa. Snape no. Se quedó junto a la puerta y sujetó a Draco de la manga.

_ Espera._ le dijo y agarrándole se apartó de la puerta hasta que Lord Voldemort tocó tierra y sin parar ni mirar alrededor entró en la casa.

Agitaba su varita como loco, haciendo estallar muebles y puertas, derribando a cuanto mortífago veía con amplios movimientos.

_ Mi señor..._Bellatrix se acercó presurosa hacia él, con los brazos extendidos entre amorosa y suplicante. Lord Voldemort casi sin verla, no veía nada más que el rojo de su furia y el negro de su determinación, lanzó un nuevo golpe de magia que la derribó y la arrastró varios metros.

Snape le seguía de estancia en estancia y Draco tras él agradeciendo al maestro que le hubiera protegido de esa forma. Al fin el señor oscuro llegó al sótano donde se encotraba el prisionero. Colagusano, que estaba allí retirando algunos platos recibió el primer golpe y luego su varita apuntó a Olivander.

_ ¡Me aseguraste que el problema se solucionaría si empleaba la varita de otro!

El cruccio fue tan intenso que hasta Draco se encogió asustado. La furia de Voldemort tan grande que olvidó protegerse de la conexión que tenía con Potter. Tras el último encuentro que tuvieron y el desconcierto que provocó el contacto de sus mentes decidió que no usaría más ese medio para llegar a él. Sin embargo era imposible que controlara toda la emoción que sentía y ese canal se abrió sin que se diera cuenta.

_¡No!¡no!Se lo suplico, se lo suplico...

_ ¡Mentiste a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!¡Querías ayudar a Potter, ayudarlo a huir de mí!

Lord Voldemort no escuchaba ni las súplicas ni las explicaciones del anciano, solo le torturaba con un cruccio tras otro.

_ ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡mientes!

Snape suspiró y volvió a empujar a Draco hacia detrás antes de acercarse a la espalda del señor oscuro.

_ Mi señor,_ dijo con la voz más calmada que podía tener_ Mi señor, tal vez sepa algo más que podría deciros ...si no le matáis ahora. Siempre habrá tiempo después para castigarle.

La respiración de Lord Voldemort se hizo más pausada.

_ He oído que Ojoloco ha caído..._ continuó Snape.

Voldemort escupió en el suelo, al lado del anciano que yacía encogido en él y miró a Severus como a través de una niebla.

_Sí, el Potter que llevaba se desapareció y mi maldición le dió de lleno. Pensaba que de todos, sería con él con quién iría pero no fue así. _ Salieron del sótano, él, Snape, Malfoy y por último Colagusano, que aún sangraba._ Peor para él. Potter iba con ese semigigante en una ridícula moto.

Snape mostró sorpresa. Curioso que abandonara su casa por última vez de la misma forma en que llegó, con Hagrid y en la moto de Sirius.

_ Entonces volvió a ocurrir, la varita de Potter conectó de nuevo con la mía, a pesar de que ese viejo me dijo que no ocurriría si usaba otra diferente. Y volvió a escapar...

_ Sin embargo ahora ya no tiene donde esconderse, la protección que tenía en su casa ha expirado y cuando caiga el ministerio sabremos exactamente donde está. Mientras, estoy seguro de que descubrirá el modo de evitar ese efecto entre las varitas.

_Siempre habrá un modo... y si no lo hubiera, juro que le mataré aún con mis propias manos._ habían llegado ya al salón. Voldemort miró con indiferencia a su alrededor, los muebles rotos, los cuerpos caídos...Bellatrix que se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo_ Bellatrix, por favor, cúrate eso, estás espantosa...

Bellatrix sonreía asintiendo mientras se tocaba la cara hinchada.


	6. El perro faldero

Snape empezaba a preguntarse si no haría bien en trasladarse definitivamente a la mansión Malfoy. Prácticamente lo hacía ya. Lord voldemort la había tomado como cuartel general y desde allí dirigía todas sus acciones. Y Lord voldemort últimamente lo había tomado como mascota.

Si se debía a sus últimos servicios o si simplemente era por el aprecio del Lord era algo que se discutía entre los mortífagos.

Snape sabía que su reciente ascenso era debido a la inmediata necesidad del señor oscuro y que sería reemplazado en el momento en que necesitara de otro tipo de prestaciones. El aprecio del Lord era tan deseado por muchos como temido por todos pues solía castigar con más dureza a los más cercanos (ahí tenías a los Malfoy, constantemente en el punto de mira o en la cara marcada de Bellatrix). Y Severus era totalmente consciente de ser convenientemente necesario y trataba de jugar bien esa baza..debía estar muy cercano al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado si quería desempeñar bien las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Suspiró cortamente mientras bajaba al sótano donde se encontraba Ollivander. Un sótano oscuro y polvoriento, muy apropiado para amortiguar gritos no deseados. Limpio de cualquier objeto tras la última redada que sufrieron en la casa y muy conveniente para tener un prisionero. El mago estaba totalmente demacrado. Se recuperaba a duras penas de la tortura de Lord Voldemort y Snape le traía pociones para mejorar su estado y más veritaserum, en proporciones tóxicas ya.

_Beba_ordenó secamente.

_ Yo le conozco. Pino negro y nervio de corazón de dragón... una varita muy poderosa y temperamental que necesita de una mano firme para controlarla..seguro que ha realizado hechizos y encantamientos espectaculares...sobre todo de magia oscura si su dueño la dirige a eso...

_Beba_indicó Severus firmemente.

_Recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido... Me sorprendió que esa varita escogiera a un niño que parecía tan asustado e inseguro...pero ellas saben...ellas saben...

_ Señor Ollivander, él viene para aquí_ Ollivander le miró con curiosidad primero al escuchar respeto en la voz del mortífago, pero los ojos desencajados delataban terror y fascinación al mismo tiempo_ Sí, ya viene. Intente recordar algo que le sirva, algo que sea útil para lo que necesita.

_Yo no sé, no sé como puede enfrentarse a eso...es como si la varita del chico reconociera al dueño de su gemela a pesar de no tenerla en la mano...no sé.

La silueta entraba en el sótano y el anciano comenzó a temblar.

_ Recuerde,_insistió Snape

_ ¿Algo nuevo qué decirme, Ollivander?

El señor oscuro parecía levitar más que caminar, el filo de su túnica ondeaba tras él sin rozar apenas el suelo.

La cabeza del fabricante de varitas no hacía más que oscilar, negando, y comenzó a recitar ( _pino negro, nervio de corazón de dragón, acebo, pluma de fénix, tejo, pluma de fénix, pluma de la cola de un fénix...)_

_¿Desvaría?_ Preguntó Lord Voldemort a Snape

( _pelo de la cola de un fénix, no, pelo no, pluma...)_

_ Creo que está pensando...dele un momento._ Voldemort se giró hacia Snape incrédulo por sus palabras. Al señor tenebroso, al lord oscuro, al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se le piden momentos.

( _pluma no, pelo, pelo de la cola de un...)_

_ ¡Cruccio!_ gritó haciendo que el viejo se retorciera indefenso.

La tortura cesó pero Ollivander seguía hablando.

_Pelo.. de la cola de un... Thestral..sauco..la varita de sauco...

_¡ Crucc..!_ Snape alzó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, reconociendo lo que decía Ollivander en su verborrea, Voldemort tambiñen se sorprendió, interrumpiendo el hechizo._ La varita de sauco.. la varita del destino...¿Dónde está? ¡Debo tenerla!

_Realmente, la varita más poderosa del mundo..._ continuó el anciano con los ojos entrecerrados, imaginándola.

_ Sí, Ollivander, y debe pertenecerme a mí, el mago más poderoso del mundo...¡Dime dónde está!¡CRUCCIO!.

Su cuerpo de nuevo se crispaba y temblaba bajo una nueva tortura, Snape temía por el prisionero, la dureza del Lord no tenía límite.

_Gregorovitch.._ dijo en un suspiro antes de desmayarse.

" _La varita letal_ ", le decía su lord, _"debe ser mía, con esa varita tan poderosa, Potter no podrá hacer nada contra mí, ¡nadie podrá hacer nada contra mí!"_ El mago hinchaba su pecho y sus ojos rojos refulgían de deseo. Se leía en su frente la determinación atroz de hacerse con ella. _  
_

_ Tengo que localizar a Gregorovitch. Tal vez me ausente un tiempo pero no le digas a nadie donde voy. Ahora, Severus, necesito que te asegures de que todo se desarrolla conforme a lo planeado. No le mates_ dijo señalando al prisionero_y necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí...

Yaxley, de todos los mortífagos tenía que acompañar a ese engreído y nada menos que al ministerio de magia. Severus no dudaba de que sus intenciones eran hacerse allí un hueco desde el cual cimentar su poder como mortífago "respetable"dentro del mundo mágico una vez que el ministerio hubiera caído bajo el dominio del Lord...daba igual, mejor él que Bellatrix, aunque a ella no tendría que acompañarla a ninguna parte, los perros rabiosos mejor guardando la casa.

_Dime, Severus, ¿Como lo haces?... Sieeeempre caes de pie.

De nada había servido que guardara silencio todo el trayecto. Yaxley deseaba conversación.

_ A mí tampoco me agrada hacerte de niñera, así que hagamos esto rápidamente.

_ ¿Harto de ser el perro faldero? No, en serio, quiero decir que _Él_ sieeempre te cree más a tí. Siempre confía en tí. ¿Cómo lo haces?

_ ¿En serio crees que hay truco?_ dijo Snape alzando una ceja_ No hay trucos, no sirven contra nuestro señor. Si me cree siempre es porque siempre le digo la verdad. ¿Tú no?

Yaxley le miró sopesando qué haría con la respuesta que le diera y entonces se echó a reir. Pasó delante por la chimenea que les llevaría al ministerio y Snape no se sorprendió cuando les dejaron pasar sin realizarles ningún control. Seguramente, también entre los magos encargados de la seguridad habría infiltrados.

_Por supuesto, por supuesto...en cuanto a lo de ir deprisa, deberias de saber que Dolores siempre se toma su tiempo.

¿Umbrigde?¿iban a ver a Umbrigde? Qué pequeño era el mundo...

_ Ha encontrado un objeto mágico en un cuerpo sin identificar y quiere que le enseñe cómo puede usarlo. Dolores no es de los nuestros, ya sabes, que no tiene la marca, quiero decir; pero, es una simpatizante de nuestra causa. Sobre todo en cuanto a los sangre sucia se refiere. Además, también tengo que hablar con Thicknesse. Dice que tenía nueva información.

Avanzaron sin problemas hasta la zona de las oficinas y sólo tuvieron que subir hasta la primera planta, donde estaban las oficinas del primer ministro y su personal más cercano.

Dolores, con una sonriente cara de sapo saludó a Yaxley como si el favor se lo fuera a hacer ella a él.

_Supongo que recuerdas al profesor Snape, de Hogwarts.

_Ah, sí, profesor de pociones creo recordar...

Snape la recordaba perfectamente, a ella y a sus absurdos intentos de burlarse de él o de querer dirigirle y la miró con desprecio por encima de su afilada nariz. Ella también trató de mirarle por encima del hombro, pero era imposible debido a su baja estatura así que optó por ignorarle y continuar su conversación con Yaxley.

_ Querido, si me acompañas te mostraré el objeto al que me refería, espero que puedas ayudarme a desvincularlo de su anterior dueño para que pueda hacer uso de él. Seguro que al profesor Snape no le importará esperar aquí.

Será posible..., a Snape se le revolvía el estómago de tanta fingida cortesía.

_ Severus, _ le dijo el mortífago en voz baja_ si viniera Thicknesse, dile que me espere aquí. No tardaré.

_ Espero que comprendas que no soy tu secretaria_contestó Snape con un tono grave y amenazante._ Si crees que...

_Ejem, ejem.._interrumpió Umbridge_ El tiempo vuela, ¿no les parece?

Severus vió como se alejaban tras el cristal translúcido de la puerta. De todas las formas de perder el tiempo esta era con diferencia, la más inútil y aburrida. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el secretario Thicknesse llegó a la sala de espera. Buscó con la mirada pero era obvio que no encontró a quien esperaba. Snape, sospechó ante su comportamiento nervioso.

_ Yaxley vendrá enseguida,...pero si no puede esperarle, puede decirme a mí lo que sea y yo se lo transmitiré._ el secretario dudaba, pero Snape puso la mano en su hombro y con una voz hipnótica le pidió que se sentara. Disimuladamente sacó su varita e hizo un gesto sobre él, modificando sutílmente el Imperius que le dominaba. _ Dígame qué tenía que comunicarle a Yaxley.

Thicknesse hablaba con el semblante rígido e inespresivo.

_ Se trata del primer ministro, ha llegado al ministerio el testamento de Albus Dumbledore y va a hacérselo llegar a Harry Potter, se encuentra en...

_¿ Testamento?¿Sabe qué le ha legado?

_ A Potter una snitch dorada, la primera que atrapó. A Weasly le ha dejado su apagador y a la muchacha, a Granger, un libro de cuentos. A Potter también le ha dejado la espada de Gryfinndor y el ministro va a ir a hacerle entrega del testamento pronto, están en...

_Escúcheme con atención. Eso no es importante. Un libro de cuentos, un apagador...bagatelas sentimentales...

_...bagatelas..._repitió

_ Esa no es la información que tiene para entregar, debe haber otra cosa más importante..

_ He sometido al vicesecretario y al auror que se encarga de la protección del primer ministro...

_ Eso sí es importante, olvide lo demás._ Snape susurró _obliviate_ y guardó la varita justo cuando el mortífago regresaba con Umbrige, de muy buen humor.

_ Ya verás como te funciona perfectamente, Dolores.

_ Muchas gracias, veo que va a ser un placer trabajar contigo.

_ Ah, Thicknesse...en cuanto me despida de Dolores, estoy contigo. Parece que es tu día de suerte, Severus, no vamos a tardar mucho.


	7. El testamento

Un testamento, un condenado testamento.

Snape contuvo la ira creciente en su interior. Una vez hubieron terminado, abandonó a Yaxley en las chimeneas del vestíbulo y salió presurosamente al Londres muggle. Se escabulló pronto hacia una zona cercana poco transitada. Se aseguró de que no hubiera ojos curiosos, un muggle se sorprendería bastante de verle con esa vestimenta, pero mucho más de verle desaparecer. Sin dudar pensó en su destino, una zona campestre cerca de Hogsmeade igualmente a salvo de curiosos.

Hogsmeade de lejos parecía una ciudad fantasma, dentro de poco se inundaría de jóvenes magos y brujas gastando su tiempo y sus galeones. De momento era como una bestia adormilada. Severus contuvo un escalofrío. Hacía mucho tiempo que las palabras paz y alegría no tenían sentido para él. Se había desprendido de ellas junto con su alma pero aún reberberaban sus ecos.

Un testamento.

Despejó sus pensamientos, no había viajado hasta allí para perderse en añoranzas o asustarse ante lo que se avecinaba. Solo existe el momento, el ahora y un futuro muy inmediato y muy incierto. Más aún si el que debía guiarle le seguía ocultando sus interminables tejemanejes.

Llegó al despacho de Dumbledore convertido en aquella oscura nube, pegado a la pared y filtrándose por las rendijas de una semiabierta ventana. Tuvo suerte, pues en su premura no pensó que tal vez hubiera alguien, y encontró el despacho silencioso y solitario. Abandonado sin los aparatos de Dumbledore en movimiento o sin el ave fénix dormitando en su rincón. Se materializó delante del retrato del director.

_ ¡A veces pienso que es un tramposo embustero!_ gritó.

_ Severus, muchacho, ¿qué ocurre?

_ Deje de llamarme muchacho,_ dijo amenazando con el dedo_ hace mucho que dejé atras esa etapa de mi vida ¿Un testamento? ¿cómo se le ocurre?

El Dumbledore del retrato se ajustó los lentes y suspiró.

_ Cierto, Severus, un testamento era la única forma de asegurarme de que los objetos llegaban a su destino.

_ Y también la que más seguramente delataría la posición de Potter a los mortífagos ¿o no se le ocurrió pensar que el ministerio iba a ser el primer objetivo de Voldemort? Si yo no hubiera estado allí, probablemente su preciado chico estaría ahora siendo llorado por los supervivientes.

Dumbledore parpadeó atónitamente un par de veces.

_ Piense ¡por Merlín!deje de creer que todavía pertenece a este mundo y que va a tener a sus informadores trabajando para que no se le escape un cabo más. Comprenda de una vez que soy sus ojos, sus pies y sus manos y que todo cuanto tenga que hacer va a pasar por mí.

Snape dió un golpe sobre la mesa del despacho y algunos de los retratos de antiguos directores se despertaron

_Se acabaron los secretos, Albus._continuó mientras la furia llameaba en sus negras pupilas._ Ahora debe decidirse de una vez y ayudarme a salvar a Potter, a protegerle hasta que le llegue la hora si no puede ser salvado y a ayudarle en lo que quiera que sea que le ha encargado hacer.

_ ¡No, Severus! En eso no puedes entrometerte. Harry necesita hacerlo por sí mismo para que entienda y acepte su destino y esté dispuesto a cumplirlo. Somos los que somos y hacemos lo que hacemos gracias o por culpa de lo que hemos vivido, de nuestros fallos, de lo que aprendemos de ellos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras conocido a Lily de niña? Si no te hubieras peleado con ella, ni tú te hubieras alejado de todo refugiándote en aquellos que te buscaban entonces, ni ella se hubiera fijado más en aquel chico que fue a pedirle perdón por su abuso y la consoló tras vuestra pelea. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras sentido responsable de su muerte y prometieras proteger a su hijo? No estarías ahora arriesgando tu vida por el hijo de tu odiado James y seguramente Riddle hubiera acabado ya con él y de paso con medio mundo.

La voz enérgica de Dumbledore le taladraba el cerebro alcanzando lo que le quedaba de alma. _"Ven, Severus, hemos oído que por fin has puesto a esa Evans en su lugar"_ Risas y palmetazos en la espalda _"Nuestro hermano se ha enfrentado a la sangre sucia" " Me hubiera gustado verlo" "Ven, Severus" "Cuéntalo otra vez, dinos qué cara puso..." "Ya sabía que eras de los nuestros"_ ¡qué malvada satisfacción sintió cuando le adulaban!¡Qué importante se sintió! _"ven, Severus, queremos presentarte a alguien a quien le vas a gustar mucho..."_ Y cómo disfrutó aquellos años, sin límites, desahogando su ira contra el mundo a golpe de varita. Humillando a muggles; acosando a otros sangre sucia; justificando y sintiéndose justificado por su odio a Potter y a su grupo. Deseando encontrarse con él en alguna batalla...Queriendo hacerte tanto, _taaaanto_ daño a Lily como ella le había hecho a él al apartarle...Anhelando oirla pedirle perdón por echarle de su vida...Y luego el miedo, el miedo de perderla otra vez y para siempre. La estupidez de pensar que ella antepondría su seguridad a la de su hijo...La culpabilidad,el dolor, el vacío finalmente... y la determinación de que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano. Amar a Lily de nuevo, aspirar a su perdón salvando lo que ella intentó proteger. Perderse para ganarla...

_¿No has necesitado todo eso para llegar aquí?_Continuó Dumbledore severamente_ Has traspasado los límites conocidos de la magia- lo que has hecho conmigo y con este retrato es prueba de ello- has crecido y conseguido un poder enorme que contienes y sometes a tu voluntad de honrar a Lily en lugar de emplearla en otros fines. Y estoy seguro de que eres bien consciente del riesgo que corres y sin embargo tienes el valor para hacer lo que debe hacerse. Dime, Severus, ¿tendrías ese valor y esa determinación si no hubieras vivido y sufrido todo esto?

La voz de Albus se suavizó al comtemplar la mirada fija en el suelo de Snape y el temblor de sus puños apretados.

_ Igualmente Harry ha tenido que ser arrebatado de su hogar antes de saber apreciarlo; vivir sometido a la injusticia para luchar contra ella; carecer de amigos para valorarlos debidamente; no tener familia para desearla más que nada; temer más por la vida de aquellos que ama que por la suya, para poder arriesgarla... y debe seguir aprendiendo. Todos ellos, los tres, deben seguir aprendiendo mucho y en poco tiempo. Confías demasiado poco en ellos, lo harán bien.

_ Y usted demasiado poco en mí.

_ No es cierto, Severus, confío plenamente en ti

_¿Por qué no me dijo lo del testamento entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejó a mí esos objetos? Yo hubiera podido hacérselos llegar de un modo más seguro...

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza y exhaló lentamente el aire, si es que los retratos respiran aire, y al levantar la vista parecía haber envejecido cien años. Y al encontrar los ojos oscuros de Snape, los suyos grises temblaban bajo unas lágrimas contenidas.

_Porque me hago...me hice.. viejo. La vejez es no es siempre sinónima de la sabiduría. Y últimamente he cometido...cometí...varios errores.

_Por eso decidió..._dijo Snape tragando saliva_..."irse".

_ Por eso y porque era necesario que yo faltara para que otros...crecieran.

Snape enmudeció y Dumbledore sintió que estaba todo dicho.

_ ¿Hay alguna cosa más que haya hecho y deba saber?

_ Pues probablemente sí.

_ Director Dumbledore,_ interrumpió uno de los retratos colgado a su lado_ Debería saber que la profesora McGonagal se dirige hacia aquí.

_ Ya has oído, Severus. Debes irte. Te prometo que la próxima vez te informaré de todo lo preciso. Vete. Ahora.

Snape frunció el ceño y se marchó como había llegado. Maldito Dumbledore, "todo lo preciso" no era suficiente.

* * *

Y seguimos con la historia.

Continúo escribiendo, no prometo que llegaré al final porque igual cruzo los dedos ;-P pero se me agolpan los capítulos en la cabeza.

Espero que la sigáis leyendo.

Gracias!


	8. La caída del ministerio

_ Tú y tú, inutilizad las cabinas de teléfono. Crabble, ve a la sala de acceso y no permitas que los operadores autoricen más visitas. Selwin, los tuyos que se aposten en las entradas de las chimeneas. Ni un solo mago debe acceder hoy al ministerio gasta que está todo hecho. Haced lo que sea menos usar la fuerza. Todos tenéis las pociones aturdidoras, así que recordad usar el encantamiento cascoburbuja y no dudeis en expandirlas por las salas. Cuantas menos personas sepan lo que hemos hecho, a menos tendremos que desmemorizar o ..."neutralizar". Bellatriz, tú conmigo a la primera planta, allí está Thicknesse con los que ha reclutado, supongo que no será difícil llegar hasta Scrimgeour. La única amenaza que puedo prever es la de Kingsley, pero le superaremos en número. Nada de hacer ruído, contamos con el factor sorpresa.

Bellatrix esperó que los aludidos se marcharan para susurrarle a Yaxley.

_¿Estás seguro de que hoy es el momento?

_ No estaremos mañana más preparados que hoy, es más, cuanto más esperemos más probable es que la Orden nos descubra. Él quiere resultados y le daremos resultados ya. Si todo va bien, tendrá hoy al ministerio y a Potter.

_ ¿A Potter también?

_ Lo primero que pienso hacer es buscar el lugar donde le esconden. Ya le has oído, ha decretado que pronunciar su nombre sea tabú para localizar a quien lo haga. ¿Y quien lo hace? Potter. Sólo Potter y algunos de los suyos se atreven...Le quiere y vamos a servírselo en bandeja.

Bellatrix rió silenciosamente.

_ ¿Por eso no has avisado a Snape?

_ He dado órdenes estrictas al respecto. No debe saber nada. Es extraño el modo en que se desarrollan las cosas cuando él interviene...Prefiero no tenerle cerca.

Bellatrix asintió, aunque no pudo añadir nada más porque llegaban ya a la puerta del despacho del primer ministro donde esperaba Thicknesse con gesto tenso.

* * *

Era la tercera botella que se le rompía hoy. Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Pudiera ser que le temblara el pulso a él, el frío profesor de pociones?

Distraídamente musitó un tergeo y el desastre empezó a limpiarse solo mientras él salía de la habitación.

Un ruído extraño le puso en alerta. No por desconocido, era el sonido de alguien abriendo y cerrando cajones, sino por insólito en un lugar en el que no debería haber nadie. Empuñó de nuevo su varita acercándose sigilosamente. Silenció las bisagras de la puerta antes de empujarla y atisbar por la rendija. ¡Esa rata!

_ Colagusano _ dijo con voz grave y amenazante_ quién te ha dado permiso para hurgar en mis cajones.

Pettigrew se encogió alzando las manos para protegerse.

_ Solo quería.. recoger unas cosas...mías...son mías...que me dejé aquí...Pensé que no estaría, qué estaría en el ministerio y por eso...me...atreví a...

_ ¿En el ministerio? ¿y qué iba a hacer yo en el ...?

Snape apretó los ojos. Auch! Eso dolía. Al parecer no era sólo Dumbledore quien se hacía viejo y dejaba de estar vigilante...hoy tomarían el ministerio y con ello...

_Potter...

Colagusano seguía en una postura defensiva intentando hacerse más pequeño, pero no podía esconderse de la fulgurante mirada de Snape. Este, fuera de sí, le agarró por la túnica hasta elevarle a su altura con una fuerza que Pettigrew no hubiera sospechado y pegó su ganchuda naríz a la cara de rata.

_¿Cuándo se han ido?¿CUANDO?

_Ha-hace un par de horas

Severus alzó su varita y sin soltar al animago le arrastró hacia una pequeña habitación arrójándole dentro y encerrándole allí.

 _Piensa, idiota, piensa...si han atacado el ministerio y saben dónde está Potter ni se pensarán el ir a buscarlo. No puedo aparecerme en la Madriguera. No, no...tanto si han llegado como si no, el chico no puede verme. Me atacaría nada más verme, se expondría inútilmente...A ver, piensa..._.No le dejarán luchar, le sacarán de alli rápidamente, y se lo llevarían...¿A dónde?

_Grimmauld Place.

Era el único sitio posible, un lugar que conocía, que le pertenecía y que tenía aún la huella de Sirius. Potter era un Gryffindor sentimental. _Predecible._ Sin pensárselo, Snape viajó hasta la casa que fuera el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Disimuladamente oculto observó los alrededores de la casa solo visible para a los que Dumbledore hubiera revelado el secreto. Nadie. ¿Habría llegado a tiempo?

Golpeó la puerta con su varita y tras un ruído de cadenas la puerta se abrió. Sacó la varita aunque el largo pasillo en penumbra no parecía amenazador.

_¿Severus Snape?

 _¿Moody?_ No podía ser Moody, estaba muerto. Una corriente de aire pasó rozándole el pelo y la lengua se le enrolló. Se le pegaba al cielo de la boca y al fondo de la garganta. Ya no era que no pudiera hablar, es que se estaba asfixiando. Mentalmente pronunció el contrahechizo y la lengua se le desenrolló. Condenado Moody, de todos los hechizos y sortilegios protectores ¿ese había escogido? ¿para ahuyentar a quién? Alerta permanente, patán..Carraspeó levemente y entonces surgió, una figura gris y polvorienta, un Dumbledore acusador con la terrorífica apariencia de un inferi, se aproximaba a él.

Retrocedió asustado dejando caer un paragüero horroroso con forma de pata de troll y el golpe al tocar el suelo le hizo volver a la realidad.

_ Sólo seguí tus órdenes..._ le espetó a la polvorienta figura y esta se deshizo.

Snape suspiró y luego torció el gesto. Realmente no se podría decir que la casa estuviera fuertemente protegida, a menos que se contara con Kreacher como elemento de defensa y seguramente este no supondría que Bellatrix, por ejemplo, se tratara de un amenaza.

_Homenum revelio_ musitó. Nadie en la casa. Ni Kreacher.

Lentamente, Snape fue pasando por las habitaciones. Si Potter y sus amigos no habían llegado...la mente de Severus repasaba todas las posibilidades. Que el ministerio no había caído...aún...; que la casa de los Weasly resistiera; que Potter había sido capturado; o que Potter hubiera huído a otra parte. No cabían más. De todas formas, recorrería la casa antes de irse. La cocina en la que realizaban las reuniones de la Orden mucho menos acogedora sin la mano de la señora Weasly y el resto de la casa no lucía mucho mejor, se ve que la limpieza que se hizo quedó pendiente...como tantas otras cosas.. Pasó a los dormitorios, estaban revueltos. ¿Quién podría..? Mundungus, claro, seguro que había aprovechado la partida de la Orden para espoliar la casa.

Razonablemente, no habría allí ninguna pista del posible paradero de Potter, siguió recorriendo las habitaciones y llegó a la planta alta. La habitación de Sirius. El malogrado Sirius... si esa noche no le hubiera provocado tanto seguramente no habría insistido en ir personalmente a rescatar a su ahijado. _No hace falta que vayas, Sirius, probablemente estará más seguro si no vas. Ya no sabes ni como se agarra una varita...Has perdido la práctica y el valor, de estar encerrado...Él no duda en jugarse la vida por ti...no le importan los castigos de Umbridge mientras tú sigas cómodamente a salvo..._

Claro que fue, cómo no ir...y que absurdamente murió. Ahora se arrepentía (otra cosa más a la lista de arrepentimientos) pero ya no había remedio.

El dormitorio era horrorosamente Gryffindor, y más horrorosamente todavía, el de un adolescente rebelde. Sirius no había dormido allí en el tiempo que estuvo en la casa, no creía que hubiera podido hacerlo con tanta telaraña ni con tanto recuerdo de lo que fue y no volverá. De una época en la que era feliz y despreocupado...pesaban los años y aunque pareciera que pretendía revivir con Potter hijo, lo que tuvo con Potter padre, Snape sabía que eso era sólo fachada. Aunque eso no le frenó a la hora de lanzarle latigazos verbales cada vez que podía, reconocía que comprendía mucho mejor al Sirius adulto que al jóven que odió por traicionar a Lily o al adolescente que le atosigaba en Hogwarts. Ahí estaban, los merodeadores, mirándoles desde la pared... Este cuarto también estaba revuelto. El suelo lleno de papeles y ningún objeto de valor...

De repente, una letra conocida le llamó desde el suelo. Hubiera reconocido esa letra en cualquier parte. Tenía miles de notas con esa letra. Lily solía dejarselas entre los pliegues de piedra de una estatua en Hogwarts. Sobre todo al principio, cuando aún se sentía un poco sola. Luego esas notas se fueron espaciando hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo y nunca más lo mencionó. Levantó la carta y la vió. La vió y cayó de rodillas. Cayó de rodillas y lloró. No intentó contener las lágrimas cuando vió a Lily, su Lily, que (le) sonreía desde el papel. Hubiera dado todos los años que vivió sin ella porque le hubiera sonreído así una vez, porque ese abrazo que mandaba hubiera sido para él; hubiera renunciado a todo (a Slytherin, a sentirse acogido entre los mortífagos, al poder de la magia oscura, a todo...) por..

¿Por qué se comprende todo demasiado tarde? Tuvo que morir ella para que él comprendiera como de equivocado había estado..

Y había muerto por su hijo, un chico que él había jurado proteger aún a costa de su vida...un maldito juramento que había hecho en balde. Tal vez ahora se estaría enfrentando a la muerte y él lloraba de rodillas...Se llevó la firma de Lily, (su Lily) y la foto de Lily con su sonrisa y el firme propósito de no fallar

Esta vez no.


	9. Una muggle inoportuna

Colagusano había tratado de salir de la habitación, pero no había podido desaparecerse, ni abrir la puerta o derribarla. Ni siquiera había encontrado una grieta por la que escabullirse en su forma animal. Snape se había ido dejándole encerrado con el miedo. Qué le haría cuando regresara... Cierto es que Pettigrew nunca se había sentido el blanco de su odio en Hogwarts. Más bien, Quejicus había repartido su inquina entre James y Sirius a partes iguales, dejándoles a Lupin y a él un poco a parte. Pero desde su regreso con el señor tenebroso, no había habido una vez que se cruzaran en que Pettigrew no sintiera que le pudiera matar con la mirada.

Debía haberse asegurado antes que no estaba en la casa. Temblaba y se encogía en el suelo. Había tratado de salir, pero no pudo: era ese maldito círculo de infranqueabilidad. Había visto uno en el colegio aquella vez que trajeron el caliz de fuego. Una línea que impedía el paso de quien no cumpliera determinados requisitos. Snape tenía uno protegiendo su casa, por eso estaba seguro de que los miembros de la Orden no lograrían entrar. Colagusano no conocía los requisitos que Snape había fijado para entrar en su casa, pero estaba seguro de que él estaba encerrado en uno de esos círculos, uno que no le permitía salir.

Pettigrew se agachó más aún y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando.

Snape regresó con el abrazo de Lily ardiendo en su bolsillo y el surco de las lágrimas quemándole las mejillas. Y ahora le tenía allí, encerrado. Al traidor que les condujo a Voldemort. Ese hombre le habría dado la mano a Potter y probablememente habría abrazado a Lily asegurándoles que estaban a salvo. Ella habría confiado en él y había pagado por esa confianza. Pettigrew había conseguido lo que Dumbledore no había logrado a pesar de sus sermones: había conseguido que sintiera empatía por Sirius...

... Concretamente por su deseo de matar a Colagusano, y si era posible de la forma más cruel, lenta y dolorosa.

Tenerle tan cerca todo este tiempo, bajo su mismo techo en tantas ocasiones y no poder tocarle...la rabia le consumía.

 _Lily_

Violentamente abrió la puerta y se lanzó contra Colagusano. Le agarró por la túnica y le acorraló contra la pared. Le clavó los dedos en la cara mientras le sujetaba, hundiéndoselos en la mejilla, apretándole la cabeza contra el muro. Volvía a tenerle taaan cerca, su repugnante cara ratonil, su miedo indigno...

_ Si alguna vez vuelves a revolver entre mis cosas,_escupió entre dientes_ me aseguraré concienzudamente que no quede de ti nada salvo esa bonita mano plateada.

Pettigrew temblaba. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

_ A lo peor, ni eso.

Snape le soltó. Tenía que soltarle o matarle allí mismo y con sus propias manos. Aplastar su pequeña cabeza contra la pared hasta hacerla estallar.

Por eso le soltó y Colagusano tuvo la cordura para escabullirse rápidamente. A cambio, Snape apretó el puño y golpeó la pared.

La marca de su antebrazo empezó a arder.

Con Colagusano al frente,( ni de broma lo dejaría solo en su casa después de haberle pillado rebuscando entre sus cajones) regresó de nuevo a la mansión Malfoy. Avanzaba a grandes zancadas, observando con disimulo a los pequeños grupos de mortífagos que se apiñaban en la entrada y en los salones. La Madriguera había sido atacada.

Oyó después algo sobre Londres muggle y no pudo averiguar más. Su amo le llamaba y él acudía como un perro fiel.

Sus pasos resonaban en el desierto pasillo. Tras una de las puertas escuchó unos sollozos. Era Draco. De rodillas en el suelo, sentado sobre su túnica el muchacho se aferraba a su varita mientras regueros de sudor y lágrimas le caían por la cara. Un espasmo convulso sacudía su pecho. Frente a él, en el suelo, el cuerpo de Rowle apenas sí se movía. Aún así, el chico respiró hondo y volvió a pronunciar un cruccio con desesperación, con la voz quebrada. Snape no quiso verlo y continuó, mordiéndose la conciencia, hasta el salón principal.

Iluminado sólo por el resplandor de la chimenea, en uno de los señoriales sillones que la flanqueaban, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sostenía la varita entre las manos, pensativo, acariciándola con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

Snape le dedicó una reverencia y su señor le respondió con un vago gesto de su mano con el que podía referirse a cualquier cosa, a la habitación o al mundo entero.

Los ojos del maestro de pociones, acomodados ya a la oscuridad miró alrededor. A un lado, Greyback se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano sangre que le goteaba de la naríz y se lamía los labios cortados deleitándose con el sabor metálico de la sangre. Al otro lado un bulto en el enlosado. Un bulto menudo que temblaba y se balanceaba. Snape volvió a mirar a su señor y este repitió aquel gesto ambiguo. Sin saber aún qué se esperaba de él, Snape se acercó a la delgada figura esperando encontrarse lo peor, un Potter prisionero y sin posibilidades de cumplir con lo que Dumbledore esperaba. Pero no.

¿Un muggle? ¡Una muggle!¿ y qué demonios hacía una muggle en ese lugar? Snape miró sus ojos. Se movían frenéticos en una cara presa del pánico. Severus volvió a mirar a su maestro. Estaba como ausente, abstraído por la danza del fuego en la chimenea pero era obvio que esperaba algo de él, sino ¿a fuerza de qué le había llamado?. Resignado, Snape sacó su varita y dirigió un legeremens a la mujer. Solo pudo ver un remolino oscuro antes de que el hechizo fuera rechazado como por un encantamiento escudo.

Severus gruñó. Se acercó aún más y sujetó la barbilla de la mujer para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Y al tocarla, ocurrió.

Snape se sintió absorvido al vórtice del escalofriante remolino. El aire ennegrecido por una extraña ceniza giraba vertiginosamente alrededor de él. En la densa arena oscura las torturas, asesinatos y atrocidades cometidas por Lord Voldemort cobraban vida. La muerte de Bathilda, la de Cedric, cuerpos retorcidos de dolor, una mujer que caía fulminada delante de una cuna, ( _no, ella no_!), el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y cuerpos estallando al recibir las maldiciones, y todo una y otra vez como en un bucle infinito. Tuvo que recordarse que no era real, que estaba dentro de la mente de una persona y que su señor le observaba. Entonces la vió, tapándose los ojos apretando su garganta, cubriéndose con las manos o agitándolas para espantar esas visiones.

_ No...no puedo llegar hasta ella_ comunicó Snape tras romper el contacto_ Está en estado de shock.

Lord Voldemort desvió lentamente su mirada del fuego y clavó en él sus largas pupilas amenazantes.

Snape lo volvió a intentar entrando de nuevo en la mente torturada y esta vez, las imágenes se formaron a cámara lenta y ella estaba de pié, con los ojos desorbitados pero exhalando lentamente el aire. Esta vez ella le vió y le miró intensamente y acercó la mano para aferrarse a la suya. _"Ayúdame"_ dibujó con sus labios. Pero Snape no la oyó, sólo sintió en su mano los dedos de ella y el fuego que desprendían. Instintivamente retiró la mano y volvió a romper el contacto.

No la había tocado, no realmente, pero su propia mano ardía dolorosamente.

_ Greyback_ Llamó su señor_ Lárgate. No, no vuelvas a justificarte, ya pensaremos cómo..."recompensar" tu trabajo._dijo con ironía.

Cuando el hombre lobo se hubo marchado, Voldemort se dirigió a él.

_ ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

 _¡¿YO?!_ Se preguntó sin dar crédito


	10. La niñera

Si Lord Voldemort vió la expresión de extrañeza de Snape hizo caso omiso de ella.

_ ¿Queréis que acabe con su... "sufrimiento"?_ preguntó.

_Por supuesto que no, no seas necio._ el señor tenebroso se levantó y comenzó a pasear pausadamente por delante de la chimenea_ ¿Crees que Lord Voldemort necesita a alguien para ocuparse de esos menesteres?

Lánguidamente, agitó la varita y lanzó un desmaius. La mujer cayó inerte en una, cuando menos, dolorosa postura.

_ La capturaron en una zona muy cercana a esa casucha de los Weasly. Fenrir me convocó aunque aún no ha dado una explicación satisfactoria de por qué lo hizo. LLamó a su señor y al llegar, en vez de encontrarme a Potter, me encontré con esa...muggle...peleando con ellos. Peleando. A golpes._ Lord Voldemort torció la línea que tenía por boca en una mueca de asco.

_ Como dije en su momento, _continuó_ se han cometido muchos errores...El ministerio me pertenece y Potter...Potter casi era mío cuando el lerdo de Rowle le perdió en el Londres muggle. Y una...muggle...Esa cosa inmunda vino corriendo hacia mí y me tocó. ME TO-CÓ._ El señor oscuro levantó ligeramente la manga de su túnica para mostrar la parte de su piel que había sido profanada._ Has visto lo que tiene en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

 _Sí, claro, como para no verlo._ Snape asintió.

_ Eso lo sacó de mí. Lo absorvió. ¡De Lord Voldemort!_ alzó la voz y Snape evitaba mirarle a los ojos en una señal de sumisión, por miedo a su furia._ ¿Quién es?¿Quién es esa insignificante, patética y rastrera criatura y cómo ha conseguido extraer eso?. ¡Los muggles son por naturaleza una especie inferior!, no mejores que un elfo doméstico salvo en tamaño y de alguna mala manera consiguen que sus hijos, ¡esos sangre sucia!, adquieran nuestros poderes. Quiero saber quién es, cómo ha hecho esto y si tiene algo que ver con Potter o con su famosa Orden del Fénix. Severus...

_ Haré como ordenéis, mi señor. Aunque en su estado no es probable que se pueda sacar algo de ella.

_Cúrala entonces, llevátela. Apártala de mi vista cuanto antes y tráela para que pueda interrogarla debidamente. Muggles haciendo magia...Pronto ocuparán el lugar que les pertenece_ su voz chirriaba como la misma muerte_ Retírate y llévate..."eso".

Qué remedio. Snape tenía que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y sangre fría. Potter en paradero desconocido, el mundo mágico en manos de un déspota tirano y él haciendo de niñera. _Míralo por el lado bueno_ , se decía sacástico, _de perro a niñera...vas ascendiendo._

Tomó a la prisionera inconsciente y regresó con ella a la calle de la Hilandera. La acomodó en una cama y la observó. Estaba llena de golpes y magulladuras, hematomas y pequeños cortes, algunos aún sangraban. _Al menos Greyback también cobró lo suyo,_ pensó recordando la cara del hombre lobo y eso le causó un extraño regocijo.

Temía tocarla. Aún le quemaba el dorso de la mano como si llevara las huellas de ella grabadas a fuego. Comprobó que inconsciente no causaba el mismo efecto. Se concentró en ella. Aplicó ungüentos y bálsamos, deslizó pociones por su garganta mientras musitaba hechizos. Luego solo podía esperar confiando en que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Casi mejor que no despertara, _para lo que le espera..._

Severus suspiró y se acomodó frente a ella en un sillón. Iba a ser una noche larga. _Me pregunto qué pensaría Dumbledore de esto.._ Aunque la idea había sido absurda desde el principio- a ver como iba a justificar la existencia de una copia del retrato del director en su casa- a veces echaba de menos poder hablar con alguien claramente. " _Tu prioridad debe ser el chico, muchacho"_ Sí, sí, Potter...hubiera dado lo que fuera por recrear el mapa del merodeador pero aunque había logrado arrancar la confesión de su existencia a Colagusano no habia conseguido que le dijera el hechizo que usaron. Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de sus párpados...

Le despertó una vibración en su cabeza. Era la muggle, estaba despierta y pensando, recordando, lo que había sucedido.

Estaba en un bosque, perdida, llamando a Harry a voz en grito cuando el hombre lobo y dos de sus secuaces la encontraron. La agarraron, la manosearon y ella se defendió (un puñetazo, una patada, una naríz que crujía al romperse): Esa sensación extraña cuando sin querer tocó el tatuaje que esa bestia llevaba en el antebrazo mientras suplicaba ayuda. La figura oscura que apareció de la nada. Fuera quien fuera, los atacantes parecían temerle y ella se acercó a él y le agarró de la muñeca pidiendo ayuda. Luego la oscuridad, la negrura absoluta y la sensación de estar muerta. Y el dolor, el terror y la angustia de todo lo que había hecho ese ser, repitiéndose una y otra vez ante sus ojos.

 _Interesante_ , pensaba Snape, la manera en que sus recuerdos llegaban tan nítidamente sin nisiquiera invocarlos. Ella tomaba consciencia de su cuerpo, de la blandura de la cama, del dolor sordo que aún latía en sus huesos. Entreabrió los ojos y Snape se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados en el sillón frente a ella. Se preguntaba quién era él y en que tétrico lugar estaban y que eso importaba poco porque lo que tenía que hacer era escapar cuanto antes. Cuando él la dejara sola se levantaría y buscaría la forma. Lo único que tenía que hacer era disimular y que no supiera que estaba...

_Despierta. _ La voz grave de Snape resonó en la habitación._ Debería intentar no pensar tan "alto".

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarle. _¿Eso iba con sorna?_ pensó _¿En qué clase de secta he ido a caer?_

_ Lamento haberle despertado con el ruido de mis pensamientos_ Contestó en el mismo tono.

_ Snape, señorita. Severus Snape. Y no es ninguna "secta". Somos sólo magos y brujas.

La mujer dejó la boca a medio abrir pues era verdad que se preguntaba quién era y volvió a preguntarse si efectivamente ese tipo le leía la mente.

_ Leer la mente, señorita... ¿Demons?, implicaría un esfuerzo activo por mi parte del que no tengo intención. Más bien es como si sus pensamientos saltaran hacia mí. Extraño. _Interesante._

 ___ Pues si le parece, señor Snape, prefiero seguir esta conversación usando los órganos fonadores. Estaría mucho más cómoda.

_Iremos más rápido si empiezo a contestarle: sólo lleva unas horas inconsciente, este tétrico lugar es mi casa y no pienso hacerle daño_ _de momento._

_ De momento_ dijo ella y esta vez fue él el sorprendido. _ Sí, yo también conozco algunos trucos. Bien, veamos. Es un hombre...un mago_ aclaró._ soltero, solitario, huraño.

La muggle observó la habitación mientras Snape levantaba una ceja.

_ Inteligente, muy formal...se dedica a la enseñanza, ¿verdad?_ La mujer se incorporó en la cama y se fué levantando mientras hablaba_ ¿Química? No, por supuesto. Siendo magos será...alquimia. Transmutar el plomo en oro con la piedra filosofal y ese tipo de cosas.

Snape se acercó a ella agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

_ Suélteme, _ increpó ella_ sé que es uno de ellos, uno de los esbirros del pervertido ese que se ha hecho la estética con una apisonadora. Profesor de día, psicópata de noche; interesante doble vida, profesor Snape.

La mano con la que la agarraba empezó a calentarse. Snape la miró fijamente a los ojos ¿Cúanto sabía? Trató de leerle la mente, lo que decía era demasiado cercano a la realidad. ¡Le bloqueaba el paso!¡Se resistía! Soltó su brazo con una mueca: hasta una muggle lo hacía mejor que Potter. Se quedó mirando sus ojos castaños. Sin la profundidad del chocolate o el brillo del ámbar. Vulgarmente marrones. Ella le mantuvo la mirada y cuando él finalizó su examen la mujer exhaló un suspiro y bajó el rostro.

_ Esto es real. O sea, no estoy loca. Ese tipo...existe.

Snape asintió.

_ Y ha hecho todo eso, lo que ví...esa gente...

Snape apretó los dientes y volvió a asentir.

_ Y usted me va a llevar con él otra vez, ¿Verdad?_ Snape suspiró_ Oiga, yo no soy bruja o maga o lo que sea. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. No puede llevarme con él, ¡ese tipo me va a matar!


	11. ¿Qué Potter?

_ ¿De qué conoce a Potter?_ Preguntó Snape.

_Potter, ¿Qué Potter?

_ Harry

_ ¿Harry? _ La mujer sacudió la cabeza incrédula_ Yo le suplico por mi vida y usted me pregunta por Harry¿?!. Esto no puede ser por Harry, si es la venganza de una novia celosa, dígale que me he cagado de miedo, pero realmente es solo un compañero de trabajo, no hay nada entre nosotros...

_ Me refiero a Harry Potter

_No conozco a ningún Potter.

_ Pero usted estaba llamando a Harry en el bosque...

_Sí

_ Y dice que no le conoce...

_No. Digo sí. Sí le digo que no le conozco._ La muggle miró al mago que parecía a punto de convertirla en rana o algo peor. _ A ver. Conozco a un Harry de apellido Simons que trabaja conmigo. Estaba con él de acampada cuando empezamos a oir ruidos y gritos. Tratamos de ir a ver qué ocurría, pero llegamos a un punto del que no podíamos pasar, como si hubiera una barrera. Harry...mi Harry, no su Harry...desapareció de mi vista. Me asusté y por eso le llamaba.

_ Un Harry. _ confirmó Snape.

_ Sí.

_ No un Potter.

_ No... y si hemos acabado este diálogo de besugos volveré a pedirle que no me lleve con él. Por favor. No quiero morir.

_ Lamentablemente, ha llegado en el momento y en el lugar menos oportuno. Hay grandes cosas en juego. Hay acontecimentos que escapan a nuestro control. Por mucho que quisiera no puedo no llevarla ante él._ _mierda,_ ¿Había negado dos veces? La inexactitud lingüística de la muggle era contagiosa.

_ Ni siquiera va a intentar protegerme, ¿Verdad?

Snape volvió a intentar entrar en su mente. Ella se resistió un momento y luego se encogió de hombros y le dejó pasar. El mago visitó sus pensamientos. _Lástima._ Pensó. _Tiene una mente honesta e...interesante._

 ___ Vístase_ Ordenó Snape secamente mientras le acercaba una túnica. La mujer se percató entonces que estaba cubierta solo con una camiseta de tirantes que llevaba bajo el suéter. Snape se volvió para dejarle algo de intimidad.

_ Es usted un tipo muy extraño, señor Snape. Le avergüeza mirar mi cuerpo pero no siente ningún pudor en penetrar en mi mente.

De espaldas a ella, Snape disimuló una sonrisa.

_ Vamos a desaparecernos, señorita Demons_ anunció Snape.

_ Mira qué bien. Como los fantasmas.

_ ¿Podría mantener su boca cerrada durante un minuto?

_ Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa ¿sabe? Cuando me secuestran magos oscuros que saben leer mi mente me empeño en transformar mis pensamientos en palabras, por j.. molestar, más que nada.

_ Le recomiendo que controle sus nervios y no hable durante el "viaje".

Cuando aparecieron cerca al cuartel general de los mortífagos, la muggle estaba blanca como la cera y se apartó unos pasos para vomitar. Snape hizo aparecer un pañuelo y se le dió para que se llimpiara. Mientras ella le daba las gracias, él le indicó el camino. La observó un instante. Era una mujer de unos veintimuchos o treintaypocos. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre los hombros y con esa túnica parecía aún más delgada y pequeña de lo que era.

_ Me hubiera gustado conocer su otra mitad_ dijo ella.

 _¿Perdone?_

 ___ Su mitad de profesor en lugar de la mitad psicópata.

_ Me temo que muchos de mis alumnos le dirían que es básicamente la misma cosa. ¿Se ríe? No es broma. Y ahora, por favor, mantenga la calma. Otra actitud no va a servirle de nada. Haré lo que pueda por usted, pero me temo que "lo que pueda" sea muy poco.

Snape apresuró el paso para sacarla de la vista de los demás mortífagos. Lord Voldemort los esperaba. Severus prefería que usara el Avada..., mejor que Nagini, desde luego. En el marco de la puerta ella dudó, paró, tembló..(miedo, miedo, miedo...percibía en sus pensamientos), pero llenó los pulmones y entró. Esa mujer estaba loca. Se dejaba conducir mansamente...desde luego no era consciente de lo que le esperaba.

Lord Voldemort estaba de buen humor para variar, tenía excelentes noticias y además Severus había cumplido con su tarea reanimando a la muggle.

_ Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi buen Severus. Veo que la has aleccionado_ Dijo al comprobar que la mujer permanecía en silencio, con las manos unidas delante del cuerpo, la mirada baja y respetuosa. Menos mal que traía ropa decente en lugar de esos trapos con los que se vestían.

_ En realidad,_ dijo ella tomando la palabra_ no ha hecho falta. He visto por mí misma la grandeza de su poder.

Snape cruzó los brazos. Esto se ponía interesante.

_ ¿Quién eressss?_ la voz siseante de Voldemort acompañó la punta de su varita cruzando por su mejilla. Lord Voldemort la miraba como si fuera a comérsela y ella trataba de evitar el contacto visual con él. Aunque su cuerpo se tensaba, no se alejó de su cruda caricia.

_ No soy nadie. Es decir, solo soy una...muggle?...No soy bruja, ni tengo conocimiento de que haya habido algun mago en mi familia. Ni conocía a ninguno de ustedes antes de que aquellos tipos me atacaran...Todo lo que sé de su mundo me lo mostró usted, al tocarle.

El señor tenebroso se volvió hacia Snape.

_ No tengo ninguna explicación para lo que hizo_ dijo Snape francamente.

_ Yo sí, por supuesto._- Lord Voldemort gesticulaba como si hablase para un gran auditorio_ Muchas veces he dicho que los sangre sucia consiguen su magia robándosela a los magos y esta es la prueba. Tal vez ella no tenga magia pero la que ha robado pueda llegar a sus hijos,... si llegara a tenerlos. ¿Eres eso?¿La simiente de un futuro sangre sucia?¿qué piensas tú?. ¡Habla, mujer!

_ Solo sé que... vos...sois la persona más poderosa que haya conocido. El poder que tenéis, lo que hacéis con él...los muggles no tenemos nada que hacer frente a eso. Si os robé magia fue de forma totalmente involuntaria. Al ver como esos hombres se asustaban cuando llegó, pensé que podría protegerme.

Snape contemplaba como ella trataba de adularle y como el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se sentía complacido. Le estaba resultando el juego.

_ ¿ Qué crees tú, Severus? ¿Crees que tu Lord debería ofrecerle su protección?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

_ Ciertamente, un muggle como vasallo sería un buen ejemplo para los demás muggles e indicaría a los demás mortífagos que hasta ese mundo se le somete.

_ ¿No suplicas por tu vida?_ Preguntó el señor oscuro intrigado.

_ Si pensara que iba a servir de algo, lo haría. Suplicaría, me arrojaría a vuestros pies...Pero no se hará sino vuestra voluntad. Solo vos podéis disponer de mí.

Severus buscó sus ojos, la entendió. Ella comprendía que sus opciones eran morir o morir más tarde. Estaba ganando tiempo. Explicó, y de forma más coherente que en su casa, qué hacía en el bosque y quién era el Harry que estaba llamando.

_ Ve a buscar a Greyback. _ ordenó a Snape que salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Estaba cerca, pero tuvo tiempo por el camino de explicarle encantado, relamiéndose, con pelos y señales, qué iba a hacerle a la muggle en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

_ Esa naríz no te ha quedado nada bien, Fenrir. ¿Ella te la rompió? Estupenda reputación para uno de tu especie...

_ Métete en tus asuntos._ susurró gruñendo cuando entró en la habitación.

Lord Voldemort estaba inclinado sobre ella, hablándole al oído. Sostenía un mechón de pelo entre sus largos dedos. Seguía pareciéndole pequeña, pero ahora no aparentaba fragilidad ni miedo.

_ Acércate, Greyback, ayúdanos en un pequeño experimento.

El mago tenebroso le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer, que asintió y se encaminó hacia el hombre lobo. Acercó su pequeña mano al pecho de la bestia, buscando un trozo de piel desnuda. Greyback, con una mirada intensa, amagó un mordisco a la mano que se acercaba.

Snape ni lo vió venir. Sintió el chasquido y vió la sangre nuevamente goteando de la nariz del hombre lobo.

_ ¡Que demonios!_ gritó Fenrir.

_ Eso no es precisamente colaborar, Greyback_ Amenazó Voldemort.

Snape cruzo una mirada con la mujer y esta hizo un sútil gesto de _no lo he podido evitar_ y esta vez, sin dificultades tocó el pecho del hombre lobo.

Puso su palma sobre la piel y cerró los ojos aunque Severus veía como se movían bajo los párpados. Greyback jadeaba y trataba de retirarse. Parecía que sólo la presencia de su señor se lo impedía. En cuanto dejó de tocarle, la mujer se giró y habló al mago tenebroso.

_ Os es fiel, pero sólo porque el serlo le reporta beneficios, mi señor. Saca provecho de todo cuanto hace para vos.

 _¿Hemos pasado de psicópata a mi señor?_ se sorprendió Snape. Quizá sí sobreviviera después de todo.


	12. La piel del lobo

Así que era eso.

Ahora ella y su capacidad de "extraer" visiones iban a convertirse en un nuevo _legeremens_ para su señor.

Lord Voldemort posó sus ojos en Fenrir helándole la sangre.

_ Un motífago no sirve al mago más grande de todos los tiempos por "beneficios"; no mereces ser mortífago.

_ Ella...mi señor, ella ha dicho que os soy leal...

_ Pues habrás de demostrarlo con más ganas si quieres volver a llamarte uno de los míos. "Signun ablatio"_ recitó mientras tocaba con su varita el mágico tatuaje que le marcaba.

Greyback se llevó la otra mano al brazo y empezó a gritar, con sonidos cada vez más agudos. La piel marcada se estiraba y se despegaba del brazo para arder después y desaparecer convertida en polvo. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, un dolor que no cesó hasta que su brazo estuvo limpio de señal alguna de la marca, la carne viva palpitaba mientras la piel se cerraba de nuevo en torno a la herida.

_ Si no eres capaz de caminar erguido como un hombre, arrástrate como una bestia y sal de mi vista.

Snape comenzaba a asustarse. El humor de su Lord estaba comenzando a subir de tono, agradado por su nueva adquisición. Como si no fuera bastante sufrir ya sus múltiples dudas y acusaciones de traición, ahora tenía un detector humano que confirmara sus sospechas. Y lo peor, un detector humano que nada sabía de la guerra que duraba ya años y que sólo intentaría salvar su pellejo.

_¡ Estúpido...!. Debí hacerte caso, Severus y no otorgarle la marca. Ahora..._ anunció como un jefe de pista dando paso a otra actuación_ Ahora a él.

Snape se mantuvo rígido cuando la mujer se acercó y con sus ligeros dedos comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica para tocarle el pecho. Le miraba a los ojos cada vez que hacía saltar otro botón. Severus apartó sus manos y se desabrochó él mismo. La miraba fijamente _¿no serviría igual si me tocara la mano?_ le dijo con la mirada. Ella, de espaldas a Voldemort sonreía mordiéndose el labio como una chiquilla.

_ ¿Esto le parece divertido?_ dijo en un áspero susurro.

_ Podría empezar a serlo_ contestó ella al mismo volúmen pero en un tono muy distinto mientras apoyaba la mano en su pecho.

Snape lo sintió. El calor, luego como absorbía algo de él. No era doloroso, solo desagradable. Parecido a extraer pensamientos para un pensadero. Lo malo es que no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba sacando de él. Podía controlar lo que decía tras beber veritaserum y esquivar la legeremancia pero esto...Severus intentó usar todo su talento de oclumante contra la habilidad de esta mujer. Al fin, esta se separó y se volvió a su nuevo amo.

_¿Y bien?¿Qué me dices de du lealtad?

_ Este hombre tiene muy claro que es aquello en lo que cree y no alberga ninguna duda respecto a quién sirve.

_ Eso servirá para cerrar algunas bocas, ¿eh, Severus?...Creo que nos quedaremos con esta criatura un tiempo..._ Dijo mirando a la chimenea. A su espalda, la mujer suspiró aliviada e hizo un gesto subiendo los dos pulgares._ Condúcela hasta Narcisa, Severus, que le busque alojamiento.

En la puerta, Snape la agarró por el hombro y le habló al oído.

_ ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

_ Sobrevivir, profesor, he ganado "un tiempo". Sí, sí, ya sé..He visto el corazón de la bestia esa y he visto el suyo. Lo sé. Sé más de lo que hubiera necesitado saber. No soy ninguna estúpida, comprendo lo que se juega aquí ¿como me dijo en su casa? "Grandes cosas en juego, acontecimientos que escapan a nuestro control"...Tranquilícese, no va a hacerme desaparecer solo con la mirada, profesor Snape, no soy una de sus atemorizados alumnos.

Severus la empujó firmemente por una puerta entreabierta que cerró tras él, aislándoles en una habitación oscura. Snape alzó un dedo amenazante. Pero ella no le dejó hablar.

_ Podría haberselo dicho, ¿verdad?. No se haga el loco, sabe de lo que hablo_ Medía sus palabras mientras miraba la puerta cerrada y los pasos que se oían en el pasillo_ y no lo he hecho. Y no lo haré, confíe en mí. ¿Conoce esa expresión "un lobo con piel de cordero"? Yo seré lo contrario. Me esconderé bajo la piel de un lobo. Protegeré su...trabajo...y a cambio tiene que prometerme que me sacará de aquí en cuanto pueda. Lo dije en serio en su casa. No quiero morir.

Snape apretaba los dientes, ¿alguien más quería arrancarle otra maldita promesa?

_Hey, tranquilo, no lo flipes..._ _¿no lo qué?__ digo que vale, sin promesas. Usted, _dijo cuidando el lenguaje, esos tipos parecían ponerse nerviosos cuando la conversación tenía un tono menos formal_ haga lo posible por sacarme de aquí cuando pueda y yo haré lo posible por no entorpecer su tarea, incluso le ayudaré.

Aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera ser de ayuda, al menos era una propuesta coherente y no tenia otro remedio que confiar en que no le delataría. Voldemort parecía creerla, y si se limitaba a decir que todos eran perfectos mortífagos no pasaría nada.

_ No acuse a nadie de traición si no quiere ser responsable de una muerte. No se relacione con los mortífagos, cuanto menos, mejor. Trate de pasar desapercibida. No pida nada (comida, ropa, salir...) confórmese con lo que le dan. Vendré por aquí lo suficiente a menudo para proporcionarle lo que necesite. No crea a nadie y no se fie de nadie.

_Tiene usted una mirada muy intensa, señor Snape, ¿se lo han dicho antes?_ Snape la cogió por los hombros y la pegó a la pared haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared.

_Auch!

_ No se queje, se lo merece por decir tonterías. Le estoy hablando en serio.

_ Y yo también, perdón si le he puesto nervioso.

 _¿nervioso?¡nervioso!_ Snape miró el pasillo a traves de una rendija de la puerta y luego a ella severamente.

_ Seré buena, tranquilo. No pasará nada.

¿Nada? ¿Un cordero con piel de lobo? Se la comerían en menos de una semana...


	13. Recompensas

_ No pareces muy contento.

_ ¿Tendría que estarlo?

_ No lo sé, depende de lo que ansíes seguir los pasos de Dumbledore... _ Snape captó la ambigüedad de esas palabras_ Como habrás escuchado hemos tomado el ministerio, completamente.

_ Si, enhorabuena. Realmente es un motivo de alegría para nosotros. Lástima que se os escapara Potter.

Yaxley levantó la naríz.

_ Como te he dicho, hemos tomado el ministerio. Sabemos dos cosas que no sabíamos antes. Potter es ahora el dueño de Grimmauld Place... puede que esté allí. Le hemos puesto vigilancia y le pillaremos.

Varios magos sentados delante suyo se giraron ceñudos, molestos por la conversación. Snape bajó la voz.

_ ¿Y esa otra cosa que sabéis?

_ Que el viejo dejó un testamento, cosas sin importancia, pero dejó al chico la espada de Griffindor y eso al Lord no le ha agradado demasiado. Afortunadamente, el primer ministro fue lo bastante sensato para dejarla en el colegio. Por eso es una suerte que vayas a ser el nuevo director...

Yaxley le palmeó la espalda.

Snape odiaba la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo en el ministerio. La apertura del curso escolar, discursos y más discursos. Alguna vez había acompañado a Dumbledore a regañadientes. Siempre había sido igual de tediosa. Se distrajo mirando a los asistentes. No había acudido nadie de Hogwarts, se ve que preferían jugar en casa y tendría que enfrentarlos en su terreno. Sí reconoció a algunos mortífagos. Flamantes con sus túnicas nuevas acordes a sus nuevos cargos.

_Umbridge te saluda.

Snape la buscó con la mirada y le devolvió la inclinación de cabeza.

_ Trabajo muy cercano a ella, en la nueva comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles._ Yaxley parecía muy orgulloso de ello_ Ha preparado una extensa lista de nacidos de muggles para entrevistarlos a todos. Ya sabes que se rumorea que han podido conseguir su magia robándosela a un mago...pero tú y yo sabemos de dónde viene ese rumor..

Snape se separó un poco del mortífago, ya estaba harto de los codazos en las costillas. Yaxley no callaba.

_ De esa muggle, de su pequeña mascota...

_¿ Aún vive?_ Preguntó indiferente.

_ Oh, sí...han montado un buen numerito...Cuando no anda desaparecido, el señor oscuro pasea acompañado de ella y le va pidiendo que toque a uno o a otro. Luego ella le habla al oído y él asiente. Algunos son castigados, por no albergar pensamientos "puros" respecto a la causa, ya sabes. También le hace estar presente en los interrogatorios y tocar a los prisioneros para sacarles información... Nuestro señor está muy complacido con ella. La que no está nada complacida es Bellatrix...ella...ya sabes..._ Yaxley volvió a darle otro codazo.

Snape soslayó el tema. Sonaron breves aplausos antes de que otro vetusto mago subiera al atril y comenzara un nuevo discurso.

_¿Irás esta tarde?

_¿eh?

_ ¡A Hogwarts!

_ Sí, después de pasar por casa de los Malfoy a recoger a los Carrow.

Snape se interrumpió porque reclamaban su presencia en el estrado. Subió, recogió el documento que le avalaba como nuevo director del colegio, pronunció unas palabras de agradecimiento y se volvió a su sitio. El presentador hizo una broma acerca de lo que es ser un hombre conciso. Snape miraba el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared y deseó poder adelantarlo con la mente.

Yaxley lamentó no poder acompañarlo, Snape no.

La mansión estaba singularmente vacía. Pareciera que ya todos hubieran ocupado sus puestos, sus "trabajos", su nuevo lugar en el mundo. Un mundo cada vez menos esperanzador. Ni siquiera estaba Draco, que habría ido con su madre al callejón Diagon seguramente, a por el material para el nuevo curso.

Bellatrix permanecía allí, como la versión femenina de Sirius, demasiado inestable para dejarla salir. Estaban Amycus y Alecto, esperando audiendia con Lord Voldemort. Seguramente también rondaría por allí Colagusano y en algún rincón la señorita _ se resistía a llamarla "la muggle"_ Demons.

Snape Y los Carrow entraron al salón principal. Ya no habían dos sillones. Un solo sillón presidía ahora la estancia y el señor oscuro estaba sentado en él, pálido y firme como una estatua de mármol. Detrás, de pie, ella. Comedida. El pelo pulcramente recogido tras las orejas; una mano sobre la otra en su regazo; una túnica oscura _demasiado larga_ que arrastraba tras de sí como una cola. Más pálida, más delgada, más ojerosa. Fue cuando llegó y ella no le miró, cuando Snape sintió fugazmente que había esperando encontrarse ( _tiene una mirada intensa, señor Snape)_ con sus ojos. Lord Voldemort habló.

_ ¿Estás satisfecho con tu recompensa? Desde hace tiempo consideramos que ese cargo es el adecuado para ti. ¿No es tradición que el vencedor se quede con el botín del vencido? Nadie mejor que tú, que has sido mis ojos y mis oídos en ese colegio.

_ Por supuesto, me siento satisfecho y agradecido, mi señor. Deseoso de seguir prestándoos servicio allí donde ordenéis.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y al erguirla encontró los burlones ojos de la muggle clavados en él.

_Hogwarts es un asunto pendiente que tengo...que confío dejar en buenas manos._ Ahora era la mirada incisiva del mago tenebroso la que se clavaba en los presentes. Sin dejar de observarlos hizo un gesto con dos dedos y eficaz y silenciosa, como un soldado, la muggle se acercó a ellos.

Primero se dirigió a Amycus y accedió hasta su clavícula_ Snape había observado que prefería ese lugar_ inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Tras retirar la mano se volvió a Voldemort y asintió. Este asintió a su vez e hizo el mismo gesto con lo que la muggle se dirigió a Alecto con pasos lentos y repitó la operación demorándose un poco más. El Lord apretó con sus manos los reprosabrazos del sillón pero relajó los dedos cuando ella volvió a asentir. Sin esperar señal alguna, se acercó a Snape. Sus pasos lentos, su cabeza ladeada, ¿le parecía a él o contoneaba un poco las caderas?. Al llegar a su altura se giró para esperar las indicaciones del mago tenebroso pero este negó levemente con la cabeza. La ( _señorita Demons)_ muggle se volvió hacia él e hizo un mohín de desilusión con la boca y salió de la sala.

_ Bien, bien, bien... esto es lo que espero de vosotros...

Snape escuchó atentamente los deseos de Lord Voldemort, se mantuvo en silencio mientras los Carrow aportaban ideas a las medidas disciplinarias y se marchó discretamente cuando los hermanos manifestaron su deseo de hablar con su señor en privado.

Ella le esperaba en el pasillo, Snape volvió a empujarla a la misma habitación en la que se ocultaron la última vez.

_ Creí que no iba a hacerlo esta vez, director Snape...

Severus desechó el tono pícaro de su voz.

_ ¿ Se encuentra bien?¿Come bien? Espero que duerma suficientes horas...

_ Sí, mamá...me levanto al toque de corneta con los gritos de esa loca porque el desayuno no está correctamente servido; amenizo las mañanas con conversaciones sobre cómo dominar el mundo y tras un frugal almuerzo en el que me aleccionan sobre como un muggle no debería compartir la mesa con un mago, comenzamos los talleres vespertinos de "Torturas: como hacer el máximo daño con el mínimo esfuerzo". No duermo bien las noches que él está porque el colchón es un poco duro y porque alguien abre la puerta del dormitorio y se dedica a observarme pero me desquito cuando se va durmiendo todo el tiempo, pero apenas como ya que nadie se acuerda de traerme la comida, normal, tanto trajín...ministerio arriba, Potter abajo..ministerio arriba..._relató con voz jocosa_ Esto es como un campamento de verano... "Psicópatas y asesinos, Camping para adultos."

_ Sigue hablando demasiado_ contestó Snape con rudeza

_... No me riña, por favor._ suplicó al ver su mirada severa_ Necesito salir de aquí o perderé la cordura.

El tono de su voz se oscureció.

_Él se va muy a menudo y regresa muy enfadado porque no encuentra lo que quiere. Cuando está así, me hace daño. Me hace tocarle y mirar su negra alma. Disfruta al verme sufrir. Es como si se...es una especie de placer... "carnal".

Snape no se molestó en darle falsas esperanzas. No la consoló ni le pidió que fuera fuerte. Ni siquiera le dijo adiós antes de irse, pero se encargó de dejarle bien claro a Colagusano que era su deseo que la muggle tuviera sus necesidades perfectamente cubiertas so pena de provocar su ira y su castigo.

Camino al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ordenó sus prioridades y decidió no pensar más en ello.


	14. Hogwarts

El tren de la locomotora roja partió puntual del andén 9 y 3/4.

Aparentemente, todo era igual que el año anterior: alegría por el reencuentro con los compañeros, despedidas de la familia, nervios del primer día... Pero la alegría era más deslucida, las despedidas más tristes, los nervios más acusados.

Neville llegó presuroso a uno de los compartimentos del vapor.

_ Estais aquí _ dijo aliviado.

Ginny y Luna saludaron sin mucho entusiasmo.

_ No os encontraba y temía que no hubiérais venido. Ha faltado mucha gente...

Luna desvió su mirada de la ventanilla. Llevaba el último ejemplar de El Quisiquilloso doblado en su regazo y sin gafas extrañas y sin espantar torpsoplos, parecía una chica normal.

_ No veo por qué no habríamos de venir. Es nuestro deber seguir formándonos...y esperar allí por si viene Harry.

Neville terminó de entrar, miró al pasillo y cerró bien la puerta.

Asintió fervorosamente.

_ Harry volverá a Hogwarts. No nos abandonará.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Ginny, suspiró desalentada._ A mí me parece que ha llevado su lucha a otro terreno... en el que no estamos nosotros.

_ A lo mejor, Harry tiene otras cosas que hacer, recuerdo que había salido con Dumbledore el día que..._ no, no podía decirlo_ Y vosotras sabéis que le había encomendado alguna misión.

Neville pasó sus ojos de una a otra y Ginny asintió con lentitud.

_ Harry hará..._ unos chicos de Slytherin miraron por el cristal de la puerta del compartimento, los señalaron y salieron corriendo. Longbotton bajó la voz._ hará lo que tenga que hacer y volverá a por nosotros para que luchemos con él, cuando sea el momento.

_Harry es un buen amigo.

Luna miraba de nuevo por la ventanilla mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Ginny en cambio, miraba al suelo. Era fácil entender que estaba triste, incluso para Neville.

_ Ginny, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al baile juntos en el torneo de los tres magos? ¿recuerdas cómo me contaste que vendrías conmigo al baile como amigos? Lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad? Decidiste que bailarías conmigo mientras esperabas al chico que te gustaba..._Ginny enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo_ ...está bien, está bien...somos amigos. El chico que te gusta volverá. Mientras, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Un extraño Neville cogió su mano y la apretó. La pelirroja le miró y el chico asintió con energía. Entonces Ginny también asintió, un poco más segura.

_ ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?

_ Ayudar a Harry.

_¡¿Como?! Alli, encerrados...

Luna volvió a la conversación, interesada.

_ Pues yo creo que estamos en un buen lugar para ayudar a Harry. Ahora nuestro nuevo director el es profesor Snape. Lo cual significa que quien-vosotros-sabéis está interesado en Hogwarts. Estamos infiltrados en su terreno.

_ Luna tiene razón,_ continuó Neville_ Aunque sea solo para recordarle a los demás qué está en juego...

_ Yo me apunto._ dijo Luna.

_ Contad conmigo._ aseveró Ginnny.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de pronto. Un puñado de Slytherins asomaron la cabeza. Desde atrás, alguien fue apartando a los demás para adelantarse.

_ Vaya, vaya...estás aquí Longbottom. Pensé que no habrías subido al tren al no encontrar el departamento de imbéciles profundos. _ Su escolta coreó el chiste_ Pero veo que has entrado en el de las nenas..

Los tres Griffindors sacaron sus varitas y otro tanto hicieron las serpientes.

_ No os molestéis_ dijo Draco a los suyos_ Longbottom no va a atacar, no tiene agallas. En cuanto a las chicas..

_ Valgo por diez como tú, Malfoy. Y estas chicas también.

_ Lárgate, Draco_ espetó Ginny_ aquí no asustas a nadie.

_¿Seguro, Weasly?_ dijo Draco tocándose el antebrazo_ Comprendo que tú hayas vuelto a Hogwarts, es el único sitio en el comerás algo decente y tendrás una cama para dormir tú sola. Lástima que tu hermano no haya podido regresar, ¿te has despedido de él? Lo mismo cuando vuelvas en Navidad ya no está entre nosotros... está muuuuy enfermo.

Ginny levantó su varita y Draco sacó la suya. En ambos bandos hubo un revuelo y amagos de atacar, pero Neville se interpuso y le dijo a la pelirroja que no valía la pena. Malfoy rió acompañado de sus amigos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para marcharse.

_¡ Tú sí que estás enfermo, Malfoy!._ Gritó Ginny mientras el rubio se alejaba.

Volvieron a sentarse en el compartimento.

_ Tienes razón_ dijo Luna. Los dos chicos esperaron que continuara_ Malfoy está enfermo. Está más pálido de lo habitual y le han temblado las manos.

Neville asintió pensativo, Ginny murmuró "ojalá se muera" y los tres continuaron el viaje en silencio. En la lejanía, Hogwarts esperaba.

Allí, en la sala de profesores, se respiraba una tensa atmósfera.

_ Nunca pensé que tuviera la desfachatez de aceptar el puesto...

La señorita Sprout repetía la frase una y otra vez desde la mañana.

_Sí, Pomona. Todos te hemos escuchado y compartimos tu opinión.

_ Cuando llegue ese malnacido.._ Rugió Hagrid.

_Los aquí presentes albergamos los mismos sentimientos, profesor, pero hemos de ser consecuentes. Si decidimos que el colegio permaneciera abierto ¡ahora tenemos que velar por su buen funcionamiento!. Acoger y proteger a los alumnos es nuestra prioridad independientemente de la persona que lo dirija.

Minerva estaba agotada. Llevaba todo el día intentando tranquilizar los ánimos. Ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta que ella se sentía igual que los que se manifestaban abiertamente.

Flitwick miraba a unos y a otros asiendo su varita por ambos extremos.

_ Pues yo considero que debemos darle al profesor Snape el beneficio de la duda, al fin y al cabo el director Dumbledore...

_ ¡SNAPE MATÓ A DUMBLEDORE!_ Bramó Hagrid

_¡ Eso es lo que cuenta el señor Potter!

_ POR MERLÍN, FILIUS, NO HABRÁS DADO CRÉDITO A LO QUE PUBLICA EL PROFETA..

_ DOY CRÉDITO A LA PRECLARA MENTE DE ALBUS QUE SIEMPRE CONFIÓ EN SEVERUS..._Carraspeó.

Era tan impresionante ver al gigantesco Rubeus y al diminuto Flitwick discutiendo a voz en grito que Minerva no reaccionaba.

_ HARRY NO MIENTE...

_ YO, ejem...yo no digo que el señor Potter mienta, sólo digo que una jóven e inexperta mente pudo confundir lo que ocurrió allí...

_ ACEPTE...acepte que Albus con toda su sabiduría pudo verse engañado por un mortífago...

_ Sólo si usted acepta que Harry con toda su inexperiencia pudo sacar conclusiones equivocadas...

La discusión finalizó abruptamente cuando Argus Flich abrió la puerta y les saludó con cortesía anunciándoles la llegada del director Snape y dos nuevos profesores. No esperó respuestay se marchó tal como había venido.

Minerva aprovechó la pausa para volver a mediar entre ellos.

_ Señores, por favor. Por el bien de nuestros alumnos les ruego que firmen una tregua. Si Severus es culpable o no, no es lo que se debe discutir ahora. Cientos de niños se dirigen hacia aquí y la última defensa, ¡la única defensa! que tienen frente a los esbirros de quien ustedes saben somos nosotros. Ese es el fin que debe unirnos.

Hagrid gruñó asintiendo y Flitwick respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Más calmados se volvieron a sentar a la mesa. Minerva iba de nuevo a tomar la palabra pero de nuevo se abrió la puerta dejando pasar esta vez a Severus Snape.

Silenciosamente, se sentó en la presidencia de la mesa y abrió el libro de reuniones. La pluma situada a la derecha alzó el vuelo y comenzó a escribir. _Reunidos el director Severus Snape con los profesores..._

_ Profesores y profesoras, comenzamos un nuevo curso escolar._ comenzó con voz profunda_ Aquí ya somos todos veteranos y conocemos de sobra el funcionamiento y las disposiciones que se suelen tomar en esta reunión. Propongo seguir las directrices marcadas en el curso anterior y si surge alguna eventualidad se resolverá sobre la marcha. Sin embargo, debo anunciarles los próximos cambios que se van a llevar a cabo en el colegio.

¿Ninguno hablaba? Así que nadie iba a llamarle asesino o lanzarle alguna maldición. ¿Ni siquiera Hagrid?

_ Como sabrán hay varias vacantes en el colegio. El señor y la señorita Carrow las cubrirán_ La señorita Sprout no pudo evitar mostrar su disconformidad_ Se harán cargo de las asignaturas de Estudios Muggles y Artes Oscuras...

_ ¡Creo que se equivoca!¡Dirá Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!_ Protestó una Pomona incontenible ya.

_ Creo que se equivoca usted, señorita Pomona. Estaba hablando de cambios. Es evidente que dado el caríz que está tomando la situación actual, es necesario un cambio en el concepto de dicha asignatura.

_ Severus, tenemos a una profesora de Estudios Muggles, Charity._Puntualizó McGonagal.

_ Que yo sepa la señorita Burbage está en paradero desconocido y por tanto no en disposición de dar sus clases. Para esas dos asignaturas tenemos dos nuevos profesores. Amicus y Alecto Carrow se están acomodando ahora en sus habitaciones y se unirán a nosotros en la cena. Comprendo que a algunos de ustedes les costará asumir estos cambios_ Snape miraba de reojo al semigigante que parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro_ a estos les conmino a dejar el claustro si no se ven capaces de dejar de lado sus "prejuicios" respecto a los nuevos profesores.

Hagrid no podía más, iba a levantarse y a dejarle claro a Snape lo que pensaba de esos...

_ Serán sustituidos inmediatamente._ se apresuró a continuar Severus antes de que Rubeus terminara de levantarse_ Este año hemos tenido muchas solicitudes para impartir clases en Hogwarts.

Minerva miró a Hagrid por encima de sus anteojos y negó imperceptiblemente. Este se sentó de nuevo y fijó la vista en la mesa apretándose los nudillos.

La sala quedó en silencio.

_ Bien, _ finalizó Snape_ si no hay nada más, nos vemos en la cena.

* * *

 ** _¿Muy largo? Estos profesores y sus reuniones ya se sabe._**

 ** _Gracias de nuevo por los reviews. No importa que no sean muchos, si han de llegar más, pues llegarán y si no...nada, seguiremos disfrutando de esta historia en la intimidad. ;-P_**


	15. En casa

Snape subió pesadamente las escaleras del despacho.

Estaba muy enfadado.

Ni dos días hacía que había empezado el curso (la noticia de su nombramiento aún salía en los peródicos) y ya deseaba volver a la soledad de la calle de la Hilandera. A pesar de los años que llevaba dando clases, nunca había logrado sentir Hogwarts como un hogar.

Si había supuesto que la cercanía a Dumbledore le haría prosperar en su misión de encontrar a Potter y convencerle de que se dejara matar, la realidad se reía en su cara. Mientras el chico siguiera escondido, de buscarle ( _de encontrarle, ya sabes dónde está)_ lo único que conseguiría sería precipitar su final. Potter estaba mejor oculto haciendo _eso_ que Albus decía que tenía que hacer, que exponiéndole a ser capturado. Pero no soportaba los tiempos de espera.

Y menos siendo director del colegio.

No le disgustaban los niños en general pero odiaba a los alumnos en particular. Les gustaba asustarlos y someterlos con su miedo. Al fin y al cabo, era un mortífago, ¿no? Someter, dominar y causar pavor estaba muy arraigado en su conducta. No le hacía féliz pero, ¿como decirlo? se sentía resarcido por las veces que le sometieron a burlas y escarnios en su niñez. Sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba a algún alumno parecido a James o a Sirius...

Su furia contenida marcaba las arrugas de su entrecejo.

_ Severus,..._ Comenzó Dumbledore, pero Snape alzó una mano pidiendo silencio y con la otra presionó el nacimiento de sus cejas. Iba a necesitar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

_ Es imposible, Albus, no puedo más, hoy no.

_ Severus...

_ Ese chico no sabe lo que se juega, ya no se trata de aprender hechizos o de enfrentarse a una funcionaria del ministerio. Si sigue por ese camino, las consecuencias pueden ir muy lejos. _ Subrayó sus palabras dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Minerva McGonagall entró en el despacho como un huracán.

_ ¡Severus! ¡No puedes consentir que se use el cruciatus contra los alumnos!

De espaldas a ella Snape dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones y mudó su expresión recurriendo a su cara de póker mientras Dumbledore se hacía el dormido en su cuadro.

_ Minerva, parece mentira. Sabes que hasta no hace mucho se empleaba el castigo físico en Hogwarts, pregúntale a Filch.

_¡Pero es inconcebible que se emplee una maldición imperdonable!

_ Primero, es director Snape, no Severus. Segundo, el adjetivo de "imperdonable" está siendo revisado por el ministerio. Tercero, el uso del castigo es un método didáctico usado ampliamente en esta honorable escuela y siempre se realiza justificadamente tras un mal comportamiento por parte de un alumno. Yo, sinceramente, preferiría unos pocos segundos de dolor a horas de limpiar las placas de los premios escolares con el método muggle.

_ Director Snape, _ Dijo entre dientes_ No hay comportamiento negligente por parte de ningún alumno que justifique...

_ Cuarto, He tomado nota de su protesta y ahora, váyase.

_¿Lo ve?_ le dijo al cuadro una vez que una muy enfadada y ofendida profesora MCGonagall hubo salido. Paseaba a paso vivo por el despacho, el pelo le caía en la cara._ Ya no sé que hacer con él, y antes le daba pavor que le dirigiera palabra...Los Carrow saben que la rebeldía se corta de raíz y se han encarnizado con él.

_ ¿Pero de quién hablas?

_ Neville Longbottom.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse de un portazo ( _Vo_ _y a cambiar las normas y a partir de ahora los profesores no van a conocer la contraseña...)_ pero no era un profesor- Snape no consideraba a los Carrow como tal- era Alecto con los ojos desorbitados.

_ Han atacado el ministerio_ dijo excitadamente_ Ha sido Potter, nos ha conducido a su escondite.

Snape se miró la marca pero no palpitaba ni le llamaba. Si lo tenían, el Lord aún no lo sabía. Agarró a Alecto por la pechera de la túnica.

_ No hagáis nada,absolutamente nada, hasta que yo regrese.

A veces deseaba trasladarse con métodos muggles, así al menos tendría tiempo para pensar.

* * *

La muggle, así la llamaban, la muggle de lo único que disfrutaba era de los jardines. Sólo en ocasiones y sólo cuando no estaba él, podía salir al exterior y recrearse con la vegetación. A veces trataba infructuosamente de darle comida a los pavos reales pero erguían su cuello orgullosos y se alejaban de ella.

Ellos, los magos, los mortífagos, también se alejaban de ella. Pero en ese caso se sentía hasta agradecida. Ya los conocía, hasta la médula. Había tocado a muchos de ellos por orden de Lord cara-aplastada. Cuando tocaba lo hacía, no era que les leyera la mente, o que viera sus pensamientos. Por un momento era ellos. Tenía a su disposición todo pensamiento, impresión, sensación, preocupación, deseo,..y todo a la vez. Era agotador.

Estaba mejor, al menos comía mejor y tenía cosas de aseo, que si bien no eran muggles, eran similares y cumplían la misma función. Ese tipo, Colagusano, le proporcionaba lo que ella le pedía, a veces hasta sin pedírselo. Despacio, se levantó del suelo y sacudió la túnica. Entró en la casa y volvió lentamente a su "celda", una habitación estrecha, sin ventanas, sin muebles salvo una cama. Justo antes de entrar una enorme serpiente pasó reptando a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Fascinada observó su tamaño y sus dibujos sin mover un músculo. Colagusano apareció detrás de la serpiente sin parecer asustado por su presencia.

_ ¿Es una criatura mágica? Es fascinante...

_ Es Nagini, la serpiente del maestro.

_ ¿Es suya?¿Le obedece?

Nagini levantó su enorme cabeza y lu lengua ondeó en el aire, rodeó lentamente a Colagusano y se marchó por el pasillo.

_ Es enorme...debe ser muy peligrosa.

_Lo es,_ corroboró. Luego hinchó el pecho y presumió_ Yo extraía su veneno para mi señor, para alimentarle en su estado de debilidad.

_Debe ser usted muy valiente, señor...

El gesto de orgullo de Pettigrew fue tapado por la risa histérica de Bellatrix.

_¿Qué? _ Preguntó la bruja_ ¿Haciendo amiguitos?. Vete de aquí rata asquerosa...por si hay dudas... te lo digo a ti, Colagusano.

_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Bellatrix? A lo mejor te apetece hacer cosas de chicas, maquillarnos, probar peinados..encontrar algo que te haga atractiva a Lord Vold...

_NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE..NO CON TU SUCIA BOCA ASQUEROSA...

_ Ains, chica, todo es asqueroso para ti...Vamos, Bella, no disimules, las mujeres vemos esas cosas. Sé que te gusta. Si quieres puedo hablar con él de ti, a ver si...

Los ojos de Bellatrix ardían.

_Aunque la verdad, que sea el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos...puede _ponerte_ si te va eso de la erótica del poder; si no, no sé que ves en ese perturbado histriónico.

_¿Histrio...?

_Histriónico, es una "asquerosa! palabra muggle..( _tencuidaditoquetemetesenunlío)_ Las personas con trastorno de personalidad histriónica- o eso dice Hipócrates- suelen expresar sus emociones de manera exagerada. Vanidosas y egocéntricas, se sienten incómodas cuando no son el centro de atención. A menudo son sexualmente seductoras. Buscan continuamente a alguien que les tranquilice, que apruebe lo que hacen, y pueden enfadarse cuando alguien no les atiende o halaga. Suelen ser impulsivos y poco tolerantes a la frustración. Este trastorno suele darse en personas con coeficientes intelectuales notoriamente altos, lo cual no es tu caso, sino ya hubiera sospechado que lo fueras tú también. Su estilo cognitivo es extremista, tienden a ver todo en términos de blanco o negro. Su discurso a menudo carece de detalles y es mayoría de las personas que la padecen son mujeres. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que tiene todos los síntomas _.._.Falta de vello, voz chillona,...gónadas atrofiadas...

_¿Gónadas?

_ Otra palabra muggle, _ chasqueó la lengua_No sé, chica, tal vez él prefiera mujeres con más cultura general( _ay-ay-ay-ay-ay)_

_No le insultes o...

_En realidad ( _hala, ahí vas, tú no frenes)_ te estaba insultando a ti.

Bellatrix sacó su varita y, de un mismo gesto, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lanzó a la muggle dentro de ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.


	16. Sí, mamá

Snape llegó a la mansión Malfoy y como una exhalación atravesó el pasillo principal. Narcissa y Lucius cuchicheaban y cesaron su conversación al verle llegar.

_ ¿Es cierto?¿Le han encontrado?

_¿Qué pasa, Severus?¿Temes no poder llevarte el mérito de esto?

_Lucius, por favor_ Riñó Narcissa en voz baja

_ También debo callarme ahora. Mi querida esposa teme que diga algo inapropiado, parece que no solo he perdido el favor del Lord.

_ Lucius..._ Volvió a reclamar Narcissa.

_ Ella opina que debemos ser prudentes. Yo creo que en estos momentos hay que ser osados para recuperar... ¿Tú qué crees, Severus?¿Es hora de ser prudentes?

Snape no contestó, la mirada de Narcissa pedía anticipadamente disculpas por el tono de su marido. Lucius también se percató y se levantó de golpe de la silla, derribando de un manotazo las copas y la botella que tenían sobre la mesa. Luego caminó unos pasos hasta Snape, y con el porte orgulloso propio de su sangre, encaró al mago.

_ Ahora eres genial, ¿no, Severus?, el favorito del Lord. Hace poco, yo ocupaba ese lugar, tanto que fue mi residencia la que escogió, mi casa, mi familia...mi varita...ahora mi vida y la de los míos pende de un hilo por el desgraciado incidente en el ministerio. Disfruta de tu puesto, mientras dure.

Con paso lento y digno, arrastrando su dignidad herida, abandonó la sala y entonces habló Narcissa.

_ Espero que le sepas disculpar, Severus. Mi marido y yo tenemos distintos pareceres. Lamento que te hayas visto envuelto._Luego continuó._ No he tenido ocasión de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Draco.

_ No te preocupes, tu hermana ya se encargó de eso._ dijo con un deje sarcástico_ Narcissa, por favor, ¿sabes algo de Potter?

_ Por lo visto han entrado en el ministerio, han atacado a Dolores Umbridge, le han robado una reliquia familiar. Un guardapelo. Yaxley estaba con ella. Les siguió y alcanzó a la sangre sucia antes de que consiguiera desaparecerse. Iban a la casa de los Black. Pero la chica se dió cuenta y volvió a desaparecerse en otro destino. Afortunadamente, no se ha avisado al Lord. Quién-tú-sabes no se sentiría muy satisfecho ante tal noticia y no se encontraba aquí. Yaxley creyó más prudente esperar a que regresara...

_ Y darle una versión más satisfactoria del fracaso. Ya. ¿Ha ido alguien a la casa de los Black?

_ No, temen las protecciones que puedan tener. Yo había pensado que Bella...

_ Yo iré, he estado allí con la Orden del Fénix. _ Ya no tenía sentido mantener el secreto.

Un estallido resonó en la sala. Severus y Narcissa, varita en ristre, corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía, al fondo de la casa, cerca de las cocinas. Al acercarse se escucharon gritos entrecortados de dolor.

Era el cuarto de la muggle, la cama estaba rota en pedazos. Entre los trozos de madera, la varita de Bellatrix que ella trataba de alcanzar mientras sujetaba a la muggle por los cabellos. La otra mujer se revolvía pero no pudo superar a la bruja, que alcanzó su objetivo al fin y se volvió rauda a su presa.

_¡ CRUCCIO!

_ Bella, ¡NO! ¡A ella no!

Narcissa sujetó a su hermana rompiendo el hechizo y la sacó casi a rastras de la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarla? ¡El Lord...!

_ LE ESTABA OFENDIENDO...

Snape se echó a un lado para que las hermanas pasaran, más bien para que la rubia empujara a la morena hacia la zona principal de la casa, y luego se precipitó hacia la muggle tendida en el suelo, la miró preocupado. Su cuerpo aún temblaba.

_ ¿No va a ayudarme a levantarme?_ Preguntó ella enfadada. Snape le tiró del brazo y la incorporó bruscamente.

_ Está loca, podría haberla matado... o peor.

_ ¿Peor? Nooo, _ dijo ofendida_ Lo peor es permanecer aquí teniendo que...

Cerró los ojos. Snape pudo ver que pugnaba por no llorar.

_ Relaje los músculos, el dolor pasará antes.

La muggle le miró sorprendida.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó buscando refugio en su pecho. Snape mantuvo sus brazos en el aire, inseguro, tentado de responder al abrazo. Le llegaba el aroma de sus revueltos cabellosy el calor de su cuerpo contra su pecho. Carraspeó y la apartó manteniendola asida por los hombros.

_ ¿ Sigue manteniendo su no-promesa de sacarme de aquí?_Su tono era decidido.

_ Sólo si usted cumple su parte y no se mete en más líos.

_ Sí, mamá..._ respondió pesarosa_ lo intentaré.

Snape bufó.

_ Inténtelo mejor. Tengo que...

_ Irse, sí. Ya._ La muggle se atusó el cabello._ Regrese cuando quiera, estaré por aquí...siempre que el dueño recuerde mantener atados a los perros.

_ Le valdría también mantener atada la lengua.

_ Sí, mamá...

 _¡Qué mujer!_ Desechó el pensar en ella. _Potter._ Eso, el maldito crio tratando de hacerse el héroe. A saber por qué necesitaba el guardapelo de Umbridge. Y lo peor. Antes sabía dónde estaba. No es que pudiera hacer mucho por él, pero sabía dónde estaba y que estaba seguro. _Mantenerle a salvo hasta que sea el momento oportuno para perdirle que sea tan amable de dejarse matar._

Le dolían las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en ello. Entró en la casa. Burló los sortilegios y paseó rápidamente por ella. Todo estaba más limpio y ordenado. _Así que al final se ha ganado también a Kreacher_ , pensó mientras investigaba habitaciones. Nada. _Mierda._ Perdido de nuevo. Dumbledore se lo iba a pasar en grande. Salía de la casa cuando un idea le iluminó.

Sus pasos resonaban al travesar el despacho de nuevo. No era lo que había encontrado, era lo que _no_ había encontrado.

_ ¡ Phineas Nigellus! _ Llamó. El retrato respondió sobresaltado._ ¡Tu retrato!, el de Grimmauld Place, ¿Dónde está?

El antiguo director parecia muy contrariado.

_ Esa niña, la sangre sucia, lo descolgó de la pared y lo metió en su bolso._ Lo contó con toda la indignación que tal afrenta le despertaba.

Dumbledore presenciaba la conversación atónito.

_ No se refiera así a la señorita Granger.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?

Brevemente Snape explicó lo ocurrido.

_ ... y el cuadro no estaba en su lugar. La señorita Granger ha debido recordar que su otro retrato estaba aquí y ha ocultado aquel para que Phineas no pudiera informarme de donde se encontraban, supongo.

_ Efectivamente, es muy probable_ Añadió Dumbledore pensativo_ Phineas ¿Dónde están? ¿Puede ver algo?¿oir algo?

Nigellus regresó tras asomarse un momento al otro marco.

_ Nada, salvo oscuridad, solo siento multitud de objetos rodando por mi pobre lienzo.

_ Severus, bien pensado. Phineas, no dejes de visitarlo y comunicanos si oyes o ves algo._ Terció Dumbledore.

_ ¿y usted, Dumbledore?_ inquirió Snape.

_¿Yo, qué? No sé a qué te refieres.

_ Quiero saber si considera ya oportuno ponerme al corriente de qué es lo que tiene que hacer Potter, en lugar de dejarme dar palos de ciego. ¿Va a contarme por qué le dejó la espada en su testamento?

_ ¿La espada de Griffindor? ¡Albus! ¡No eres quién para donar a nadie un objeto tan importante para el colegio!_ recriminó Nigellus._ Ya te advertí que no podía usarse para fines propios cuando destruiste aquel anillo...

Dumbledore miró severamente al otro cuadro que se sintió ofendido y fingió dormir.

Snape giró la silla hacia el retrato de Dumbledore.

_Póngase cómodo,_ invitó Snape_ y empiece.

Severus escuchó estoico el relato de como Dumbledore empleó la espada para combatir la maldición que el anillo le había causado.

_ Y eso no lo pensó antes de ponérselo...

_ No, Severus, la verdad es que lo hice instintivamente al sentirme dañado. A veces la casualidad ayuda. Mucho me temo que Harry necesite de esa espada cuando tenga que enfrentarse a lo que le espera.

_ Y de nuevo me lo cuenta cuando no hay forma de hacerlo. Podía habérsela llevado a Grimauld Place...

_ No, Severus, debe obtenerla con esfuerzo y sacrificio para que le sirva.

_Como no..._ cuándo había sido fácil tratándose de magia.

Dumbledore vió como Severus volvía a frotar sus ojos y su frente.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Le preguntó preocupado. Severus suspiró arrugando el labio superior como diciendo si eso había importado alguna vez_ Debes cuidarte, muchacho, come algo y descansa un poco...

_ Sí, mamá..._ _Tierra trágame, dime que no lo he dicho en voz alta._


	17. ¡¡Griffindor!

_ Realmente, deberías frenar un poco, Neville. Te están destrozando.

Ginny no dejaba de sermonearle mientras Luna curaba las magulladuras y los cortes de su cara.

_ Puede ir a peor y lo sabes.

_ Tranquila, Ginny. Snape no dejará que me maten...

_ Yo no apostaría por ello. ¿Y por qué no vas a la enfermería a que te curen? La señora Pomfrey estará encantada de ayudar...

_ Si voy allí, primero me echaría un sermón; luego avisaría a McGonagall, que me echaría otra bronca y se lo diría a Snape, que probablemente me impondría un castigo y encima le quitaría puntos a Griffindor... Al menos, con vosotras solo me gano tus sermones, Ginny. Y Luna me cura igual de bien que Pomfrey.

Luna levantó la vista y le miró agradecida por el cumplido.

_ Y ella no me riñe. _ Neville le guiñó un ojo y Luna sonrió. Ginny en cambio seguía preocupada.

_ Mira, Neville: una cosa son las pintadas o las reuniones con el ED. Otra cosa enfrentarse directamente a los mortífagos. Deberías parar.

Esa era buena. Estaba demostrando por fin que el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al ponerlo en Griffindor, el hogar de los valientes, y su amiga más cercana le decía que parara.

_ Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti, Neville. No quiero que te pase nada.

Neville no quería volver a comenzar la conversación y se giró a Luna que seguía concentrada en sus heridas.

_ Yo no creo que debas parar. _dijo de repente con su suave voz_ Aquí es fácil olvidarse que hay una guerra ahí fuera. La gente tiene que saber lo que ocurre y si ven a alguien dispuesto a luchar se anima a hacer lo correcto. Eso es lo que dice mi padre, por eso apoya a Harry en El Quisquilloso. Tendríamos que hacer más.

_ ¿Más? _ se escandalizó Ginny_ ¿qué más se puede hacer aquí? A mí también me gustaría poder ayudar a Harry, estar con él... ahí fuera.

La pelirroja miró un momento al infinito y lanzó toda su alma hacia Harry, como si así pudiera llegar a sentirle, a que él la sintiera. Que supiera que no estaba solo, que ella pensaba en él y que le quería por más que él se propusiera alejarla.

_ Sí. Piensa Ginny. Tú estuviste con él este verano. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Luna guardó la varita e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ahí venían, esos Slytherin... Ni siquiera fuera del colegio, en los jardines, estaban a salvo de su vigilancia. Últimamente parecían estar en todas partes.

_Uuuuh, mira quién tenemos aquí...Dime Weasly, ¿Ha muerto ya tu hermano?

_ Muérete tú, Malfoy.

Neville se levantó:

_ Déjala en paz, Draco.

_¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, escoria? Mira que eres estúpido, Longbottom. ¿ No tienes bastante con lo que te dan en clase que buscas más fuera?

Neville buscó su varita al igual que Ginny, Crabble y Goyle estaban ya listos para atacar. Esa un gusto poder hacerlo libremente sin temer a los castigos. Era como estar de nuevo en la brigada inquisitorial de Umbrigde.

_Chicos, vámonos. _ dijo Luna que veía aproximarse a Amycus al pequeño grupo. Neville también lo vió y guardó su varita. Una cosa es que le castigaran a él pero otra cosa que torturaran a las chicas...

_ Ja ja ja ja...Eso, hacedle caso a la Ravenclaw, al final Lunática va a resultar ser lista...

La pelirroja le miraba con un odio intenso mientras los tres trataban de poner tierra de por medio antes de que llegara Carrow.

_ Estúpidos Griffindors_ escupió Goyle.

Al llegar a la escalera Ginny frenó en seco.

_ Ya lo sé._ dijo entusiasmada_ Ya sé qué podemos hacer...

* * *

_ Claro que Dobby quiere ayudar al señor Potter, señor Dumbledore. Dobby tiene mucho que pagarle y el señor Potter es amigo de Dobby, pero Dobby no sabe dónde está. Así que Dobby va a ir a buscarle, señor.

El pequeño elfo retorcía entre sus manos un gorro de lana, tenía tres más en su cabeza amén de sus famosos calcetines.

_ Por eso Dobby quiere pedirle permiso al señor Dumbledore, para que le autorice a abandonar Hogwarts y buscarle.

_ Dobby, _ dijo el anciano desde su cuadro_ me conmueve tu lealtad. En todo caso, sería conveniente que le pidieras permiso al señor Snape, él es ahora el director del colegio.

_ Dobby no le pedirá nada al señor Snape. Ni a Dobby le gusta el señor Snape ni al señor Snape le gusta Dobby _ dijo muy serio_ Dobby es un elfo libre y puede irse si quiere.

_ Por supuesto, por supuesto..._ condescendió Dumbledore_ Dobby, me pregunto si yo podría pedirte algo...Algo que me gustaría que hicieras para ayudar a Harry.

Los grandes ojos del elfo se iluminaron y brillaron con unas incipientes lágrimas.

_ Sí, señor Dumbledore,¡ Dobby hará lo que sea para ayudar a Harry Potter!

_ Harry tiene una misión. Una misión imprescindible que debe cumplir... solo. Pero nadie se vale siempre por sí mismo. Un día, Harry necesitará ayuda y entonces nos llamará. Entonces, tendremos que saber dónde está._ Dumbledore hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que el elfo le entendía_ Dobby, Harry tiene un espejo...

Dumbledore recordaba muy bien haber animado a Sirius a regalárselo.

Ojalá Harry se hubiera acordado de él cuando Voldemort le mostró a su padrino capturado. Si hubiera optado por llamarle con el espejo en lugar de correr hacia el ministerio, tal vez el destino de Sirius no hubiera sido tan cruel.

A Dumbledore le había parecido tan obvio...

_ Ese espejo tiene un compañero, Dobby, que probablemente esté en Grimmauld Place. No sé a quién más podría enviar a buscarlo. Aquello estará lleno de mortífagos y estará Kreacher...

_ Dobby irá, señor, Dobby lo traerá si es para ayudar a Harry Potter. A Dobby no le asustan los mortífagos ni le asusta Kreacher.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho.

_ Entonces, tú también tienes una misión_ Dijo animándole._ Me alegra poder contar contigo. Cuando lo tengas, llévaselo al dueño de Cabeza de Puerco y dile que yo te lo he pedido. Quédate por allí, para estar cerca cuando Harry lo necesite.

En ese momento Snape entró en el despacho y Dobby, sin despedirse, salió protegiéndose entre sus escuálidos hombros encogidos.

El director le ignoró. Solo cuando Dobby hubo salido se dirigió a Dumbledore.

_¿ Atando cabos sueltos? ¿No se conforma con un solo recadero que ya ha reclutado a uno más?

_ Severus, no seas susceptible. Solo le he mandado a hacer un inocente recado para quitarle la idea de buscar a Harry. Los que tú haces son mucho más importantes.

Snape gruñó a modo de respuesta.

_ No me consuele como a un niño, ni que tuviera celos de un ser insignificante que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento sin que nadie le eche en falta...

_¿Has descansado algo?

_ Poco. Me he pasado toda la noche paseando por los pasillos. He borrado cuatro pintadas esta noche. Por Merlín que no sé cómo lo hacen. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es expulsarle.

_ ¿Expulsarle? ¿ A Neville Longbottom?. En la calle, ese chico estaría muerto en un par de horas.

_ Por mí, perfecto. Ese chico ha resultado una calamidad para todo desde que entró en esta escuela, salvo para esto.

_ Severus_ Exhortó Dumbledore firmemente_ Debes protegerlo.

_ ¿No se cansará de echar más carga sobre mis hombros? Me sobrestima...está bien, está bien...Implantaré de nuevo las normas de Umbrigde: el toque de queda, la prohibición de reunión de más de tres alumnos...y si hace falta le escribiré a su abuela...No sé qué mas puedo hacer... Quién usted sabe ha vuelto.

_ Llámele por su nombre.

_ ¿Quiere que lo detecte y luego tenga que darle más explicaciones? Él ha vuelto. Ha matado a Gregotorovitch.


	18. Ladrones

_ ¿Y dices que Goyle te dió la idea?

Neville había esperado que la sala común se quedara vacía antes de preguntarle a Ginny.

_ Sí, estaba pensando en ello cuando Goyle mencionó nuestra casa. Este verano, vino a verle el primer ministro. Dumbledore les había dejado algunas cosas en el testamento...mi hermano estaba muy indignado porque el ministerio no había consentido en darle a Harry uno de los objetos: la espada de Griffindor. Y dices que está en el despacho del director.

_ La ví allí una de las veces que los Carrow me llevaron para que me castigaran. En una urna, sobre su mesa.

_ A lo mejor no resulta buena idea, pero creo que deberíamos cogerla para Harry._ Ginny fantaseó con encontrarle y llevarle la espada, con que él la mirara admirado y agradecido, que entonces comprendiera que no era necesario dejarla de lado, que era tan capaz como Hermione y por supuesto, más capaz que Ron. Fantaseó con que él la mirara y ella pudiera verse en sus ojos_ Cuando sepamos dónde está, se la llevaremos.

_ Es buena idea, hasta Luna ha estado de acuerdo...¿Mañana?

La pelirroja asintió.

_ Mañana.

* * *

Los dedos fríos del Lord levantaron su barbilla.

_ No me gusta que toquen mis cosas. _ Dijo. Bellatrix temblaba justo detrás de él.

_Le ofendió, mi señor, dijo algo sobre vos que...dijo que érais histi..histo...

_ No me gusta que toquen mis cosas. _ Repitió_ ¿Y desde cuando Lord Voldemort necesita que le defiendan? Vete.

Bellatrix les dejó sólos, la muggle veía la angustia y la súplica de sus ojos, pero el Lord hizo caso omiso.

Volvió a alzarle la barbilla y trató de leer en su mente. La muggle le sintió allí, casi como si notara sus fríos dedos rozarle el cerebro.

_¿Por qué no veo nada en tu mente?

_ Porque está llena de vos._ respondió ella ágilmente.

Voldemort tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y bajó por su rostro hasta su cuello, envolviéndolo por completo. La muggle cerró los ojos y se sintió invadida por el aterrador poder del Lord. Vió como asesinaba a Gregotorovitch y como tenía en mente la imagen del nuevo poseedor de la varita. Sentía su frío placer al acabar con su vida. Su loca alegría y su ira penetraba en la muggle en oleadas hasta anular cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento propio; ella era él y él se observaba en ella. Muy al fondo de su alma, ella temblaba, asustada, impotente, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba poder causarle dolor directamente, sin necesidad de maltratar su cuerpo...

_ Estoy muy cerca. Muy cerca.

La muggle abrió la boca exhalando un mudo gemido y Voldemort imitó algo parecido a una sonrisa. ¿Podría llegar a matarla inundándola de esa manera?

* * *

Snape dormía, si podía llamarse dormir a ese estado agónico en el que se sumía cada noche. Tenía pesadillas, se despertaba sobresaltado. Era como sentir ( _la soga al cuello)_ una presencia respirándole en la nuca. Podía haber tomado una poción pero...¿Y si pasaba algo y él no estaba alerta? El cansancio le hacía dar cabezadas, pero la intranquilidad le hacía mantenerse lúcido, por eso no pudo precisar si le despertó la alarma o si ya estaba despierto cuando empezó a sonar. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió corriendo al despacho. Ni siquiera necesitó vestirse, se echaba en la cama con la túnica, por si ...

En teoría, la alarma que había hechizado en el despacho sonaría sólo en su cuarto pero Hogwarts contaba con sus propias medidas de seguridad.

Llegó el primero al despacho.

La urna rota y tres alumnos, ninguno de ellos sorprendente salvo quizá la chiquilla pálida de Ravenclaw que parecía haberse unido al clan de los "vamos a matar a Snape de un ataque de nervios" en el ultimo año.

La pelirroja sostenía en sus manos la espada de Griffindor.

_ Señorita Weasly, le aconsejo que me de ese objeto sin demora.

_No, no le pertenece_ contestó Ginny atenazando la hoja entre sus manos, mientras los otros dos muchachos enarbolaban las varitas.

 _Patético_ , podría dejarlos inconscientes sin abrir los labios.

_ Es de Harry_ continuó Ginny_ Dumbledore se la dejó en su testamento.

Snape desvió un momento la mirada al retrato inmóvil de Dumbledore, le hubiera gustado poder gritarle _¿ve lo que ha organizado?._ Habló tranquilamente.

_ Si sabe eso sabrá que los otros objetos de su testamento sí fueron entregados. La espada no le pertenecía a Dumbledore, sino al colegio y aquí es donde debe quedarse. Sin embargo, si tiene conocimiento de dónde está el señor Potter, estaré encantado de discutir con él si le pertenece o no.

Weasly aferró aún más la espada y negaba con la cabeza

Snape apretó los dientes, _estúpida niña._ Dudó si emplear o no legeremancia con ella, no quería ser blanco fácil para los otros si se concentraba más en ella.

_ Sí, a usted se lo iba a decir..._apuntilló Neville.

Severus cruzó sus ojos negros con los del muchacho, aunque Longbottom retrocedió imperceptiblemente no dejó de apuntarle con la varita.

 _Lupin y su maldito bogart,_ pensó.

_¡ Severus!_ era Amycus.

Detrás de él, atropelladamente corrían Alecto y Minerva.

La impulsiva Alecto agitó su varita y el despacho se llenó del brillo de los hechizos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Alecto atacó y Amycus fue alcanzado por un potente expelliarmus de Luna Lovegood que le lanzó contra la pared haciendo que se golpera la cabeza, mientras Neville caía al suelo por el desmaius que había lanzado Snape haciendo que el cruciatus de Alecto se estrellara contra la mesa haciendo saltar los restos de la vitrina donde había estado la espada. Ginny se había quedado atrapada dentro del protego de Minerva, con la espada en sus brazos.

_ ¡ALTO! _ bramó Snape antes de que cualquiera pudiera lanzar algún hechizo más.

_¿Qué ocurre aquí? _ dijo Minerva bastante nerviosa, con el peinado deshecho y en pijama.

_ Dos alumnos de tu casa, y la "adorable" señorita Lovegood han entrado en mi despacho con la dudosa intención de llevarse un objeto.

Snape señaló a la pelirroja y la espada y Minerva apretó los labios.

_ Señorita Weasly, devuleva inmediatamente la espada al director. Me encargaré personalmente del castigo.

_ ¡De eso nada!_ Gritaron dos voces a un tiempo. Una la de la propia Ginny que se negaba a devolverla, la otra voz era de Alecto (Amycus seguía tendido en el suelo al igual que Neville) quien se consideraba la más indicada para imponer el castigo.

Snape impuso silencio otra vez.

_ Dado que el acto ha sido perpretado en mi despacho decidiré yo mismo el castigo, aunque puede descartar los puntos de las casas que estime conveniente, profesora McGonagall. Señorita Weasly, tiene mi palabra y el compromiso del colegio, que si el señor Potter aparece por aquí reclamando su herencia se la daré con gusto siempre y cuando el ministerio clarifique si es legalmente una pertenecia de la que el director Dumbledore pudiera disponer libremente o, por el contrario, debe permanecer en Hogwarts.

Al final la pelirroja tuvo que ceder y devolver la espada al director. Este reanimó a Neville y los estudiantes se fueron cabizbajos a sus casas, conducidos por Minerva. Alecto permaneció en el despacho con Severus y un Amycus inconsciente.

_ ¡Severus!¿cómo has permitido que escapen impunes?

_ Cálmate, Alecto. No se escapan, van a sus dormitorios y mañana estarán en sus clases. Y tampoco se van impunes, mañana mismo conoceran su castigo, te aseguro que seré implacable con ellos.

_¿Qué querían robar, esa espada? ¿Dices que el viejo se la dejó en su testamento?

_Así es.

_ Eso puede interesar al señor oscuro.

_ Mañana mismo se lo haré saber. _Renervate__ musitó. Amycus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, mareado. _ Ahora, sigan con su ronda.

Snape miraba la espada y rodeó el escritorio hasta situarse bajo el retrato de Dumbledore, que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido.

_ ¿Tendrás que llevarle la espada?_ Preguntó el viejo mago.

Severus asintió gravemente.

_ Espero poder hacer una copia. Una falsificación. Una muy buena.


	19. Enjaulada

__Racionaliza._

Se hablaba a sí misma.

 __Usa tu mente científica._

 _A ver, ignoremos la magia. Te han secuestrado y estás prisionera en un lugar desconocido, custodiada por tipos armados que no van a dejarte salir y sometida a un sádico que puede matarte en cualquier momento. La única solución lógica es huir. Quedarse es esperar una muerte segura. Peeeroooo, no puedes hacerlo sola. Necesitas ayuda._

Su pensamiento voló un instante al mago moreno de pelo graso y una gran naríz ganchuda, pero de oscuros ojos llameantes. _El príncipe Cuervo._ Le apodó, igual que ese cuento infantil...Bueno, pues el príncipe Cuervo, a pesar de las buenas intenciones que pudiera tener, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que por llevarla a casa.

No, necesitaba a alguien de dentro.

_ _Observa, discrimina._ _ se ordenó

¿Quién estaba en la casa?

Los Espectros, pálidos y rubios. El hombre enfadado, el mago que le daba nombre a la casa, la miraba como su fuera una alimaña y hubera sido capaz de aplastarla entre los dedos; la mujer cautelosa directamente la ignoraba, la evitaba y había logrado pasar inadvertida al Lord que jamás ordenó que la tocara; y el chico desdibujado que ni la veía le recordaba a un niño perdido que, ya en Nunca Jamás, hubiera descubierto que jugar con los piratas no era tan divertido. A ellos les daba absolutamente igual lo que fuera de ella, tenían preocupaciones más básicas. Descartados.

La Bestia. El hombre lobo no era una opción. Tras la pérdida de la confianza del Lord, se había ocupado de formar un grupo con los mortífagos menos destacados y algunos de los de su clase. Entraba y salía de lacasa trayendo prisioneros. Sí, seguro que se prestaba a sacarla de la casa si ella le buscaba lo suficiente, pero para hincarle el diente justo después.

Los Mirones. Siempre había varios en esa casa. Se acercaban a verla como a un fenómeno de circo, curiosos y temerosos...pero ninguno accesible. Se seguiría comportando ante ellos como ella pensaba que haría una femme fatale: distante, altiva, fría y misteriosa.

También estaba la Arpía. ¿Podría provocarle a la bruja (nunca mejor dicho) celos suficientes como para conseguir que la sacase de la casa como medio para librarse de ella?¿o simplemente la mataría a riesgo de despertar la furia del Lord? Uhmm, peligrosa opción.

Quedaba Colagusano, (para él no había tenido que inventarse un mote) era una opción interesante. Seguro que no le costaría demasiado manipularle para que la sacara de allí con alguna excusa. De hecho, ya había comenzado llamándole "señor" a todas horas y portándose con él cándida y dulcemente.

El mago, bajo y de cara rechoncha, golpeaba el marco de la puerta con sus nudillos de plata antes de pasar a traerle cualquier bagatela. Se sentaba en el filo de la cama y le hablaba de cosas insustanciales y ella paseaba su mirada vacía de la pared a sus ojos y de nuevo a la pared.

 _"Señor Pettigrew, es usted muy amable"._ Jugaba a gustarle. Colagusano se veía azorado. Le había traído un regalo, dijo sacando de su túnica dos pequeñas botellas. " _Esta contiene una poción repelente de magia. Podrá protegerla de algunos hechizos, no de los más fuertes, claro. La del íquido más claro es veneno de Nagini. He visto que la observa y la dibuja"_

Por último, el Lord, el Perturbado, que iba y venía entre asesinato y asesinato.

Aparentaba ser sumisa con el Perturbado.

Aparentaba y _era_ sumisa con el Perturbado.

Extrañamente, ese hombre- por no llamarle engendro_ la repelía y atraía a partes iguales. Le horrorizaba su crueldad pero le fascinaba su poder. Él hacía que todo pareciera irreal y fruto de una imaginación desbordada. Desdibujaba los límites de la razón y de la locura, del bien y del mal. Todo estaba permitido y todo era su voluntad. Cuando estaba a su lado, la sumía en ese mundo de oscuridad en el que apenas era capaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera a él.

Jamás la liberaría.

Se levantó. Tenía que estirar las piernas y salió de su cuarto avanzando por el largo pasillo. Tras el recodo el salón desde donde el Perturbado jugaba a conquistar el mundo. Un poco más adelante una sala pequeña en la que Snape clavó en ella sus negras pupilas. Más salones. El sótano dónde torturaban e interrogaban a gente. El vestíbulo, lleno de curiosos cuadros animados. La puerta de la mansión.

 _No jodas._

No podía ser tan sencillo. La puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie a la vista. Salió al jardín. Avanzó entre los setos hacia la cancela de hierro que delimitaba la propiedad, totalmente ignorada por los pavos reales.

 _Seguro que está protegida._

El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca y ...qué demonios, tenía que intentarlo. Estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Cruzó los dedos. Lentamente pero de forma casual, como si hiciera eso cada día, la muggle atravesó la puerta de hierro con el emblema de los Malfoy y siguió caminando por el camino de grava.

 _No te vuelvas, no te vuelvas...no te gires a mirar.  
_

Diez pasos, veinte pasos...

 _Espera hasta llegar al bosquecillo y luego corre, chica, corre y no pares.  
_

Sin querer aceleraba el ritmo de sus pasos. Los árboles podrían esconderla. Ya casi estaba.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Era ella, la Arpía, que había aparecido de la nada justo delante de sus narices. _Mierda._

_ Estaba dando un paseo.

Bellatrix sonreía con una mueca exagerada que abría su boca como unas fauces.

_ De esta no te libras.

La muggle ni siquiera vió la varita, sólo sintió el impacto en el pecho.


	20. El caballero

Snape se acercaba de nuevo hacia la mansión Malfoy. Su charla con el señor oscuro sólo había servido para confirmar lo que Alecto le había contado. Al menos lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido para que no sospechara que trataba de ocultárselo. Como suponía, le había mandado llevar la espada a un lugar seguro, lejos de las manos de Potter o de ninguno de sus aliados. Debía entregársela a Bellatrix y ella sabría que hacer con ella.

Snape no estaba seguro de que la espada fuera lo suficientemente buena como para engañar al Lord, pero tal vez la mortífaga no sería capaz de distinguirla o de "presentir", como sin duda lo habría hecho su amo, que no se trataba de un objeto mágico en realidad sino de una copia.

 _A veces, hasta los tramposos tienen suerte._

La verja estaba abierta.

No es que fuera malo, es que era inusual.

La puerta de la mansión también estaba abierta.

Examinó con detenimiento los alrededores. Todo tranquilo. La gravilla de la entrada no mostraba huellas, solo un desnivel ancho y poco profundo, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo poco pesado, alisando una franja. Tal vez, Malfoy había decidido empezar a decorar el sendero dibujando formas, como hizo el año pasado por navidades.

_ Busco a la señora Lestrange_ anunció al servicio doméstico.

_ No está, señor_ Dijo un viejo elfo que temblaba desde los pies hasta las orejas_ En la casa sólo están el señor y la señora Malfoy, y el señor Pettigrew.

Snape levantó la cabeza pensativo.

Severus contempló la espada envuelta en sus manos, el Lord había sido muy específico. Debía entregarla a Bellatrix y a nadie más. El lienzo que la envolvía caía por un extremo y se entretuvo en acomodarlo.

Algo hizo.. _tan pequeña que la túnica le arrastraba como una cola..._ hizo click en su cabeza, como cuando daba con el ... _un desnivel ancho y sutil por la grava..._ con el ingrediente perfecto en la proporción precisa para convertir... _solo estan en la casa..._ para convertir una poción eficiente en un compuesto sublime... _¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?.._.sublime... _Ultimamente, sólo a los que no podía salvar._

_¿Nadie más?

El pequeño elfo negó con la cabeza mientras sacudía sus grandes orejas.

Snape asió la espada fuertemente y desandó el pasillo hasta la puerta y hasta la verja y hasta el sendero. La depresión en la grava podía ser debida al arrastre de una túnica demasiado larga. Los pavos reales albinos levantaron aristocráticamente la cabeza alertados por el ruido de su respiración. Siguió el rastro hacia el bosque que flanqueaba el costado derecho de la mansión.

Escudriñó la linde de la arboleda, oculta en parte por una suave colina, por eso oyó primero anter que ver.

Era el peso de un fardo al caer golpeando el suelo, el crujido de varias maldiciones aplastando huesos. _No hay voces, no hay gritos...aprieta el paso, estúpido ciego inútil._ Superó el montículo y pudo ver a Bellatrix zarandeando el cuerpo inerte, rodeándolo a paso lento, aburrida. Y sentía sus propios pasos lentos, como si los pies se le hundieran en el suelo _..Ultimamente, sólo a los que no he podido...no he podido..._

Un rayo más de luz sobre el torso... Y la voz histérica de Bella, resonando aguda.

_ ¿No te ríes de mí ahora, eh? ¡Búrlate de mí, muggle asq...!

¿Una tos? ¿Un gemido? _"_ Levanta las rodillas, gusano". Se maldice mientras sus piernas comienzan a reaccionar... _solo a los que no podía salvar..._ y la oye después de ver.

_ Sí,..._ contesta entre toses_ "asquerosa"..ya...siempre...tan..original...

Snape no oye ya, escucha, el líquido borboteante en sus pulmones, como tantas veces lo ha oído en las presas de la bruja.

Bellatrix sana los pulmones, recompone las costillas, para poder quebrarlas de nuevo " _a ella le gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérsela"_ repite Dumbledore en su cabeza.

La muggle habla ahora con voz más firme.

_ No te gusta, ¿Eh? Es menos divertido cuando tu víctima no gime o se retuerce...

Bellatrix se hincha orgullosa

_ Por eso no le gustas_ escupe la muggle con un poco de sangre que se limpia con el dorso de la mano_ Tu odio no es lo suficientemente frío.

_Tú no eres nada, NADA._ Brama la mortífaga_¿Qué tienes tú? Un don prestado,¡ robado de mi señor!¡No tienes poder! ¡Ni siquiera serías capaz de usar una varita!

_ Dame la tuya_ contesta la muggle levantándose_ que te la voy a meter por el ...

_ ¡CISTEM APERIO!¡FLIPENDO!¡FLAGRATE!¡ CRUCCIO!

Mientras recorre los últimos pasos, Snape ve el cuerpo de la muggle temblar y sacudirse mientras es golpeado por los hechizos que hacer arder parte de su ropa para caer de nuevo contra el suelo.

Bellatrix se agacha y toca las mejillas de la muggle hundiendo en ella el pulgar y el índice a cada lado de su boca. La muggle coje aire,farfulla, intenta hablar. La mortífaga se acerca curiosa. Le parece que ha dicho algo de "asqueroso" y entonces la muggle escupe, llenándole la cara de saliva y sangre y el líquido de sus pulmones.

Enfurecida, se levanta pensando que le van a faltar maldiciones para desintegrar cada átomo de su cuerpo hasta oirla pedir clemencia...y entonces le ve. Impasible, con algo envuelto en la mano, y sus ojos oscuros cargados de desprecio.

_Snape!..._ mira a la muggle en el suelo y de nuevo a Severus_ ...Trató de escapar...

Snape mira al cielo un momento y susurra "excusas, excusas..."

_ Creo que cada vez entiendo más a nuestro Lord cuando habla acerca de la ineptitud que se esconden tras las excusas...Si has terminado de jugar, Bellatrix, el señor oscuro quiere que hagas algo por él.

Tiende la espada envuelta y rápidamente Bella la sujeta y la protege contra su pecho, aún sin saber qué es.

_ Ponla a buen recaudo.

Snape ve como regresa a la mansión en menos de un minuto, olvidada ya de la muggle que continúa en el suelo.

Mientras la ve entrar en la casa, no puede comprender cómo a él le ha resultado tan largo recorrer apenas unos cien metros.

Agachado ahora junto a la muggle, seca el pálido rostro de ella con la larga manga de su túnica. Aún respira. Ella abre los ojos.

_ Mi caballero...de brillante armadura...

_ Déjese de tonterías ¿Puede levantarse?

La muggle asiente y lo intenta pero se le doblan las rodillas. Snape siente como flaquea y a agarra fuertemente de la cintura y recoge sus piernas con la otra mano cargándola como a un niño.

_ Agárrese a mí_ Dice.

Ella intenta subir la mano y pasarla tras el cuello del mago pero tan solo consigue enganchar los dedos en los botones de la túnica.

Snape tiembla mientras asiente y comienza a concentrarse en regresar a Hogwarts.

_Así bastará.


	21. Distracciones

Ser director de Hogwarts tenía sus ventajas.

Una de ellas la de infringir una norma fundamental del colegio, la de no poder aparecerse en sus terrenos. Solo podía hacerlo en dos lugares del mismo, en el despacho del director y en sus propias habitaciones. Dumbledore le había aconsejado que buscara la manera para poder hacerlo si llegaba el caso y no fue difícil permitirlo igual que una vez se hizo para las clases de desaparición.

Si lo hubiera pensado, suponía que lo estrenaría con algo relacionado con Potter, pero este no era momento de pensar.

Con un chasquido, Snape llegó a sus aposentos cargando a la muggle en sus brazos. Cuidadosamente, la depositó en la cama y libre ya sus brazos voló a las estanterías buscando los frascos adecuados.

_¿Sigue conmigo, señorita Demons?

_ A duras penas..._ dijo entre toses.

Snape alzó la varita y se volvió hacia ella. Una mirada de terror cruzó fugazmente los ojos castaños de ella, pero él hizo caso omiso y murmuró el mismo conjuro que Bellatrix y empezó a despejar sus pulmones.

_ Beba_ Instó el profesor.

_ No_ dijo ella apartando la botella de un manotazo.

_¡ Maldita sea, Demons!_ Exclamó Snape tratando de que no se volcara el contenido_ ¡Tómeselo, le hará bien!¡Es solo un sedante!

La muggle respiró lentamente disfrutando de la sensación del aire entrando en sus pulmones.

_¿Sabe? LLevo meses preguntándome por qué me dejé llevar de vuelta al lugar donde me habían hecho tanto daño. Por qué le seguí como un corderito, sin protestar siquiera consciente como era de que me jugaba la vida. Y sé que no me hizo ningún hechizo porque lo hubiera visto cuando le toqué. Así que tuvo que ser el brebaje ese. ¿Sedante, dice? ¿Y si tuviera también algún hipnótico? Hay drogas así en el mundo muggle, drogas que anulan la voluntad..._paró un momento para sostenerse las costillas_ No sé si intencionado o no, pero eso puede condicionar el comportamiento. Al menos, el mío.

Snape alzó la botella y la miró al trasluz.

_ Interesante...

_ ¡Céntrese, por Dios! Le estoy hablando en serio.

_ Yo también_ Dijo Snape mirándola profundamente. _ Está bien, sin pociones entonces. ¿Qué le duele?

La muggle se recostó en la cama y palpó sus costillas.

_ Creo que no tengo nada roto. Era un ciclo_ explicó_ Me golpeaba el pecho, dejaba que los pulmones se me inundaran y después el dolor...infinito...Cuando creía que iba a morirme me curaba los pulmones...y vuelta a empezar.

Cerró los ojos.

_ El objetivo no era matarme, ni siquiera hacerme daño. Creo que disfrutaba enloqueciéndome.

_ A Bellatrix le gusta jugar con la comida...

_ ¿Cómo dice?

_Nada, pensaba en voz alta. Y ¿Lo ha conseguido?

_ La muy bruja...no contaba con que mi mente ya es lo bastante inestable como para afectarse por eso. No se ría, hablo en serio.

Snape no se había dado cuenta de que sonreía.

_Me alegro de que esté bien. ¿Acepta ungüentos para las magulladuras o tampoco?

Demons la miró juguetona.

_Diga la verdad, usted lo que quiere es desnudarme...

La cara del mago mezclaba azoramiento e indignación.

_ Hablo en serio_ dijo él con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

_ Yo también...

Snape decidió que era mejor ignorarlo y, vencida la urgencia inicial, fue demorándose en examinar cada magulladura, cada contusión, cada corte. La había alcanzado en las piernas y en los brazos, aunque se había ensañado en el pecho. Titubeó ligeramente antes de abrir la túnica y comprobar el estado de sus costillas y su abdomen.

_ Estas le dejarán cicatriz, son del flagrate..

Snape alzó los ojos para ver la cara vuelta de lado y los ojos inexpresivos de la mujer y se dispuso a aplicar ungüentos pero ella volvió a sujetarle la mano.

_ Quiero que sepa algo. No voy a volver. Otra vez no. No voy a dejar que me recomponga para permitir luego que me destrocen de nuevo. Puede atarme a la cama si quiere. Si tengo oportunidad, me escaparé. Así que haga lo que tenga que hacer... Y después, dígale lo que quiera, que fue un accidente..El le creerá, siempre le cree. No voy a volver, no lo soportaría.

Snape suspiró, ¿cuántas veces había pronunciado él las mismas palabras? Y al final había vuelto una y otra vez, a por más.

_Sea una buena chica y suélteme la mano, tengo que curar este desastre.

De repente, el rostro de severus se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

_¿Le llama?_ dijo ella.

_ No, pero está muy enfadado.

La chica vió envejecer a Snape ante sus ojos. Preocupado, marcaba las arrugas de su entrecejo y las ojeras se oscurecieron en su rostro. Vió la lucha interna que había sentido cuando absorbió sus vivencias aquella vez y sin pensar posó su mano fría en la sien del mago, alisando las arrugas, masajeando su entrecejo con el pulgar. Snape suspiró. _No lo flipes.  
_

_ Le propongo una cosa_ dijo ella suavemente._ Intente mantenerme lejos de él el máximo tiempo posible. Ya pensaré la manera de escapar sin implicarle a usted y sin poner en peligro esos "acontecimentos que nos superan".

Era coherente de nuevo y de nuevo lo le forzaba a nada. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

_ Está bien, está bien.

La muggle bajó la mano por su mejilla y pasó esta vez el dedo por sus labios.

_ Debería relajarse más a menudo, le sienta bien.

* * *

_ Estás loco, Severus.

_ No me dice nada que yo no sepa. Pero ¿no tenía la obligación moral de traerla, de sacarla de allí?

El retrato de Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

_ ¿Tú hablando de obligaciones morales?

_ Algo se me ha debido de pegar de usted_ dijo con sorna_ o de su querido Potter.

Dumbledore se atusó la barba, pensativo.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Severus? El poder que tiene la hace potencialmente peligrosa. ¿Dónde está?

_ En mis habitaciones, pero no puedo tenerla allí indefinidamente. Hoy se marchan los estudiantes para las vacaciones de Navidad. Alecto y Amycus la conocen y eso hará que los demás la consideren una de los "míos". No habrá preguntas, y no son necesarias las respuestas..._ dijo dando por zanjada la cuestión.

Dumbledore le miró enojado por encima de sus anteojos.

_Déjame hacerte otra pregunta, Severus ¿qué piensa tu Lord de esto? _  
_

_ El señor oscuro se enfureció cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, pero está ocupado en cosas más importantes que en lo que él llama "una pelea de gatas". Está más tranquilo manteniéndolas apartadas a la una de la otra. Y hablando de preguntas y de respuestas._Continuó Snape_ ¿Sabe quién el el hombre a quien el señor oscuro anda buscando?

_ No necesitas saberlo, Severus. Él lo descubrirá antes incluso de lo indispensable.

El viejo mago seguía con sus secretos, ¿eh?. Tampoco se sabía nada de Potter, a pesar de que Nigellus se asomaba a su otro retrato con regularidad. De nuevo afrontaba un periodo de espera sin nada que poder hacer. Al menos, los críos que le daban problemas iban a desaparecer de su vida durante casi un mes. Eso iba a ser casi unas vacaciones para él.

_ Me gustaría hablar con ella._pidió Dumbledore insistiendo.

_ Se lo diré.

Minerva llamaba al despacho.

_ ¡Severus!...director Snape, quiero decir, traigo una noticia urgente que debo poner en su conocimento_ La profesora tenía los labios fruncidos y un brillo extraño en los ojos._ Una alumna ha sido secuestrada en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

 _¿Había dicho vacaciones? Iluso..._

_ Cálmese, señorita McGonagall. Cuénteme lo que sepa.

_ Se trata de La señorita Lovegood. Unos extraños la han abordado en el tren y se la han llevado ante la vista de los demás alumnos. Con total impunidad. Es inconcebible. Sé que no debería hacer acusaciones sin pruebas pero creo que esos dos...amigos.. suyos tienen algo que ver...

Severus mantuvo su porte inflexible.

_Pondremos en conocimiento de esto a las autoridades, incluso de sus sospechas si se queda más tranquila y dejemos que las investigaciones sigan su curso.

Minerva iba a decir algo más, las lágrimas brillaban contenidas en sus ojos, pero pensó que era inútil decir más y se dio la vuelta.

_Señorita McGonagall_ llamó Snape_ Espero que la chica aparezca pronto y sana. Confío que será así.

Minerva salió a paso ligero, secándose discretamente el rostro con la manga de su túnica. Severus, frustado, enojado, golpeó de nuevo la mesa del despacho. Ya los retratos no se sobresaltaban antes los arranques del director, tan solo se revolvieron molestos.

_Severus, supongo que no tenías conocimento de eso...

Snape negó con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro.

_ Ni sabrás si el secuestro es debido a que fuera ella una de las que intentaron robar la espada...

_ Tal vez es para coacionar a su padre. Lovegood no deja de fomentar la lucha apoyando a Potter.

_ Pero no lo sabe...

Snape volvió a negar.

_ Ya veo..._ Dijo el retrato seriamente.

_¿A qué se refiere?

_ A nada, sólo que... tal vez la aparición de esa chica te haya alejado un poco de la tarea que esperaba de ti.

Una nube negra se cernía sobre Snape.

_ Parece que esa mujer ha conseguido al fin lo que tanto intentaste, Severus, hacerte olvidar a Lily y a la promesa que hiciste por ella.

_ ¡No le consiento que diga eso! ¡Nunca!¡Yo no podría...!

Dumbledore dejó el tono amable y distraído que estaba empleando y atacó con uno fiero y exigente.

_ Pero lo has hecho. Una chica ha sido secuestrada delante de tus propias narices y tú no sabías nada. Seguro que piensas que puedes justificarte y probablemente sea cierto, Severus, es mucho lo que te pido y puede que no estés a la altura. Una vida más, una vida menos...se han perdido muchas ya.

Snape continuaba con la cabeza baja. Dumbledore sabía lo que vendría a continuación. El chico se hundiría en su propia culpa, en la herida sangrante de la pérdida que no había conseguido cicatrizar. En el dolor. Y de allí sacaría las fuerzas que necesitaba para someter su voluntad a la consecución de un objetivo mayor...

_Basta._dijo alzando la cabeza_ Nada de "Severus, muchacho..." Soy humano, por si lo ha olvidado, y como tal puedo cometer fallos. He seguido siempre sus indicaciones y así seguiré haciendo hasta que esto acabe, pero sólo con lo que respecte a Potter. No va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer referente a la señorita Demons, eso no es asunto suyo ni le compete en ninguna manera.

El retrato de Dumbledore le miró sorprendido y confuso.

_Has cambiado, Severus...

_¿Y quién no? ¿Cree que esta guerra no es suficiente para cambiar a alguien? ¿Cree que buscar insistentemente al hijo de la mujer que amé para llevarle al matadero no es suficiente para cambiarme? ¿Que no lo es el obligarme a cometer un asesinato contra mi voluntad? Sí, he cambiado. Pero mi decisión no cambiará. Tendrá a Potter. El señor oscuro tendrá a Potter, le matará y entonces usted estará contento y yo sentiré de nuevo que he fallado a Lily otra vez. Pero eso no importará. ¿Verdad?

"Deme una hora y le diré cuanto haya que saber del secuestro de esa chica"


	22. Vicios inconfesables

La muggle miraba el horizonte a las orillas del lago. Juraría que había visto asomarse un par de cabezas rompiendo la superficie del agua y también un tentáculo gigantesco, pero estaba más interesada en el paisaje, oteaba el horizonte a ver si encontraba alguna referencia para poder adivinar dónde estaba.

Hacía frío y entre las nuevas túnicas que su salvador le había proporcionado no encontró abrigo alguno para salir al exterior. Aún así, la gélida brisa que le cortaba el rostro era gratificante y los rayos de sol que asomaban a intervalos por las nubes alegraban su temple.

Un grupo de muchachos cuchichean entre ellos ocultando algo. Eran pocos, pero algunos de los alumnos habían optado por quedarse a pasar las vacaciones allí. Si fuera un instituto "muggle", ella sabría perfectamente lo que tendrían entre manos y alarga el paso para llegar hasta ellos. Bingo.

_ Dame eso_ Exige la muggle a uno de los estudiantes que remolonean a la orilla del lago. No les conoce, pero no hace falta. Son de Slytherin y ellos sí han oído hablar de ella._ No veo por qué habéis de meteros en el cuerpo veneno muggle: si despreciais sus buenas costubres, no compartáis las malas.

Los chicos le dan el paquete de tabaco y se alejan mascullando entre sí.

_ Miiii tesooorooo..._ susurra la muggle mientras sacaba un cigarrillo preguntándose cómo puede hacer para encenderlo.

Unos pasos en la nieve resuenan a sus espaldas, pero ella ya sabía quién era antes de volverse.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí? Va a helarse y pillar un buen resfriado como mínimo._ Snape se arrepintió al momento de haber hablado así, ahora le contestaría ...

_ Sí, mamá. Una rebequita...

_ ¿Cómo dice?

_ Cosas de mi abuela_ contestó mientras se volvía y contemplaba la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Snape al ver lo que tenía entre las manos._ Le he "confiscado" esto a unos chicos.

_ Y ahora yo se lo confisco a usted, no fume. ¿Todavía siente necesidad de hacerlo después de estar tanto tiempo privada del tabaco?

_ Hay necesidades muy atrayentes..._ contestó de manera sugerente y luego añadió más seria_¿Se sabe algo de esa chica?

_ Dependencia más que necesidad, dirá usted. Está en la mansión, en el sótano, con los otros prisioneros. Pero a salvo. La retienen para coaccionar a su padre._ Snape apretó los dientes.

_ Lo lamento.

Snape alzó los hombros un momento y meneó la cabeza como diciendo que era algo inevitable y se fijó de nuevo en la muggle, que tiritaba ya privada de los salvadores rayos del sol fugados tras el horizonte.

_ Venga, abríguese con mi capa.

 _No era eso en lo que estaba pensando_ , se jura cuando ella desliza sus brazos entre su capa y su túnica envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo. El cabello de la muggle le hace cosquillas en la naríz.

_Mire en el castillo, segundo piso, la tercera ventana por la izquierda. _Indica ella_ ¿Sigue asomada? La maga de la túnica gris, la de las gafas cuadradas que siempre va tan estirada.

_ Se dice bruja, no maga...Sí, la señorita McGonagall, sigue allí.

_ Lleva un buen rato mirándome, observándome, espiándome...Seguro que ahora mismo está pensando: " ¡Qué comportamiento tan escandaloso!, ¡indigno y totalmente inapropiado para un director de esta venerable institución!".

La muggle imita el timbre de Minerva y siente nacer una risa en el pecho de Snape como un ronco ronroneo.

_Y tiene razón._ contesta Snape tratando de desasirse del abrazo que la muggle estrecha pegándose aún más a él.

_¡Bah! Que se...aguante._ Quisiera preguntarle...¿Le gusto?

_ ¿A McGonagall? Lo dudo.

_ ¡Digo a usted!

La ronca risa de Snape tiembla contra el cuerpo de ella.

_ Le sienta bien reirse, aunque sea de mí. ¿Tiene ganas de escandalizar un poco más a su profesora, director Snape?

Las manos de la muggle abandonan su cintura y bajo la capa suben por su pecho hasta su cuello al tiempo que alza la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

_ ¿Se refiere a algo más totalmente inapropiado para un director de esta institución tal y como aliarse con mortífagos y permitir la tortura y el secuestro de los alumnos?

_ Me refiero a algo totalmente escandaloso que va a hacer que se revuelva inquieta esta noche entre las sábanas.

La muggle entrelazó sus dedos tras la nuca del director y resbaló su cuerpo de manera que él tuvo que asirla fuertemente por la cintura para que no cayeran a la nieve. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

_ Señorita Demons, no piense...

_ Exacto, director Snape. No piense.

Snape siente escapar de su cuerpo el calor, absorbido por las manos de ella en su cuello y compensa lo robado con el calor de su aliento acercándose a su boca.

Por un momento no piensa. Simplemente ocurre.

La besa.

Empieza a sentir él mismo en la palma de sus manos el calor que desprende su menudo cuerpo y observa por el rabillo del ojo como McGonagall se aleja indignada de la ventana.

Una alegría furiosa le invade, una alegría que no sabe si es propia o de ella que ha visto como la bruja se iba a través de lo que sea que le roba a través de su piel.

Da igual.

No le importa.

Le importa esa boca exigente pegada a la suya.

Cierra los ojos y responde más al beso. Un fugaz pensamiento cruza su mente pero antes de que pueda darle forma, ella, la muggle, se separa de forma repentina.

Le mira unos segundos, jadeante, expectante.

_Si fuera una alumna, tendría que castigarla por su travesura_ disimula Snape._ ¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

_ No soy una alumna... no soy muchas cosas que usted piensa..._ responde enigmática mientras se encoge de hombros_ Una mujer tiene otras necesidades atrayentes, además de fumar.

Snape seguía a la muggle de vuelta al castillo. _¿Cuántos vicios inconfesables esconde usted, señorita Demons?_

En la puerta esperaba Amycus, le hizo una seña así que dejó que la muggle avanzara sola mientras él se paraba a hablar con Carrow.

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Snape? Al Señor Oscuro no le gusta que anden tocando sus cosas.

_ ¿Y tú, Amycus?¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser tú el portador de tal noticia? _Snape le sostuvo la mirada, retadoramente.

_ Tal vez quieras decírselo tú mismo. Quiere verte esta noche. Quiere veros a los dos aquí, en Hogwarts.


	23. La elección

_En Hogwarts._

Al anochecer Snape caminaba nerviosamente por el despacho de Dumbledore.

_ ¡No comprendo cómo se le ha ocurrido venir aquí!

_ Era solo cuestión de tiempo, Severus. Siempre ha querido regresar a Hogwarts._ Dijo el mago del lienzo ajustando sus gafas.

_ Dijo que quería vernos... a los dos._ explicó Snape

_Entonces ella vendrá también al despacho...bien...tal vez haya resultado bueno el que no haya querido venir a hablar conmigo antes. No intervendré en nada, Severus._ Advirtió Dumbledore_Estarás solo.

Snape asintió de acuerdo con el mago al tiempo que la puerta del despacho se abría para la muggle. No parecía especialmente nerviosa.

_¿No ha llegado?_preguntó.

_ Yo no estaría tan impaciente.

Los personajes de los cuadros colgados en la pared la observaron con curiosidad, revolviéndose inquietos. La muggle buscó entre ellor al famoso Dumbledore, que tanto interés tenía en conocerla.

El aire de la habitación se volvió denso, pesado, difícil de respirar y una nube oscura sobrepasaba la ventana acumulándose en una siniestra nube. No le había visto nunca en esa forma sin embargo, presentía su presencia. Le pesaba en el pecho como una losa.

Lord Voldemort se materializó ante sus ojos. Las rojas pupilas se deslizaron por la habitación comprobando si todo estaba tal y como recordaba. Paseaba a paso lento, adueñándose del terreno.

Su respiración sibilante ponía de punta el vello de punta.

Su sola presencia le hacía sentirse mal, físicamente, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía naúseas.

Incluso todos los retratos que hacía un momento la miraban curiosos se habían quedado repentinamente dormidos.

Solo Snape permanecía imperturbable.

_Mi señor.._ saludó Snape con una reverencia.

El Lord le miró fríamente y luego posó sus ojos en la muggle que bajó su mirada en señal de reconocimiento.

_Hogwartssss..._ Dijo.

Voldemort caminó por el despacho en completo silencio, examinó el retrato durmiente de Dumbledore y se sentó en la silla del director invitando con la mano a Severus a hacer lo mismo en las sillas del otro lado de la mesa. Miróentonces a la muggle. Ella apreció peligro en sus ojos y no se sentó junto a Snape sino que ocupó su tradicional lugar de pie, detrás del Lord.

_ Estoy muy decepcionado...con el curso que están tomando los acontecimientos. A estas alturas ya esperaba haber encontrado una de las dos cosas que estoy buscando..._ El Señor Oscuro se volvió a mirar el retrado del Dumbledore durmiente_ ¿Siempre está así?

_ No le he visto hablar con nadie desde que estoy aquí. _ aclaró Snape.

El Lord alargó la mano y tocó el retrato con la punta de su varita, sacudiéndolo un poco sin obtener ninguna respuesta y luego se volvió a Snape.

_¿Es difícil dirigir este colegio? Seguro que ocupa totalmente tu tiempo... _ Voldemort daba a su tono una ligereza que ciertamente no tenía_ Viendo que tus innumerables quehaceres te impiden acercarte ahora a la presencia de tu Lord, Lord Voldemort ha venido a solicitar tu consejo. ¿Dónde crees que podría esconderse Potter?¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Has interrogado a alguno de sus amigos?

Snape trataba de conservar la calma, el tono frío de Lord Voldemort no disimulaba su furia.

_ ¿Nada?_ Lord Voldemort parecía sorprendido_ Levántate, Severus. Siempre has pensado mejor bajo presión.

Por un momento, Snape palideció. Fue solo un segundo porque no hizo esperar a su señor y se levantó.

 _Lo sabe. Carrow se lo ha contado después de todo._

_Piensa, Severus. ¿Dónde podría estar Potter ahora?

Lord Voldemort se levantó también y con su paso lento rodeó la mesa del despacho y se situó a sus espaldas, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Y bien?

Snape miró el retrato de Dumbledore que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y luego a la chica. Ella mantenía la expresión neutra que siempre tenía cerca del Lord, aparentando ser un jarro vacío que se llenara de él en su presencia.

_ Sus amigos no saben nada, no se ha comunicado con ninguno de ellos._ respondió_ Tampoco lo ha hecho con la Orden según mis informaciones. Potter debe de andar perdido por ahí, huyendo de un lugar a otro con temor de que le encuentren. Sé que no ha salido del país.

_ Que no ha salido del país... eso es verdaderamente muy... útil...

Lord Voldemort pasó la punta de su varita por la espalda de Snape cortando la túnica y su piel en una larga línea de la que empezó a brotar sangre.

La muggle, frente a Severus vió la expresión de dolor del mago pero su mirada severa clavada en ella le decía que no diera ni un paso.

_ Tenemos vigiladas las casas relacionadas con la Orden._ continuó imperturbable_ No ha recibido ayuda de ellos, no tiene medios para combatirle, mi señor, pero tampoco los está buscando. Simplemente está escondido en cualquier agujero, esperando que el tiempo pase. Hará algún movimiento en falso, daré con él.

_ Darás con él..._ pronunció lentamente mientras hería otra parte de su espalda.

_Lo haré, mi señor...

_ Lo harás, mi leal Severus, darás con él... tú nunca harías nada que pudiera defraudarme...¿verdad?_ dijo el Lord con acento amable_ Pero es insuficiente.

Y volvió a cortar lentamente la carne de su siervo mirando fijamente a la muggle.

Demons sentía el dolor callado de Snape, pero trataba de no demostrar nada. ¿Ese era el juego,no? _Aquí nadie sabe nada._ Dumbledore no sabe nada de nada, Snape no sabe nada de Potter, Lord Voldemort no sabe nada de lo que está pasando entre Snape y ella.. y ella no sabe nada de que el Lord lo sepa y que esté castigando al mago por ello.

_ Yo le diré donde encontrar a Potter._ Hablo la muggle con una gélida voz impropia de ella.

Simplemente no podía dejar que siguiera. Ya era suficiente.

Snape iba a matarla, sus ojos se lo decían.

_ ¿Sabes dónde está Potter?_ las estrechas pupilas del señor oscuro se posaron en ella.

_ No sé dónde está ahora, _dijo con seguridad_ pero seguro que usted, mi señor, sabe a dónde va a ir.

 _No,_ pensó Snape _, no vaya a decirle lo de la conexión entre ambos, ¡no!_

Voldemort volvió a cruzar la espalda de Snape.

La muggle trató de ignorar la mirada asesina de Snape y las gotas de sangre que iban cayendo al suelo.

_ Cuando Potter huyó de la casa de sus tíos,_ habló ella_ ¿A dónde fue?

El señor oscuro levantó su varita, intrigado. Ella continuó.

_ De entre todos los lugares escogió la casa de su amigo, un lugar en el que ya había estado y se sentía acogido y seguro. Un hogar. Cuando ese lugar cayó...

_...se fue a la casa de los Black, a casa de su padrino.._ continuó Lord Voldemort.

_ Exacto. Y ahora está por ahí, mi señor, buscando... otro "hogar"._ La sangre de Snape formaba ya un amplio círculo en el suelo_ Usted sabe, usted le conoce...¿Dónde iría usted en su lugar?

Lord Voldemort recordó. ¿A dónde dirigió él sus pasos cuando salió del colegio en busca de su lugar en el mundo? ¿Dónde iría un huérfano desvalido?

_ Irá a casa de sus padres..._ Dijo Lord Voldemort extasiado_ A Godric's Hollow.

Snape se apoyó en la mesa con una mano, empezaba a nublársele la vista.

_ Parece que se equivocan aquellos que dicen que no sé escoger a mis siervos_ Dijo alzando la mano e invitando con ello a la muggle a cogérsela.

Igualmente la muggle alzó su mano para ser apresada por aquellos dedos fríos como la muerte. Sus ojos evitaban la mirada de Snape y se confiaban por entero a las del señor oscuro que la atrajo para sí.

_ Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Severus_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a la muggle.

Y repentinamente se transformó en humo, y tras un corto grito de asombro transformó también a la chica. La nube oscura tocó el suelo del despacho y se derramó por la ventana. Snape corrió hacia la cornisa para ver como la pesada niebla desaparecía en las lindes del bosque prohibido.

_ ¡Severus!_ gritó alarmado Dumbledore.

Sobre el alfeifar de la ventana Snape cayó de rodillas. _Débil inútil, ¡reponte!_ Dejó que otra nube totalmente negra cubriera sus ojos- _Magia Antigua-_ y ese mismo humo salió filtrándose por sus heridas- _Magia Oscura-_ cerrándolas al momento.

_ Severus_ dijo Dumbledore preocupado_ Nunca me contaste...nunca me dijiste..

_ ¿Y qué creían que eran nuestras reuniones? ¿Un paseo por el campo?_ su ronca voz arañaba su garganta_ No se lo conté, no. Usted nunca quiso conocer esa parte.

Snape trató de desvanecerse para volar por la ventana como había hecho su señor, pero le faltaban fuerzas.

_Severus, eso que has hecho es una magia muy oscura, hay pocos magos capaces de controlar esos elementos..._ Dumbledore valoró el estado de Snape antes de continuar. Sí, podría hacerlo._ Ahora debes ir a Godric's Hollow y avisar a Potter...

_ ¿Potter? ¡Potter! ¿y ella qué?

_ Te advertí que era un peligro, sabe demasiado y no ha dudado en contárselo todo a Riddle. ¡Incluso se ha ido con él!

_¡Sabe mucho más de lo que ha contado! ¡Si esa mujer hablara mi cabeza estaría colgando ya al lado de su retrato!

_¡Severus..!._ Dumbledore hizo acopio de toda su autoridad para reconducir a Snape al buen camino.

_ ¡No! No haré nada de nada hasta que no me asegure de que ella se encuentra a salvo._ Snape giró bruscamente enfilando hacia la puerta mientras su capa ondeaba tras él.

_¿Corriste tan rápido al lado de Lily?

Severus se volvió furioso clavando sus ojos como dagas sobre la efigie del mago.

_ Corrí tan rápido como para ver a Sirius abandonar la casa, tan rápido como para ver como tomaba al crío y se lo confiaba a Hagrid, corrí lo suficiente para ver como se llevaban su cuerpo sin que pudiera tan siquiera tocarla una vez más. _Dijo con furia_ Y he corrido rápidamente para usted cada vez que ha necesitado.

_¿Y ahora, Severus? ¿Por quién correrás? ¿Lo harás de nuevo por Lily o...?

Snape atenazó el borde de su capa. Dió gracias a que Dumbledore ya estaba muerto, si no lo hubiera matado de nuevo y mientras se desaparecía pronunció en voz alta "Godric's Hollow".


	24. El Bosque Prohibido

Ella tomó aire ansiosamente en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Olía a pino, a cedro, a tierra mojada. Estaba en un bosque profundo y oscuro. Sentía el crujido de las ramas y el susurro de las hojas, presentía las alimañas alrededor.

_ Este bosque fue mi hogar durante un tiempo...aquí me alimentaba de criaturas mucho más puras que yo...o que tú_ Dijo Lord Voldemort en un susurro a la muggle que tiritaba a su lado. _¿Frío?

El mago oscuro conjuró un fuego azul que se acercó a ella, aunque más que darle calor, esa luz mortecina le robaba el poco que tenía.

_ Lord Voldemort te ha sentido_ dijo cruelmente_ No querías venir, has estado frenándo a tu Lord todo el camino.

La muggle trató de recordar cómo de peligroso era alguien que hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona. Pero ya lo había dicho. No iba a volver.

_ Usted sabe por qué._Espetó la muggle abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor.

_ Veo que los rumores son ciertos...y en cambio, ni has pestañeado al verlo sangrar...

La muggle bajó la mirada al oscuro y fangoso suelo, de un color grisáceo gracias a la luz azulada.

_ Mejor a él que a mí_ mintió.

_Conque, esta pequeña arpía ha conseguido que el tímido Severus de rienda suelta a sus instintos amorosos_ dijo divertido_ y ha triunfado donde muchas brujas más dignas de él han fallado.

_¿Instintos amorosos?_preguntó irónica_Él está muy... tenso y yo me aburro mucho... Si hubiera sabido que eso os molestaría, mi señor, yo...

_¿Molestarme?_ el mago tenebroso parecía ofendido_ Lord Voldemort tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en... Es la deslealtad de los míos lo que me incomoda. Sin embargo, Severus ha sufrido mi castigo como de costumbre, con total silencio y obediencia. Tal vez la próxima vez deba de cortar otra espalda, para ver si se me entregaría igual.

El Lord caminó lentamente a su alrededor, situándose detrás de ella. Apoyó la punta de su varita en la espalda de la muggle y esta se estremeció.

Lentamente, el Lord deslizó su varita cortando túnica y piel del mismo modo que a Severus.

Quemaba, dolía, pero lo peor era tener que permanecer de pie sin intentar huir o defenderse. La muggle sintió la calidez de la sangre empapando la ropa.

_¿Sigues pretendiendo que te ceda a Severus para tu uso y disfrute?

_ Sólo serían unas horas...el resto del día seguiría siendo vuestro._ Trataba de contener el temblor de sus piernas.

_ Tu descaro es imperdonable. Si te permití quedarte en Hogwarts fue solo y exclusivamente para un único motivo. Pero tus avances son tan insufriblemente lentos como todo lo demás._ Voldemort volvió a pasar la varita por el lugar que había herido, cerrando el corte, que sanó sin dejar cicatriz._ He de advertir en cambio, que tu idea respecto a Godric's Hollow puede ser interesante. Así que demoraré el castigo.

El Señor Oscuro pasó su mano del hombro de la chica a su nuca deslizando el dedo pulgar a lo largo de su columna.

_ En cuanto a Severus...supongo que relajarse de vez en cuando no le hará mal._ Voldemort giró a la muggle manteniendo su nuca sujeta_ Pero recuerda qué es y será siempre tu prioridad.

La muggle era menuda como una hoja y temblaba como movida por el viento. Voldemort se vió reflejado en sus ojos: sus propias pupilas alargadas rodeadas de su iris rojizo; sus fosas nasales dilatadas, allí dónde debía estar su nariz y su boca sin labios. Sentía el calor desprenderse de la palma de su mano y penetrar en ella. Como de costumbre, usó legeremens para verse a sí mismo, su poder, su grandeza...Todo condensado en un denso huracán que podía estrangular la mente de la muggle hasta asfixiarla. Y bebió el horror que le provocaba, del miedo y del dolor. Causar dolor y miedo, ese era su placer.

El que no debe ser nombrado...

El corazón de la muggle aleteó brevemente y se separó de ella. Tantas veces la había llevado al borde de la muerte que ya sabía cuando parar antes de que se desvaneciera.

_ Mantendrás a Lord Voldemort informado personalmente, así me ahorraré comentarios innecesarios.

_ No sé cómo, mi señor._ Dijo en un suspiro.

_ Descúbrete el brazo y júrame obediencia.

La mujer negó ante la orden.

_ Yo no soy maga...bruja, lo que sea...¿Está seguro de que puedo portar la marca?

Tras un breve forcejeo, Lord Voldemort aplicó la varita sobre el antebrazo de la muggle.

_ Tal vez sobrevivas a a la marca, consigas salir de este bosque y llegar al castillo._ Dijo mientras la piel de la muggle se iba oscureciendo bajo el hechizo y ella caía de rodillas al húmedo suelo.

Su marcha no supuso, como en otras ocasiones, un alivio.

Una fiebre intensa la consumía, tanto que el frío del terroso lodo suponía un leve consuelo. Su estómago se revolvía y vomitó pero no logró expulsar la magia que le marcaba el brazo y le quemaba el alma. Tiritaba y ardía, vomitaba y se dormía vencida volviendo a despertar entre temblores.

Varias criaturas se acercaron, aunque no mucho, pues la presencia de algo tenebroso las alejaba, algo que ya era temido en ese bosque.

Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia y la noche se alargaba eternamente.

Un ladrido ¿cómo era posible? un ladrido la despertó una de las veces. Y una voz que reconocía del castillo.

_ Vamos Fang, no es por ahí. Maldito perro cabezota.

Unos pasos trotones que se alejaban...no, se acercaban...

_¡Fang! Te lo advierto, si te alejas tanto no iré a por ti. Tendrás que volver solo.

Estaba cerca del colegio, y llegaría aunque fuera arrastrándose.

_ Calla, Fang. ¿Has oído? Hay algo ahí...¡Por Merlín!

Hadrig contorsionó su voluminoso cuerpo para levantarla del suelo y cogerla en brazos. Ardía y temblaba y la llevó rápidamente con su paso renqueante a su cabaña.

_ Aparta, Fang. _ Dijo echando al perro de la cama para dejar en ella a la joven.

_Gra-gracias.

_¿Se encuentra bien?¿Está herida?...

Hadrig la toqueteó con cuidado buscando lesiones a la cálida luz de la chimenea, y entonces la reconoció. Gruñó, pero qué iba a hacer, ¿devolverla al bosque?

Sus ojos negros repararon en su brazo. La marca tenebrosa aparecía y desaparecía, cambiando de forma, tamaño y color.

_ Esto lo explica todo._ La tapó con una pesada manta_ ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido?

_ N-n-no ha sido voluntariam-mente.

Hadrig volvió a gruñir.

_ La marca está luchando con su cuerpo. Si su cuerpo la acepta, se le pasará la fiebre. Si no morirá.

_A-avise a Snape.

_¿Está loca?¡No voy a dejarla en manos de ese malnacido!_ El barbudo titubeó, tampoco es que supiera qué hacer en estos casos_ Voy a preparar un té. Usted...descanse.

 _Sí, descansar.. en paz._ Al menos no moriría en el barro.


	25. Godric's Hollow

Snape se apareció a las afueras del pueblo y una punzada de dolor sacudió su pecho. Godric's hollow era pequeño y alegre, unas tiendas, un pub y una pequeña plaza en la que habían empezado a montar un bonito árbol de Navidad. Lily habría sido feliz allí. Cruzó una oscura calle y avanzó con paso rápido hacia el final de una hilera de casas. No había nadie en la calle y la nieve caída amortiguaba sus pasos.

Llegó. El seto crecido prestaba un aspecto de abandono al edificio. Gran parte de la casa seguía en pie, salvo la pared y el tejado dónde impactó la maldición que acabó con el reinado del señor oscuro _y con Lily._

Snape apoyó la mano en la verja. Se sentía abrumado, y enfadado. El letrero que conmemoraba la muerte de los Potter y que tantas veces había leído le molestaba, todo le molestaba de ese lugar.

Definitivamente, allí no estaba Potter. Paseó por el pueblo, investigó los alrededores. Nada.

Bien, ya había cumplido.

 _Te queda una cosa._

Quedaba el cementerio. Ojalá no se hubiera acordado porque no se sentía capaz de visitar la tumba de Lily. Cada vez que había ido hubiera querido hundirse allí en la tierra, junto a ella.

Regresó hacia el pueblo, hacía la iglesia guardiana del pequeño cementerio. Sin necesidad de pensarlo, sus propios pies le dirigieron hacia el camino que se grabó en su memoria desde la primera vez que vino a visitarla. La sencilla lápida de mármol blanco casi brillaba en la oscuridad. Se acercó y trató de examinarla buscando rastros recientes, evitando mirar su nombre en ella. Si Potter hubiera estado allí, habría dejado flores o algo similar pero la tumba estaba desnuda.

Snape posó la mano sobre el nombre de Lily.

Había intentado hablar con ella, con su recuerdo, muchas veces. Explicarle todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez, escogiendo las mejores palabras, suplicando su perdón... pero nunca había sentido la reconfortadora sensación de ser escuchado. Ahí solo había una piedra fría y un cuerpo inerte, descomponiéndose, vencido por la muerte...un faro sin luz, una luz sin sombra.

Una lápida desnuda y enfrente un hombre al que nada le quedaba sino su nombre.

Ni piel, ni labios, sin besos...solo huesos...huesos desnudos destilándole una tristeza infinita como cada vez que había venido. Y ahora, ni siquiera podía decirle que estaba velando por su hijo, protegiéndole...

Se obligó a levantarse, pronto amanecería. Supondría que Dumbledore no se daría por satisfecho con eso , pero era lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Se desapareció y de repente sus pies dejaron de posarse en la nieve para pisar la gravilla del sendero que conducía a la casa de los Malfoy. Cambió la tristeza por la determinación. Tenía que pensar lo que iba a decirle al Lord, le contaría que había ido a explorar Godric's Hollow. Y buscaría una buena excusa, tenía que sacar a la chica de allí y llevarla, al menos , de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Se acercaba a la puerta cuando una figura en el jardín le hizo frenar en seco.

_¿Draco? Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico rubio enfocó su mirada como si no creyera en lo que veía.

_ ¡Profesor Snape! ¿qué hace usted aquí?

_ Vengo a ver al Lord, relacionado con un asunto importante. Deberías estar en la cama.

Draco agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

_ No puedo dormir. Está...Hay.."gente" encerrada en el sótano.

_ Sí, es difícil cuando la guerra llega a tu casa...¿Lovegood?_ Snape vio al joven mortífago torcer el gesto.

_ Iba en serio, lo de saber cuando actuar y cuando esperar, ¿verdad?

_ Por supuesto, Draco. Esta guerra ya se perdió una vez. _ Snape continuó, confidente. _ Es poco probable que vuelva a ocurrir. Es muy posible que el niño que vivió, muera esta vez. Pero aunque así sea...un buen Slytherin sabe que no es necesario ser el que empuñe la varita. La infantería es siempre la primera en caer.

_¿Quiere decir que no debo luchar?

_Por supuesto que no, Draco, al final habrá que luchar. Pero siempre será preferible incorporarse a la batalla cuando se sepa seguro el bando ganador. Si no, pregúntale a tu padre.

Dracó asintió, mucho más tranquilo.

_ Quien usted sabe no está. Regresó hace un par de horas pero se marchó enseguida.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Bellatrix miró al profesor de pociones relamiéndose satisfecha.

_ Ve adentro, Draco, a la cama._ El chico entró en la casa, parando al pasar junto a su tía que permaneció apoyada en el marco de la puerta._ ¿Se te ha perdido algo, Snape? ¿Una muggle, tal vez?

_ La muggle no está aquí, director Snape_ Contestó Draco_ Quien usted...

_Nuestro Lord, Draco_ Corrigió Bellatrix.

_ El señor tenebroso regresó sin ella._ continuó el chico_ Dijo que le había otorgado la marca y que la había dejado en el Bosque Prohibido.

_Gracias, Draco_ Dijo Snape entre dientes, despidiéndose con un gesto del muchacho que por fin entró en la casa.

_ Lo cual significa,_ añadió la mortífaga_ que a estas horas habrá sido pasto de algún bicho.

Snape no contestó, se giró bruscamente y enfiló de nuevo el sendero para salir de allí.

_ Gallinita ciega ¿Qué se te ha perdido?..._ canturreó Bellatrix mientras reía_ Corre, Snape, corre...

 _"gallinita ciega, ¿qué se te ha perdido?"_ La cancioncilla de Bellatrix se le había quedado en la cabeza. _"Una aguja y un dedal. Pues da tres vueltas y la encontrarás"_ Pero llevaba más de tres vueltras, llevaba horas deambulando por el Bosque Prohibido y no había conseguido encontrar ni un rasto de ella. Empezaba a suponer que Bellatrix tenía razón y que la muggle había sucumbido a la marca y había servido, esperaba que después, de alimento a las fieras.

Al fin encontró un par de huellas en un pequeño claro. Había restos de sangre y una ligera hedidura en el barro, como la que dejaría un cuerpo tendido que se hubiera movido mucho.

Había huellas de lo que parecía un lobo de gran tamaño...pero junto a ellas, huellas humanas, de unas botas enormes que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Hagrid.


	26. El reencuentro

Hagrid había pasado el resto de la noche velando a la chica. Se sentía inútil ya que dudaba mucho que su té sirviera de ayuda. La arropaba cuando tiritaba y le daba agua fresca cuando la invadía la fiebre. Le acercaba un cubo mohoso si tenía que vomitar y le secaba la frente cuando se dormía. A parte de eso, se maldecía a sí mismo por no saber qué más podía hacer y maldecía a Snape por haber permitido que pasara algo así en su bosque. En varias ocasiones, había tratado de ir a avisar a madamne Ponfrey pero la chica se negaba a que la dejara sola. Añoraba a Dumbledore como nunca desde su muerte.

Amaneció, un rayo de luz se filtró por los sucios cristales de su cabaña aún con las cicatrices del incendio provocado por los mortífagos el día que atacaron el colegio, dando a parar sobre los ojos cerrados de Hadrig, despertándole sobresaltado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había sucumbido al cansancio y al sueño. La chica estaba quieta por fin, respirando traquila.

Hagrid se levantó y la chica giró la cabeza hacia él. Ambos tenían muy mal aspecto. El semigigante le tocó la frente y la observó con ojo crítico.

_Lo has logrado,_ dijo_ bien hecho.

_ Gracias a usted_ añadió ella_ ¿Cree que podrá acompañarme hasta el castillo?

_ No está lejos, si puede andar.

Hagrid suspiró aliviado de poder dejarla en manos más expertas.

Desoyendo el dolor y las protestas de su cuerpo, la mujer se puso en pie cargando aún con las cobijas sobre sus hombros. Hagrid abrió la puerta y con un brazo protector sobre ella, la ayudó a salir y a caminar por el camino nevado que conducía a Howarts.

_Hablaremos con Minerva, ella sabrá qué hacer.

Lo último que le papetecía a la muggle era hablar con la señorita McGonagall, quería ( _ver a Snape)_ llegar al castillo,( _ver a Snape)_ tomar una ducha y ( _ver a Snape)_ dormir en un colchón decente.

Minerva les recibió sorprendida, Hagrid le explicó cómo había encontrado a la chica y cómo había pasado la noche. La bruja escuchaba con cara de preocupación, mirándola de hito en hito con el gesto ceñudo y los labios apretados. Le remangó la manga para ver la marca tenebrosa que aún se intensificaba y palidecía, moviéndose y formando a veces pequeñas ampollas en la piel.

_¿Es una de ellos? ¿Un mortífago?_ perguntó Hagrid.

_ Ciertamente, no lo sé. Es una muggle. No sé que efecto tiene la marca en los muggles. ¿Dice que se la pusieron en contra de su voluntad?

La chica asintió.

_Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarla de aquí antes de que regrese a Snape. Tal vez, podamos devolverla a su casa o protegerla de alguna manera.

Demons sopesó las posibilidades. Volver a casa con la marca para que el Perturbado pudiera encontrarla o que la llevaran a "un sitio seguro" donde, si no lllegaba a encontrarla, estar de nuevo prisionera de unos nuevos magos.

_ No, gracias. Les agradezco su preocupación por mí, pero lo que necesito ahora es una ducha y dormir un par de horas...y ver al señor Snape. Si pudieran avisarle de alguna manera...

_ El director Snape no está en el castillo, ha pasado la noche fuera._ Minerva insistió_ Es mejor que se vaya ahora que puede, antes de que él vuelva.

La chica cerró los ojos, cansada, volvió a negarse y a repetir lo que quería ante el enfado creciente de Minerva y de Hagrid.

_ Dejen ya de intentar convencerme. Me quedo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¡ Ahora puede escapar de esto!, ¡de quien-usted-sabe y de Severus!

La muggle habló con impaciencia.

_Podría explicárselo durante un millón de años, pero usted no me creería. Snape solo quiere protegerme.

_ Tiene razón_ contestó secamente Minerva_ No la creería.

La muggle agradeció de nuevo la preocupación de la señorita McGonagall y los cuidados de Hagrid apretándole las manos a ambos durante unos segundos. Le devolvió la manta que la abrigaba al barbudo y sin dar de nuevo pie a la bruja, se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Snape.

Minerva intercambió una mirada con Hagrid, hablando cuando ella se hubo perdido de vista.

_¿ Ha notado eso?_preguntó frotándose la mano_ ¿El calor al tocarla?

_Será que le ha vuelto la fiebre_ dijo Hagrid.

_No, ha sido algo raro. Como si el calor no saliera de ella, sino de mi mano...

La muggle no se dejó vencer por el cansancio ni el dolor y caminó serena y erguida hasta las habitaciones de Snape. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se sentía exhausta y dolorida. Preocupada también, porque él no estaba. Le dejó medio desangrado en el despacho. Le habían dicho que había pasado la noche fuera pero, y si..¿y si estaba desvanecido y sangrante en el despacho? Habían sido muchas horas. Demasiadas para alguien con esas heridas...

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Se giró sin hacer caso de las protestas de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta bruscamente, saliendo del cuarto casi sin ver, chocándose con una figura alta y oscura que intentaba entrar también rápidamente en la habitación.

_¡ Jo...petas, señor Snape!, ¡me ha dado un susto de muerte!_ dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

_ ¡Anda que usted a mí...!_ contestó Severus empujándola hacia dentro de nuevo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

La cogió por los hombros y la empujó literalmente hasta sentarla en la cama. Luego forcejeó con ella por su manga, para verle el antebrazo.

_ Usted y su manía que querer desnudarme..._ protestó la muggle.

_ Cálmese, es solo una manga. Luego le revisaré lo demás.

_¿Es una no-promesa?

Severus observó su rostro pálido y ojeroso pero, esa expresión divertida y provocadora en sus ojos alivió su preocupación.

_No se encontrará demasiado mal si aún tiene ganas de esas tonterías_murmuró con frivolidad Snape mientras miraba la marca concentrado.

_He tenído resacas peores_ mintió la muggle encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Es inestable_ declaró Severus preocupado_ Pero usted parece estar bien, creo que saldrá de esta.

La muggle aprovechó que él estaba inclinado sobre ella para estirar el cuello y mirar la espalda de Snape. La sangre seca de su túnica apenas si se veía en la negra tela y pasó la mano por una de ellas comprobando que no tenía restos húmedos de un sangrado reciente.

_Deberíamos tener un mago en cada ambulancia_ declaró

_ Ya tienen algunos..._ dijo Snape levantándose y sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Le ofreció otro a ella que se negó a ingerir nada que pudiera despertar a su irritado estómago.

La muggle se levantó y examinó la espalda de Snape. A través del corte de la tela se veían finas cicatrices blancas, casi desvanecidas.

_ Me tenía preocupada, ¿dónde ha estado?

Severus lanzó un suspiro corto antes de sentarse en la cama y contestar.

_ Primero Dumbledore me mandó a investigar Godric's Hollow, debido al indicio que usted le proporcionó al Lord. Luego me pasé por la mansión Malfoy a ver si estaba usted allí. Por cierto, Bellatrix le manda saludos.

_Oh, que encantadora...

_Después, _ continuó Snape cerrando los ojos_ Me he vuelto loco buscándola por el Bosque Prohibido hasta que di con su rastro y el de Hagrid. Cuando llegué a su cabaña ya no estaban. He seguido sus huellas hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal su noche?

La muggle sonrió.

_ Ah, bien. Primero pasé al estado gaseoso, cosa que no había experimentado jamás, hasta llegar a ese bosque que dice._comentó en tono ligero_ Allí, nuestro "señor" revindicó su derecho de pernada marcándome como a una bestia para dejarme tirada, no metafóricamente hablando_ en el barro, un poco indispuesta. El resto ya lo conoce. Pero tengo una buena noticia. El Lord nos ofrece su licencia para poder seguir dándonos arrumacos a la orilla del lago.

Snape alzó una ceja sorprendido.

_¿No habrá tenido la desfachatez de comentar eso con él?

_ El sacó el tema... Espere...

Snape tuvo que alzar la otra ceja, más sorprendido aún, cuando la muggle se subió la túnica muy por encima de las rodillas mientras refunfuñaba "esto resulta mejor con una falda corta" y de esa guisa se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la cama. Concretamente, encima de sus piernas, apresando estas entre sus esbeltos muslos.

_Literalmente dijo "cederle a Severus para su uso y disfrute".

Snape la miraba a los ojos incrédulo. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" le preguntó con su ronca voz susurrante.


	27. Calor

_**Buenas, una pequeña aclaración. Este capitulo será un poco, un poquiiito, subido de tono, por lo que habrá que subir el rating en consonancia.**_

 _ **Para las/los que no puedan/quieran leerlo les aviso de que no se da información relevante o imprescindible, por lo que la historia seguirá sin que se hayan perdido nada importante.**_

 _ **Y algo más. No sé por qué no aparecen publicados algunos reviews que sí me han llegado al correo, aunque no tengo habilitada la moderación de los guest ni nada, no sé qué pasa. Desde aquí mi agradecimiento por los mensajes que he recibido.**_

 _ **Clairebett, me alegro que te guste, espero que sigas leyéndolo.**_

 _ **dulceysnape, jajaja, yo también.**_

 _ **Cryselygirl, Aquellos tiempos, gracias por vuestro apoyo!**_

 _ **Y sobre todo, mención especial a la comentadora más constante, LateAtNight4, a ella le agradezco además el título de este capítulo. ;-)**_

 _ **Como recordarán dejamos a Snape preguntándose "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?**_

* * *

_ ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Ay, señor Snape..._dijo apurada_¿No será usted virgen?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! No sea absurda.

_ Pfff, me quita una gran peso de encima, no sé si hubiera podido con tanta responsabilidad.

¿Realmente hablaba en serio? Severus estaba asombrado, estupefacto, sorprendido y confuso por la reacción de la muggle; pensó que la sensación que tenía podía ser resumida con un "lo flipo".

_ Acabamos de escapar con vida de un psicópata al que no le costaría lo más mínimo aplastarnos entre los dedos como a unos insectos_explicó serena y lentamente_. A lo peor usted está acostumbrado a eso, yo le aseguro que no lo estoy. Tengo la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo a mil por hora y lo que necesito justamente ahora es sentirme totalmente... "viva". ¿No es lo que hacen los soldados tras la batalla o los piratas al llegar a puerto...?¿No lo ha visto en las películas?

_¿Pretende olvidar todo cuánto ocurre a su alrededor por unos minutos de...?

_Sinceramente,_interrumpió susurando mientras le miraba intensamente_ espero que sea más de unos minutos...

Snape intentó acomodar su postura para no caer hacia atrás en la cama levantando involuntariamente las caderas lo que provocó un suspiro en la muggle.

_Está usted rematadamente loca_ dijo mientras disimulaba su análisis de la situación quitándole unas hojas del pelo.

_ Y usted es desesperantemente lento.

Le respondió ella, apartándole las manos de su pelo y agarrándolas con las suyas para guiarlas hasta sus pechos. Las apretó contra ellos un segundo, entreabriendo los labios sin dejar de mirar a Snape cuya expresión dejaba traslucir cierta fiereza.

_ Está desvariando, lo que no sé si es por la marca o ya era así de antes _gruñó Snape cruelmente.

_Sigue pensando demasiado_ continuó ella obligando a las manos de él a bajar por su costados hasta la cintura._ Y eso es totalmente inapropiado en esta situación.

Y todavía condujo más abajo las todavía indiferentes manos de Snape hasta sus caderas, apretándolas contra ellas mientras impulsaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante, contra las piernas prisioneras del mago. _Venga, chico__ pensó __ qué tienes en las venas ¿Té?._

La muggle abandonó las manos de Snape en sus caderas y colocó las suyas a ambos lados de su rostro, el pulgar en las mejillas, en la nuca y detrás de las orejas el resto de sus suaves dedos.

Snape mantuvo su rostro imperturbable mientras trataba qué decidir en "esta situación" antes de que ella comenzara a extraer sus actuales pensamientos nada castos, mediante el contacto de sus manos. Los ojos de ella brillaban como si todo eso le resultara tremendamente divertido.

_ Ahora voy a acercarme despacio..._anunció_ así tendrá tiempo de decidir si quiere seguir o no. Piénselo mientras conserve la sangre en su cabeza.

La muggle ladeó su rostro para salvar el obstáculo de su aguileña nariz.

_Me pregunto si será verdad eso que dicen del tamaño de la nariz y el tamaño de la...

_Señorita Demons, no sea malhablada..._ Ella sonrió sobre los labios de él, la calidez de su boca tan tentadora...

Tuvo que volver a besarle ella a él, igual que en el lago. Snape se concentró en recibir ese beso que no era ni tímido, ni desesperado, ni exigente, ni suplicante. Era como ella, franco,directo y en estos momentos muy sugerente, como diciéndole "tengo más, si quieres".

_¿Va a analizar así... _todo_?

Snape rió contra los dientes de ella. Había olvidado que podía conocer sus pensamientos, sentir sus sentimientos y, tal vez, percibir la reacción de su cuerpo sólo con el tacto.

Ella cortó la risa con un nuevo beso. La muggle no entendió si había dicho "Demons" o "demonios" pero su corazón comenzó a galopar cuando las manos de él se aferraron a sus caderas.

_¿Es así de su gusto?_ Preguntó él con voz ronca.

_Y del suyo, por lo que... veo.

La muggle no le dejaba apartarse de su boca. Sujetaba su cabeza para devorarle lentamente, su cuerpo entero ardía por el contacto con ella. A Snape le faltaban manos, porque ella quería que la sujetara fuerte. "Dígame cómo de loco se ha vuelto mientras me buscaba", pronunciaba contra sus labios.

Y sonreía triunfante cada vez que él gemía roncamente subiendo su piernas cubiertas por la túnica al encuentro de sus muslos desnudos.

Por fin, Snape le devolvió el beso y ella se dejó hacer mientras él la degustaba con calma.

Severus comenzó a sentir, como en el lago, una calidez en su interior y cerró los ojos para besarla con dulzura. Ella apoyó las manos contra su pecho y el ascendió las suyas por la espalda de la muggle, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos entrecerrados mientras la calidez de su pecho le inundaba por completo...

...y entonces la muggle le mordió el labio, le tiró del pelo apartándolo y se levantó de sus piernas dejándole solo en la cama.

Snape la miró confuso tratando de escrutar su rostro.

Ella, de pie, retrocedió unos pasos y alzó las manos a la altura de su cabeza como para decir algo y las bajó de golpe frustrada al no encontrar las palabras. Suspiró calmándose. Comenzó a desabrochar su túnica ante un Snape perplejo que se contenía de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, porque era obvio que desnudarse pero no entendía por qué así.

Con paciencia, desabrochó los botones de su pechera hasta conseguir el hueco suficente para la túnica cayera, saliendo de ella y empujándola a un lado con un pie. No llevaba camiseta, corpiño o sostén alguno aprisionando sus pechos. Se deshizo del resto de su ropa interior del mismo modo que la túnica y del mismo modo la echó a un lado. Abrió los brazos. Ella misma miró su cuerpo para invitarle a él a que lo hiciera.

Snape contempló sus senos menudos, su cuerpo esbelto de estrechas caderas que le daban un aire aniñado pero nada frágil. Se percibían los músculos bajo la piel. Tenía un aspecto felino, más delgada de lo que en principio era cuando llegó.

Lentamente se dió la vuelta girando la cabeza para comprobar que él la seguía mirando.

Dió por terminada su exhibición bajando los brazos.

_Probablemente no sea la primera vez que me pasa_ habló al fin con aire despreocupado_ pero es la primera vez que tengo la certeza. Ni le he pedido amor eterno, ni le voy a quitar sus recuerdos pero... míreme...no soy Lily... así que, no vuelva a besarme pensando en ella.

La muggle avanzó de nuevo hasta él cogiéndole la mano y se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla que sonó con un débil chasquido.

_Voy a darme una ducha_Anunció señalando con el pulgar la puerta del baño situada a su espalda_...bien fría, me temo.

Snape la miró volverse, caminar desnuda hacia el baño y desaparecer tras la puerta. Luego se frotó la cara con una mano. Se temía que él iba a necesitar otra.


	28. El reposo

Lordo Voldemort abrió los ojos. Las hendiduras de sus pupilas se contrajeron unos segundos debido a la claridad que se había adueñado de la habitación.

Tras dejar a la muggle en el bosque regresó a la mansión Malfoy a por Nagini. Se entretuvo en dar instrucciones a Lucius y en asegurarse de que Bellatrix mantenía a buen reacudo la espada de Griffindor. Por puro placer, le contó que parecía que los rumores de que Severus había encontrado con quien divertirse eran ciertos y que había dejado a la muggle en el bosque tras recibir la marca. "Snape no estará muy complacido si ella muere" había comentado Bellatrix ocultando su regocijo. "Severus está más allá de esas cuestiones, Bellatrix." Afirmó en cambio el señor oscuro "Él jamás antepondría una mujer a sus obligaciones para con su Lord". Notó que no estaba muy convencida, pero ella era un ser pasional, muy distante de lo que a su entender debería ser un mortífago, y no comprendía el desprendimiento de Severus. Luego había tomado a Nagini sobre sus hombros y volando hasta Godric's Hollow.

El halo que protegía a la casa también le había protegido a él de miradas indiscretas. Sí, había sentido la ira revolverse furiosa en su interior. Allí, justo donde debía haber terminado su temor, fue donde comenzó su calvario pero pronto, muy pronto aquel maldito niño correría la misma suerte que sus padres y por fin sería invencible. Inmortal y, con la varita de sauco, todopoderoso...Había buscado algún lugar dónde poder emboscarle observando lentamente con sus agudas pulilas. Aquella vieja, Bathilda, se había acercado a la casa con un ramo de flores en la mano como tal vez era su costumbre. Ella no lo sabía, pero iba a convertirse en su aliada.

Al menos parte de ella.

Había sentido un inenarrable placer al desprender la piel de su carne...la próxima vez que lo hiciera intentaría probar con alguien vivo. Había necesitado descansar, contando con la protección de Nagini. Y ahora, despertado por la luz de la mañana, decepcionado por no haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse con Potter, se marchó en busca de aquel ladrón que poseía algo que le pertenecía." _Espera aquí, y cuando venga avísame inmediatamente. No le dejes ir"_ Habló en pársel a la serpiente. En su apresuramiento no miró nada de aquella casa salvo el sangrante cuerpo que hizo desaparecer consumido por un fuego mágico.

* * *

El suave chasquido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse tras ella, dolía casi más que un portazo.

No le apetecía nada enfrentarse con ella cuando saliera del cuarto de baño pero, necesitaba quitarse la ropa sucia y darse una ducha, fría o no. Y necesitaba dormir.

Ordenó algo de comer y esperó a que ella acabara. Sí, podía usar algún otro baño del colegio pero... demonios, tampoco quería irse. Protestar pensando que ese era _su_ cuarto no le serviría para ocultarse el hecho de que realmente deseaba volver a verla inmediatamente y comprobar que estaba bien. Ella salió rápidamente del baño, tiritando y envuelta en una mullida toalla. Snape sintió una oscura satisfacción rugiente en su pecho al ver que, efectivamente, se había duchado con agua fría.

_He pedido algo para comer. Hágalo_ pidió Snape antes de entrar en el baño.

Ella asintió suavemente mientras buscaba alguna prenda en la cómoda. Mientras Snape entraba en el baño, en el cajón sonó un pequeño tintineo. Entre la ropa, la muggle descubrió las botellitas que Colagusano le había regalado, el veneno de Nagini y la poción protectora antimagia.

_ A buenas horas..._ musitó frotándose el brazo en un gesto que conocía muy bien.

Snape se sacó la túnica rota y acartonada por la sangre seca y se metió bajo la ducha, maldiciendo a la muggle que la había dejado en el punto más frío, queriendo o no.

Snape dejó que el agua corriera sobre su pelo y su cara. Estaba helada.

Mientras se aseaba con las finas agujas de agua cayendo sobre él, consciente de que estaba muy cansado - _la noche ha sido muy intensa-_ y que probablemente no fuera capaz de razonar coherentemente - _y la mañana, más aún, incluso para mí-_ necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas antes de acostarse hoy.

Su lista de prioridades la encabezaba _-cuándo no-_ Potter. En paradero desconocido, con una posible escala en Godric's Hollow donde le esperaría una emboscada y sin medio alguno para avisarle.. _.Nigellus._ Sí, Nigellus y su retrato cautivo era la única posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con él Tendría que pedirle al mago que estuviera muy pendiente de su otro lienzo, por si se podía poner en guardia al chico.

Los siguientes dos puntos debían tratarse juntos. Por un lado, el castigo del señor oscuro..., realmente el Lord no necesita nunca una razón para castigar a alguien pero si la causa esta vez había sido la señorita Demons y ambos habían salido relativamente ilesos podían darse con un canto en los dientes. Si bien les había dejado marchar y al parecer, dado su consentimiento para continuar con su inexistente relación esto no garantizaba la integridad de ninguno de ellos por lo que tendría que hablar con el señor oscuro lo antes posible y aclarar ese punto... al gusto del Lord, por supuesto, además de asegurarse de que no hubiera más rumores...

...y eso enlazaba con el siguiente tema que era la señorita Demons y su...apasionada demostración. Comprendía su "deseo". Más de una vez él mismo había necesitado de esa "compensación" tras una experiencia arriesgada pero poco más adivinaba de lo que hubiera en su hermética mente. Su reacción cuando su pensamiento se distrajo hacia Lily, incluso habiendo sido tan teatral, era perfectamente comprensible. Nada podía concluir respecto a cómo comportarse con ella una vez que saliera de la ducha. Porque no había una respuesta lógica- _Piensa demasiado-_ satisfactoria.

Se reía sin querer de sí mismo al pensar que de que, con todo lo que tenía que lidiar, lo que más le desconcertaba fuera la mujer. _Haz lo que sueles,_ se decía, _ignora aquello que escapa de tu control. Dedícate a lo que sí sabes._ Pero su pecho gruñía ronco, revindicando su hombría. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había - _duchado con agua fría- "_ interesado" por su virilidad. Se preguntaba qué opinaría Dumbledore, su último punto del día, de todo eso.

Salió del baño envuelto en el suave albornoz del colegio, verde con el escudo de Slytherin, y la encontró en la cama, revuelta entre las sábanas y profundamente dormida.

Torció el gesto cuando vio la comida intacta _-ha delgazado tanto...-_ y ya se disponía a echarse en su incómodo sofá cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_ Amycus..._ saludó hoscamente desde la rendija de la puerta_ ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_ Venía a interesarme por tu estado. Y por si necesitabas ayuda para encargarte del cuerpo de la muggle, aunque en el Bosque Prohibido...igual no tienes que preocuparte por eso_ una torcida sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

Sus palabras sonaban sospechosamente parecidas a las de Bellatrix.

_ Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Amycus._ No podía evitar que su voz sonara amenazante a pesar de hablar casi en un murmullo_ Pero, ya me he encargado del "cuerpo" de la muggle.

Abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones de par en par, Amycus abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la mujer en la cama.

_¡¿Está viva?!

Snape le agarró por el cuello, arrastrándole dentro de la habitación, desarmándole y apuntándole con su propia varita.

_No solo está viva, sino que además tiene la marca tenebrosa. Nuestro señor ha decidido que es digna de ser un mortífago. Así que ocúpate de tus asuntos en este colegio, castiga y controla a los alumnos, enséñales la magia oscura...pero_ recalcó apretando la varita contra su pecho_ no vuelvas con correveidiles de vieja, ya que el Lord me ha autorizado para zanjar esos asuntos como decida. Y eso no sería bueno para ti, Amycus. Espero que la obtusa mente que albergas en esa bellota que tienes por cabeza sepa entender a qué me refiero con "zanjar".

Severus le devolvió su varita y el mortífago corrió tosiendo hacia la puerta que Snape atrancó a conciencia. Necesitaba dormir.

Cuando despertó, había pasado con creces la hora de la comida.

Haber dormido más de tres horas seguidas era un record en estos últimos años. Tras vestirse adecuadamente abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, bebió varias pociones de un trago y tomó uno de los bocadillos que habían traído horas antes con inusual hambre. Iba a llevárselo a la boca cuando la muggle se incorporó despeinada y con los párpados pesados.

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

_ Auch.

_ Se lo merece, su bocaza es lo que nos ha metido en este lío. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle al Lord...?

_ ¿Qué quería que hiciese?_protestó indignada_¿Negarlo? ¿A quién daría más crédito? ¿A uno de sus mortífagos o a mí?

_Por lo visto, a usted._ Severus señaló el brazo de la muggle donde aún latía la marca_ Si le duele mucho puedo darle alguna poción.

Ella se tocó el brazo sintiéndose extraña. El dibujo aparecía y desaparecía ondulando, la piel latía debajo como si la serpiente tatuada estuviera viva. Negó el ofrecimiento de Snape y cambió de tema al verle con el bocadillo aún en la mano.

_ Coma, necesita fabricar sangre. Un par de litros, concretamente.

_ Usted también debería.

_ Aún tengo naúseas_ dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

_Oblíguese. Así podrá mostrar más que huesos cuando se desnude.

_ ¿Se refiere a cuando me desnude para usted?_ sonrió divertida_ Confiese, señor Snape, le encanta eso de quitarme la ropa.

 _De acuerdo_ , pensó Severus, _ella está bien_.


	29. Navidad

Snape se apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.

_¿Qué tal ha ido?_ Preguntó Dumbledore, impaciente.

_ Nada._ Snape se quitó la capa y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la escarcha del pelo acercándose ávido a la chimenea_ Bueno, algo sí.

El viejo mago observó como Severus extendía un mapa sobre la mesa.

_ Sé que el joven Weasly no está con ellos. Mis informadores le sitúan en El Refugio, la casa de su hermano Bill. Así que hay un desertor en su pequeño grupo, por lo que calculo que no lo están pasando lo que se dice bien.

_Sospechaba que eso ocurriría,_ dijo Dumbledore con tristeza_ espero que descubra que tiene los medios para volver con ellos cuando sea necesario.

_ ¿Lo sabía?_ contestó Snape con mal disimulado desdén_ y le dió los medios para volver a encontrarlos, sin embargo no tuvo la misma previsión para conmigo.

_ Esos medios no te servirían a ti, Severus, la naturaleza de...

_Ya, ya, ya..._ dijo cansado_ Eso en cuanto al mundo mágico. Pero en el mundo muggle las cosas son diferentes, si uno sabe qué buscar.

En el mapa extendido se fueron iluminando varios puntos de forma aleatoria.

_En los periódicos y en la televisión se han hecho eco de lo que llaman "el buen ladrón". Pequeños robos y hurtos sin testigos, a veces en tiendas llenas de gente, en las que el ladrón deja dinero en compensación de lo que se lleva. Muy típico de alguien que respeta las normas en exceso, como la señorita Granger, ¿no le parece?

Dumbledore asintió esperanzado mientras observaba los puntos marcados en el mapa.

_ Las fechas no nos dicen nada, son del todo aleatorias y no entiendo si tienen un objetivo la visita a esos lugares. Solo que están todos situados en lugares cercanos a bosques...un lugar perfecto para esconderse. ¿Sabe si la señorita Granger solía ir de acampada?

_ Mis pesquisas en torno a las costumbres muggles de su familia no se expandieron tanto_lamentó el mago.

_ Si es ella la que dirige el grupo entiendo dos cosas: que Potter no tiene ni idea de dónde buscar lo que quiera que sea que le ha encargado buscar y que a lo mejor no acuden a Godric's Hollow, ir a ese lugar no tendría ningún valor para ella.

Snape bajó la cabeza, cansado.

_Dejémoslo por hoy, Severus. No se puede hacer nada más...y es Navidad_pidió Albus, condescendiente_Únete a la fiesta.

_¿En serio? Ahora me explico lo de las guirnaldas y el árbol en el gran comedor. Si no me lo dice, no lo hubiera sospechado_dijo ceñudo. _Además, la fiesta acabaría en el momento en que yo apareciera.

Dumbledore apretó los labios un momento, sopesaba las consecuencias, pero necesitaba información.

_ La señorita Demons en cambio..._ Snape levantó la mirada, curioso_ parece haber hecho buenas migas con los profesores después de haber recibido la marca. Que yo sepa ha hablado con todos y cada uno de ellos, varias veces. Y parece caerles bien, al parecer es una muchacha muy agradable...para ser una mortífaga.

Snape meneó la cabeza.

_Ella tiene sus propias "misiones".

_Para el Lord, claro.

_Deje ese tono despectivo, Dumbledore, también tiene que protegerse.

_Estás ciego con respecto a ella, Severus, te he advertido de que es peligrosa...

Snape cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_ ¿Y qué no?

Se dirigió a sus habitaciones, desde el pasillo le llegaba el sonido de la música y de las risas y la alegre luminosidad del fuego. Al llegar a la altura de la puerta del comedor no pudo evitar que sus ojos se distrajeran hacia el interior. Hagrid, con las mejillas coloradas, pasaba su enorme brazo sobre los menudos hombros del profesor Flitwick mientras entonaban una animada canción navideña. Filch rellenaba las copas con ponche. La profesora McGonagall y la señorita Pomfrey tocaban las palmas al compás mientras Demons trataba de imitar los complicados pasos de un ceilidh, ese baile escocés que parecía entusiasmar a Pomona Sprout, con la túnica remangada. "E _sto resultaría mejor con una falda corta"_ recordó y su mirada se posó en ella intensamente.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia é l _(hola, chico, ¿pensabas en mí?)_ encontrándose con sus ojos negros. Los castaños de ella sonreían, todo su cuerpo parecía sonreir, era agradable para variar, encontrarse una sonrisa al llegar. La chica enarcó las cejas como preguntando si lo hacía bién y él arrugó las suyas negando con la cabeza. Ella giró, siguiendo a Pomona, riendo a carcajadas. En medio del giro, Demons paró de golpe y a Snape se le congeló la sonrisa que afloraba a su rostro.

La chica se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta y todas las miradas siguieron la suya hacia Snape que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Una expresión de pánico se pintó en el rostro de la muggle, alarmando a todos los presentes que cesaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo. Hagrid dirigió una mirada furibunda a Snape antes de que la chica cayera al suelo entre convulsiones.

Madame Pomfrey se inclinó sobre ella, sujetándola y Severus corrió hacia ( _ella)_ el comedor pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Hagrid se interpuso como un muro.

_No va a ponerle una mano encima_rugió el gigantesco guardabosques.

_¡Apártese!, ¡no voy a decirlo dos veces!_amenazó Snape fuera de sí, enarbolando la varita.

_¡Hagrid!¡No!

Minerva se había enganchado del brazo de Hagrid para frenarle y Snape aprovechó para dar el par de zancadas que le separaban de la señorita Demons.

_¡Fuera!_ordenó mientras la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba de allí casi volando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Hagrid le dirigió una mirada de protesta a Minerva mientras preguntaba a Flitwick si todavía le otorgaba el beneficio de la duda.

Dumbledore se sorprendió al verle entrar con la muggle en brazos. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba mientras él la depositó con cuidadosa ternura en un sillón.

Ella le miraba suplicante.

_Duele, lo sé_ murmuró Snape_ Aguante, usted puede.

Severus subió la manga de la muggle bajo la cual se contorsionaba la serpiente que salía de la macabra calavera. Su propio brazo ardía, cuanto más el de la muggle, porque Lord Voldemort la estaba llamando, a ella.

_Llé...ve..me,... por fa..vor...

Casi no podía articular las palabras. Snape se puso rígido mientras convocaba una mordaza y la colocaba entre sus dientes cuidadosa pero firmemente y luego, la apuntó con su varita.

_ _Incárcero_ _Musitó.

La mugle se sacudía tratando de librarse de las cuerdas.

_¡Pruebe!_ ordenó Snape al retrato de Dumbledore.

_ _Evanesco_ _susurró Dumbledore algo asustado desde el retrato y las cuerdas desaparecieron.

Rápidamente, Snape volvió a conjurarlas.

_¡Solo cuando se calme!_ advirtió Snape apuntando a Dumbledore con su varita, después añadió titubeando_...o si...yo... no regreso.

Dicho lo cual, se desapareció escuchando el grito con el que la muggle protestaba.


	30. El amo

Snape atravesó la verja y la puerta de la mansión Malfoy sin pararse ante nada hasta llegar al salón.

Lord Voldemort ocupaba el centro de la habitación en la que solo los Malfoy y Bellatrix estaban presentes, junto a una mesa profusamente decorada en la que quedaban los restos de lo que había sido, suponía, la comida navideña de la familia.

Le miró impaciente y le gritó al verle llegar solo.

_¿POR QUÉ NO LA HAS TRAÍDO?

_Mi señor, ella...se desmayó. No ha podido soportar la llamada. Pensé que...

_TÚ..NO PIENSAS. CUANDO LORD VOLDEMORT ORDENA ALGO, TÚ OBEDECES...¡TODOS OBEDECEN!

La varita del señor oscuro lanzó un rayo que hizo explotar la mesa con todo lo que tenía encima. Bellatrix henchía y vaciaba sus pulmones extasiada, Lucius apretaba los puños mientras Narcissa sujetaba por los hombros a Draco, colocándose delante de él.

_Mi señor, Potter...¿?

_Sssí,... Potter... Ha vuelto a escapar por muy poco. Estuvo en Godric's Hollow, como ella dijo. Y no solo eso..

Lord Voldemort estaba exultante y eso, eso asustaba mucho más a Snape de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar.

* * *

La muggle dejó de tiritar.

Comenzó a respirar con más calma mientras Dumbledore la vigilaba. Ella cerró los ojos y tras unos segundos los abrió más serenos.

_Mmmm..mmm...¡mmmm!

_Supongo que pretende decirme que ya se encuentra mejor y que es el momento de que la libere_describió Dumbledore mientras la muggle ponía los ojos en blanco_ _evanesco._

La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando la mordaza desapareció. "Desáteme, ¿qué espera?"

_Solo pretendo asegurarme que se encuentra en condiciones, Severus fue claro al respecto.

_Pues ya lo ve, quíteme estas cuerdas.

_¿No saldrá corriendo hacia el Lord?

_¿Está de broma?¿Cree que podría?

Dumbledore, a su pesar, deshizo el hechizo que la mantenía presa y la muggle comenzó a frotarse el brazo.

_Gracias_ musitó a regañadientes.

Dumbledore la invitó a que se sirviera un vaso de agua y disimuló un gesto de disgusto al ver que ella ser servía un whisqui de fuego que apuró de un trago.

_ Todo esto es una mierda..._protestó.

Dumbledore carraspeó levemente.

_Comprendo que esté disgustada y... asustada, pero debe confiar en Severus. Él hará lo que deba para..

_Él hará lo que usted le haya dicho. Que no es precisamente lo que debería hacer. Debería largarse de aquí cuanto antes, lo más lejos que pueda de usted y de sus tejemanejes.

Dumbledore se quitó pausadamente sus lentes y los limpió con un pico de su túnica.

_¿Piensa que yo le puedo causar algún mal a Severus deliberadamente?

_No lo pienso, lo sé. Usted está ahí, como una gorda araña blanca, tejiendo pacientemente su red y lanzando hilos para dirigir a todo el mundo como marionetas. He visto todo cuanto ha hecho hacer al señor Snape.

_No ha sido nada que él mismo no haya decidido hacer_se defendió Dumbledore_ Usted no entiende que hay situaciones...

_¿Que nos superan?¿que escapan a nuestro control?..¡Ja!..¡Ja y ja!. Nada escapa a su control.

La muggle se sentó, se levantó y se volvió a sentar, nerviosa. Dumbledore hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y habló pausadamente.

_Lamento que crea eso de mí. Le aseguro que nada me gustaría más que tener control sobre esto y que no le pido a Severus nada más de lo estrictamente necesario para mantener a salvo al hijo de la mujer que amó. Yo aprecio a Severus...

_¿Le aprecia?_ preguntó la muggle mordazmente.

_Le quiero como a un...

_¡¿Le quiere?!¡ Usted no le quiere!. No, no me intente convencer con esas palabras melosas y su cándido aspecto de Papá Noel. "Sobre todo, sed fervientes en vuestro amor los unos por los otros, pues el amor cubre multitud de pecados"_recitó_ Primera de Pedro, capítulo 4 , versículo 8. ¿Qué pecados pretende tapar bajo la apariencia del amor?¡Usted no le ama! "El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;  
no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta." Primera de Corintios, capítulo 13...

_No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con eso, señorita Demons.

_Si usted amara a Severus no hubiera consentido que creciera con el peso de una infancia infeliz, de una adolescencia llena de abusos e injusticias de la que usted formó parte. No hubiera consentido que se uniera a los mortífagos y le hubiera consolado por la muerte de Lily,¡y no culpabilizarle de ello!

La muggle estaba cada vez más furiosa y gesticulaba y alzaba la voz hablándole al retrato.

_Si usted amara a Severus...no le mandaría noche sí, noche también a jugarse la vida por el hijo de la mujer que amó durante años para luego decirle que todo ha sido para que muriera en el momento adecuado...y aún así, permitirle continuar a sabiendas de que no podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su querida novia muerta, sabiendo que eso le desgarraría el alma. Si le amara...¡si le amara no le mandaría a la muerte!.

_¿Me acusa de querer a Severus muerto?

La muggle señaló al retrato varias veces con su dedo índice antes de hablar.

_No tengo pruebas_aceptó_ Si pudiera tocarle, sabría si lo que dice es cierto. Pero no puedo, usted está muerto. Muerto y enterrado. Allí.

El dedo de la muggle voló señalando por la ventana el mausoleo de mármol blanco."Así que déjelo en paz"

_¿Y usted sí le ama?_ expetó Dumbledore.

Antes de que pudiera contestar un revuelo de una capa negra invadió el despacho, Severus apareció con el rostro pálido y el gesto serio y la tomó por un brazo.

_¿Se encuentra en condiciones de venir conmigo?

_¿Acaso tiene elección de no llevarme? El Lord no aceptará ninguna excusa. Vamos.

_Severus_llamó Dumbledore_ ¿Harry a...?

_Sigue vivo. Ya le contaré_Luego miró a la muggle_Vamos.

Se aperecieron directamente en el salón en el que el Lord seguía en pie. Hacía flotar la fotografía de un joven sonriente. La muggle al llegar corrió hacia Lord Voldemort y se arrodilló aferrándose a su túnica.

_Mi Lord..me avergüenzo de no poder acudir a vuestra llamada.

_Lord Voldemort es consciente de tus limitaciones, muggle. Levántate._El señor oscuro la levantó por el brazo y la mantuvo de pie, pegada a él. Le dedicó una mirada abrasadora antes de posar su mano sobre la garganta de ella y forzar su cabeza hacia atrás_ Obssserva.

La muggle cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer del Lord al desollar a una anciana, gimió silenciosamente mientras se le doblaban las rodillas, sostenida solo por la poderosa mano del señor oscuro.

Bellatrix torcía la boca en una sonrisa macabra, Lucius miraba con profundo desprecio, Narcissa seguía aferrada a un Draco pálido como la cera y Severus...Severus pellizcaba sus mangas distraídamente, quitando pelusas imaginarias.

La muggle vio como en una película el ataque a Potter y el asesinato de sus padres, de nuevo, y la alegría del Lord tras su fracaso, al encontrar la fotografía.

Snape dejó su mano quieta y miró despacio hacia la muggle sostenida por el Lord. Oía, _presentía,_ el corazón de ella, palpitándo rápidamente pero cáda vez más débil aunque no dio muestras de ningún sentimiento, sabiéndose observado por Bellatrix.

Al fin, Lord Voldemort la soltó y ella volvió a caer de rodillas.

_ Lord Voldemort sabe agradecer los servicios de sus siervos y recompensarles adecuadamente. Pide, muggle, te concedo solo una cosa. Cuando tenga esa varita, mi victoria estará asegurada._ Volvió a levantar a la muggle y ella susurró aferrada a su túnica. El Lord se acercó para escuchar su petición._¿seguro que quieres eso? Puedes pedir cualquier cosa,... hasta tu libertad...

La muggle volvió a hablar al oído del Lord que cruzó una mirada con Snape. Este enarcó una ceja sin que su rostro manifestara ninguna otra emoción. Una sonrisa torcida del Lord y un par de secas carcajadas provocó la curiosidad de Bellatrix y un escalofrío en Snape.

_Así que esas tenemos... Así será, tienes mi palabra. Pero recuerda_subrayó aferrándola por la nuca_ a quién debes servir siempre, por encima de todo.

Y dicho esto, sin dejar de mirar a Severus, acercó lentamente la cabeza de la muggle y la besó.


	31. Dulce Navidad

Snape se apareció con Demons en sus habitaciones.

Sin mediar palabra, se fue directamente a un armario y sacó un par de botellitas. Secamente, le alargó una a la muggle que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_ ¿No hay nada que no arregle con pociones?

_Prácticamente todo puede conseguirse con una poción, bébaselo. Creame, lo necesita.

La muggle alzó la mirada y buscó sus ojos.

_¿Eso puede curar el alma?

Snape se perdió en la mirada de ella, infinitamente triste.

Por primera vez en los meses que llevaba conociéndola, descubría tristeza en sus ojos.

_Puede adormecerla, insensibilizarla,_ pronunció lentamente_ pero no curarla...Por lo visto, la magia puede romper el alma, pero arreglarla no.

La muggle se sorprendió del tono que usaba al hablar, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Así de habitual debía ser para él.

_ Pero para eso,_ continuó mientras tintineaban unos vasos_ tenemos el método muggle.

Snape sirvió dos largos vasos de licor y le pasó uno a la muggle, que sí lo cogió. Severus alzó una ceja sorprendido al ver como tomaba medio vaso de un solo trago y no tosía siquiera después. Pero volvió a rellenarlo sin decir palabra. Dio un sorbo al suyo y examinó el rostro de la muggle, vuelto hacia un lado, esquivándole.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_Un poco fuerte, pero tiene buen sabor.

Su conocida risa ronca amagó en su garganta.

_Digo usted, no el licor.

_No sabría decirle, no tengo palabras..._titubeó.

_Inténtelo.

La muggle meneó suavemente la cabeza, buscando los términos adecuados, cogió aire, llenando su pecho, y exhaló pronunciando de un tirón.

_Dolorida, cansada, triste, impotente, con ganas de tirar la toalla...y a la vez, rabiosa, indignada, decidida, fortalecida y con ganas de meterle al Perturbado ese una patada en los..._ Snape inclinó la cabeza esperando la palabra_...en sus... gónadas, si las tuviera.

La risa de Snape surgió al fin.

_No se ría, hablo en serio.

_Sí, y muy bien para alguien que no tiene palabras, beba otro trago.

Demons volcó el vaso en su boca con un gesto rudo de la muñeca.

_Me siento utilizada y...sucia.

_Mancillada_apuntilló Snape_. No ha debido dejarle que la besara.

_Claaaro, _protestó ella_ tenía que hablerle hecho la cobra, ¡no te j...fastidia!. ¡Usted se ha dejado cortar hasta casi desangrarse sin decir ni mú y quiere que yo le vacile al mismo diablo por un beso!. ¡Estoy segura de que usted también se hubiera dejado besar!.

Snape alzó ambas manos, sosteniendo en una el vaso y en la otra la botella, rindiéndose y le dedicó media sonrisa torcida, dándole la razón.

_Probablemente. ¿Quiere más?_Preguntó Snape alzando la botella.

_No_dijo la muggle tendiendo el vaso.

Otra vez la ronca risa en su garganta... _¿Es el alcohol o es su risa lo que me alivia?._ Había otra cosa, tenía que decírsela.

_ Además el beso no era para mí.

_Lo sé, era una forma de... agredirme a mí, no a usted.

Demons cerró los ojos y asintió. Qué fácil era hablar con alguien que comprendía... _No,_ _no_ _con alguien, es fácil hablar con él._

_Gracias_ Snape se encogió de hombros preguntando por qué_ por no intervenir ni darse por aludido.

_ Era lo lógico, me alegra que lo comprenda. Pero si dejo que casi la mate cada vez que la toca sin mover un músculo, no iba a reaccionar por ...un beso. _La mirada de la muggle se ensombreció_¿Qué ha sido esta vez?.

Ella apretó los ojos. Aún veía la piel desprenderse del cuerpo inerte de aquella anciana...y el asesinato de aquel matrimonio, el hombre moreno y la mujer pelirroja a los pies de la cuna...el sacrificio de Lily. La Lily de Snape.

_¿Tengo que contárselo ahora?

La tristeza volvía a sus ojos castaños y Snape contestó "Por supuesto que no" mientras soltaba la botella y le quitaba el vaso de la mano para dejar ambos sobre la mesilla. "Ahora le convendría descansar". El mago la empujó suavemente hasta sentarla en la cama y se agachó para quitarle los zapatos. Demons empezaba a sentirse mareada y el pelo negro de Snape comenzó a perecerle tentador. Sujetó un mechón entre sus dedos mientras le ofrecía el otro pie.

_Me pregunto qué pensarían sus alumnos si le vieran haciendo esto...

_Que están sufriendo alucinaciones. Deje mi pelo tranquilo.

Snape sentía erizarse el vello de su nuca y se demoró más de lo necesario en quitar el zapato de la chica. Ella, por respuesta, entrelazó aún más los dedos entre sus cabellos tirando suavemente de ellos.

_Los calcetines_pidió ella sosteniendo la intensa mirada que Snape le dedicaba desde sus rodillas_, por favor.

Severus gruñó, pero deslizó una de sus manos hasta la corva de su pierna derecha, sujetándola para quitarle el calcetín haciendo lo mismo con la otra pierna. _¡Que pena que no llevara medias!_ pensó la muggle volviendo a recibir la mirada del mago, que había vuelto a levantar la cabeza como si la hubiese oído.

_¿Satisfecha?

_Por supuesto que no.

El pecho de la chica se movía al respirar pesadamente, Snape también sentía una opresión indebida en su pecho.

_¿Qué quiere entonces?

Demons sentía un cosquilleo espandiéndose desde sus piernas hasta sus labios, que temblaban al dejar salir el aire.

_Todo. Lo quiero todo.


	32. Todo

_**Vale,**_

 _ **a ver, los/as menores, los/as puritanos/as, los/as románticos/as y las almas sensibles pueden esperar al siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **El resto, lean por su cuenta y riesgo.**_

* * *

Snape sentía un gorila rugiendo en su pecho. _Interesante._

_¿No cree que "todo" pudiera resultarle... demasiado?

 _¡Uff,señor Snape, no sabe como de provocador puede ser lo que ha dicho!_ La muggle le aferraba el cabello mientras se mordía un labio.

Lentamente, Snape se levantó del suelo separando la mano de su pierna, dejándole una huella cálida, y su pelo negro se le escurrió entre los dedos como si fuera agua. La muggle cerró los ojos y escuchó sus lentos pasos al alejarse. Sintió la débil protesta del sofá bajo el peso de Severus y el ruido que hicieron sus zapatos al caer golpeando el suelo. Seguramente, se estaría acostando. _La has cagado, nena,_ se reñía tras sus párpados cerrados cuando una sensación peculiar, como de agujas clavándose en su piel, le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

El mago, a diez pasos de ella, desabrochaba los botones de su túnica.

_Míreme_ Dijo Snape con una voz que era gruñido y susurro. _ Soy un hombre deforme, maltrecho, marcado por dentro y por fuera. Un ser desesperado que intenta purgar sus errores en este mundo antes de dejarlo. He sido malvado y no es difícil que vuelva a serlo.

_Se olvida que he tenido su alma en la punta de mis dedos_contestó ella con voz aterciopelada_ Y, aunque no lo crea, también sé que es... mordaz, cruel, rencoroso y vengativo...Pero no es en absoluto un hombre roto así que no se ponga melodramático, no le va. La vida es una ...es injusta y cada cual tiene derecho a tomar decisiones equivocadas y la obligación de manejar sus consecuencias. Yo tampoco he sido una santa ¿sabe? y.. los chicos malos...son mucho más divertidos. En cuanto a si "todo" es demasiado o no, ¿no debería juzgarlo yo?_ la chispa de la burla jugueteaba en sus ojos.

Vale, la miraba como si fuera a matarla, pero no se iba. _A lo mejor no la has cagado, después de todo._ Con una lentitud exasperante la túnica oscura se iba abriendo dejando expuesto su pálido pecho, sus hombros, su torso plagado de cicatrices...hasta caer al suelo.

La respiración de la muggle se hacía trabajosa, era como respirar fuego.

_¿Esto es lo que quiere?_su voz era susurro y era caricia.

¿Pudiera ser que se estuviera ofreciendo? ¿Cúanta vuelta de tuerca más aguantaría antes de acordarse de su Lily y echarle un jarro de agua fría?

_ Eso no es justo_protestó la muggle_ Yo me quité toda la ropa.

Snape alzó sus cejas _¿en serio?_

_¿Para qué_ preguntó la muggle suavemente_se empeña en echarse un pulso que está deseando perder?

Demons deseaba la fiereza de sus ojos negros y el ronco gruñido de su pecho. Alzó su brazo, invitador. Snape inclinó la cabeza mirándola interrogante pero casi automáticamente sus piernas comenzaron el corto trayecto hasta la cama.

_ Está muy bien formado para ser un profesor de pociones.

_ Ser un agente doble y tener que correr de un lugar a otro tiene sus ventajas.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío!¡No te decidirás nunca!_

_Pues no parece que corra mucho hacia aquí...

Pero sí de acercaba. Él de pie frente a ella, ella sentada, agarrada a la cama como un naúfrago a un madero, con miedo de hundirse. Apenas un palmo de aire inútil le separaba de su carne desnuda y, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de la muggle se alzaba buscando los ojos del mago, una de sus manos viajó hasta su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de mirarle, deslizó su mano del costado de Severus hacia su ombligo, parándola a medio camino. Trepó por sus costillas, encontrando cicatrices redondas del tamaño de la yema de sus dedos y se prometió mentalmente que nunca más iba a volver a encender un cigarrillo.

Luego dejó que su mano descendiera y, sin preguntar, tiró de la única prenda que le cubría rogando mentalmente que no se le enredara en las rodillas o en los tobillos y se esfumara el momento.

Los dedos de la muggle se aferraron ahora a sus caderas, como antes lo hacían a la cama y su rostro invadió aquel palmo de aire inutil.

Snape sintió su aliento tres centímetros por debajo de su ombligo -"¿Ha resuelto ya su curiosidad acerca del tamaño de mi nariz y de mi...?"- y el calor que sus dedos robaban de su cuerpo -"Cuidado, señor Snape, no sea mal hablado"-. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando sus labios húmedos se posaron en su vientre, cuando su pelo le rozó los muslos, cuando sus manos bordearon los huesos de su pelvis hacia la espalda y empujó aún más su cuerpo hasta su boca y lo exhaló temblando cuando los dientes de ella arañaron la piel abrumadoramente cerca y suficientemente lejos. El vacío que dejó al retirarse le absorbía de nuevo hacia esos labios.

Con las manos perdidas en la ausencia de la suave piel de la chica, cayó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas buscando el borde de la túnica, las hizo desaparecer bajo la tela buscando de nuevo sus corvas, arrastrando las largas faldas con sus pulgares mientras ascedía para dejar a la vista sus piernas. Prestó vasallaje a esta exigente dueña besando sus rodillas.

_¿Alguna otra exigencia?

La muggle buffó.

_ ¿Va a dejar que le diga dónde me gustaría sentir ahora su portentosa nariz?

Snape dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de contestar.

_Estoy aquí para su uso y disfrute...

Snape alzó aún más la túnica rezongando "esto sería mejor con una falda corta" y volvió a las rodillas desnudas de ella, deslizando sus labios, sus dedos y por supuesto, su nariz por la tierna carne del interior de sus muslos. Se sorprendió cuando la muggle volvió a tomarle del pelo, alejando su cabeza del camino de entre sus piernas y le miró apasionada y firmemente.

_Solo una cosa más,_ordenó como una súplica_Por favor, no cierre los ojos.

_ No se me ocurriría_aseveró_ Pero puede mirar para asegurarse.

La muggle se recostó sobre un codo mientras con la mano que le sujetaba, empujó su cabeza de nuevo hacia sus muslos.

_¿Ve como los chicos malos son mucho más divertidos?

* * *

 ** _Bueno, tampoco hace falta contar más ¿no?  
_**

 ** _Dejémosles un poco de intimidad._**

 ** _;-)_**


	33. Todo, todo, todo

_**Bienvenidas a este capítulo que nada tiene que ver con la trama, parece ser que hay quien insiste e no dejar intimidad a la pareja..así que invito a esperar al siguiente a aquellas personas que no sean amigas de leer escenas calentitas. Ansiosas y viciosillas varias, sean bienvenidas.  
**_

 _ **Los menores a la camita.**_

 _ **Contenido para adultos.**_

 _ **(Espero que lo disfruten)**_

Snape no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras sus manos seguían subiendo la túnica, ni cuando bajó su barbilla y arañó la cara interna de sus muslos con una barba incipiente. La muggle abrió sus muslos y adelantó sus caderas. Con un suave gruñido, Snape se acercó más a su ropa interior sujetando la tela con los dientes, mordiendo y tirando de ella en distintos lugares para luego obedecer a la chica y acariciar con su nariz primero, y luego con los labios y la lengua.

La fina tela no era escudo suficiente para protegerla del calor de su aliento, aún así Snape se las quitó, _exasperantemente lento,_ y volvió a atacarla.

La besaba entre las piernas como le hubiera besado la boca, deteniéndose en los labios, tirando de ellos con los dientes, haciendo chocar su respiración cálida que se volvía fría en la piel mojada. Con parsimonia, abría los pétalos de esa exótica flor con la lengua, en busca de su pistilo.

Demons se incorporó un poco más para poder ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando la mordía e, impaciente, abría sus muslos y con su exigente mano guiaba su cabeza un poco más arriba donde comenzaba a hincharse la carne. Snape sonrió un momento y luego subió un poco más aún, mordiendo el crujiente vello y como ella suspiraba, demoró la llegada a su meta explorando los alrededores con los labios y... su nariz.

_¿Se ha perdido, señor Snape?¿Tengo que hacerle un mapa?

Snape le contestó con una ronca risa.

Apartó una de las manos de sus muslos y antes de besarla puso un par de dedos sobre el pequeño botón palpitante y lo frotó con suavidad, arriba y abajo. La muggle ya no era una mujer, era un río. A los dedos les siguió la lengua mientras un pequeño gemido rompía el silencio.

_¿Eso significa que es de su agrado?

Su voz profunda era como otra caricia más. No esperó respuesta y se dedicó de nuevo a su tarea aprisionando entre sus labios el pequeño apéndice, presionando y succionando.

_ Completamente, _ dijo ella en un suspiro_esto se le da muy...aah!

El aludido sintió el tremecimiento de la chica cuando mordió su pequeña presa rápidamente varias veces. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, imponiendo un ritmo a sus caricias. Volvió a usar sus manos, colocando una sobre el pubis para frenarla. Ella suspiró, le encantó tener algo contra lo que empujarse. La otra mano buscó su hendidura y mientras continuaba besando, deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Ardía.

La muggle presionaba su ansioso monte contra la mano de Snape mientras apretaba la cabeza del mago contra sí y a pesar de tener poco margen de maniobra el dedo del mago entraba y salía acompasado con los movimientos de ella. Volvió a apartarse para unir otro al primero penetrándola y buscando con ellos ese punto en su interior que iba a hacerla gemir más fuerte.

Ya no le interesaba mirar, la chica colgó la cabeza hacia atrás elevando su busto y su cuello mientras enrollaba las piernas en la espalda del hombre que la estaba llevando al delirio. Adoraba esa sensación de tenerlo desnudo, para ella, mientras ella seguía medio vestida. Le obligó a subir por su vientre, tirando de su pelo como una rienda, porque el resto de su cuerpo también estaba hambriento. Estaba deseando sentir su peso.

_¿Impaciente, señorita Demons?

Snape trepó a la cama y deshaciendose del lazo, pasó una pierna por encima de la de ella, atrapándola como un cepo, pegando su muslo a la vulva hinchada y húmeda. La muggle se frotaba contra él con un ritmo lento y constante y abría la boca suspirando, reclamando un beso.

El mago se agarró a su cintura. Ella bajó sus manos hasta apresarle las nalgas para pegarle más a su cuerpo y luego, una se desplazó, curiosa, hasta el ariete con el que esperaba ser embestida.

Ahora, era él quien gemia mientras la mano de su, en esos momentos, dueña, le palpaba y apretaba y abrazaba su miembro sin dejar de deslizarse arriba y abajo.

Ahora, era él el que balanceaba su pelvis para frotarse contra ella, para explorar la cueva que había creado entre esa mano y su cuerpo sintiendo la cálida palma encima y la suave piel del vientre de ella debajo mientras las humedecía involuntariamente.

Demons seguía aprentándole allí donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, guiándole, como si quisiera conseguir que el mago la atravesase con su muslo, con el vello de él enredándose en el de su propio pubis. Snape gruñía cuando la otra mano que le aprisionaba contra su vientre ondulaba aumentando la presión haciéndole creer que estaba dentro de ella en lugar de encima. Estaba ardiendo y sólo eran sus manos...

Severus se acomodó para poder dar uso a las suyas y llevó una de ellas al rostro ruboroso de la chica pasándole el pulgar sobre la boca.

_¿Es una indirecta, señor Snape?_pronunció ella antes de atraparlo con sus labios y morderlo suavemente.

Sin amedrentarse, Snape lo metió en su boca para sentir su lengua succionando.

_Ya habrá tiempo para mí_ dijo sacando el pulgar, apretando con su cadera y deslizando la mano por su garganta hasta el cuello de la túnica comenzando a desabrocharla_ Las damas primero.

Con parsimonia la desabotonaba, disfrutaba al contemplarla cada vez más caliente, con la respiración jadeante y levantando la pelvis.

_ Tan exasperantemente lento.._ se quejó ella.

_ Acabo de comprender por qué las túnicas le parecen poco prácticas_ sin compasión tiró de la tela haciendo saltar los botones descubriendo su pecho en un segundo_ ¿Sigue opinando lo mismo de los chicos malos, señorita Demons?.

Snape le cubrió los pechos con las mismas manos que había odiado más de una vez, satisfecho de poder emplearlas en tareas tan placenteras como la de sentir su calidez, su redondez y la rigidez que se formaba contra sus palmas. Decidió ayudar a ello tomando la oscura guinda de sus senos entre su índice y su pulgar tirando de ambos a la vez y retorciendo, un poco, un poco más, lo justo para hacerla suspirar, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Varias veces hasta que el aire salió temblando de su boca. Entonces, abarcó con toda la mano cada uno de sus pechos, apretó ambos trofeos, tirando firmemente de ellos para acercarlos a su boca. La muggle alzó tanto sus caderas que casi lo levantó en peso.

Severus reía roncamente al cambiar de postura y situarse entre sus piernas, haciendo al tiempo descender su cabeza para chupar y lamer y morder sus senos y ella volvió a aferrarse a sus cabellos guiando sus labios allí donde la piel le reclamaba.

Le quería ya.

Pero Snape se conformaba con acercarse y llamar tímidamente a su puerta cuando ella deseaba una invasión vikinga en toda regla.

Consiguió rodar sobre él y colocarse encima, completamente sentada encima de él y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para aprisionarle contra la cama.

_¿Practica usted equitación?_ bromeó Snape con la voz profunda, quebrada de deseo.

_Solo cuando la montura lo merece_ Contestó.

Y, al momento, comenzó una cabalgada suave buscando el lugar preciso en el que ensartarse. Estaba tán húmeda que no le hacía falta ni mirar, tarde o temprano, el sólido, firme, suave y caliente miembro del mago se deslizaría entre sus pliegues, llenándola. Mientras, sólo podía aumentar su excitación con el húmedo roce y viendo la expectación en el rostro de Snape.

Demons abrió la boca conteniendo el aliento, Snape apretó los labios conteniéndose entero para no empujar y dejar que el peso de la muggle clavándose en él borrara el maldito mundo de su cabeza.

El mago buscó de nuevo sus pechos, recordando que ella prefería cierto grado de rudeza no contuvo sus propios deseos de amasarla, de pellizcarla incluso, lo preciso para oirla gemir otra vez. Snape clavaba la mirada en el rostro de ella sin perder detalle de como se humedecía los labios o de como se los mordía; de como echaba la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia atrás, elevando su pecho; de como se le cerraban a ella los ojos aunque él se hubiese prohibido hacerlo; de como le miró intensamente, _puro fuego_ , cuando usó su pecho plano de apoyo clavándole las yemas de los dedos, cabalgando furiosa mientras su pelo le cubría el rostro..., Snape no hacía sino jadear entrecortadamente y concentrarse en no rendirse mientras su enemiga presentara batalla.

Pero no podía más. Y si él no podía frenarse, tendría que acelerarla a ella. Estiró sus brazos y sus dedos alcanzaron aquel nudo pequeño y turgente. La muggle agradeció sus atenciones con una espiral de,( _ah, ah, aah_...),suspiros celestiales. Aunque no era suficiente. Totalmente enfebrecido, se aferró a las caderas de la chica y forzó su compás, empujando y tirando de ella con rudos y secos movimientos y cuando ella gruñó, él se incorporó sentándose en la cama; tiró de su pelo obligando a que echara atrás su cabeza; besó su garganta; y la encerró entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo; obligó a sus músculos a empujar perforándola, pese a la incómoda postura, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Demons entre sus brazos tembló y abrió su boca en un mudo gemido cuando una oleada de calor húmedo desbordó la estrecha gruta que le acogía y sus paredes le aprisionaron candentes. Snape se pegó aún más a su cuerpo sudoroso mientras su propio sexo palpitaba inundándola.

Y entonces, y solo entonces, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Snape la besó.


	34. Introspección

Snape abrió los ojos completamente despierto. La luz verdosa se filtraba por la claraboya que daba al lago. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido?

Estiró el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, aún estaba tibio...Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente. Se levantó, aún desnudo y se encaminó a la ducha. No había rastro de ella en la habitación salvo la túnica desgarrada en el suelo. El cuarto de baño aún estaba lleno de vapor, así que hacía poco que ella se había levantado, duchado y...marchado.

En efecto, amanecía cuando la muggle se despertó con el calor de Snape a su espalda, se giró y le miró con dulzura. Dormía. Por primera vez en las semanas que llevaba compartiendo su cuarto. Le había visto pasear mientras ella yacía en la cama despertándose a ratos, leer, tocarse constantemente las sienes o el entrecejo. Le había visto preparar brebajes, ordenar los frascos, tenderse en el sofá y levantarse de nuevo a pasear sin que ella se hubiese sentido capaz de interrumpirle ...y hoy dormía. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó a sus labios mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente. "Le sienta bien relajarse, señor Snape". Suavemente abandonó la cama y se dirigió al baño. Enjabonó su cuerpo aún sensible, rememorando sus caricias. Por un momento contempló la posibilidad de volver a la cama y "despertarle" pero siempre había tenido el mismo problema después de una noche apasionada...cómo largarse por la mañana sin hacer ruido.

Vestida y abrigada esta vez, salió del castillo intentando recordar el camino más corto y se dirigió al lago.

La bruma matutina creaba un velo blanco sobre él confundiéndolo con la nieve.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos ahogando un quejido de frustración.

La primera vez que él la miró a los ojos ( _el príncipe Cuervo_ ), en su sombría casa, esos ardientes ojos negros asomándose a su alma...Ya entonces le deseó. Y la primera vez que tocó su piel a instancias del Perturbado, creyó que iba a derretirse al verle desabrocharse la túnica, a pesar de la terrible situación de la que no era aún totalmente consciente. Y la primera vez absorbió su alma supo que jamás en la vida, aunque viviera cien años, iba a encontrar otro hombre tan complejo, tan profundo, tan inteligente, tan seductoramente irritante, tan lógico, tan atormentado, tan valiente y con tanta capacidad de amar... como él.

Sus relaciones nunca habían terminado bien porque ella era siempre demasiado. Demasiado habladora, demasiado insensata, demasiado egoista, demasiado demandante..."No es por ti, es por mí" solían decirle, a lo que ella contestaba "cierto, no estás a la altura". Y ahora era ella la que no estaba ( _Lily)_ a la altura ( _maldita pelirroja)._

_Pero, ¿te estás oyendo?_se dijo a sí misma_ ¿no pensarás que estás enamorada...?

El enamoramiento es un estado irracional y pasajero, dirigido por mecanismos hormonales con el único fin de la procreación. Ella lo sabía porque se había enamorado muchas veces y desenamorado con la misma rapidez.

_ La damisela en apuros, el caballero protector...es un cliché bien manido_se explicó_ La historia de siempre, vieja como la misma vida.

Pero él le gustaba como nadie le había gustado antes, le gustaba hacerle reir, hacerle enfadar, hacerle...suspirar roncamente.

_ Es el síndrome de Estocolmo, no lo flipes.

Este santo ( _y bien dotado_ ) varón había conseguido sobrevivir en una guerra, exponiendo su vida en cada entrevista con el Perturbado. Había soportado las acusaciones de los que debían ser sus aliados por seguir querer llevando el sanbenito de ser mortífago y no permitir que se descubriera que su único fin en esta vida era proteger al hijo de la mujer que amó _(que ama, nena, que ama)_...y ella se lo había llevado a la cama solo porque había _(¿sido atacada por un hombre lobo en un bosque?, ¿sido destrozada por una bruja que había reventado sus costillas encharcando sus pulmones una y otra vez?, ¿sido torturada por un psicópata, atormentándola sin compasión, abusando de su alma y casi de su cuerpo con un beso?...bueno, eso no fue un beso, fue una_ _asquerosidad_ ).. solo porque había tenido un mal día que quería olvidar.

¡Y que manera de olvidar!...porque no solo lo había vivido a través de su tacto sino que, tocando su piel, también había sentido lo que experimentaba él: la curiosidad, el deseo, la satisfacción de hacer que ella se derritiera, el placer... Había arruinado por completo su vida "amorosa" porque nunca _ni aunque viviera mil años_ iba a volver a tener algo semejante. Había sido una locura, en varios sentidos.

De todos los disparates que había cometido en su vida, este, este precisamente, era el más vil, rastrero, mezquino, egoísta y deleznable.

 _Y ahora piensa, insensata, ¿ha merecido la pena arriesgar su imprescindible papel en una guerra que puede acabar con la civilización tal y como la conocemos y dejar expuesta a la humanidad, o a parte de ella, a las atrocidades de un déspota tirano?_

La mujer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa culpable.

_ Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Severus se metió en la ducha. Volvió a suspirar cuando el agua resbaló por su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que sentía algo de nostalgia al limpiar el olor que ella había dejado en su piel.

Tenía que admitir que había resultado notablemente mejor que lo que había supuesto.

No era la primera vez que había traicionado el recuerdo de Lily acuciado por un aguijonazo de deseo,( _la carne es débil),_ pero era la primera vez que lúcida y premeditadamente había alejado ese recuerdo para centrarse en el menudo, suave y provocativo cuerpo de la muggle. No debería haberle permitido ( _maldito idiota)_ que tuviera la ocasión de volver a tentarle así. Pero de alguna manera sabía que ella lo necesitaba, que él lo necesitaba... y tampoco era que él le hubiera puesto una varita apuntando al pecho. Había ocurrido de propia y mutua voluntad.

Ella no era ninguna niña, era una _(toda una)_ mujer adulta consciente _(muy consciente)_ de lo que ( _enloquecedoramente consciente)_ estaba haciendo.

Y eso no alteraba en nada su determinación.

No habría sido lo mismo si Lily estuviera viva, no había sido una infidelidad a su memoria. Había sido, simplemente, satisfacer una necesidad tan básica como comer, beber _(acariciar, sentir, desear, poseer, gozar...y ser acariciado, sentido, deseado y gozado)_ o dormir.

Salió de la ducha y tras secarse ligeramente, enrolló la toalla a su cintura.

Sonrió.

La muggle había dejado una palabra impresa en el espejo que se había revelado con el vaho. Estaba loca. En realidad no era una palabra, simplemente una letra, varias veces.

Mmmmm

Y ahora tenía una cosa más que ocultarle al Lord: aunque hubiera dado su consentimiento no le apetecía compartir esos recuerdos, así que iba a necesitar... una ración extra.

En el dormitorio tomó una esfera de cristal translúcido rellena con un atemorizador humo denso y oscuro. Era la última, pronto tendría que fabricar más.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, aspiró la negra emanación dejando que envolviera su cabeza e invadiera sus sentidos.

_ Y luego me riñe a mí por fumar...se mete usted unas cosas bastante extrañas.

La muggle había entrado _(maldita puerta reconocedora de habitantes, debí ponerle filtro a voluntad)_ y le había sorprendido mientras realizaba el conjuro.

_Señorita Demons, supongo que vistas las circunstancias, tal ver debiéramos poner unas...normas...para que nuestra convivencia no resulte incómoda.

La muggle se acercó y entremetió sus dedos entre el pelo de él. _Si te tira del pelo, por Merlín, contente,_ se advirtió Snape.

_Así que este es el motivo de que su pelo sea tan graso_dijo notando la presencia de la poción en el cuero cabelludo.

_Sí, es un indeseado efecto secundario que, la verdad, nunca me he molestado en solventar __ hasta ahora__ en cuanto a lo de las normas...

_ Me parece bien_ contestó ella_ Por mi parte, tiene usted permiso para caminar medio mojado y envuelto en una toalla así de pequeña por la habitación cuando le apetezca.

Snape miró sus ojos que se reían mientras su cara mantenía un gesto indiferente. Y se mantuvo serio y frío...pero le costó.


	35. El maestro de pociones

Bellatrix odiaba a los duendes, era cosa sabida en todo Gringotts, por eso el anciano hombrecillo suspiró aliviado al ver a la señora Lestrange abandonar el banco.

_ Deberías ser más considerada con ellos, Bellatrix, al fin y al cabo, guardan tu fortuna.

_Vamos, Cissy, tan bien como yo sabes que mi respeto no rebaja la línea de los sangre limpia_ contestó despectiva.

_De todas formas, les acabas de pedir que protejan tu cámara con todos sus medios y...

_¿Pedir? Un mago no debería tener que pedir nada, tan solo...tenerlo. Cuando esta guerra acabe y nuestro señor dirija con su mano firme y poderosa...

_ Esta guerra solo acabará cuando él muera.

_ Pronto caerá_ aseveró Bellatrix con entusiasmo_Harry Potter morirá.

Narcissa la miró con aprensión, y se guardó de decir que la guerra terminaría cuando Lord Voldemort muriera, no antes. Si llegaba al poder, la guerra no acabaría nunca.

Yaxley apareció en el no tan animado callejón Diagón.

_Bellatrix, que placer tan inesperado.

_ Será para ti, Yaxley, cada vez me resulta más odiosas estas salidas.

_ Tranquila querida, pronto habrá alguna salida algo más interesante...

Yaxley hablaba con voz oscura y Bellatrix, acercándose, habló con él en susurros, que Narcissa no pudo llegar a entender.

_Ja ja ja ja...¡Entonces!¡ El muy...!

_ No comprendo por qué te hace tanta gracia_protestó Bella.

_¿A ti no? El perfecto Severus Snape..._Yaxley cortó el tono de broma y endureció su gesto_ Pronto la batalla llegará a su feudo, no me cabe duda de que Hogwarts será escenario de algún enfrentamiento. Y me tomaré las molestias de estar allí. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor acaba herido por algún maleficio perdido, o, mejor aún, muerto.

_¡Deberíais dejar de hablar así de él!_terció Narcissa.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco mientras le decía a Yaxley que hoy su hermana estaba un poco "protestona"

_Lo digo completamente en serio. Es uno de los mortífagos más cercanos al lord oscuro. Bastante adviertes ya a Lucius contra él, te oigo cada noche decirle que está usurpando su lugar y estás deseando que se le enfrente. Es peligroso.

_Ha sido afortunado, nada más_rebatió Yaxley_ y a todo el mundo se le acaba la suerte algún día. Por cierto, hablando del rey de Roma...

Snape atravesaba la calle a grandes zancadas, salía del callejón Knockturn y se dirigía a la botica Slug & Jigger, seguramente para abastecerse de algunos ingredientes más comunes que lo que traía en una bolsa de papel, bajo su brazo.

_Vámonos,_dijo Bellatrix_ no tengo gana alguna de cruzármelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Snape vió a Bellatrix escabullirse con Narcissa y Yaxley. Salían de Gringgots, así que a lo mejor tenía que ir a curiosear qué estaban haciendo allí. En su cámara tenían una espada falsa y era muy importante que siguiera allí, sin que nadie supiera de su secreto.

Así que fue rápido en su compra y pidió que lo mandaran todo al colegio, salvo algunos ingredientes especiales y luego se dirigió al banco de los duendes para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Como era de esperar fue muy dificil sonsacar información al duende, pero obtuvo lo suficiente como para poder irse medianamente tranquilo. De regreso al Caldero Chorreante, Snape introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica agarrando firmemente la varita, al encontrarse de frente con alguien muy inesperado.

_Remus Lupin..._pronunció lentamente_ Y su encantadora esposa, según he oído.

La metamorfomaga lucía un abultado vientre que protegió con su mano.

Lupin contrajo los músculos de la garganta y Snape, sin mover ni un músculo de su cara de póker, supo que estaba valorando las posibilidades de atacarle y de como la presencia de su mujer le retenía.

_ Supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena. Se amplía la manada, ¿eh?

Lupin avanzó un paso hacia él pero Tonks le agarró por el brazo, frenándole.

_Vaya_ dijo Severus_ ¿Ahora es ella la que te proteje? Tenga cuidado, señora Lupin, hasta ahora los que protegían a su marido no han acabado muy bien. James y Sirius están muertos, y Pettigrew...bueno, digamos que tampoco ha tenido mucha suerte.

_Debí haberte matado aquella vez en la casa de los gritos..._ lamentó Remus con un tono bastante agresivo.

_Por supuesto, no habrías sido capaz de hacerlo en tu forma humana y dudo mucho que fueras capaz de hacerlo siquiera ahora. Tal vez con la ayuda de tu protegido, el señor Potter, pero seguro que no tienes ni idea de donde se esconde...

Severus escrutó los ojos de Remus buscando algún destello de reconocimiento, pero no, él tampoco sabía donde encontrarle.

_¡Déjenos en paz!,_ pidió Tonks, algo asustada_ ¡Remus nunca le ha hecho nada!

_No, ¿verdad? Nunca hizo nada. Sólo dejó que lo hicieran sus amigos..._ Severus apretaba la varita dentro del bolsillo.

_Eso pasó hace mucho, Snape, y desde entonces tú has hecho cosas mucho peores...

Snape apretó los dientes. Su mirada fría pasó del iracundo rostro de Lupin al asustado de su esposa y de ahí, muy intencionadamente, llevó sus ojos a su vientre.

_Ten cuidado, Lupin, deberías saber que se rumorea por ahí que alguien ha puesto precio a su cabeza_dijo señalando a Tonks_ y a la de tu camada.

Ella palideció protegiendo el vientre con ambas manos y el hombre lobo la abrazó, apartándola de Snape.

_ Que tengan un buen día, señor y señora Lupin_ dijo despidiéndose, dejando a la sollozante bruja en brazos de su marido.

Bastante malhumorado regresó a Hogwarts y sólo la rareza de los ingredientes que llevaba en la bolsa le impedían arrojarlos contra el suelo y hacer añicos sus frascos.

Acompasó su respiración, necesitaba estar muy centrado para hacer la poción, siguiendo los pasos que conocía de memoria comenzó con los ingredientes más sencillos de preparar, siguiendo luego con los más complicados, vertiendo, removiendo, exprimiendo, subiendo y bajando el fuego...hasta que llegó el momento de incorporar su sangre.

Se remangó la manga de la túnica.

_No parece que tenga mucho espacio ahí.

"Hablando de concentración..." Pensó Snape. Aquí estaba, siempre tan oportuna. Sin que él hubiera tenido tiempo de plantear si era necesaria o no una conversación sobre la noche anterior.

La muggle apartó la daga de plata del brazo de Snape y recorrió con sus dedos las finas líneas de cicatrices que decoraban su antebrazo.

_¿Es necesaria la sangre?

_Por supuesto, es un ingrediente muy potente, hasta los muggles saben eso ¿No se ha preguntado nunca la finalidad de los sacrificios? Humanos, de animales... Los muggles siempre los han hecho, en todas sus culturas. El sacrificio en sí, la pérdida, la muerte... hace que la magia se vuelva muy fuerte. Y la sangre es el ingrediente más básico para una potente poción oscura. La magia en sí, ya alberga gran poder sobre la materia, sobre la naturaleza, sobre los sentidos y el pensamiento humano...pero la magia oscura es sin duda, más poderosa...

_"Si conocieras el poder del reverso tenebroso..."_ dijo la muggle, pensativa.

_¿Como dice?_ preguntó Snape, perplejo.

_Cosas mías..._ _"El miedo es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento. Percibo mucho miedo en ti"_ _Oh, cuanta sabiduría, maestro Yoda_.

"Tenga" le dijo a Severus presentando su antebrazo "Corte por ahí"

Snape alzó una ceja. _Insensata_.

_No sea necia, usted no tiene sangre mágica. La suya no serviría_ mintió él, sesgando de un certero tajo una fina línea en su piel y añadiendo la sangre al filtro que calentaba.

La muggle observó fascinada el proceso y el progreso de la poción hasta convertirse en el espeso gas que le había visto aspirar anteriormente.

_No se necesita ser mago para hacer pociones, ¿verdad?. Quiero decir, que yo podría aprender si usted me enseñara...

_¿Ha sentido la llamada de una vocación tardía, señorita Demons?. No se deje fascinar tan fácilmente, es un proceso dificil y ni siquiera muchos magos consiguen hacer una poción medianamente aceptable.

_¿Cuándo va a empezar a dejar de llamarme señorita Demons? _dijo irritada

_Cuando haga usted algo tan impresionante que me impulse a preguntar su nombre de pila_ Snape contuvo media sonrisa al verla indignarse y abrir la boca para protestar_ No, señorita Demons, lo de la otra noche no cuenta...casi todo lo hice yo ...usted no fue tan impresionante.

_ Miente usted muy mal_ dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos_ todavía tiembla cuando me acerco.

_ Que yo sepa_ dijo Snape acercándose y susurrándole al oído_ el único cuerpo tembloroso que hay aquí, es el suyo.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, él se apartó y tomó un pesado libro de la estantería dejándolo en sus brazos.

_Si realmente quiere aprender, empiece por la teoría.

Uno de los lienzos vacíos de la sala fue ocupado por gordo personaje de pelo encrespado que habló atropeyadamente.

_Director Snape, el antiguo director Dumbledore le ruega que acuda inmediatamente al despacho. Ha sucedido algo de extrema urgencia e importancia.


	36. El Bosque de Dean

Snape aprovechó las ventajas de su cargo y se desapareció, reapareciendo en el despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano del retrato estaba visiblemente alterado.

_¡Severus! Phineas ha ido de inmediato al retrato que tiene Harry en su poder, ¡cree que están...!.

Phineas Nigellus llegó apresuradamente y se dirigió a Severus.

_¡Señor director!¡Han acampado en el Bosque de Dean!La sangre sucia...

_¡No emplee esa palabra!

_Está bien, la señorita Granger. ¡Ha mencionado el sitio cuando ha abierto el bolso, y la he oído!

_¡Bien!¡Muy bien!_ a Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos y apremió a Snape_ ¡ Y ahora, la espada, Severus! ¡No olvides que debe ser conseguida con fines nobles y superando condiciones adversas que requieran un gran valor, y que él no debes saber que eres tú quien la pone a su alcance! Si Voldemort leyera la mente de Harry y te viera ayudándolo...

_Lo sé_ Dijo con aspereza mientras recuperaba la espada de su escondrijo secreto tras el retrato de Dumbledore y se colocaba una capa de viaje cuando preguntó_:¿y piensa seguir sin explicarme por qué es tan importante que le de la espada a Potter?

Dumbledore contestó con seriedad.

_Sí, me temo que sí. Él sabrá qué hacer con ella. Y ten cuidado, quizá no se alegren de verte después del percance que sufrió George Weasly...

_No se preocupe, Dumbledore_dijo con frialdad volviéndose antes de llegar a la puerta_Tengo un plan.

Y salió del despacho.

Casi se tropezó con la señorita Demons que había tardado más al acudir a pie al despacho.

_¿Qué ocurre?

_Potter,_explicó el mago_tengo que hacer que encuentre esto.

La muggle corrió tras Severus que salió por la puerta principal, era evidente que no iba a llevarla, no por su propia voluntad, así que cuando Snape corrió tomando impulso y agitó su capa para convertirse en humo, ella asió un extremo de esta y fue colgando de él, como un polizón hasta que aterrizaron en un bosque frondoso y oscuro. La casualidad quiso que ella tocara el suelo antes que él y soltara su capa antes de que el mago se percatara de su presencia.

Nevaba, y ella sin abrigo, por supuesto.

Unos pasos más adelante Severus caminaba alumbrado por la punta de su varita y esa luz era su único faro entre la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Refulgía entre los troncos de los árboles y ella la seguía como miguitas de pan. _El frío es psicológico,_ se convencía, pero la nieve que mojaba su pelo y su espalda se empeñaba en demostrarle lo contrario. De repente la luz se paró y se apagó.

-La hemos liado_ musitó mientras decidía si era mejor aventurarse en la oscuridad o esperar a que la luz se encendiera de nuevo. Todo parecía estar vivo a su alrededor.

Snape miraba agazapado tras un tronco. Más adelante había un claro cubierto de nieve, presentía los sortilegios mágicos a su alrededor y no podía acercarse más a riesgo de ser descubierto. Tendría que atraer a Harry, como había previsto. Enarboló su varita dispuesto a lanzar un patronus cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Extremando las precauciones volvió sobre sus pasos.

El suelo se quebró bajo sus pies. La muggle se hundió en el agua helada, el peso de la túnica mojada la tiraba hacia abajo mientras intentaba en vano sujetarse a la congelada superficie que se partía repetidamente con su peso. Era la tercera vez que asomaba la cabeza con el pelo pegado a la cara, impidiéndole respirar, el frío se le clavaba en las costillas y sus piernas entumecidas cada vez eran menos capaces de izarla. _Game over,_ pensó mientras se hundía comprobando que sus brazos extendidos no alcanzaban ya el filo del hielo al cual agarrarse.

_ ¡ _Ascendio!_ _ Snape gritó esperando estar suficiente lejos de Potter para no alertarle.

La muggle salió del agua ayudada por Snape, al que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara ya que su mano le transmitía que faltaba poco para que la maldiciera y volviera a empujarle la cabeza dentro del agua.

_Lo siento.

_¡Está loca! ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre seguirme? Podía haber muerto ahí, _ la regañó mientras la secaba con otro hechizo y frotaba sus piernas con una rudeza innecesaria_ o lo que es peor, estropear la ocasión de darle la espada a Potter.

_¡Pero quién iba a pensar que aquí había una charca tan profunda! Es imposible que un agujero así se forme en este tipo de terreno, eso no debería tener más de unas decenas de centímetros de profundidad_dijo ella sin comentarle nada acerca de lo que opinaba de sus prioridades.

_La he puesto yo. _Snape iluminó el fondo de la charca en la que brillaba el metal de la espada de Griffindor y reparó la capa de hielo superficial con un _emendo_ _ Y ahora ¿cree que podrá portarse como una niña buena y quedarse quietecita por una bendita vez, mientras hago lo que tengo que hacer?.

Ofendida, pero a salvo, Severus dejó a la muggle en un lugar un poco apartado y a cubierto mientras volvía a la cercanía de la tienda de Potter. Aferró su varita mientras su pensamiento, su corazón, volvía hacia Lily. Convirtió la tristeza en determinación agitando la varita y liberando una luz plateada que adoptó la forma de una hermosa cierva.

_Ve_ ordenó Snape a la frágil y bella criatura_ Confórtalo como hubiera hecho ella, protégelo, tráelo hasta aquí.

Con el corazón en un puño, la vió alejarse. Tras un par de minutos, el plateado resplandor regresó seguido por el muchacho. La cierva galopaba sin hollar la nieve y al llegar a su destino se paró esperando a Potter, mirándole con sus grandes ojos de espesas pestañas y se desvaneció.

Severus se quedó donde estaba conteniendo la respiración y rogando que la muggle hiciera lo mismo en su escondite. Apretaba los puños.

_ _Lumos._

El hechizo de Potter iluminó la charca. Todo crujía y respiraba a su alrededor.

 _Torpe, mira en el agua._ Severus desesperaba ante la inutilidad del gran Harry Potter. El chico miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien ¿pensaba a caso que iban a servírsela en bandeja?.

_ _Accio espada_

 _Sí, Potter, muy bien, siempre el camino fácil._ Pues esta vez no iba a ser tan sencillo. Severus suspiró aliviado tras unos minutos que resultaron interminables, al ver que el chico dejaba de dar círculos y esperar un milagro y, por fin, se disponía a meterse en el agua. Esperaba que le resultara un poco más sencillo que a Demons, porque si no tendría que sacarlo a él también del agua. Había supuesto, equivocadamente que el chico vendría acompañado de Granger. Al menos Potter tuvo la precaución de quitarse las ropas que podían entorpecerle y así tendría algo seco con lo que abrigarse al salir... _si lograba salir._

Snape le vio tantear la profundidad y sumergirse, se puso en pie para ver si desde donde estaba podía ver las evoluciones de Potter en el agua. Había cogido la espada, pero no salía. _Venga, idiota_. ¿Por qué no salía?

Desde donde estaba, Demons vió a Snape ponerse en pié, cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, indeciso, y al final arrancarse a andar hasta la charca. Antes de que acabara el paso, desde el otro lado alguien gritó.

_¡Harry!¡No!

Y como una exhalación una alta figura corrió hacia la charca y se tiró al rescate del otro muchacho.

Snape fue al encuentro de la muggle. Demons trataba de no tiritar y por supuesto ni se le ocurría quejarse.

_¿Ha ido todo bien?_ habló en susurros.

_Creo que sí, al menos está vivo y ha conseguido la espada...gracias a Weasly, quién lo diría...

Demons escrutó la mirada del mago que parecía aún enojada y turbia. Cercana a ella, la voz del muchacho que había aparecido de la nada increpaba a Potter "¿Estás loco o qué?"

_Vámonos, señorita Demons, no pintamos nada aquí ya.

_¡Pero está ahí!, ¡le tiene justo delante!¿No va decirle...lo que tiene que pasar?

Snape frunció el ceño, a él mismo le costaba aún aceptar el destino al que tenía que enfrentarse y apretó la varita pensando en la cierva plateada y se aferró a la débil esperanza que le ofrecía Dumbledore, que el chico podría salvarse si hacía las cosas bien.

_No. Aún no.


	37. La damisela en apuros

Ni tres días le había durado a Snape la vaga tranquilidad de entregarle a Potter la dichosa espada.

De nuevo en la mansión de los Malfoy, Selwyn narraba cómo habían visto a potter y a la sangre sucia en casa del extravagante Lovegood, cuya tierna hija se encontraba en esos momentos casi bajo sus pies.

_¡No le capturasteis!_bramó Bellatrix

_ ¿Pero, estáis seguros de que era él?_ preguntó Lucius.

_No cabe duda, era él, pero esa pequeña sangre sucia casi nos tira la casa encima. Fue imposible atraparlos.

Lucius tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

_Me pregunto que andarían buscando allí. Tal vez deberíamos volver a interrogar a la niña.

Snape, sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados, meneó la cabeza como aburrido de la conversación.

_Creo que es bastante obvio, Lucius, no nos hagas perder más tiempo. Potter encargó a Lovegood que robara la espada de Griffindor. Probablemente había quedado con ella durante las vacaciones para que se la entregara, pero la espada se encuentra en nuestro poder y a buen recaudo, ¿no es así, Bellatriz?

_La estúpida dice que Potter no sabía nada del robo de la espada, que fue idea de ellos_terció Bellatrix, cortante.

_¿Idea de Lunática Lovegood? ¿De la Weasly o del inútil para todo Longbottom?¡Bellatrix, por Merlín! Potter lo orquestó todo durante el tiempo que estuvo escondido en casa de los Weasly. A lo mejor la pelirroja hizo pasar la idea por suya para destacar...En una familia como la suya es difícil destacar el algo.

Snape movía su mano lánguidamente, con el mismo gesto aburrido de su rostro, mientras la mirada incendiada de La bruja se clavaba en él.

_Como sea,_interrumpió Yaxley_ tal vez deberíamos volver a interrogar a Lovegood, al padre, me refiero.

_Deberíais haberle traído aquí, Selwyn, tal vez hablara en presencia de su hija.._ Bellatrix pasaba la lengua sobre sus dientes mientras acariciaba su varita.

_Le hicieron un _obliviate_ , no creo que pudiera decir nada aunque la cortases en trocitos delante de sus narices_ apuntó Yaxley_, me refiero a otro tipo de interrogatorio...

Yaxley miró con intención a Snape, que se hizo el sueco contemplando sus uñas unos segundos.

_ Estoy hablando de tu muñequita, Snape.

Lucius y Bellatrix rieron y Snape clavó sus ojos amenazadores lentamente en cada uno de ellos.

_No está mal pensado, Yaxley_ aseveró Lucius_ tal vez ella consiga sacarle algo. Eso si Snape consiente en que haga algo más que mantenerle la cama caliente...

Más risas.

_ Tal vez, quisieras trasladarle tu idea a nuestro señor y de paso contarle por qué tu gente ha fallado otra vez en capturan a Potter, espero que no le tengas mucho aprecio a Selwyn_ el aludido palideció mientras tragaba saliva_. La última vez, Draco tuvo que castigarle a conciencia.

 _Touché_. Al mencionar a Draco, los Malfoy, incluyendo en ellos a Bellatrix, mudaron su expresión de autocomplacencia. Una profunda arruga apareció en el entrecejo de Lucius mientras Snape volvía a mirar sus uñas.

_Sin embargo, Snape, tienes que admitir que la idea de que ella le...haga lo que diablos sea lo que hace,_insistió Yaxley_ a Lovegood a ver si consigue algo, es interesante.

Snape apretó los labios pensativo. A él mismo le interesaba mucho lo que Potter había ido a buscar a casa de Lovegood y por mucha legeremancia que empleara no había nada que hacer ante un _obliviate._

Dió una seca cabezada.

_ Está bien, la llevaré a ver a Lovegood, a ver si puede sacarle algo.

_ Claro, Snape, bien pensado..._ concilió Yaxley.

Severus abandonó el salón seguido por la mirada furiosa de Lucius. Bellatrix habló en voz baja a Yaxley.

_ Por supuesto, querida, ¿no pensarías que de veras iba a dejarles ir solos?_contestó él.

* * *

_¿Es necesario, señor Snape? No me apetece hacerle eso...

_Bueno, señorita Demons, es lo que tiene ser un mortífago, hay que hacer cosas que no nos apetecen.

Ella estaba diferente desde aquella noche en el bosque de Dean.

Lo supo inmediatamente después de regresar, cuando él le dijo que se quitara la túnica mojada y ella no le acusó traviesa de querer desnudarla.

Y lo había comprobado los días posteriores, en que había cambiado el seguirle a todas partes como una sombra por largos paseos por el lago.

Y las noches siguientes, cuando vió que había tomado el libro de pociones de primero que él le diera como compañero de cama.

Por si fuera poco, también descubrió , mientras él se hacía el dormido en el sofá, que a altas horas de la madrugada, se deslizaba silenciosa por los pasillos hasta la torre de astronomía.

Habían sido un par de noches un poco difíciles.

Lo sabía, pero no hacía ni decía nada.

En parte se sentía aliviado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para preocuparse también por asuntos de faldas. Ella se había salido con su capricho y él pasado una noche memorable... sin otras molestas consecuencias.

...en parte.

El gorila rugiente de su pecho echaba de menos su doblesentido y su mirada retadora. Pero en estos momentos, el gorila tendría que conformarse, como estos años atrás, de que el doliente Severus tomara el mando y enfocara toda su energía en cumplir sus promesas.

_Saldremos del castillo, como si fuéramos a Hogsmeade_ explicó Snape al llegar a la inmensa puerta de hierro del colegio_. Nos desapareceremos un poco más adelante...Vaya...lo siento, señorita Demons, he olvidado avisar de que salíamos. Adelántese, ahora la alcanzo.

Demons caminó desganada por el sendero, al girar un recodo una figura encapuchada se acercó a ella. El mortífago, porque no le cabía duda de que era un mortífago, se acercó a ella descubriendo su rostro.

_¿Y Snape?

_Ahora viene, ha dicho que me adelante_dijo reconociendo a uno de los del círculo más cercano al Perturbado.

_Bien, vamos.

Sin que ella pudiera protestar, el mortífago la agarró y se desapareció con él. Aparecieron cera de la cima de una colina, donde se alzaba una construcción vertical parecida a una torre de ajedrez, de color negro.

_¿Le ha dicho Snape qué es lo que buscamos?

_Más o menos.

Demons comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. El tipo no solo no le había soltado el brazo sino que estaba pasando la otra mano por detrás de la espalda.

_A un tipo tan seco como Snape...solo podía gustarle una mujer de carnes tan secas.

Ahí estaba, tomándose confianzas, ya la había aferrado por la cintura y le acercaba a su cuerpo mientras le pasaba ofensivo la otra mano por la pechera de la túnica. Demons giró la cabeza huyendo de su aliento y el mortífago la apretó más contra sí, lamiendo su mejilla.

_¿Tienes otras habilidades ocultas, muñeca?

Demons se volvió hacia él, sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio y sin más preámbulo, bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre. Este dibujó en su cara una sonrisa lobuna y rápidamente la contorsionó en un rictus de dolor mudo mientras ella apretaba fuertemente sus testículos.

El mortífago se doblaba por la cintura obligado por el dolor, cuando una daga de plata centelleó frente a su cara. _(A ver como de gallito eres ahora...)_

_ Tengo la habilidad de no permitir que me toquen sin mi permiso. No sé qué puede hacer Severus cuando se entere de esto. Él, al igual que el Lord es bastante... posesivo. Pero si sé lo que voy a hacer yo para que no se le olvide que no tiene permiso para ponerme un.. solo.. dedo... encima.

Sin dejar de apretar con saña la parte más débil del mortífago metió la punta de la daga por el orificio de su nariz y de un tajo rápido tiró de ella cortando el cartílago y la piel, rajando la aleta de la nariz que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

Snape apareció con la cara desencajada y observó rápidamente como Demons se retiraba del sangrante Yaxley.

_Yaxley, _mascuyó Snape_ deberías haberme dicho que querías venir de excursión con nosotros.

_ Me las pagaréis_dijo con odio antes de desaparecer.

Snape se dirigió a la muggle y se cercioró con una rápida mirada de que estaba bien.

_¿Se lo ha pasado bien?_preguntó

Ella gruñó.

_Ha sido culpa mía,_reconoció Snape_ no debí dejarla sola.

_¡No soy ninguna inútil, como ha comprobado Yaxley!. Le he partido el hocico a un hombre lobo.¡ Dos veces!. He aguantado más tortura de Bellatrix que muchas de sus víctimas. Y he sobrevivido meses a manos del Perturbado. Ese tipo no es el primero que me babea y sale escaldado, aunque reconozco que es la primera vez que me defiendo con un arma, pero él tenía su varita así que...Así que de lo que me pase o me deje de pasar, señor Snape, no es responsable. Le libero totalmente de esa carga.

_ ¿Así que ya es totalmente autosuficiente? Está más loca de lo que cree si piensa que voy a consentir que vaya por ahí arriesgándose absurdamente...

_¡No siento haberme puesto en riesgo!. Es más, me pondré en riesgo tan absurdamente como me apetezca cuando me parezca oportuno... y por quien me parezca oportuno.

_¿Quiere decir por mí?

Verles en ese momento era asistir al choque de dos olas de igual ímpetu.

_¿Siempre hace lo que de la gana?_continuó Snape_¿No teme las consecuencias?

_Siempre actúo del modo que creo correcto. ¡Y bienvenidas las consecuencias!

Severus la taladró con la mirada de una fiera. Ella respiraba ruidosamente y enfrentó los ojos negros con los suyos castaños vidriados por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

_Está bien. Ahora va a dejar de hablar como una adolescente enfadada y me va a explicar lo que le pasa.

_Sí, por supuesto, cuando usted termine de portarse como un adulto prepotente y deje de ser condescendiente y protector conmigo.

Aún enfadado, Snape alzó las manos mostrando las palmas en señal de rendición dejándolas caer luego, chocando contra su túnica.

Cuando Demons habló, su tono era mucho más suave y Snape no dejó de apreciar cierta tristeza.

_Dumbledore tiene razón. Le distraigo de su cometido. Y es usted el que se arriesga todo el tiempo, no yo. Debe tener sus cinco sentidos puestos en lo que hace. La otra noche, en el bosque, casi estropeo su plan..

Era por eso. Por eso que no le trataba como antes. _Necia chiquilla._ Como si cuanto pudiera no hacer ahora borrara de su mente lo que había pasado.

_ Y no quiero quedarme en casa, tejiendo. Quiero estar a su lado, me gusta estar a su lado, me gusta ver como se burla de ellos y es capaz de contenerles solo con su mordacidad y su mirada. Alucino con eso. Me gusta el acero de sus ojos y la ebullición contenida de su alma. Me gusta usted mucho, señor Snape. Así que tiene que dejar de pensar en mí como a alguien indefenso a quien proteger. Y por supuesto, no culpabilizarse si llegara a pasarme algo.

 _Yo sí que "alucino"._ Pensó Snape.

_Usted también me gusta, señorita Demons, y me gusta así como está, con todos los miembros y el corazón latiendo en su pecho. Ha quedado perfectamente claro que se vale por sí misma, pero ¡por Merlín! ¿Me va a dejar ser el hombre de esta... no relación?_ y dió dos pasos para acercarse a ella y el gorila habló con su voz profunda_ ¿No le basta con montarme en la cama, también quiere hacerlo aquí fuera?

_Estoy hablando en serio, señor Snape. ¿Es eso una propuesta?

_Yo también, señorita Demons, y no, era una metáfora.


	38. La torre de ajedrez

La virtud de una mentira, lo que lo hace pasar por verdad, es que tiene que ser en parte verdad.

Cuanto más parte de verdad tiene una mentira, más creíble es. Y teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, tampoco había sido una gran mentira, solo una pequeña trampa.

Odiaba estos días pasados con esas noches. Había echado de menos sus esquivas respuestas, sus miradas sesgadas y su ceja alzada cuando ella decía alguna tontería. Había echado de menos su risa ronca y su respiración cerca de ella. Y le resultaba difícil volver a lo que tenían antes, a su "no relación", sin dar una explicación de su comportamiento esquivo desde aquella noche en el bosque. Así que, ¿que hacer? ¿Olvidarse de él?, ¿olvidar el cosquilleo en su piel al oir sus pasos?, ¿privarse de su prodigiosa nariz?, ¿enterrarse en una realidad de horror y muerte hasta acabar psicótica?...Podía hacer otra cosa, podía hacer trampas.

Podía decir una parte de la verdad y ocultar la razón que la hizo encerrarse en sí misma y alejarse de él.

La cierva.

Hermosa y fantasmal.

Lily.

Era ella, siempre ella.

Y eso era difícil de asumir para alguien acostumbrada a tener lo que quería. Y ella lo quería todo, ¿no? Pues bien, listilla, "todo" incluía también a su "no novia" muerta.

En realidad no era una mentira pero _,..._

Decirle que le resultaba muy duro acercarse a alguien que compartía el corazón con un cadáver sería demasiado dañino. Explicarle que era difícil competir con alguien que nunca iba a pelearse con él, o a hacerle enfadar, decepcionarle o engordar; alguien que nunca iban a salirle arrugas o canas, que siempre sería... perfecta... Recordarle a quién pertenecía realmente (no a Voldemort, no a Dumbledore) era tener ganas de que él acabara ignorándola en favor de su recuerdo. Así que nada de hablar de Lily, al enemigo ni agua. _  
_

En fin, él estaba jugando una gran partida de ajedrez, en la que se movía entre escaques blancos y negros, en una sútil línea entre el bien y el mal, calculando cada movimiento suyo y el del contrario para acabar con el rey sacrificando un peón. Y tal vez no se daba cuenta que él era sólo otro peón manejado por otras manos que nada dudarían en sacrificarle también a él.

Y ella jugaba a la oca, tirando los dados y confiando no caer en la muerte y para colmo, bebiendo copas entre tirada y tirada.

_¿Es ahí?_Preguntó.

Snape asintió y juntos se acercaron a la casa. Demons leyó los letreros situados en la entrada.

_¿Qué son las ciruelas dirigibles?

Snape hizo caso omiso atravesando la chirriante verja y encaminándose por el zigzagueante sendero hasta la puerta de la vivienda. En vez de tocar en la aldaba con forma de águila de la puerta simplemente la empujó y esta se abrió dejando ver un desordenado escenario.

La extraña cocina circular estaba revuelta y cacharros sucios se acumulaban por todas partes. Las profusas pinturas de pájaros y flores de estilo naif le daban un aspecto agobiante. Al subir la escalera, el aspecto no mejoró. La habitación circular repleta de libros y objetos muy extraños acumulados unos sobre otros, estaba llena de escombros procedentes sin duda del agujero que tenía el techo y comunicaba con un dormitorio por lo que se veía a través de él.

_¿Xenophilius?

Al oir su nombre un hombre de pelo casi blanco y enmarañado se movió permitiéndole distinguirle del montón de trastos en los que estaba sentado.

_Xenophilius, señor Lovegood, queremos hablar con usted. ¿Me reconoce?

Snape se acercó solícito al ser que parecía trastornado y confuso. Cuando alzó la vista, Demons distinguió un ojo que vizqueaba y otro sano que se fijó en el semblante de Severus.

_Xenophilius, soy Severus Snape, el director de Hogwarts.

Lovegood agitaba bruscamente su cabeza, como la de un pájaro sorprendido por algún sonido.

_Es inútil,_comentó Snape a la muggle_ no creo que se pueda hacer nada con él ahora.

_Déjeme a mí_pidió ella.

Se acercó al hombre y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

_Le traigo noticias de Luna,_dijo mientras le asía las manos.

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar y sus ojos despertaron taladrando a la mujer con la mirada.

_Mi Luna, Luna..¿Está bien?¿Va a volver?

_ Sí, se encuentra bien. Es una chica muy valiente y un gran consuelo para los que están a su lado.

Snape revisó la habitación buscando cualquier rastro que pudiera servirle. ¿Qué diantres estaba buscando Potter aquí? Libros rotos y hojas tiradas por todas partes, los restos de lo que parecía una imprenta, hojillas con el retrato de Potter como el Indeseable nº1..

_Luna...¿volverá pronto?

_ Sí, _la muggle inclinó la cabeza_Va a volver muy pronto, pero usted...debe arreglar todo esto para cuando vuelva. Y comer. Y lavarse. A Luna no le gustaría verle así.

Snape se agachó y recogió del suelo un trozo de pergamino. Tenía un extraño símbolo dibujado recientemente con tinta. A Severus le resultaba familiar aunque no lograba ubicarlo.

Lovegood se levantó y como un autómata se puso a recoger algunas cosas.

_¿Ha visto algo?_Preguntó Snape.

La muggle negó, "es como un agujero negro. Recuerda a los tres chicos llegando a la casa, pero nada más, nada de lo que hablaron o que le pidieran". Bueno, lo habían intentado. Pero... ese pergamino...

_¿Hay algo de esto en su cabeza?_ Snape presentó el pergamino ante los ojos de la muchacha.

La muggle miró el dibujo y asintió.

_ ¿Que puede decirme de esto, Xenophilius?_Interrogó Severus

_Ah, las reliquias de la muerte..._Lovegood pareció recobrar cierta cordura_¿conoce la fábula de los tres hermanos? Espere, debo de tener un ejemplar por aquí...

_No se preocupe, la conozco.

_Gracias por la visita, ahora debo recoger...a Luna no le gustaría ver esto así.

Snape salió acompañado de la muggle, dejando al mago apartando escombros mientras murmuraba algo sobre una sopa.

_Pobre hombre_dijo ella_ ¿qué es eso de las reliquias de la muerte?

_Esto es, mucho me temo, la salvación de Potter. Una fábula infantil.


	39. Las reliquias de la muerte

La biblioteca estaba vacía y tan silenciosa que más que una sala, parecía un panteón. La luz de las pocas velas no la hacía mucho más acogedora y el silencio incluso parecía rechazarles, estaba cargado de sonidos sordos, como si los libros mismos respiraran.

Snape, mucho menos impresionado y sin molestarse en iluminar más el lugar, se fue directamente a la sección conveniente y extrajo un libro de la estantería. Cuentos de Beedle el bardo.

Severus corrió las páginas hasta llegar a la fábula de los tres hermanos, mientras la muggle veía asombrada como las ilustraciones tomaban vida.

_La muerte le dió tres regalos a los tres hermanos para recompensarles por haber escapado de ella_ explicó_ Si no me equivoco, Dumbledore pensó que la fábula tenía un fondo de verdad y que juntando las tres reliquias Potter podría escapar de la muerte.

_Esto es dar palos de ciego, ¿por qué no le pregunta a Dumbledore directamente?

_Por que me diría "Severus, muchacho, eso es algo que no necesitas saber".

Demons disimuló una risilla.

_ Así que, tendermos que deducirlo. Dumbledore sabe que el chico tiene que morir y descubre, supongamos que in extremis, que hay una forma de salvarlo. Le dejó ciertos objetos a Potter y a sus amigos, me niego a creer que no tengan nada que ver con esto. A la chica le dejó un libro de estas fábulas. Granger es muy inteligente, lo suficiente para llegar a encontrar pistas que lo condujeran a Lovegood.

_¿Qué más les dejó?

_A Weasly un desiluminador, que según creo le sirvió para volver con ellos después de desertar sus filas, y a Potter una Snitch dorada_Snape alzó la varita para recrear la pequeña pelota alada al ver la cara de extrañeza de la muggle_ La atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch...no pregunte, es complicado. Tiene algo que ver con esto pero... no veo la relación.

La muggle pasó el dedo por el extraño dibujo del pergamino.

_¿Cuáles son las reliquias de la muerte?

_ La capa de invisibilidad, es el triángulo._ Su mirada denotaba concentración_ Potter tiene una.

_¿La tiene?_Demons sospechaba que era mucha casualidad.

_Dumbledore se la devolvió tras entrar al colegio, era de su padre.

_¿Dumbledore la tenía en su poder cuando sus padres...? Pongamos que Dumbledore había estudiado con anterioridad las reliquias de la muerte, desearía examinar la capa de invisibilidad y siendo optimistas, pensemos que descubrió que era la de la leyenda.

_Pero, ¿de verdad se cree eso?

_Yo no creo nada ni dejo de creer. Solo deduzco lo que creía Dumbledore. Y si ha encaminado a Potter hacia estos objetos, es que pensaba que esto le salvaría. Llegamos a que Dumbledore sabe que la leyenda es cierta porque ha comprobado ya la existencia de una de las reliquias. ¿Qué más?

_La piedra de la resurrección_dijo Snape dibujando el círculo con un dedo sobre la tinta.

_La espada que le dió a Potter tenía piedras incrustadas, puede que sea una de ellas.

Snape lo sopesó un momento y descartó la idea con un movimiento de cabeza.

_No se trataba de una piedra preciosa, según el cuento era el guijarro de un río, sería redondo, pulido, probablemente oscuro.

_¿Y no ha visto nada parecido que tenga Potter o Dumbledore?

Snape trató de recordar, su mente parecía trabajar más deprisa cuando ella le hacía las preguntas. No conocía las pertenencias de Potter. Si el chico tenía la piedra no había salido en ninguna conversación. En cuanto a Dumbledore...era imposible hacer inventario de todo lo que ese hombre había acumulado en sus años de existencia. El despacho estaba lleno de cachivaches pero ¿Una piedra?¿redonda?¿oscura?. De repente la luz se hizo en su cabeza, golpeándole, haciendole cerrar los ojos.

_Maldito viejo... "Me sentí tentado...", me dijo.

_Si no es más preciso, dudo que pueda seguir sus razonamientos.

_Dumbledore trajo un anillo con una piedra similar a la que pensamos. Tenía una potente maldición que le hubiera costado la vida si yo no..., si yo no...hubiera intervenido...

La muggle vió la nube negra de pensamientos que empezaba a cernirse sobre él y habló rápidamente para despejarla.

_¡Entonces la tenemos también!, pero ¿dónde? ¿sigue en el despacho?

_No. No está ahí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Un callejón sin salida.

_ Esto es imposible_ desesperó Snape.

_Vamos, hombre de poca fe. Dumbledore sabía que Potter tenía la capa y él la piedra. Tuvo que ponerla en algún sitio al que el chico pudiera acceder. Esconderla o dársela, tuvo tiempo de dársela.

_¿Dumbledore? Lo dudo, se empeña en afirmar que las cosas deben conseguirse por los propios medios. Potter tendría que averiguar lo de las reliquias y luego encontrarlas.

_Sí, pero no la iba a dejar tirada por ahí..._Demons recordó la pelota alada que Snape había hecho aparecer antes_ Si les dejó en su testamento objetos útiles a los otros dos, ¿Para qué iba a dejarle a Potter una pelota? Es absurdo. A menos que la pelota oculte algo dentro, algo pequeño, del tamaño de un guijarro.

¿Era posible? Después de tantos años alguien había encontrado las reliquias justo a tiempo para dárselas a un chico que tendría que vérselas pronto con la muerte. ¿Sabría Potter que la tenía?

_No puede ser, eso es ser demasiado optimistas_ a Snape no se le borraba la pesadumbre de la voz.

_ Mire, ya sabe que a mí no me cae muy bien Papá Noel...Dumbledore..._corrigió al ver la mirada severa de Snape_ pero hasta ahora, me ha dado pruebas de que tiene las cosas muy, muy, muy pensadas. Así que yo sí me creo que encontrara las reliquias y que Harry ya tenga dos en su poder. ¿Cúal es la tercera?

Snape repasó la línea vertical del dibujo con su dedo.

_La varita de Saúco.

_¡Já!...¡Ja, já!...¡Ja, ja...y já!

_¿Ahora qué?_ exclamó Snape un poco irritado.

_¡¿Cómo que qué?!

¿Por qué esa mujer le miraba como si se estuviera perdiendo algo?

_¡Por Dios, señor Snape! ¿Qué es lo que lleva meses buscando "nuestro" Lord? ¡La varita de Saúco!,¡ la varita de poder!, ¡la varita del destino!, ¡la vara letal!

_No puede ser..._Snape miraba el dibujo de las reliquias incrédulo como si este fuera capaz de darle una explicación.

_Realmente da risa_ interrumpió la muggle_¿Cree que Dumbledore planeó esto?¿Que Potter compitiera con Vold..?

_ Bien, pues creo que podemos dar a Potter por muerto, el Lord lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo_ "y sangre" interrumpió Demons_ y sangre, sí, para encontrar esa varita y aún no ha dado con ella. No podemos esperar que ese muchacho sepa encontrarla antes, a menos que compitamos nosotros...

La muggle le miró alzando las cejas incrédula _¿perdona?¿crees que me voy a enfrentar al Lord en una loca carrera para encontrar una varita?_

_ Bueno, que compita yo para buscar...

_ ¡Sí, hombre! Nada más le falta a usted...No sea tonto, señor Snape. Dumbledore sabe dónde está la varita. No habría ideado salvar a Potter así, si no estuviera seguro de que podría hacerse, ¿no lo ha dicho usted mismo? ¡Seguro que tenía las tres reliquias! Pero, como la espada, deberán encontrarse tras esfuerzo y sacrificio... No sé mucho de magia, señor Snape, pero mi padre me decía cuando le pedía algo "¿cómo vas a comprender el valor de las cosas si no te esfuerzas en conseguirlas?"

Snape se preguntó por qué sus ojos se oscurecían al decir eso. Ella continuó.

_La voluntad...el esfuerzo...el sacrificio...Dumbledore no podía ir a contarle: "Harry, muchacho, tiene que matarte pero no te preocupes porque sobrevivirás con esto"... Él tenía su plan de como debían ser las cosas. Si le pregunta, será todo mucho más rápido.

Severus se seguía negando.

_Entonces podemos preguntar al Lord cómo van sus pesquisas, yo podría reunirme con él y...

_¿No ha aprendido ya lo que le pasa cada vez que él la toca?

La voz de Snape bajó un tono, Demons ya estaba aprendiendo que cuanto más grave, más intensa era la emoción y en esos momentos parecía muy enfadado por la propuesta de ella. _Uff, que emocionante la vida en el borde del abismo.._. pensó con ironía, _ahora verás, ¡enfados a mí!._

Snape vió brillar en los ojos de la muggle esa mirada, _maquiavélica,_ malvada, traviesa y provocadora y sintió una gran expectación, a ver qué iba a hacer a continuación.

_ Pasa que nos enrollamos, señor Snape.


	40. La biblioteca

_ Pasa que nos enrollamos, señor Snape.

Severus mantuvo la frialdad al contestarle. "Sí, a veces me pregunto lo que hace que "nos enrollemos", si soy yo realmente lo que le gusta o solo es la adrenalina" _Vaya, señor Snape, ¿se pregunta ese tipo de cosas._.?.Mentalmente, Demons alzó el brazo, cerró el puño y dobló el codo celebrando el tanto. _Demons 1 -Lily 0_

_ Ante la duda, lo mejor es experimentar ¿Cree que en esta situación, aquí, hay mucha adrenalina?_ Demons contenía la sonrisa mientras veía a Snape ponerse serio y altivo, como si realmente le molestara el cariz que iba tomando la conversación.

La intención de la muggle era besarle, pero él, con sus cejas algo elevadas, su labio algo fruncido y mirándola por encima de su aguileña naríz, no daba señas de inclinarse hacia ella. Muy lejos de colgarse de su cuello y suplicar, sus ojos volvieron a brillar maliciosos. Le empujó suavemente el pecho, con las dos manos, para que se retirara de la alta mesa y se situó entre la gruesa madera y el cuerpo del mago. Todavía le dió tiempo de volver a mirarle.

"Última oportunidad" decían sus ojos, y aunque el pecho de Snape comenzaba a rugir se esforzó por mantener su actitud altiva de tipo inmune a sus encantos.

Snape se preguntó fugazmente por qué ella tenía la misma expresión que un gato esperando comerse un ratón.

Deliberada y lentamente, la muggle fue dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo unos segundos más sus manos sobre su pecho y su mirada en los ojos negros, antes de bajarlas. Delineando sus costados, agarrándose a sus caderas antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

_ ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Uhmm, esa voz, profunda como un pozo. _Empieza a ronronear, señor Snape._

_Pagar mis deudas, señor Snape, creo que le debo algo.

Casi debajo de la mesa, la muggle rezonga algo sobre las ropas de los magos.

_Nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto debajo de una falda_ efectivamente, ella desapareció debajo de la túnica.

Snape trató de contener firme la compostura y las piernas mientras Demons hacía de las suyas en la parte de atrás de los muslos subiendo hasta la cintura y, usando los dientes, con una habilidad que le despertó una punzada de celos, desabrochó y bajó los pantalones que cayeron pesadamente, haciendo luego lo mismo con la ropa interior.

_¿Por qué no usa las manos como haría todo el mundo?

_ Como ordene_ murmuró, con la voz amortiguada por la tela que la cubría.

Así que usó las manos, no ya para desnudarle, sino para acariciar con descaro sus muslos, sus nalgas y su cintura.

_ Salga de ahí, no es el momento ni el lugar.

La biblioteca, el lugar donde casi todo estaba prohibido, rodeados de tomos y tomos de sabiduría ancestral perfectamente conservados entre sus muros tan altos como los de una catedral...se sentía como si estuviera profanando aquel lugar...

Aunque era inútil protestar. Por mucho que intentara contenerse, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado. No sería serio si su mitad de arriba negara lo que evidenciaba su mitad de abajo. Aunque a Demons no parecía disgustarle demasiado, dado el suspiro que se ahogaba bajo su túnica.

El silencio quejumbroso de la biblioteca era como una burbuja aislándole. Snape tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa cuando sintió su mejilla y sus labios rozando sus muslos y su respiración hacía la competencia al murmullo casi audible de los libros al salir fuertemente de sus pulmones cuando ella depositó un beso suave cerca de su ingle, uno más y luego un menos suave mordisco...tan cerca, a un lado y al otro, pero sin aproximarse al centro, salvo para rozarlo.

Ni siquiera para no maldecir a Longbottom tras alguno de sus desastres había necesitado tanto autocontrol como necesitaba ahora para no sujetar su preciosa cabecita por la nuca y dirigirla.

Un ronco gruñido fue toda su respuesta cuando una lengua curiosa iba dando toques aquí y allá. Clavó los dedos en la madera en vez de impulsar su cadera al sentir los suaves labios y su boca aportando más calor a una zona que ya ardía. Un grave gemido y su cabeza se inclinó mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el filo acerado de sus dientes marcando su tensa piel. Inevitablemente su miembro temblaba escapando y acercándose a la boca que le torturaba.

_¡¿Severus?! ¿Qué hace aquí, casi a oscuras?

Snape levantó la cabeza rápidamente para enfrentarse a una sorprendida McGonagall.

_ No pensé que hiciera falta más luz, solo he venido a buscar algo.

Minerva observó con una mirada escrutadora el rostro congestionado de Snape, sus ojos brillantes y la expresión que ella llamaba "no te cruces en mi camino" y sospechó que algo no iba bien cuando se percató que lo que tenía abierto sobre la mesa era un libro de cuentos.

_¿Te encuentras bien?

Snape trató de recobrar la compostura pero era difícil sobre todo cuando sintió unas breves sacudidas de aire provocadas por la risa muda de la muggle bajo su túnica. Algo debió de notar la bruja porque su mirada empezó a pasearse por toda la sala, alzando la cabeza para buscar entre las estanterías.

_ ¿Estás solo, Severus?¿Hay alguien más aquí?

El mago trataba de convencerse de que Minerva no iba a ser capaz de verla detrás de la alta mesa y cubierta por su túnica.

_¿Ve a alguien más?_ contestó con cara de pocos amigos.

Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, la húmeda boca de Demons le rodeó y le absorvió aprisionándole entre la lengua y el paladar.

Minerva arrugó la frente al oir el gruñido de Snape y ver como su pecho se encorvaba afianzándose en la mesa.

_ Severus, vayamos a la enfermería, creo que necesitas...

_Lo que necesito es que te vayas, Minerva..._ Snape apretó los dientes, la dulce, aterciopelada y cálida guarida que le proporcionaba Demons parecía no tener fin sintiéndose cada vez más profundo y más apretado_ ...Por favor.

Aun sofocada por la túnica sobre su cabeza, el calor que desprendía Snape y su respiración un poco restringida, Demons supo que ese "por favor" era para ella y su garganta vibró de triunfo. Mientras clavaba las uñas marcando la piel de las caderas del mago, se esforzó en tenerlo más adentro, _como nunca hubieras soñado con tu pequeña Lily.._

Minerva se asustó, a Severus le pasaba algo, ni siquiera en él era normal esa mirada asesina y la expresión furiosa cercana al pánico en su rostro. Prefirió no tentar a la suerte y se giró rápidamente, indignada, abandonando la sala con paso ligero.

Snape se relajó ligeramente y latió proximo a liberarse y justo entonces el apretado abrazo que le dedicaban se deshizo delicadamente dejándole expuesto al frío y a un par de segundos, a un par de míseros segundos...Oh, mil veces maldita muggle...No hubo rudeza, pero la destapó y con firmeza la agarró por la nuca, la levantó del suelo rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola ansiosamente. Paró un instante para acomodarse la ropa.

_Definitivamente, es la adrenalina_dijo ella y él la volvió a besar apretando su cuerpo contra la mesa.

Luego se separó de ella, solo un par de centímetros para decirle con una voz que parecía subir del propio infierno.

_Espero que se haya divertido mucho, señorita Demons, porque me lo va a devolver, con creces.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella no estaba asustada, sino que seguía con aquella mirada clavada en sus ojos y eso agradó más a Snape de lo que hubiera admitido. ¡Por Merlín! Hubiera sido capaz de recorrer los doscientos metros de pasillos y escaleras que le separaban de su cama con ella cargada sobre su hombro como un troglodita.


	41. La vuelta al cole

_¡No es justo! Cuando comenzó el curso yo no quería volver y vosotros me obligásteis y ahora que quiero ir ¡no me dejáis!

Ginny tenía la varita en la mano y se enfrentaba a voz en grito a sus padres en la cocina de su casa. Su madre trataba de calmarla con gestos de sus manos.

_¡Creíamos que allí estarías a salvo! ¡Pero es evidente que no! No voy a dejar que te secuestren como a Luna ¡Su padre está encarcelado!¡Ya tengo bastante con uno de mis hijos en peligro!

Molly apuntó con un dedo el reloj de la cocina en la que las locas manecillas que representaban a los miembros de la familia apuntando a "en casa" o "en peligro mortal" sin que pudieran decidirse claramente por uno de ellos, salvo la de Ron, que no abandonaba la funesta indicación de un peligro cercano.

-Eso, ¡él sí puede! ¡y yo no!

Arthur, mucho más calmado tomó la palabra.

_Ginevbra Weasly, no vas a ir y punto. No se hable más.

Ginny pateó el suelo y después cada uno de los escalones hasta subir a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Su madre se abrazó sollozando a su padre y los gemelos que habían observado todo dándose codazos, se echaron a suertes con un gesto quién subía a consolar a Ginny y quién se quedaba y hacía lo mismo con su madre... Aunque sospechaban que su hermanita acabaría saliéndose con la suya.

* * *

Neville iba solo en el compartimento esta vez, esperando ver luego a Ginny. Realmente el tren iba muy vacío. Algunos no habían regresado al saberse perseguidos por el ministerio por su estatus de sangre. Otros directamente habían huído con su familia incluso abandonando el país. Y unos cuantos, habían preferido fugarse y unirse a la lucha activa contra los mortífagos.

Neville no. Él tenía que volver. Su lugar estaba allí, enfrentándose a Snape y a los Carrow, manteniendo vivo el E.D. Porque no podía dejar a sus amigos a merced de los mortífagos y porque se había impuesto la tarea de mantener la esperanza y la fe en Harry. Harry volvería, y su ejército estaría esperándole.

* * *

Hagrid esperó el Expreso de Hogwarts, como cada año, después de las navidades. Había recibido a los chicos, como cada año, preguntando por las vacaciones,...pero lo dejó al cabo de unos minutos. Cada uno de los alumnos a los que había preguntado, había sufrido algún percance en su familia.

Así que como cada año, acompañó a los carruajes hasta el castillo aunque este año en particular fueran medio vacios.

* * *

Minerva miraba compungida a los estudiantes, nunca en los años que ella llevaba ejerciendo había visto entrar tan pocos estudiantes y de tan mala manera. Pareciera que estuvieran ya derrotados, envejecidos, ajados..llevó la mano al pecho para aliviar la opresión que sentía. Ya no estaba tan joven e iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Alecto se distraía torturando a una desafortunada araña, Amycus le comunicaba que pronto podría emplear sus habilidades en otros seres más evolucionados.

* * *

Desde la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore, (nunca, nunca sería su despacho) Snape contaba las bajas. Cada estudiante menos que volviera sería una preocupación menos que tendría.. los que regresaban le parecía muchos.

_¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer?_preguntó el retrato de Dumbledore.

_Con respecto a...¿?

_Con respecto a ella, Severus, no puede estar campando por el castillo como si nada.

_Pues eso es precisamente lo que va a hacer. Recuerde que está aquí por expreso deseo del Lord. No puedo impedirle que haga lo que tiene encomendado.

_¿Por deseo del Lord? ¿O por tus propios deseos, Severus?¿No estarás intimando demasiado con ella, no Severus?

" _Oh, Albus, muchacho, si tú supieras.._." Snape carraspeó.

_No se preocupe, tengo muy claras mis prioridades...


	42. Las clases

_Minerva, hemos discutido esto hasta la saciedad_ Snape trataba inútilmente de controlar el tono de su voz, para que no sonara demasiado iracundo_ Los profesores...

_No les llame profesores..._ el ceño fruncido de McGonagall no admitía réplica.

_Los _profesores_ Carrow, son los encargados de imponer los castigos este año. Si quiere que los alumnos de su casa no sean castigados, procure que no infrinjan las reglas.

_¿Qué reglas, Severus? ¿No haber nacido de una familia de sangre pura?¿Cuántos de aquí no cumplirían ese requisito?

Los párpados de Snape se entrecerraron afilando su mirada, con "de aquí" se refería evidentemente a su origen mestizo, y dió por terminada la discusión señalando al puerta con un dedo.

Cuando Minerva cerró la puerta tras ella, él se levantó del asiento, deseaba romper algo, quizá un cuello, pero se conformó con resoplar.

_Solo hace dos semanas que se retomaron las clases. Apenas estamos acabando enero...no puedo desear más que se acabe el curso.

_¿Qué ha sido esta vez?_preguntó Dumbledore.

_La casa de Griffindor no acepta el nuevo temario...y lo demuestra abiertamente en sus clases_ dijo pasando sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo.

_Tienes que poner fin a esta sangría, Severus, la integridad de los alumnos...

_¡Decídase, Albus! ¿Quiere que salve a los alumnos, que proteja a Potter, que le mande a morir o que averigüe como va la búsqueda del Lord? No puedo estar en varios sitios a la vez. Deje de exigir tanto y comience a dar...Dígame qué está buscando a Potter, y para qué le hace falta la espada.

Dumbledore apretó los labios, terco.

_Dígame por qué le cedió a Potter la snitch dorada.

El mago abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, pero siguió mudo.

_Lo suponía. Ninguna pista para mí, vaya a ser que saque conclusiones.

Dumbledore mantuvo su asombro. El cambio de actitud era notorio en Snape. Siempre había acogido sus indicaciones con escepticismo y desagrado, pero ni incluso cuando le pidió que le matara se mostró tan combativo.

_ No puedo impedir a los Carrow que hagan aquello que el Lord les ha encomendado_ continuó algo más calmado_ Al menos, he conseguido que los castigos más fuertes no se apliquen en los magos de sangre limpia. No es una decisión que me agrade, pero he protegido a unos pocos. He impuesto todos los toques de queda habidos o por haber. Ya no me temen, Albus. Antes les bastaba con la amenaza, no hacía falta el castigo. Ahora ya existe el castigo, la amenaza no les afecta. Si se le ocurre algo más que pueda hacer, no dude en decírmelo.

Acomodó su pelo y su ropa y se dirigió con paso largo hacia la puerta tras anunciar que iba a supervisar algunas clases.

Demons lo llamaba "medidas preventivas" y se había prestado a ello desde el primer momento. Ambos procuraban estar presentes en las clases de Amycus o Alecto para disuadir que se tomaran medidas disciplinarias inadecuadas. Snape procuraba ir a la de estudios muggles, porque no respondía por Demons. Si escuchaba lo que la bruja decía de los muggles muy capaz era de partirle la nariz delante incluso de los alumnos. Sí, había logrado controlar la muñeca suelta de Alecto para lanzar maldiciones.

También se le había ocurrido destruir por completo la rotación en los turnos de noche, se hacía de forma aleatoria, de manera que los alumnos no se aventuraban tanto al no saber con quién iban a encontrarse en los pasillos, y Snape se había devanado los sesos buscando un hechizo que hicieran los muros autolimpiables, así les resultaba más difícil...aunque seguían apareciendo pintadas. Si esos chicos hubieran mostrado la misma tenacidad con su asignatura...

Tras la clase, nauseabunda como siempre, de Alecto, Snape caminó por el pasillo hasta su antigua aula de pociones. Slughorn estaba dando clase.

Severus sintió una punzada de nostalgia al no estar allí abajo, aspirando los vapores, distinguiendo los olores, adivinando los errores en cada caldero. Asomó con disimulo la nariz por la puerta entreabierta. ¿Era posible? En la última fila, Demons cortaba ingredientes y los añadía a un hirviente líquido de color morado.

Sin hacer ruído entró en la sala y se situó detrás de ella.

Observó sus manos seguras escogiendo bayas. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de un azul eléctrico. Snape sonrió al recordarlo. Había conseguido el esmalte de una alumna. En el bote era de un rosa pálido, pero estaba encantado para cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo. Ella pidió que se lo quitara y él dijo que lo iba a llevar unas semanas, por imprudente.

_¿Por qué escoge las más secas?_susurró en su oreja.

_Me ha asustado, señor Snape,_ respondió ella mientras sus uñas pasaban del azul al púrpura_ Porque hay que raspar la carne, si cojo una madura o más verde en el peso de la pulpa tendría que descontar el peso del jugo y esas gotas de más podrían echar a perder el resto al cambiar la proporción de los ingredientes.

Snape valoró pensativo la respuesta. Evaluando el resultado cuando líquido morado siseó al contacto con la pulpa y rápidamente espesó cambiando a un color verde lodo, nada atractivo pero el exacto para esa fase de la poción.

_Muy bien, señorita Demons_ dijo inclinándose hacia su nuca y riendo al ver que el esmalte de sus uñas pasaba del púrpura al rojo. Sin poder resistirse a ese rojo, disimuladamente apoyó su mano en la cintura de ella.

Demons ante el ataque dejó caer sin querer el siguiente ingrediente en el caldero que empezó a generar una no muy buena espuma verdosa. Alle le miró alarmada y el mago, con un gesto desdeñoso golpeó el caldero haciendo desaparecer la poción.

_Usted ha tenido la culpa_ siseó como una serpiente mientras sus uñas pasaban al negro a una velocidad alarmante.

Snape rió por lo bajo aunque no lo suficientemente bajo, algún alumno se volvió a mirar. Así que tomándola de la mano, la sacó del aula.

Reprimió el impulso de acorralarla sobre la pared y robarle un par de besos, eso no sería propio de un director de Hogwarts y mucho menos de un mortífago.

_¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido?

_¡Tenía permiso de Slughorn y nadie me observaba! Todo me iba bien hasta que ha llegado usted ronroneándome al oído. Exijo una compensación.

Snape alzó una ceja, pero un estruendo al final del pasillo cortó la propuesta que iba a hacerle, corrieron ambos y al girar en el recodo encontraron a Amycus varita en ristre lanzando maldiciones al pecho de Longbottom haciéndole rebotar contra las paredes y el suelo.

Demons se interpuso en la trayectoria de los hechizos y Snape, sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzó un _impedimenta_ que paralizó al mortífago.

_Amycus...¿qué es lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

_¡Es un alborotador!¡No muestra respeto por las artes oscuras y se niega a emplearlas!¡Merece que...!

La intensa mirada de Snape le hizo callar. Este le habló muy cerca, intimidante.

_Creo que quedó muy claro, nada de castigos tan...severos... a magos de sangre limpia. Debemos atraerle a nuestra causa, no acabar con él.

Snape miró hacia Neville, boqueando en el suelo. Demons en cuclillas a su lado palpaba el cuerpo del chico buscando daños.

_Ven conmigo_dijo Severus amenazador_, vamos a discutir ese punto hasta que te quede bien claro.

Ambos, Snape con la mano sobre el hombro del mortífago, se encaminaron pasillo adelante.

La muggle levantó la cabeza del muchacho.

_¡Eh, chico! ¿Cuántos dedos ves?_dijo alzando el dedo índice delante de sus ojos.

_Cuatro.

_Perfecto, chaval, estás como una rosa. _ Le dijo mientras continuaba palpando el cráneo y las costillas del joven_Deberías ir a la enfermería, tal vez necesites alguna poción o algo así.

Neville se negó.

_Nada de pociones, ¿eh? Uno de los míos...No parece que tengas heridas abiertas. ¿Puedes conseguir hielo?¿Sí? Vale, pues ponte un poco.

Demons ayudó a levantarse al muchacho. La mirada parecía aclarársele. Ella tocó su mejilla un momento absorbiendo su calor. Él la miró extrañado y ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

_Estás loco, chico, ten cuidado o conseguirás que te maten.

_ No voy a dejar que torturen a mis amigos y mucho menos que me manden a que lo haga yo.

No cabía más decisión en sus 17 años.

_No he dicho que les dejes...solo que tengas cuidado.

Seamus Finnigan acudió en su ayuda y le sostuvo ayudándole a caminar hacia su casa. Neville se volvió varias veces a mirarla. Para ser mortífaga, era una mortífaga muy rara.


	43. De noche

Snape caminaba silencioso por los desiertos pasillos de la tercera planta.

La imaginaria soledad y los lejanos ecos del viejo castillo le reconfortaban en cierto modo. Le causaban una falsa impresión de quietud y paz, rota por su fracaso en controlar a un puñado de estupidos mocosos envalentonados por luchar en una guerra perdida de antemano.

El roce que provocaban sus pasos en la piedra, el batir del viento en las ventanas, la rutina del paseo y los sonidos del mundo, lejanos, casi inexistentes, era apaciguador.

Pero por más que se acallaran los sonidos del exterior, nada acallaba las voces de su cabeza. Las voces de los Carrow exigiendo mayor libertad para imponer la disciplina; las voces de los demás profesores para que terminaran los abusos por su parte; la voz de Dumbledore exigiéndole imposibles.. _.¡Por Merlín!, no puedo estar en todas partes a todas horas._.; y la voz más dura, la más exigente de todas, la de su propia conciencia que le recriminaba no hacer lo suficiente, no pensar lo suficiente, no preocuparse lo suficiente y hasta, en los últimos tiempos, no sufrir lo suficiente...porque cuando acababa la hora de su ronda y regresaba a su habitación de la mazmorra, notaba que su paso y su corazón se aligeraba ; que su tensión se deshacía; que a cada paso que le aproximaba iba dejando esas voces atrás...y no porque le esperara una poción que embotara sus sentidos y le hiciera dormir con un sopor cercano a la inconsciencia...Sino porque allí estaría ella.

 _(Demons)._

A veces la encontraba haciendo alguna tontería. Como aquella vez que la encontró medio desnuda en una postura imposible, una costumbre ridículamente extraña que ella llamaba yoga. O aquella otra que se estaba pintando las uñas con aquel esmalte, de un color rosa pálido, que resultó estar encantado para cambiar de color según su estado de ánimo y que pasaba al rojo intenso a medida que él se acercaba a ella y susurraba en su nuca, delatando su excitación aunque fuera capaz de disimularlo perfectamente a sus ojos.

Otras, la encontraba inmersa en la lectura de los libros de pociones, iba ya por el de cuarto curso, escribiendo notas emborronadas en los pergaminos con una caligrafía horrorosa y un desorden imposible que ella consideraba imprescindible, y prácticamente le echaba de su lado diciéndole que la molestaba... pero no dejaba que se fuera lejos preguntándole una y otra cosa, una y otra vez hasta que alcanzaba a comprenderlas. Mientras, él se burlaba de la forma que tenía de fruncir el entrecejo cuando pensaba en algo o de su indignación cuando a las preguntas que le hacía, él le contestaba "Es magia, señorita Demons, no intente encontrarle sentido".

Unas noches, dormía ocupando toda su cama,( _**mi** cama), _ con las sábanas revueltas y él se echaba en el sofá y la miraba durante dos eternos minutos hasta que invariablemente ella le llamaba. "Oh, señor Snape, no sea ridículo, le bastaría con empujarme a un lado..." o la frase que él prefería "Venga, tengo los pies helados".

Algunas veces no estaba,y su ausencia le llenaba de inquietud. Llegaba poco después, helada, tras "observar las estrellas" en la torre de astronomía demostrándole lo absurdo de las rondas cuando una muggle desprovista de cualquier ventaja mágica, se escabullía también y se paseaba por el castillo, a pesar de las guardias.

En temibles ocasiones, la encontraba sentada frente al fuego, absorta en las llamas con la mirada lejana y perdida. Nunca se lamentaba, nunca protestaba, ni lloraba, ni decía cuanto echaba de menos su casa, su familia, su vida... y él la admiraba por eso. La entereza que conservaba a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, su obstinación en hacer que nada de este mundo existía fuera de esas cuatro paredes para mantenerse entera... Esas noches él le ofrecía una copa -no querría una poción- y le hablaba de la manera más ruda y sarcástica, prepotente y protector, hasta que ella se irritaba lo suficiente para "ponerle en su lugar" que invariablemente resultaba ser a sus pies o entre sus piernas.

Casi siempre, se le quedaba observando, mirándole a los ojos, cuando entraba, como si solo con esa mirada pudiera adivinar su ánimo. Como si esperara encontrar algo diferente en sus oscura pupilas, algo... que esperaba cambiado, algo que al parecer no encontraba pero que nunca dejaba de buscar y que intrigaba a Snape.

Regresaba anhelante de ver su sonrisa, de sentir sus dedos enredándosele en el pelo, de encontrarla ardiente, tan deseosa de su presencia que se le lanzaba a la boca apenas entrar. O de encontrarla fría, divertida, enfadada, hundida, rebelde, ausente, frustrada, envalentonada, ojerosa, perdida o resuelta...simplemente, _(no lo hagas, no suspires)_ de encontrarla.

Regresaba temeroso de que esa locura que la hacía tomarle exigentemente se esfumara con tanta prontitud como se había instalado. Era mejor que la peor poción, adictiva, insinuante, misteriosa,... _deliciosa_... capaz de nublarle el seso.

Adoraba a esa pequeña tirana reclamante que le conminaba una y otra vez a tenerlo todo, a darlo todo, sin más pago que el ojo por ojo...sin exigirle un compromiso, o un futuro, o..., o..., _(dilo, idiota, ella no te pide nada)_ o un "te quiero" _(exacto, ella no te esclaviza, ni te condiciona... no pide lo que sabe que no puedes darle... lo que ella no quiere darte.., amor)_ a cambio.

Adoraba como le tentaba lasciva, como ponía a prueba su autocontrol, como él mismo se ponía a prueba, acabando poseyéndola a regañadientes, obligado, como si no pudiera evitarlo... Pero es que..¿podría evitarlo? "Piensa demasiado, señor Snape" Ella soportaba su mal humor y sus respuestas cortantes como si le divirtieran, como si las esperara, como si...extrañamente, las deseara... ¿Podría llegar ser tan frío, tan cruel, tan dañino con ella para conseguir que se apartara de su lado? o lo que es peor, llegado el momento ¿querría hacerlo?

Porque llegaría. Había vivido ya lo sufiente para saber que ese momento llegaría. _" Es una ilusión, idiota. Un sueño. Acabará. La realidad acabará imponiéndose"_

Pero no hoy.

No ahora.

Esta noche no.

Esta noche, ella sería...No, ella no, él...( _"no lo niegue, señor Snape, le va la marcha" significara lo que significara eso)_ , él sería suyo.

Incluso aunque ella durmiera y le ignorara y no le cediera ni un centímetro de su cama, cercano a su cálido cuerpo.

Posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, con su pecho expectante.

En cuanto la atravesara entraría en el reino de las mil y una noches, donde una Sherezade escuálida le contaría un cuento para que pudiera dormir.

Ella estaba _(está y es bastante_ ) en el sofá, leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas y uno de herbología comprobando con el segundo los ingredientes que indicaban en el primero.

Le miró, con aquel sutil rasgo de ansiedad, que transformó pronto en enfado.

_¿Cuándo va a dejarme practicar con las pociones?

_ Hola cariño, yo también te quiero..._ masculló Snape.

_Déjese de bromas...quiero aprender.

_Ya lo hace_dijo Snape señalando los libros.

_Enséñeme.

_¿Ahora?¿ No va a dejar ni siquiera que entre en calor?_Snape se acercó a la chimenea frotándose las manos.

Lentamente, ella cerró los librosy aspiró profundamente mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

_Se me ocurren como siete formas de hacer que entre en calor...bueno,_corrigió_ seis, la última es demasiado intensa, incluso para usted.

La muggle se recostó en el sofá sacando una pierna de debajo de la túnica y la agitó lánguidamente al ver que él no le hacía caso.

_Es patético su intento de atraerme, señorita Demons_ habló mientras pensaba cual sería esa forma de hacerle entrar en calor que ella había desechado.

_Vaya, el señor Snape declina la oportunidad de ser devorado...y yo que pensaba que no podía estar sin tocarme ni siquiera delante de los alumnos...¡Que desilusión!

_ Puedo decidir no tocarla_ dijo sin mirarla, aunque en su fuero interno no estaba tan seguro, no dejó que su voz lo aparentaba.

_Puede decidirlo..._ella atacó con su voz aterciopelada y sugerente_ claro que puede...De hecho, decídalo ahora. Decida no tocarme...

Echó los libros a un lado y se levantó del sofá, caminó alrededor de Snape resoplando aburrida y le dejó atrás caminando hacia la cama.

_...y si cree que tiene fuerzas, intente cumplirlo...

Se deshizo de la túnica, Snape oyó la pesada tela caer al suelo.

_¿Cree que el suelo es el sitio apropiado para la ropa?

_ Puede usted recogerla cuando quiera.

 _"Pequeña déspota"_ Miró de reojo como se tendía en la cama. Podía obviar su cuerpo desnudo en la cama concentrándose en el fuego danzante, lo que ya le fue más difícil de ignorar fueron los suaves suspiros que surgían de su garganta. La muggle había colocado sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y flexionaba una rodilla y la luego la otra rozando sus muslos, arqueaba su espalda alzando el pecho. Snape gruñó.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró ( _¡cúan_ _malvada!)_ mientras atrapaba uno de sus dedos con sus blancos dientes. Lamió la punta de ese dedo y lo bajó por su cuello, suspirando, cerrando los ojos, dejando una línea húmeda hasta su esternón. El mago miraba hipnotizado sus dedos recorriendo su torso dibujando las cicatrices del flagrate que se enroscaban en su vientre como dos serpientes.

Snape se acercó, había dicho que no la tocaría, no que no la miraría.

Pasaba las manos por su suave cuerpo, acariciándose como si fuera un gato. El mago sentía la sangre latiéndole en las sienes y terminó acompasando su respiración a la de ella disfrutando de una pasión lenta que iba apoderándose de su entendimiento y que crecía entre sus piernas. Como si lo presintiera, la muggle abrió los ojos clavándolos en su rostro.

Snape se mantuvo indiferente en contra de lo que proclamaba el brillo de sus pupilas. Esta vez, no la iba dejar ganar.

De los pliegues de su túnica sacó su varita.

_Si me toca con eso, también cuenta_ advirtió ella.

Por un momento tuvo miedo cuando el mago le apuntó con la varita, y contuvo la respiración al ver el movimiento que hizo con ella. Había estado en suficientes clases de Amycus para saber cual era, antes incluso de oir a Snape pronunciarla. Era una maldición de las "imperdonables".

Era _imperius._


	44. Imperius

Quiso apartarse, rodar, huir...pero su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, colgada de su varita como una marioneta.

Luchó contra su instinto de supervivencia. No quería demostrarle la aprensión que sentía...al fin y al cabo, él no le haría daño...al menos, no tanto daño ¿verdad?

_Humedezca sus labios.

Su voz era autoritaria y profunda, hablando muy despacio con una precisa dicción, arrastrando las palabras, dándole tiempo a hacer lo que le ordenaba

_ Lámalos, quiero ver asomar su desvergonzada lengua entre ellos...¿Ve? Es fácil. ...Muérdaselo suavemente. ...¿comprende que va a lamentar sus palabras?

 _Bueno, señor Snape_ _pensó_ _tampoco es tan... terrible._

_Bien, señorita Demons..¿por dónde iba?...¡Ah, sí!_Snape agitó sutilmente su varita y las manos de ella comenzaron a moverse ingrávidas.

La muggle trató de frenar el movimiento notando que algo en su interior arañaba al intentarlo.

_No dolerá si no se resiste, déjese llevar...

 _Al fin del mundo, chico._ Está bien, obedecería, era lo único sensato que podía hacer.

Dejó volar sus manos que se enredaron en su propio pelo, peinando mechones hacia arriba, estirando sus sienes. Luego bajaron por su nuca y rodearon su cuello hacia su garganta bajando hasta las clavículas, hacia el valle poco profundo de sus pechos y de allí a sus costillas y a su vientre, deteniéndose cerca de su ombligo. Los ojos negros de Snape la miraron a la cara un par de segundos y luego siguió observando sus manos.

_¿Qué tal un poco más abajo?

Volvió a agitar la varita y los dedos de ella caminaron hacia sus ingles y deslizó las palmas por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta las rodillas que permanecían dobladas.

_...un poco más arriba...

El pecho de la chica se hinchó cuando las manos desandaron el camino ascendiendo hacia sus senos hasta cubrirlos con las palmas.

_ Apriete un poco_ ordenó Snape_...un poco más, vamos, sé que no es tan dulce como aparenta..¿Ve? Su rubor la delata.

Cierto, las mejillas le ardían. No podía hablar, pero casi mejor, porque no estaba segura de querer protestar. Solo controlaba sus ojos y su respiración y aunque con la mirada intentaba matarle, la fuerza con la que respiraba, excitada, hizo que Snape no temiera por su vida.

_ Así, me gusta, sea buena chica...Vamos a prestarle atención a este_ dijo señalando uno de sus pechos_ Es hermoso, ¿verdad? tan elástico, tan suave...sosténgalo con su mano...así...bien, señorita Demons, vamos a... «afilarlo» un poco más. Despacio, querida, _he decidido_ no tocarla... pero tengo intención de...disfrutarla...igualmente.

Con movimientos lentos y decididos, la muggle apretó su pecho y el círculo oscuro que lo coronaba provocando que la pequeña redondez abultara. Al mismo tiempo, crecía el otro sin ser acariciado.

_ Vaya, un hermano celoso... atiéndalo también, señorita Demons, no provoquemos una pelea familiar.

 _Maldito seas, Snape._ Pero sin dudarlo tomó también el otro entre sus dedos, repitiendo las caricias sobre él, sobre ambos, al mismo tiempo, mientras que una corriente eléctrica nacía de ellos y la iba invadiendo.

_ Con dos dedos_ pidió Snape formando una pinza con el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda, la derecha no dejaba de apuntarla con la varita_ Es una pequeña bolita, ¿lo nota?

 _¿Bromeas,_ _verdad? __ contestaba mentalmente ella_ ¡ _Cómo si yo no los conociera...!_

_ Hágalas rodar..._ dijo haciendo el gesto con sus dedos_ ¿Es agradable?

La muggle cerró los ojos.

_ De eso nada, querida, no va a esconderse tras sus bonitas pestañas. Abra los ojos. ¿Está furiosa? No lo creo. Tire, señorita Demons, alárguelos...Sin miedo, no van a romperse...Yo sé que eso le gusta. ¿Lo niega?...Veamos. Abra las piernas._ pronunció lentamente con su grave voz_ ... con las manos.

Dicho y hecho, ella bajó las manos a sus muslos separando sus piernas que continuaban flexionadas y enrojeció aún más porque sabía que él iba a ver lo mojada que estaba. _Adiós indignación, mírale ahora como si estuvieras enfadada, que se lo va a creer._

Su risa ronca era como un arrullo.

_ Vuelva a sus pechos, pequeña tramposa...enséñeme cómo hace cuando carece de otras manos de las que servirse.

No demasiado en contra de su voluntad, Demons aprisionó sus senos e hizo lo que él ordenaba, como si estuviera sola, como si el no estuviera quemándola con la mirada. Tocarlos, apretarlos, exprimirlos incluso, juntarlos, soltarlos, pellizcar sus areolas...hasta que sintió su piel caliente y enfebrecida. Formó suaves garras con sus dedos y apretó con sus uñas dejando una marca roja, pulsante, sobre el lienzo de su blanca piel.

_Mmmm ¿eso le gusta? Es bueno saberlo...Use sus uñas, tigresa, vamos a marcar sus costados... y sus muslos...es tan excitante verla...

Para ella era excitante oirle.

_Ahora por la parte de dentro de sus muslos... respire despacio, va a hiperventilar.

 _Espera que recupere el uso de mis manos, que te voy a marcar las uñas en las mejillas._

Snape bebía con sus ojos las marcas paralelas en sus piernas, deseoso de recorrerlas y suavizarlas.

_ Entonces, es así como deja mi espalda...quizá a mí me trata con menos cuidado, creo...mis marcas suelen durar un poco más pero, tranquila, no voy a tomar represalias.

Daba igual que no la tocara, su voz la envolvía como mil manos.

_ Bien, señorita Demons, necesito una de sus manos. Así _ Snape le mostró su propia mano con los dedos extendidos y juntos. La mirada de la muggle parecía preguntar dónde_ entre sus piernas, obviamente.

Demons suspiró, o la mano estaba muy fría o aquella zona muy caliente.

_ Frote. Nada de apretarse, _advirtió_solo frote.

La cara de la muggle enrojeció hasta competir con sus uñas carmesíes. Sus suspiros se agarraban un poco a su garganta rompiendo en gemidos, rítmica como las olas rompiendo en la orilla mientras frotaba, sintiéndose hinchada y anhelante, tan caliente que en breve temía empezar a echar humo.

Él no perdía detalle. Ni sus manos, ni de su respiración, ni de sus temblorosos labios, ni del sudor que iba perlando su frente o como su piel se sonrosaba hasta casi brillar. Este iba a ser un magnífico recuerdo.

_ Palméese.

Demons no entendió lo que dijo, escondido en esa exhalación que era suspiro y gruñido y caricia.

_ Vamos, señorita Demons, ya se lo he hecho algunas veces.

Ella golpeó suavemente su mano extendida sobre su húmeda hendidura provocando un pequeño chasquido.

_ Frote...

La muggle observó por el rabillo del ojo que una mano de Snape aferraba las sábanas mientras la otra perdía firmeza al agarrar la varita.

_ Hágalo otra vez, varias veces... más rápido.

Una sucesión de vibrantes chasquidos respondió a esa orden dada entre dientes.

_ Se quiere usted mucho, señorita Demons... si lo estuviera haciendo yo...¿Cómo me llamó? No lo recuerdo...

 _¡Oh que no!, seguro que sí, le dije que tenía las manos blandas como una nena_.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape reían cuando ella le miraba tensa, lanzando cuchillos.

Pero obedecía, golpeando más firmemente, provocándose un cosquilleo, un picor que, más que satisfacerla la inflamaba más, deseosa de un contacto más intenso... más... profundo.

_ Se empieza a sentir vacía, lo noto, no se preocupe pronto pondremos solución a eso.

Se tumbó a su lado, cuando largo era, y con un giro de su varita hizo que volviera la cabeza para mirarle.

La proximidad de su cuerpo, el calor que le brindaba, era insuficiente para la chica sin un contacto entre ellos. Pero él se mantenía firme en su propósito de no tocarla,a dos centímetros de su rostro, con los labios entreabiertos, amagando un beso que no llegaba.

_ ¿ Un dedo?...¿ Dos, mejor?

Lo que hubiera dado ella por poder levantarse y salir del cuarto, sin darle la satisfacción de..¡ Bah, a la mierda!..Carpe diem.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus rodillas se abrían y cerraban imperceptiblemente, ondulaba limitada en sus movimientos por esas mágicas ataduras. Sólo su muñeca era capaz de flexionarse y extenderse impulsando el índice y el corazón dentro de su cuerpo. Ya no intentaba ni negarle sus gemidos y entrecerró sus ojos olvidándose de todo, de él incluso, para subir atropelladamente los peldaños que la llevarían al cielo.

¡Por Merlin! Su cuerpo entero parecía una hoguera, una pira qué amenazada con deflagar e incendiar ambos cuerpos, la cama, la habitación,... el castillo entero...un magnífico recuerdo.

¿No se cansaría nunca de ver la Vía Láctea en sus ojos brillantes, de presentir el Big Bang en su vientre? ¿cómo puede ser a la vez tan tierna y tan apasionada, tan frágil y tan fuerte? Ella no se rendía, no se entregaba, simplemente explotaba, y el que estuviera al lado que tuviera cuidado con los escombros.

La muggle cerró los ojos. Snape notó que volaba sin él. «Ábralos» ¿Qué quería decirle? Conjuraría un potente legeremens para leer en esos ojos castaños que todavía le miraban retadores, si sirviera de algo.

_ ¡Hable, maldita sea!

_No dolerá si no se resiste_ dijo ella entre gemidos con la voz temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo, repitiendo sus palabras _ déjese llevar...

Ahí estaba, tenía que morir matando.

¿Que había dicho él? ¿Demons o demonios?

No importaba, ...no importaba, ... lo que importaba eran los dedos del mago acompañando los suyos dentro de ella y su boca, por fin, devorándola.

El infinito estallaba en sus entrañas cuando él murmuró contra sus labios.

_ Espero que su dios se apiade del hombre que se enamore de usted.


	45. Cuestiones domésticas

_ Ni se le ocurra tocar nada...

La muggle levantó un dedo amenazante.

_ No vaya a hacerlo desaparecer, que le conozco...Le queda todavía un par de minutos.

Snape abrió las aletas de la nariz aspirando los vapores que emanaban del caldero burbujeante con suaves estallidos en un rincón de la habitación.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué está cocinando aquí?

Ella le miró enfadada.

_Es un jarabe relajante. Tiene como base la poción tranquilizante esa que siempre me quiere hacer tomar, pero con algunas mejoras.

Snape alzó una ceja.

_¿Mejoras?

_ Mejoras. ¿Sabía que la poción que me hizo tomar tenía datura? También conocida como azucena del diablo...¡que irresponsabilidad!.

_¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Por quién me toma usted? La concentración es mínima, la justa para reducir la ansiedad sin provocar toxicidad alguna.

_ Pero la datura tiene otro componente químico, la escopolamina.

Snape parpadeó varias veces, le estaba hablando en chino.

_ Es hipnótica, causa amnesia y anula la voluntad...lo que le decía...¿Cómo va a darle eso a niños de once años? Imagine lo que los Carrow podrían hacer con ellos...

_ Esa poción no es apta para niños, no hay pociones de ese tipo para chicos tan jóvenes...

_ Por eso madame Pomfrey no sabía qué darles... y por eso he elaborado esto.

La muggle la apartó del fuego y pasó un poco a un vaso, para que se enfriara.

_ He sustituido la datura por passiflora, y algo de hipérico,_explicó_ las flavonas que tienen poseen muchos menos efectos secundarios...y son muy efectivas contra la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y el insomnio. LLeva una base azucarada, y cerezas..

_¿Azúcar, cerezas? ¡eso no es una poción, es un postre!

_Es un jarabe...recuerde que es para los alumnos de primero y segundo.

_ ¿Ya la ha probado?

_ A ver...abra la boca...

_ ¡Está loca! Aparte eso...

Snape se marchó rápidamente de la habitación y regresó cargado con una jaula de ratones blancos.

_ Si no se le muere ninguno, pasaremos a sujetos humanos...

 _¿Escopolamina? A saber de dónde ha sacado eso..._ pero tenía razón con la passiflora y el hipérico... era lista, aprendía rápido, su memoria era prodigiosa, solo que dudaba demasiado poco de sí misma...esa seguridad apabullante que tan atractiva le parecía en la cama, no lo era tanto si se metía entre calderos. Había que tener cuidado.. un veneno era sumamente fácil de preparar incluso involuntariamente.

_ En cuanto a los ungüentos...debería darle alguno a madame Ponfrey...esos funcionan a las mil maravillas_ la muggle suspiró_ cada día van cinco o seis chicos con cortes muy serios.

_ Yo no puedo dárselos_ dijo con voz oscura_ Pero usted sabe dónde están, puede llevarse un bote o dos...

_"...y que tu mano izquierda no sepa lo que hace la derecha"... ¿Siempre oculta sus buenas acciones...?

_ No puedo perder mi mala fama sólo porque usted se vuelva filantrópica...Dígame adios, tengo que salir.

_¿Se va?_ la muggle se mostró contrariada_ Le necesito...

_ ¿Otra vez? ¿No tuvo bastante con lo de anoche?¿Sabe que la capacidad de un hombre tiene un límite?

Demons le miró traviesa..

_Usted no es un hombre corriente..._ suspiró_ pero no es por eso. ¿Tiene un segundo? ¿Winky? ¡Winky!

La elfina doméstica se apareció en la sala ante la sorprendida mirada de Snape.

_¿ A qué viene esto?

Winky vestía una falda y una blusa azul muy sucia y quemada en algunas partes. Contra su costumbre parecía sobria. Algo más centrada que las pocas veces en que Snape había tenido contacto con ella.

_ Señor Snape, queremos formalizar un contrato, me gustaría que Winky pasara a mi servicio pero ella afirma que actualmente trabaja para la escuela...¿sería posible?

Snape no sabía si echarse a reir o a llorar...pero no era una broma, ¡hablaba totalmente en serio!

_ Los elfos domésticos suelen ser propiedad de una familia y son heredados como las demás posesiones. En el caso de esta elfina, su familia no tiene herederos y además ya había recibido la prenda con anterioridad. Es libre.

_¡Winky no es libre, no quiere serlo! ¡No quiere que le paguen por su trabajo!

Demons cortó el estallido histérico de la elfina con un gesto y le ordenó que se tapara los oídos y procurara no escuchar, Snape vió como sorprendentemente Winky le hizo caso.

_Esta criatura está sufriendo_explicó la muggle_ Necesita un amo. No sabe qué hacer con sí misma si nadie le dice qué hacer...tenemos un acuerdo. Sólo quiero saber si legalmente es posible...

_¿Quiere tenerla porque le da lástima?¿qué cree que es?¿un cachorro abandonado?

_No, es que me encanta que me llame "ama"

Snape sonrió porque el sarcasmo escondía parte de verdad.

_ A ver ese contrato.

Los términos era sencillos, Winky renunciaba a su libertad y se entregaba al servivio de Demons por un periodo de seis meses como prueba (Demons había ofrecido un mes, Winky había pedido un año), prorrogables. A cambio exigía no ser retribuida salvo con techo y comida.

_ Winky, Winky escucha..._ pero no le escuchó hasta que la muggle se lo ordenó. Estaba claro que la elfina había tomado su decisión_ ...Eres una elfina libre, lo cual te da derecho a escoger a tu nuevo amo...o ama. Si firmas esto, pasarás a ser de su propiedad, por seis meses. Sólo tienes que poner una marca, aquí abajo.

Tras firmar, los grandes ojos de Winky adoptaron una expresión temerosa para dirigirse a su nueva ama, que con voz autoritaria le ordenó lavarse, peinarse, vestirse de limpio y que volviera después. Tendría una tarea para ella.

La muggle le miraba orgullosa, no parecía propia de él la seriedad condescendiente y el tacto que había tenido con la elfina.

_ Habría sido usted un padre estupendo.._ dijo la muggle en cuanto la elfina desapareció.

Snape la miró de soslayo lanzándole un "no tiente su suerte" y se despidió de nuevo.

_ ¿Va a irse sin darme un beso?

_ Veremos si es capaz de ganárselo de aquí a que regrese_ y se marchó con media sonrisa en el rostro dejando a la muggle con la boca abierta.

Ahora le esperaba una tarea menos agradable que resolver cuestiones domésticas.

El callejón Knockturn era uno de los lugares de Londres en los que era posible para un mago desaparecer. Allí nadie ve nada, oye nada o sabe nada. Salvo que tengas la moneda de cambio apropiada y una marca tenebrosa podía abrir muchas puertas. Snape había tenido que recurrir a cobrar antiguos favores pero por fin, le había localizado y no se sorprendió de que le dijeran que podía encontrarlo en la tienda de apuestas. Esperó. Esperó mucho, pero al final, apareció con bastante dinero fresco para apostar.

_Mundungus...


	46. Nido de serpientes

El mago pareció disminuir de tamaño al oir la voz de Snape, trató de alcanzar la puerta y dió un par de pasos..pero en falso. Aún quedaba en él rastro del imperius que empleó el mortífago para que mencionara el plan de escape de Potter de Privet Drive. No podía negarse a su llamada.

_ Errr, esto... Hola, Severus,... ¿cómo te va?

_ Mundungus tienes que hacerme un favor_dijo el mago de forma casual.

Se acercó a él y le habló en un susurro, reactivando el hechizo mientras observaba de reojo al taimado corredor de apuestas que sabía perfectamente cuando mirar a otro lado.

_Sabes cuales fueron las casas que la Orden protegió para ocultar a Potter, ¿verdad? Quiero que vayas a ellas, que las vigiles. Si Potter aparece por alguna o se conoce algo de él, avísame. Solo a mí. No debes hablar de esto con nadie más.

Bueno, lo fácil estaba hecho.

Para encontrar su siguiente destino tuvo que profundizar un poco más en las entrañas del Londres mágico, del Londres mágico.. tenebroso.

El Jarro Ajado era una taberna en la que era frecuente encontrar personas de dudosa reputación, frecuentada por los mortífagos en sus lejanos inicios y que últimamente se había convertido en el lugar de encuentro de los carroñeros. Cuando entró, un grupo de ellos, inconfundibles, se irguió señalándolo. Snape los ignoró y se acercó a la barra.

_¿Lo de siempre?_ preguntó un inquietante camarero, que empezó a llenar un vaso ante el gruñido de Snape

El líquido oscuro cayó en el cristal con un borboteo alegre impropio del lugar, un local oscuro en el que siempre parecía ser altas horas de la madrugada. Descuidado y muy deteriorado, con sucios rincones y ocultos recovecos en los que se trataban no menos ocultas, sucias y oscuras intenciones.

_ Hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí, Snape.

Sí, la copa venía con conversación insustancial.

_He estado ocupado.

_Eso dicen...

El tipo calló de repente, disimulando la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su cara, cuando Snape le miró. No era un sujeto muy dado a recibir bromas este Snape. Le dejó solo con su copa y se marchó a la otra punta de la barra. Pero el mortífago no permaneció solo mucho tiempo. Tres fornidos magos del grupo que le había señalado al entrar, se acercaron.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_Es evidente, pero dado tu cociente intelectual te lo diré: tomar una copa.

_ Estás fuera de tu territorio, Snape, lejos de tu colegio, así que no te hagas el listo.

_No me lo hago_ _lo soy_ _ ¿Dónde está Scabior o Fenrir? Cualquiera de los dos me sirve. Tengo una propuesta de negocios para ellos.

Uno de los carroñeros hizo un gesto y otro se marchó. Snape dió un trago a su copa. Uno de los carroñeros metió su mano en el bolsillo, probablemente en busca de su varita mientras el otro daba una disimulada mirada alrededor en busca de posibles testigos. "Tranquilo, son solo dos contra uno", se dijo. En ese momento, Scabior apareció y _(maldita mi suerte_ ) acompañado de Yaxley.

_ No me lo puedo creer, _ graznó Yaxley_ El magnífico director de Hogwarts se digna a bajar a tales lugares...¿Qué andas buscando?

Lentamente, Snape bebió otro sorbo.

_ Aunque te lo parezca, no me olvido de mis orígenes, al fin y al cabo no he llegado aún a tener un importante puesto en el ministerio. Sigo en el mismo lugar desde hace más de 15 años.

Yaxley valoró el tono aburrido que no terminó de creerse.

_ Pero no me quejo, es un puesto muy... cómodo... Aunque últimamente, y eso es lo que me trae aquí, Scabior, estoy teniendo una fuga de estudiantes. Como comprenderás no puedo permitirme un colegio sin alumnos. Mucho menos, cuando entre los planes de quién-vosotros-sabéis está el forjar una nueva generación de magos con un sistema de valores más...acorde a los nuevos tiempos que se aproximan.

"Así que esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo"

Scabior miró a sus secuaces e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marcharan.

_¿De qué se trata? Te escucho.

_ Sé que entre vuestras presas hay alumnos de Hogwarts. Mayormente, los que son de sangre mestiza y los sangre sucia. Necesito que me los traigas de vuelta.

_ ¡A los sangre sucia también! ¡Esos deben responder de su estatus ante el ministerio!_ Yaxley protestó indignado.

_No hay suficientes magos de sangre limpia para dominar a todos los muggles. Con un condicionamiento adecuado, hasta esos pueden ser útiles. Nada hay más fácil que hacerles ver que son superiores incluso a sus propios padres. Con tal traición, no habrá nada que no hagan por nosotros.

A Yaxley no le agradaba la idea de verse privado de su trabajo en el registro de hijos de muggles.

_... y esa cuestión no tiene nada que ver con la zorrita muggle que tienes en casa, ¿verdad?

El mortífago escupía una a una las palabras y a Snape le hubiera gustado poder hacérselas tragar, una a una.

_No estés celoso, Yaxley. No tiene tanta importancia como le das. Creo que sólo te interesa porque la tengo yo...

En un momento Yaxley sacó su varita y se precipitó contra Snape. Raudo, el antiguo profesor de pociones, lanzó el licor de su vaso a la cara de su atacante y después el vaso mismo dándose tiempo a apartarse y enarbolar también su varita. Aunque no fue suficiente, los esbirros de Scabior le apresaron por la espalda, inmovilizándole, mientras Yaxley le clavaba la varita en el pecho.

Snape tironeó inútilmente de sus brazos enfrentando la mirada asesina del mortífago con otra igual de amenazadora a pesar de la inferioridad en la que se encontraba. Severus siseó.

_ No tienes lo que hay que tener, Yaxley, deja el farol.

La varita se le clavó en el pecho mientras Snape veía formarse el maleficio en los ojos de Yaxley.

_ ¡EVERTE STATUM!_ gritó Severus, sin saber si él hablaría primero o en cambio, Yaxley conseguiría escupir el Avadakedavra antes.

Una onda expansiva lanzó a Yaxley hacia atrás, también los carroñeros se vieron inpactados por el hechizo de Snape y cayeron al suelo.

El dueño del local había sacado su varita alarmado y Scabior se interpuso raudo entre un estático Severus, en posición defensiva, y un jadeante Yaxley que se levantaba del suelo.

_ No es el momento ni el lugar para resolver vuestras diferencias. Yaxley, aquí eres un invitado así que guarda la varita.

A regañadientes, el mago hizo lo que se le pedía y escupió en el suelo. Snape le siguió retando con sus ojos negros mientras estiraba las mangas de su túnica.

_ Mi propuesta es sencilla, Scabior, si encuentras estudiantes del colegio devuélvemelos y te pagaré el doble que el ministerio. En cuanto a ti, Yaxley..._Severus sacó un puñado de galeones y los tiró sobre la barra mitando al tabernero_ Ponle una botella, y bájale a una de tus chicas, que se le pase la calentura. Si después te quedan ganas de retarme, ya sabes dónde estoy.


	47. San Valentín

Snape regresó a Hogwarts aún furibundo, ni siquiera el castigar a dos alumnos que se hacían carantoñas en el pasillo le sacó de su profundo mal humor. El encontrarse el castillo invadido por un inusual aire festivo y parejas cogidas de la mano, no ayudó. Con paso enérgico se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Al llegar encontró a Winky, con un saco perfectamente blanco y el pelo esponjoso, delante de su puerta.

_No puede pasar, director Snape, el ama advirtió a Winky que no le dejara entrar si llegaba antes de que todo estuviera listo.

_¿Qué diablos...?

Snape refrenó las ganas de aplastar a la elfina contra la puerta, en cambió la aporreó insistente.

_ ¡Abra la puerta, Demons! ¡Abra ahora mismo si no quiere que la tire abajo llevándome a su criada por delante!

La muggle abrió con el rostro serio y los labios apretados, reflejando preocupación y enfado en un mismo gesto. Mandó marcharse a Winky y dejó un estrecho paso para Snape.

_¿De dónde viene?¿Qué ha pasado?

Severus resopló.

_Nada.

_¡Ah, bueno! Me había preocupado..._ dijo con ironía.

Snape se frotaba encima de las cejas con una mano mientras se derrumbaba en una silla. No estaba acostumbrado a tener esos accesos de debilidad delante de nadie y todavía se irritaba más consigo mismo.

Sintió sus manos pequeñas sobre los hombros. La muggle comenzó a presionar sobre los músculos de sus hombros y de su cuello.

_Ha vuelto_ afirmó mientras estiraba hacia atrás sus hombros y ascendía de nuevo a su nuca enredandose en su pelo permitiendo a Snape sentir la fría punta de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, en sus sienes y en la arrugada frente_ Ha vuelto.

Snape presintió ¿miedo? en esas dos palabras. Ella se preocupaba, ella le esperaba. Eso generaba un extraño sentimiento para el mago. Suspiró largamente. No tenía que contarle nada, ya lo sabría, notaba como se lo transmitía a la yema de sus dedos. Era liberador no tener que contar nada y no tener que ocultarlo al mismo tiempo.

_Tengo que advertirle_dijo ella_ cuando abra los ojos, no vaya a montar un numerito. Ya sé que no es momento...pero no lo sabía cuando lo organicé. Si tuviera una varita, y supiera usarla, haría desaparecer todo esto antes de que lo viera.

¿Qué habría liado ahora? Snape se revolvió pero ella le tapó los ojos.

_Prometa que no se enfadará.

_¿No sabe ya lo enemigo que soy de las promesas? Sólo déjeme mirar...y rece.

Los dedos descubrieron sus ojos y Snape se fijó en la habitación. Había una mullida alfombra delante de la chimenea. Una mesa baja sostenía una botella y copas y ¿una tarta?, rodeada por cómodos cojines. La habitación estaba iluminada cálidamente con velas y, ¿como no lo había notado antes?, olía a sándalo. No lo entendía. ¿A qué se debía ese despliegue?

_¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

Snape gruñó. El lunes era 10, lo recordaba porque estuvo dos horas poniendo la fecha en los pedidos de suministros, 10 de febrero, hoy era viernes así que...

La miró sorprendido. Ahora comprendía el ambiente festivo, los arrumacos y las carantoñas en los pasillos.

_¿Ha preparado todo esto porque es el día de los enamorados?

_¿Cree que...? _ la muggle rió realmente divertida_ ¡por supuesto que no!

Snape irguió el cuello molesto, para colmo de males, había hecho el ridículo.

_Lo he preparado porque es mi cumpleaños_aclaró_. Claro que usted no lo sabía, así que "le" he permitido prepararme una fiesta sorpresa.

La muggle le miró sonriendo tristemente, si eso era posible.

_ ¡¿Sorpresa?!

_ Está loca... Supongo... que la ha ayudado Winky.

_Sí, me ha traído lo que necesitaba. Pero_ dijo seriamente_ entiendo que no quiera celebrar nada, así que recoja. Agite su varita y haga desaparecer todo esto.

_ Ya que se ha molestado..._tenía que compensarla, habría escuchado el insulto de Yaxley...y era su cumpleaños.

A su espalda, la muggle cerró el puño y flexionó el brazo en su acostumbrado gesto de triunfo. Snape se dirigió hacia la chimenea reclinándose en los cojines casi tendido, mientras la muggle servía un vino espumoso en dos copas altas y dándole una se acomodó delante de él, pegando su espalda al pecho de Snape. El mago hudió la nariz en el suave pelo de la muggle pronunciando con voz grave un "felicidades" que le recorrió la espina dorsal, provocándo que se le erizara el vello de los brazos.

_Y, ¿se puede saber cuántos cumple?

_ Tengo... todos los que he vivido, todos y cada uno...

Snape rió. Levantó su copa.

_¡Por todos y cada uno!_brindó.

_ Por estos dos últimos delirantes, intensos e irrepetibles meses_contestó la muggle chocando su copa.

_¿Me está halagando?

_No se acostumbre.

Snape pasó la mano por encima de ella, estirando el brazo para tomar una de las fresas dispuestas entre la abundante nata de la tarta, presionando con el cuerpo la espalda de ella, quizá un poco más de lo necesario. Ella le agarró la mano a medio camino y la condujo a su boca, mordiendo la fruta al tiempo que acariciaba la mano del mago. Severus volvió a cojer otra, manteniendo su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, casi tumbándola boca abajo y trayéndola de vuelta con su brazo. Acercó la fresa a la boca de labios sonrosados. Ella entreabrió los labios cerrando los ojos.

El pecho de Snape comenzó a vibrar con ese suave ronroneo cuando tocó suavemente los labios de esa boca entreabierta y la retiró rápidamente, dando ella un mordisco al aire que la hizo sonreir. Le apartó el pelo para verle mejor la cara. Ella mantenía los párpados cerrados y la boca un poco abierta.

Deslizó la punta de la fresa por sus labios, ella sacó la punta de la lengua para tantear e intentar atraparla, pero de nuevo se escapó. Juqueteó con ella, y ella se prestó a ello haciendo gala de una Demons infantil que Snape desconocía.

_Hoy está siendo demasiado dulce, señorita Demons, se ve que le afecta cumplir años.

_ Para una vez que le dejo llevar la iniciativa... y es esto lo que se le ocurre...

_¿Me dirá acaso que este escenario admite otro trato?

_No es el escenario, son los actores...Pero si quiere, la próxima vez diré a Winky que me ayude a montar una mazmorra, con cruces en aspas, cuerdas, cuero y látigos...

_No creo que me gustara,_dijo él tras sopesar la posibilidad_ al final, acabaría yo atado en una de esas cruces...

Demons reía. Snape mojó el dedo en el champagne y dejó caer unas gotas sobre los labios de ella.

_Las fresas son mi fruta favorita_ confesó él.

_Lo sé.

_Pues no me está dejando comer ninguna...

Snape volvió a empujarla para alcanzar otra, al tiempo que buscaba su cuello rozándolo con su nariz y sus labios y enredaba una pierna entre las de la muchacha renegando de tanta tela entre ellas. Atrapó la fresa y volvió a colocarse y colocarla sobre un lado, cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, paseando la fruta por los jugosos labios de la muggle dejó que la atrapara fácilmente y luego con dedos dulces, hizo girar el rostro de Demons hacia sus labios. Retuvo el aliento y acercó su boca rozando suavemente la de la muggle.

Ella contenía sus labios temblorosos mientras él jugaba ahora con su propia boca en lugar de la fresa, acercándose hasta saborear su aliento. La muggle trataba de soportar la suavidad aterciopelada con que la tocaba, sin hacer intento de acercarse o alejarse. Esperó. Se impacientó, pero esperó a que él la invadiera sosteniéndola por la nuca, frotando su pelo, devorándola con largas caricias, abrazándola desde su espalda. Saboreando su anhelada fresa.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto..._ pensó ella.

_Felicidades

_ Ya me ha felicitado antes.

_Esta vez ha sido por dejarme besarla sin tanta...urgencia_ dijo mientras volvía a besarla larga y profundamente mientras pensaba en usar un diffindo para cortar la espalda de su túnica y deslizar sus manos bajo ella acariciando su piel desnuda. Volverla a poner boca abajo, abrirle las piernas con las rodillas, alzarle las caderas y poseerla igual de despacio que la había besado.

Un grito.

Había oído un grito.

La muggle levantó su manga. La marca se movía como si estuviese viva.

_¿Lo ha sentido?_le preguntó a Snape, este negó_ Es Alecto, la oigo, está torturando a alguien. Está haciéndole mucho daño a alguien.

Snape no se preguntó si era posible o cómo era posible. Se levantó raudo del suelo y ella le siguió saliendo al pasillo.

_¿Dónde?

_ En la sala de estudios muggles.

Snape comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, que pronto se convirtió en un trote y después en carrera ante el apremio de la muggle.

Cruzaron la puerta.

_Dios mío..._ murmuró Demons.

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_gritó Snape a Amycus haciendo saltar su varita de la mano.

La muggle no tenía varita, _mierda_ , así que se sacó un zapato y lo tiró contra la cabeza de Alecto.

Tras una exclamación de dolor, la bruja se giró hacia ella pero el otro zapato le golpeó la cara, dándole tiempo a Snape de aturdirla, haciendo lo mismo acto seguido con su hermano.

_Dios bendito, señor Snape.

En la clase había un niño de primero, encadenado a la mesa del profesor, deshidratado e inconsciente al que Snape no conocía. A su lado un jóven aún se protegía en posición fetal. Sangraba no se sabía por dónde y tenía el rostro hinchado y amoratado. _Michael Corner_ , de Ravenclaw, ese sí había sido alumno suyo.

Demons apretó un puño contra su pecho y rápidamente se echó al suelo para atender al chico. Snape la apartó.

_Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería_ insistió ella.

_Calma,_susurró Snape.

Arrastró el cuerpo de la bruja junto al de su hermano. La muggle trataba de quitar las cadenas del niño, impaciente, tras haber comprobado que el otro chico respiraba.

_Deje eso_ dijo con voz ronca.

No era posible, estaba atendiendo antes a los mortífagos que a los alumnos.

Snape los despertó a ambos y luego conjuró un obliviate sobre ellos para borrar de su memoria el último minuto. Aturdidos los magos se pusieron en pie y Snape arrastró a la muggle fuera de la sala. "Si va a ser un agente doble, tendrá que aprender a no ponerse al descubierto". Ella no lo comprendía, pero no tenía más tiempo de explicárselo.

Volvieron a entrar en la sala, con una calma chicha recriminó no demasiado duramente el comportamiento de los Carrow, Demons contempló incrédula como Snape tocaba con un pie el brazo de uno de los chicos inconscientes. Como con asco, con desgana, quitó las cadenas del otro e hizo levitar ambos cuerpos que salieron flotando hacia la enfermería mientras él se sacudía la túnica y se acomodaba las mangas. Incluso elogió el trabajo que habían hecho...lo único que les recordó, que necesitaban atraerlos no matarlos y que se abstuvieran de repetir eso "demasiado a menudo" porque a veces el miedo al castigo era más efectivo que el castigo en sí. Así los Carrow se marcharon satisfechos y él se volvió hacia la muggle encontrándose con una mirada estupefacta y un "lo flipo" nada agradable. Snape endureció su rostro. Al fin, ¿no? ya había llegado el momento en que ella veía a Mister Hyde, al mortífago, al monstruo...

Procuró no demostrar nada, no demostrar que la mirada vacía de sus ojos castaños era más dolorosa de lo que había imaginado cada vez que había previsto este momento. Y estiró su espalda y guardó su varita, preparando una ácida respuesta a sus acusaciones. Pero ella no dijo nada. Respiró un par de veces con ansiedad y salió corriendo, descalza, camino a la enfermería.


	48. Distancias

La muggle manejaba con furia el cuchillo. Cortaba, _aplastaba, mejor dicho,_ las hojas de Moly. No sabía si quería elaborar una poción para dormir o alguna para protegerse contra la magia oscura...ambas por encima de su nivel, seguro. Pero ella no le había preguntado, ni él le había ofrecido ayuda.

Se mantenía distante.

Todavía le escocían las palabras que escuchó a hurtadillas en la enfermería cuando fue a buscarla después de que pasara allí la noche, al pie de la cama de los alumnos atacados por los Carrow. Parecía más cansada que nunca, más ojerosa que nunca, más pequeña y frágil que nunca cuando se levantó tambaleante de la silla dejándose convencer por Ponfrey para irse a dormir. Parecía un inferi y se dejó abrazar por Minerva y que esta la apretara contra su pecho, consolándola. "Te lo advertimos, niña, te lo advertimos".

Desde detrás de la puerta, Snape vió sus ojos opacos y su semblante inexpresivo, como si no le quedara nada en su interior que mereciera ser expresado. Ella dijo, y ojalá no lo hubiera oído nunca, ojalá... ella dijo. "Fue... monstruoso" y se dejó acunar por McGonagall mientras el gorilla dentro de él quería arrancarla de aquellos brazos y estrecharla entre los suyos hasta causarle dolor, hasta quebrarle los huesos y hacerla llorar, hasta... despertarla.

Pero se volvió y se fué, incapaz de enfrentarse a su desprecio.

Aquella noche tampoco durmió con él. Ni en su cuarto siquiera. Se enteró después que pasó la noche bebiendo con Hagrid en su cabaña y la mañana durmiendo en la cama del semigigante.

La tercera noche la espió mientras ella se dejaba la vista arrasada en decenas de volúmenes de la biblioteca. Vió como cogía el libro de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y, (Snape se encogió al recordar aquella vez cuando vieron el libro juntos) y lo tiró a un lado con desidia. Leía libros de pociones, de magia oscura, de herbología...La observó hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida sobre la misma mesa que una vez la ocultó debajo.

La cuarta noche cogió un sextante y subió a la torre de astronomía, arañando en los pergaminos los grados y los movimientos de los astros. Durante el día se comportaba erráticamente, deambulando por los pasillos como la Dama Gris.

La quinta noche se fué con Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido para regresar cargada de hojas, tallos, flores, hongos y tubérculos cuando él le hubiera regalado gustoso todos los ingredientes de sus armarios.

La sexta noche la pasó en el Gran Comedor, garabateando pergaminos con fórmulas en forma de panal, llenas de haches, ces, oes y enes que se alejaban años luz de la comprensión de Snape.

En esos seis días, no le buscó, no se cruzó con él, no apareció por su cuarto ni siquera para cambiarse de ropa.

En esas seis noches, él no vivió sino para buscarla, observarla y desearla desde la autoimpuesta distancia.

La séptima noche no la encontró por ningún rincón del castillo y regresó a la habitación frustrado, enojado y alarmado... para encontrarla tendida en la cama, _su_ cama, pesadamente dormida, con la túnica y los zapatos.

Aliviado, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines ( _ella odia dormir con calcetines_ ) con manos inseguras, recordando aquella otra vez en que terminó respirando entre sus piernas, alimentándose de su aroma. La arropó. No se atrevió a ( _encontrarse con su mirada acusadora_ ) tenderse a su lado.

Y pasó esa noche mirándola desde el sofá, despidiéndose del oasis que había sido _(tenerla)_ compartir su espacio.

Retornaron a una convivencia fría, como la de antes de que ella se sentara en sus piernas y advirtiera que iba a besarle.

Hablaban, sí. Pero no conversaban.

Se veían, sí. Pero no se miraban.

No, no se tocaban.

Él se desahogaba con sus cínicos comentarios a cuanto ser se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, incluso a un Dumbledore que no disimulaba su satisfacción de que esa cercanía se hubiera roto convenciéndole de que era lo más adecuado para él.

Ella, por lo que veía, se desahogaba asesinando las pequeñas hojas de la flor con la que pretendía trabajar...hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

_¡Aaahg! ¡Mier...coles!

Snape sintió su corazón dar un pálpito cuando ella corrigió su exabrupto, le divertía como solía reprimir su lenguaje cuando hablaba con él.

Se levantó, sin pensar, se acercó a su lado y le tomó la mano que ella apretaba con la otra, cubierta de sangre. Un tajo profundo cercernaba la yema de su dedo índice.

Snape lo envolvió en un pañuelo y corrió, voló, hacia un armario cercano tomando una botellita de color marrón y regresó a su lado preocupado por cada gota de sangre que rodaba por su muñeca. Retirando el pañuelo, vertió varias gotas de esencia de díctamo en el corte y sostuvo su dedo y su mano hasta que la herida cerró.

Un poco más tiempo del necesario, permitiendo que el calor pasara a través de su piel. Ella tenía que saber..., tenía que comprender..., como había comprendido y sabido siempre, pensaba con obcecación, era su rasgo saberlo todo y aceptarlo todo. La miró combativo con sus ojos negros. Ni el miedo que negaba sentir, le permitía presentarse humilde y contrito. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos brillantes como espejos, anegados en lágrimas pero bien abiertos, sin permitir que un inoportuno parpadeo dejara caer una sola lágrima por sus mejillas.

Sin pensar, ("piensa demasiado, señor Snape") llevó ese dedo a los labios y lo besó con delicadeza. Pero ella se lo arrebató, le arrebató el dedo y su persona metiéndose rápidamente en el cuarto de baño. Snape suspiró roncamente. _No, esta vez no escapará, señorita Demons._

Sin contemplaciones pegó una patada a la puerta del baño que se abrió con un golpe ensordecedor. Dentro, muy sorprendida, la mugle había lavado sus manos de sangre y se refrescaba la cara y los ojos, borrando cualquier rastro de llanto.

_¿No puede esperar, señor Snape?

_No_ dijo él severamente_ llevo esperándola semanas. Tres semanas y cuatro días. ¿Quiere que le diga las horas?

El pecho de Snape vibró. ¿Había sido una fugaz sonrisa lo que se había asomado a sus ojos?


	49. Promesas y no promesas

_¿Va a volver a esconderse?

La muggle calló. Era como si todos las emociones que la habían atenazado estos días se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para subir atropelladamentea su garganta y formaran ahí una bola espesa que casi le impedía respirar. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Snape se relajó. Pero siguió franqueando la puerta para que ella no pudiera salir.

_ Lamento...lamento haberle preocupado este tiempo_ pudo articular por fin.

¿Ves? Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, ha dicho preocupado, no enfadado o... doliente. Él había estado preocupado, no desesperado o perdido.

_ No estaba...

Pero Snape la interrumpió.

_Cierto, no estaba. Punto. No me cuente que se...impresionó.. al ver a esos chicos; o que la falta de escrúpulos de los Carrow le pareció detestable; que la forma en que me comporté no fue la más correcta, que hubiera debido atenderles antes de cubrirme las espaldas...No vaya a decirme que sospechó de que, llegado el momento, la tratara a usted de la misma manera y tuvo la repentina e ineludible necesidad de valerse por sí misma. No se excuse diciendo que una vez que se hubo...ido...su orgullo le impedía volver... no me mienta diciéndome que tenía miedo..._ Snape bajó su voz un tono_que... me tenía miedo. Usted no ha tenido miedo de nada en su vida, y menos de mí.

La muggle le miró asombrada.

_¿Que no tengo miedo, dice?

_No. Nunca. Jamás. Es la persona más inconsciente que he conocido.

_Gracias, señor Snape_dijo mordaz_ Ya veo el aprecio que me tiene.

_Quizá más que el que le demuestre. Deje de torturarme, ha sido francamente desagradable verla feliz en compañía de ese... Hagrid.

La muggle alzó las cejas con asombro y luego entrecerró los ojos con furia.

_¿Sí? ¿Qué ha imaginado al vernos?¿Que yo pensara que quizá sus manos fueran más... fuertes que las suyas?

_Oh, sí, el monstruo de ojos verdes de los celos ha estado rondándome, pero no por ese motivo. En ese aspecto, el gigantón no me llega ni a la altura de los talones.

_¡Qué pagado de sí mismo...! ¿De veras se cree que ha sido mi mejor amante?

_No me cabe duda. Seguro que el que más le ha durado y, probablemente, el más devoto. ¿Ha tenido algún otro que haya esperado tanto como yo? ¿Otro que se muerda las ganas de estrangularla y que tire abajo la puerta de algún sitio con el único fin de que le hable? Su presencia es un veneno necesario ya para mi organismo. No tiene derecho a privarme de ella.

_¿Que no tengo derecho...?¿Que YO no tengo...? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿acaso cree que no lo sé?, ¿ que solo lo sospecho?, ¿eso de que " llegado el momento", me apartará como a un estorbo?... ¡ Es una persona egoísta y despreciable...!

_Le dijo la sartén al cazo... ¿ha sido por altruísmo que ha estado encerrada en esos libros, prisionera de esos calderos o ha sido con el fin único de salvarse el pellejo?

 _¡Oh, qué equivocado estás! ¡Qué equivocado! ¡no te acercas ni de lejos, maldito cínico arrogante! Podría haberme ido cuando el Perturbado me "concedió un deseo"...podría haberme ahorrado tus reproches y tus celos...si supieras...si tú supieras..._ imposible de contener su furia, la muggle alzó una mano con el fin de estrellarla contra el rostro del mago. Pero él, más rápido de reflejos, la agarró por la muñeca y avanzando la metió bajo la ducha abriendo de un golpe el grifo de agua fría.

La muggle gritó de rabia y frustración... y de frío al sentir el agua helada empapando su ropa y sus cabellos.

_Le viene bien, la veo muy acalorada.

_Ggggññññffffgg_ Demons sacudió sus brazos y apartó el pelo mojado de su rostro. Iba a decirle dónde podía meter su..nariz, a partir de ahora.

Pero al verle tras las gotas de agua que colgaban como estalactitas de sus pestañas, se le heló el corazón. No lo había creído al tocarle porque esa emoción estaba mezclada, camuflada entre la ira y la indignación. Si no había podido percibirla por el tacto, no tenía dudas en lo que veía ahora en esos ojos negros. Veía...

Snape alargó su brazo y tomó la mano de la muggle, acariciando con su pulgar el dedo herido.

_ Puede ser todo lo egoísta que quiera, todo lo caprichosa, consentida, exigente, tirana y ...pervertida, sobre todo pervertida, que quiera. Yo jamás pensaré que es una mala persona por ello, la maldad no tiene cabida en usted. Mantengo mi no promesa. Cuidaré de usted, haga lo que haga.

Veía... lealtad.

_¿Cómo ahora?¿Haciendo que coja una pulmonía? _ La muggle aferró la túnica que cubría el pecho de Snape con ambas manos y le atrajo de un tirón bajo el agua helada de la ducha.

Snape aspiró secamente al sentir el frío. ** _(Vaaaleee, a partir de ahora lean bajo su responsabilidad. Quedan advertidas.)_**

Ella siguió tirando de su túnica y se puso de puntillas para llegar a su boca y él se aferró a la cabeza de ella, hundiendo las manos en su pelo, bebiendo ávidamente de sus labios. Pasó sus brazos a su torso, apretándola contra su cuerpo y sin detenerse, sin dejar de besarla o de apretarla, bajó una de sus manos a la base de su espalda para que sirviera de freno al avance de sus caderas hacia ella.

Un segundo, dos, tres... y luego sus manos subieron de nuevo a su cabeza y a su cuello. Tenía que quitarle la ropa, pegarla a su piel...tres semanas, demasiado tiempo.

Casi a puñados, con la misma rabia que se habían hablado se arrancaron las túnicas sin sentir las frías agujas que el agua clavaba en sus cuerpos. Snape no dejaba oportunidad de apretarse a ella, de cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, aferrándola con sus manos, con sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, con los ojos cegados por el pelo mojado y el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

_¿Está temblando, señorita Demons?

_No lo flipe, es por el agua.

Snape abrió el agua caliente sin dejar de besarla.

_Por el agua, ¿eh? veremos...

El mago aferró uno de sus muslos y lo subió por su costado. Tenía la necesidad de pegarse a ella, de sentirla en cada poro de su piel. Ella, respondía a sus besos, pero ( _maldita_ ) echaba de menos sus gemidos. ¿Es que acaso le seguía huyendo? _De eso nada._

Snape le cogió las manos y, como si de un baile se tratara, le dió la vuelta poniéndola de espaldas a él y con firmeza la hizo apoyar las manos en los fríos azulejos mientras procuraba no dejar ni un centímetro de espacio vacío entre la espalda de ella y el pecho de él.

Severus acarició sus brazos hasta los hombros. De ahí una de las manos bajó a su cintura mientras la otra acariciaba sus pechos. El agua comenzaba a humear, pero ella seguía temblando. La mano que investigaba sus senos subió hacia su garganta y agarró la barbilla de la chica volviéndola hacia él, estirando de su cuello hasta volver a besarla con parsimonia ahora. Largas caricias con su lengua en la boca, atrapando y saboreando sus labios. Largas caricias sobre su cuerpo gatuno, de su pecho a su pubis.

¿Nada aún? Por Merlín que no iba a dejar de tocarla hasta arrancarle suspiros suficentes, gemidos descontrolados e incluso algún grito que le resarciera de esa insufrible espera.

Dejó de besarla y condujo su cabeza hasta apoyar su mejilla en los fríos azulejos.

Sin contemplaciones la hizo arquear más la espalda y separar las piernas. El agua, caliente ya, caía sobre su espalda resbalando por el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no era el calor del agua, era el calor de la ... evidente necesidad... de Snape que tocaba sus nalgas y se rozaba por su sexo demorándose en encontrar el camino.

Snape la vió reflejada en los azulejos mientras la invadía pausadamente, abriendo muda la boca un poco más a cada centímetro que él empujaba dentro de ella, conquistando su primer suspiro cuando igual de despacio se retiró. Varias veces la recorrió ¿como decía ella? "exasperantemente lento", afianzando a su presa con una mano en la cintura y otra en el hombro, ignorando los movimientos de ella, que se alejaba de la pared buscando más contacto.

La dejó nuevamente vacía obligándola a recuperar su postura, con el rostro casi pegado a la pared y la hizo gemir suavemente al penetrarla de nuevo con la misma parsimonia.

_¿No puede esperar más, señorita Demons? Yo la he esperado tres semanas.

¿Por qué este hombre se empeñaba en hablarle cuando era evidente que en su estado las palabras perdían su significado? Pero bendito cada sonido ronco y vibrante de su voz que le llegaba a donde no alcanzaban sus manos.

_ Tres...malditas...y...largas...semanas.

¿Pero qué decía? No le oía, solo sentía que enfatizaba... cada... palabra... con un golpe seco de sus caderas que la taladraba hasta lo más profundo.

_No...tiene...corazón..._ Snape gruñó satisfecho al escuchar al fin sus gemidos_ Tiene que prometer...que nunca...nunca...nunca...más..., pase...lo ...que...

pase...va...a volver...a apartarse...de...esa...manera...¡Prométalo!...¡Prométalo!

¿No contestaba? Snape cesó de moverme haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y la incorporó pegando de nuevo la espalda de ella a su ardoroso pecho, mordiendo su nuca, abrazándola, haciéndole girar la cabeza para darle un beso, que era solo medio beso al alcanzar únicamente la comisura de su boca.

_Prométalo_ continuó pidiendo junto a su boca, alcanzando con una de sus manos el valle que se abría bajo el monte cubierto del suave vello de la muggle, ella forzaba la postura de su cintura para evitar que Snape se escapara de su interior_¿Va a prometerlo?

¿Prometer qué? ¿Pero es que el señor Snape no era capaz de comprender que tenía dificultades para procesar la información mientras sus dedos la estaban llevando a miles de kilómetros por hora hasta la luna? "Sí", murmuró.

_No la oigo.

_Sí...

_¿Sí, qué?_insistió mientras volvía a colocarla con el rostro pegado a la pared, doblando su cintura, y alzando sus caderas.

_ No volveré a ignorarle ni a apartarme de usted, pase lo que pase_contestó rápidamente, afianzando su postura, esperando...

Hecho. Snape la recompensó con duras embestidas que amenazaban con romperla entera y él recogió su triunfo escuchando los sonidos casi desgarrados que ella emitía de su garganta mientras ambos se derretían como lava ardiendo entre sus piernas.

_Wow, señor Snape_dijo en una pausa entre los besos del mago_Usted sí que sabe como pedir las cosas...¿Dónde ha estado metido toda mi vida?

Snape escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción entre un par de suaves mordiscos en el cuello de la muggle.


	50. Guerreros

La sala común de Griffindor con sus brillantes adornos en rojo y dorado, no solía estar vacía a esa hora, pero la gente no tenía ganas de reunirse después de lo pasado con aquel chico de Ravenclaw. Era deprimente y ya lo habían estado comentando todo el día.

Neville, en cambio, no soportaba estar en su cuarto. La cama vacía de Harry, la de Ron...

Él había creído que hacía lo correcto, había crecido física y mentalmente. Ya no era aquel chico torpe y asustadizo de primero. Las recientes aventuras con Harry le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera. Tenía más seguridad en sí mismo, y tenía dos objetivos que cumplir a toda costa: uno, apoyar a Harry, luchar con él, defenderle a pesar de las mentiras que contara El Profeta; dos, ...vengar a sus padres. Vió a Bellatrix en el ministerio. Esa fue la mujer que torturó a sus padres hasta hacerlos enloquecer.

Mecánicamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para tocar el arrugado envoltorio que le dió su madre la última vez que fue a verla. Presentía que para ella eso tenía algún importante significado. Los mortífagos le quitaron a sus padres, le alejaron de ellos más que si hubieran muerto. Era más doloroso verles así, ausentes. Y él iba a vengarles.

No le importaba cuanto se ensañaran con él los Carrow, pero lo de Michael Corner había sido demasiado.

_¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Ginny, en pijama, le hablaba desde las escaleras mientras que se acercaba al fuego.

_ Pensaba en Michael. Sigue en la enfermería, casi no lo cuenta. Dice que si no llega a ser por Snape...

_¿El murciélago? Michael no estaba en condiciones, no puede pensar que él le salvó, seguramente pasaría a ver como se había hecho el trabajo...

_No sé, él no es tan duro con los castigos como los Carrow..._recordó que el castigo que les impuso a ellos por robar la espada fue acompañar a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido.

_¡Porque les tiene a ellos para hacer el trabajo sucio, Neville!

Neville miró al fuego, pensativo. No era raro que él, como director de Hogwarts, no quisiera mancharse las manos de sangre. Con todo, Michael les contó que su llegada paró a los Carrow. La llegada de él y de la otra mortífaga. La rara.

_Ginny, ¿qué sabes de la otra mortífaga?

_¿De quién?

_¿No la has visto nunca? Se sienta a veces detrás, en las clases de Amycus.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Recordando mucho, pudo ubicarla pero siempre le había pasado desapercibida. No era la única, Longbottom había estado preguntando por ella después de su encuentro, pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

_¿No te parece raro? Nadie sabe nada de ella, salvo Malfoy, se rumorea que él dice que ha vivido en su casa...

_¿Por qué te preocupa? Es una más, vendrá a observar, como Umbrigde. Quizá está esperando que falte un nuevo profesor para quedarse con el puesto. No va nunca por el comedor ni nada.

Neville asintió. Ella era como una sombra, de hecho él no se hubiera fijado en ella de no ser porque le ayudó en aquel momento o por la sensación tan extraña que tuvo cuando le tocó...o por su advertencia.

_He estado pensando... tal vez debiéramos disolver el E. D.

_¡No!

_Es demasiado peligroso, no podemos pedirle a la gente que se arriesgue para que les pase lo que a Corner...

Ginny seguía negando, aunque..bueno, podían intentar bajar un poco el ritmo, al menos para proteger a los demás. Y a sus familias. Ya que habían secuestrado a Luna por los problemas que daba su padre, no sería raro que empezaran a amenazar a los de fuera por el comportamiento de los alumnos.

_¡Hey! Creo que los demás tendríamos que poder opinar de eso.

Seamus se incorporó a la conversación terminando de bajar las escaleras en pijama.

_¡Somos Gryffindor! ¡Esos no pueden asustarnos!¿Y qué si nos hieren?

_ Es algo más grave que herir, Seamus. A Corner casi le matan... ¿quién sabe cuando cruzaran la línea?

_Ahí fuera está muriendo gente todos los días...

_Haremos una reunión mañana,_ propuso Ginny_ podemos decirle a la gente que no están obligados a arriesgarse tanto.

_Sí, Neville_ Seamus estaba de acuerdo_ dejemos que todos opinen. Luego que cada uno actúe en conciencia... ¿Tú no vas a para, verdad? Pues yo tampoco.

Algo más aliviado, Neville se fue a la cama.

* * *

_Parece que se encuentra de muy buen humor hoy, señor Snape. Sólo me ha gruñido cinco veces...Seis_corrigió la muggle cuando Snape contestó a su comentario con otro gruñido.

_No ha habido incidentes graves desde San Valentín...y ya va un mes_contestó distraiamente mientras pasaba las páginas del diario_ En unos días, los mocosos se irán a sus casas y tendremos una semana, casi diez días sin órdenes de detención o castigos.

_Yo no cantaría victoria. Mire lo que pasó en Navidad.

_Sí. Potter. ¿Cree que lo hace a posta? ¿Estropearme las vacaciones?

La muggle se rió.

_¡Pero que egocétrico es usted!

Snape la miró ceñudo.

_No sé por qué le hablo, sigo enfadado con usted por no decirme qué anda tramando.

Con un gesto de la cabeza señaló el caldero del rincón y la mesa llena de ingredientes, pociones hechas y a medio terminar que ella diluía en unas u otras sustancias esperando no se qué reacciones.

_ Ya se lo he dicho...sólo...experimento.

_Nos va a hacer volar por los aires_ Snape gruñó.

_...Siete...

* * *

Draco Malfoy miraba pensativo por la ventana, no quería participar en la absurda conversación en que Crabble y Goyle discutían si era mejor golpear repetidamente a alguien con un _Expulso_ o invocar un _Cruciatus_ directamente. Ambos estaban muy emocionados porque Amycus, el profesor Carrow, les había prometido enseñarles más maldiciones, entre ellas había mencionado el Fuego Maldito, que a ambas mentes destructivas les causaba mucha curiosidad.

_¿Por qué no vienes, Draco?

_Es una tontería, si quiero aprender hechizos oscuros, puedo hacerlo en mi propia casa. A lo mejor de manos de quién vosotros sabéis.

Malfoy no perdía ocasión de presumir de que su casa era el cuartel general de los mortífagos, mejor eso a que pensaran que su casa había sido ocupada en contra de la voluntad de su padre. Pero en el fondo temía volver para las vacaciones, de hecho le había escrito a su madre pidiéndole quedarse en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Pascua a lo que ella se negó tajantemente.

"Pronto las cosas empeorarán en Hogwarts, es conveniente_escribía con cautela_que te encuentres preparado para tal ocasión" Lo cual quería decir que era conveniente que estuviera lo más lejos del castillo cuando eso ocurriera.

Su madre seguía tratándole como un niño, como si no hubiera demostrado ya su hombría, incluso su valía como mortífago. Pero Snape le había dicho que era ella la que conservaba la cabeza fría y que escuchara sus consejos y a Snape no parecía haberle ido mal.

Está bien, volvería unos días a su casa para las vacaciones. El Lord se ausentaba mucho, según le contaba su madre, con suerte no tendría que verlo.


	51. Potter vigilancia

Snape se puso tenso. Los pasos acelerados que llegaban subiendo los peldaños no presagiaban nada bueno. ¿No era perfecto? Comienzan las vacaciones y ya algo fuera de lugar iba a requerir de su atención.

Demons entró apresurada en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera le dejó preguntar dejando el gesto del mago a la mitad.

_¡Es Hagrid!_ gritó_ ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Ambos corrieron escaleras abajo.

_¿Qué ha hecho?

_ Está como una cuba, señor Snape. Está fuera de control...ha hecho una fiesta para apoyar a Harry Potter. ¡Una fiesta!

_¿Dónde?

_En la cabaña.

_¿Son muchos?

_¡Está solo!

_ ¿Y los demás profesores?

Demons hablaba jadeante mientras trataba de seguir el rápido paso de Snape dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña.

_McGonagall está allí, pero no puede hacer mucho.

Severus apretó los dientes, ¿por qué diablos no le habían avisado antes?

El gigantón estaba en la puerta de su casucha con una botella en la mano y su paraguas en la otra. Un cartel colgado sobre el dintel de la puerta decía "Larga vida a Harry". Minerva trataba en vano de hacer que Hagrid soltara la botella o dejara de gritar consignas a favor de Harry Potter.

_Bien, bien ¡Aquí está el hombre...!¡Nuestro magnífico director! Diga, director Snape_dijo con la voz pastosa_ ¿A cuántos estudiantes perderemos en estas vacaciones? ¿Algún secuestro pendiente en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

_Hagrid, por Merlín, haz el favor de serenarte..._pedía Minerva desesperada.

_¡SERENIDAD!.._dijo a voz en grito_ ¿SERENIDAD MIENTRAS TORTURAN A NUESTROS CHICOS?¡ ESTAMOS EN GUERRA! CONTRA ÉL.

El dedo acusador de de Hagrid apuntó directamente a la cara de Snape.

_ ES EL ASESINO DE DUMBLEDORE. ¡COBARDE TRAIDOR! NOS HA VENDIDO A TODOS, ¡A TODOS!

Snape apretaba tan fuerte su varita que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Las venas comenzaban a marcarse acusadamente en su frente.

Más pasos corriendo hacia ellos. Sin dejar de vigilar a Hagrid miró por el rabillo del ojo. Mortífagos, los Carrow y gente del ministerio que venían a por él.

_Deponga el paraguas, Hagrid, tranquilícese y zanjaremos esto rápidamente_ sugirió Snape entre dientes.

_¡NOOOOOOO...!

Del paraguas de Hagrid surgió una bola de luz que impactó muy cerca de Severus. Eso fue como el pistoletazo de salida a una tormenta de rayos de colores que se extendieron en todas direcciones. Los empleados del ministerio lazaban un maleficio tras otro hacia el semigigante, que milagrosamente no era alcanzado por ninguno.

Snape tenía que intervenir, y ya, pero su mirada se escapó un momento hacia la derecha, donde se hallaba la muggle. _Chica lista_. Corría hacia el Bosque Prohibido, lejos de los hechizos.

La fortaleza y el tamaño de Hagrid, su sangre de gigante, le protegía de las maldiciones. Así que algunos mortífagos se lanzaron hacia él tratando de contenerle físicamente.

Los brazos del semigigante, como aspas de molino, arrancaban a los magos de encima suyo y los arrojaba golpeándoles contra el suelo.

_¡NO VOY A VOLVER A AZKABAN!

Severus dió un par de pasos atrás para apartar a Minerva de la lucha, Hagrid estaba perdido, pero aún pudiera ser que no le hicieran nada a ella.

De repente, un estruendoso sonido se acercaba desde el bosque. De su linde, la muggle salía corriendo hacia ellos mientras los árboles temblaban y crujían detrás de ella. Dos segundos después de que alcanzara las proximidades de la cabaña, de la linde del Bosque Prohibido un ser de casi cinco metros surgió causando un pequeño parón en la batalla.

_¡JAGI!

_GRAWP, ¡VETE DE AQUI!

El gigante hizo caso omiso y se metió en medio del corro que acorralaba a Hagrid, tumbando con su mano a varios mortífagos.

_ JAGI VIENE GRAWP

TAMIÉN.

El gigante agarró a Hagrid y lo alzó en vilo alejándole de los rayos aturdidores que les lanzaban a ambos y, a zancadas, regresó hacia el bosque perdiéndose pronto en la espesura mientras resonaban los gritos de ánimo a Potter.

* * *

_ ¿Se han ido ya?

Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba en sus habitaciones y pasaba junto a la muggle, dejándola a un lado para alcanzar el mueble donde descansaban las botellas. Habían tardado, se habían empeñado en buscarle dentro del bosque y en incendiar su cabaña. Al final Snape había conseguido que se conformaran con prenderle fuego al cartel. Satisfechos con la idea de ponerle en busca y captura, por fin decidieron marcharse.

_Deje eso, no sé si prefiero que tome pociones o que beba_ comentó la muggle.

_Venenos son, al fin y al cabo_justificó Snape.

_Y como tales deben ser tomados con moderación. Además ¿no era yo su veneno necesario?

Snape dejó el vaso en la mesa y alzó una ceja mientras ella se acercaba contoneando sus caderas. Tres pasos y había conseguido borrarle el mal humor y la preocupación por lo ocurrido.

_¿A usted también tengo que tomarla con moderación?

_Depende_ dijo insinuante_ de los efectos secundarios..

Ella se acercó y pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla del mago.

_¿Le sube la temperatura?... ¿se le acelera la respiración?_ preguntó.

_A veces... _contestó con voz ronca mientras atrapaba su mano y la llevaba hacia sus labios besando suavemente la palma deslizando sus labios entreabiertos hacia la muñeca donde depositó otro beso. Snape disfrutó del estremecimiento de la muggle.

_¿Cree que debo...rebajar la dosis?

Oh, Dios...¿Por qué la miraba tan intensamente?¿Por qué se la comía con los ojos mientras permanecía impasible? Demons no acertaba a decidir si era el deseo en sus ojos o la frialdad en su cuerpo lo que le ponía el corazón a mil por hora.

_Creo que debería... investigar... los demás síntomas_ decidió ella.

De repente se le iluminó la mirada.

_ ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Tiene una radio?

_¿Tiene eso algo que ver con mis síntomas?_ preguntó Snape desilusionado mientras señalaba el artefacto en la estantería.

_ Me temo que la consulta tendrá que esperar. A ver... busque un dial, la contraseña es "Albus".

Snape alzó las dos cejas ahora, sorprendido y...decepcionado.

_Venga, señor Snape, luego jugaremos a médicos...

La radio comenzó a sonar dando vida a una voz conocida para Severus. " El niño que sobrevivió continúa siendo un símbolo de nuestra causa: el triunfo del bien, el poder de la inocencia y la necesidad de seguir resistencia"

_ Pfff, vaya sarta de tonterías... _protestó Snape_ Este Lupin ha sido siempre un sentimental. ¿Cómo se ha enterado de esto?

"Tengo mis recursos", contestó ella agitando sus dedos. " Se me ocurren cosas mejores en lo que emplear sus manos". La muggle enrojeció ante su mirada abrasadora.

Snape se recostó en el sofá tirando innegociablemente del brazo de la muggle hasta sentarla encima suyo. Distraídamente le apartaba el pelo de la nuca con una mano, y ella sintió su respiración y el sútil roce de su nariz detrás de su oreja y en su cuello.

_Pensé que le interesaría, lo mismo dicen algo de Potter.

_ Sí, sí, claro...claro..._musitó en su oreja y continuó devorando su fragante cuello mientras su otra mano se posó lánguidamente en el muslo de la chica.

"También hemos sabido en las últimas horas que Rubeus Hagrid_ continuó el locutor cuya voz tampoco era desconocida_ se ha librado por los pelos de que lo detuvieran en los mismos terrenos del colegio, donde se rumorea que celebró una fiesta en favor de Harry Potter..."

_Vaya, están bien informados..._continuó Severus mientras sus dedos pellizcaban las faldas de la muggle para dejar al descubierto sus muslos. La provocaba solamente por el placer de molestarla. Ella había empezado y luego había sugerido lo de la radio. ¿Se creía que podía "activarle" como un interruptor y apagarle igualmente?

"... la estrategia de Quién-vosotros-sabéis de permanecer oculto está creando un considerable clima de pánico..."

_El Lord se sentiría orgulloso de oir eso _ dijo riendo roncamente.

La muggle disfrutó del ronroneo de su risa en la espalda. La mano en su muslo, en cambio, estaba empezando a ponerla... nerviosa. Eso y su pérfida boca besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su nuca. ¿Cómo conseguía él mantenerse tan... sereno cuando ella le hacía lo mismo?

_¿No le interesa lo que dicen?

_No es más que la simple sensiblería que se pasaban como la sal, unos a otros, en las reuniones de la Orden_ explicó mientras sus dedos desaparecían bajo la túnica de ella, muslo arriba.

Qué delicia notar que ella dejaba de prestar atención a la radio y se iba pegando a su pecho, estirando el cuello dejándole a alcance más piel que besar.

"Quizá lo haya hecho, quizá no, " continuó, según supuso Snape, uno de los gemelos Weasly, "pero lo cierto es que, si quiere, puede desplazarse más rápido rápido que Severus Snape cuando le enseñas una botella de champú. Así que..."

Snape gruñó mientras ella temblaba con una risa incontrolada.

_Por Merlín, señorita Demons, esperaba más de usted...

_No se enfade, el chico ha tenido gracia..._dijo conciliadora_ además ellos no saben a qué de debe...

_Lo cual me recuerda..._contestó Snape levantándose_ que es hora de mi dosis.

Vale, ahora iba a castigarla privándola de sus caricias. La muggle compuso un gesto de desilusión.

_¿Es necesario que lo haga? No ha ocurrido nada que tenga que ocultarle al Lord últimamente... Esa poción no me gusta, es dañina en cierto modo.

_Es tenebrosa, por eso le desagrada. Pero es necesaria. ¿Quiere que el Lord vea cómo...?

 _Mmmm, hable, señor Snape, estoy deseando oir cómo lo llama._

_¿Cómo...intimamos?¿Quiere que la vea desnuda y jadeante?

La muggle abrió los ojos y la boca teniendo una revelación.

_¡Oh, madre mía! ¡No lo había pensado! ¡No puede tomar eso!_ dijo alarmada cogiéndole del brazo_ ¡Señor Snape, tiene que forzarme!

_ ¿Forzarla? ¿Y quiere que lo haga ahora o prefiere que la embosque en algún sitio oscuro con el rostro cubierto?

Snape parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

_ Cuando el Perturbado venga...

_¿Tiene que llamarle así siempre?

_Sí...Cuando venga lo primero que va a buscar en su cabeza va a ser eso.

_¡No sea ridícula! ¿Por qué va a interesarle eso al Lord? ¿Cree de verdad que quiere verla desnuda?

La muggle bajó la mirada y retorció nerviosamente una mano. "Eso ya lo ha hecho" confesó.

El gorila del pecho de Snape bramó y agitó los puños golpeándose el tórax. La atenazó esta vez él del brazo:"Dígame, estúpida chiquilla, ¿qué más le ha hecho?"


	52. Secretos

_¡¿Qué más le ha hecho?!, he preguntado, ¡respóndame!

Ella se mantuvo fría como el acero.

_¿Qué puede hacer ese ser salvo causar dolor y sufrimiento?_escupió_Suélteme, me está haciendo daño.

_No le estoy apretando tanto_discutió el mago.

_No es lo que su mano aprieta lo que me hace daño. Es lo que su mente piensa.

Snape le soltó la mano y bajó el rostro. Cierto, lo que había pensado había tenido por fuerza que dolerle.

No se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada. Tan torpe, tan idiota, tan estúpido. ¿Y qué si ella lo hubiera hecho? ¿Cuántas veces había permitido él a su señor castigar su cuerpo, marcarlo y torturarlo sin defenderse, sólo para calmar sus sospechas? Le dolían las mandíbulas de apretar los dientes.

_ Lo siento.

Lo dijo con tal simpleza, tan desprovisto de su sarcasmo, de su dureza, tan sinceramente como le fue posible. A través del pelo que le cubría la cara vió a la muggle intentar atisbar su rostro.

_No he debido...

_ No se preocupe, me halaga en cierto modo, _solo en cierto modo__ recalcó ___ , que se ponga así. Si sigue preocupado por lo que me haya hecho... no es más de lo que le ha visto hacerme: invadir mi cerebro con imágenes y sensaciones horripilantes, apretarme el cuello hasta casi ahogarme y forzar mi corazón hasta casi pararlo.

Snape la continuó mirando interrogante.

_Hay algo más_aseveró.

_Sí, ¿recuerda que le dije en una ocasión que no podía dormir las noches que él estaba porque me observaba?_Snape asintió_Bueno pues, me observaba... Primero me desnudaba y luego me observaba. Solo miraba mientras me hacía la dormida, como si quisiera descubrir qué parte de mi cuerpo albergaba el poder que le había robado. Era...sumamente incómodo, como poco. Cuando me harté de que me rompiera la ropa con su varita, opté por dormir desnuda.

La cara de Severus era indescifrable.

_ Después de que me sacara de allí, la siguiente vez que estuve con él me impuso la marca, a la vez siguiente me besó. Eso me hizo sospechar que la idea de que estuviéramos juntos, usted y yo, me refiero, la tuvo con segundas intenciones. Creo que ya le he comentado alguna vez de que dudo que el Peturbado tenga...lo que hay que tener... así que creo que...

_Que querrá verlo a través de mí, porque a través de usted no puede. Comprendo_Severus frotó su frente arrugada mientras continuaba_ Supongo que ha pensado que el Lord no se contentaría con vernos comer fresas delante de la chimenea.

La muggle se encogió de hombros.

_ Esa es la gran diferencia. Él solo se sentiría satisfecho si me causa dolor...usted...usted sólo se siente satisfecho si me causa placer.

Esa confesión tan íntima hizo que Snape suspirara cortamente.

_No se preocupe, no tengo que forzarla para eso, además tendría que fingir usted muy bien porque a mí no me apetece nada hacerle daño. La pócima que tomo me permite modificar los recuerdos. Puedo darle lo que quiera ver aunque ¡maldita la gracia que me hace!

Ahora suspiró ella, aliviada.

Y acto seguido, _¡dichosa_ _mujer!,_ le miró con aquella mirada suya, intrigante.

_ Su apellido le va que ni pintado, ¿sabe que tiene un demonio bailando en sus ojos?, ¿nunca es mal momento para usted?

_Corrija y afirme, nunca es mal momento...para usted, para _tenerle_ a usted.

Snape avanzó dos pasos hacia ella. Alzó sus manos para tocar las mejillas con sus dedos, con sus palmas, y acercó su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus frentes, cerrando los ojos al deslizar sus manos hasta su nuca. Pegó su rostro al de ella, buscando su tentadora sonrisa.

Besó sus labios con suavidad al principio. Luego abriendo las mandíbulas para atrapar la boca de ella entera en cortas ráfagas hambrientas. Se separó un momento para mirarla, para ver de nuevo ese demonio que jugaba con su cordura.

Atrajo su cabeza y la besó de nuevo atrapando cada labio entre los suyos, esperando paciente hasta que ella le invitara a entrar. Aunque ella, por lo visto, prefería exhalar lentamente y dejar que él se demorara en sus labios. _Digamos que no,_ pensó Snape mientras tiraba firmemente del pelo de su nuca haciéndole levantar el rostro y sin despegarse de su piel bajó por su cuello besando la suave carne, mordiéndola quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbara.

_Eso va a dejarme marcas, señor Snape.

Como respuesta, Snape ladeó la cabeza de la muggle tirando de su pelo, volviendo a morder y luego calmó los arañazos de sus dientes acariciando con sus labios, sitiendo el pulso profundo y cada vez más acelerado de ella latiendo en la carótida. Ella posó sus manos sobre el ancho pecho del mago y le apartó para volver a buscar su boca... _Digamos que no._

Severus volvió a girar la cabeza de ella para disfrutar del otro lado de su cuello, de su garganta, de su barbilla, de sus mejillas incluso, parando de vez en cuando para observar los labios de la muggle temblando en el vacío. Ella pasó su lengua por aquellos vacíos labios suyos, mordiéndolos a continuación.

_¿Eso hace cuando no me tiene?... Conteste...¿Se muerde los labios pensando en mí?

Tampoco es que pensara dejarla contestar porque ocupó con su lengua el lugar de la de ella, y con sus dientes hizo lo mismo invadiéndola luego sin contemplaciones, mientras seguía tirando de su cabello.

_¡Oh, señor Snape, podría alimentarme solo de sus besos!

_Tendré que besarla más, está muy delgada.

_Si sigue diciéndome eso, voy a acomplejarme y no me desnudaré más delante suya.

_Ni se le ocurra. Adoro cada uno de sus huesos. Pero ya me encargaré de rellenarlos un poco.

Sin dejar de sujetarla por la nuca, le rodeó con el otro brazo la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

El cuerpo de la muggle comenzó a temblar. Pero no de la manera que debería.

Snape se separó bruscamente buscando sus ojos.

_¿Qué ocurre?

Ella lo sentía siempre antes que él.

_ Es Bellatrix, está muy excitada por algo.

_Debo ir a Malfoy Manor.

La actitud de Snape había cambiado como de la noche al día.

_Espere, espere un momento.

La muggle sujetaba su antebrazo. La serpiente de su marca se retorcía mientras abría sus fauces. La piel burbujeaba bajo la mancha negra. Con aprensión, Demons puso la palma de la otra mano sobre la marca tenebrosa.

Snape la miraba ansiosamente y casi tuvo que sostenerla.

_ Les tienen. Están en la mansión. Potter, la chica y el pelirrojo. Han descubierto que tienen la espada.

_Debo ir.

_¡ESPERE!

_¿ESPERAR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ LLAMEN AL LORD?

La muggle susurró, "Winky" y al momento la elfina se apareció en el cuarto.

_¿Sí, mi ama?

_ Winky, ¿recuerdas ese elfo del que me hablaste, Dobby?, ¿sabes dónde está?, ¿podrías decirle que Harry Potter está en la mansión Malfoy y que necesita ayuda?

_Sí, por supuesto.

_Hazlo y...cierra esa puerta,..lo que sea..., que él_dijo señalando a Snape_ ...no pueda salir de aquí.

Con un crujido, la elfina desapareció.

Demons enfrentó a Snape que quería asesinarla con la mirada.

_¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho?

_Básicamente, intentar conservarle con vida.


	53. Prisionero

Severus se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado dentro de la habitación. Había intentado salir usando todos los medios que conocía, evidentemente, sin resultados lo cual no hacía más que exacerbar sus nervios.

_Estese quieto, no va a conseguir más que horadar el suelo.

La miró con los ojos afilados, _"Horadar, que bonita palabra. Yo le horadaría el cerebro"_

_¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Lo sabe?

La muggle tocó su antebrazo con precaución. Era evidente que buscar, tal vez forzar, el contacto le resultaba doloroso. _"Peor para usted"_

_Creo que nuestra querida Bellatrix está torturando a la chica, está muy inquieta por lo de la espada. ¡Siéntese, haga el favor!

Snape se dejó caer de mala gana sobre el sofá. Se retorcía las manos y se podía ver su ira rodeándole con un halo rojo aunque su rostro no delatase la más mínima expresión. ¿Para eso había estado preparándose todos estos años?¿Para fallar en el momento más inoportuno por el capricho de una muggle?

_Hábleme de algo, distráigame de mis malos pensamientos.

La muggle sintió sus ojos negros clavados en ella, presintiendo que esos malos pensamientos tenían algo que ver con ella y con lanzarle un cruciatus de órdago.

_ Cuénteme cómo es que sabe lo que está pasando.

La muggle suspiró, vale, a lo mejor no podía tranquilizarle pero podría hablar, "hablar demasiado" se le daba bien.

_Es por la marca. Ya sabe que mientras estuve en casa de los Malfoy toqué a casi todos los mortífagos, salvo quizá a los Malfoy. También sabe que cuando toco a alguien...prácticamente me convierto en ese alguien, sé todo cuanto piensa, sabe o siente. La marca tenebrosa es como un...no sé...un comunicador. Si alguien la toca, yo lo noto y siento lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Es como si el tacto se trasmitiera por la marca y llegase hasta mí.

Snape asintió con una cabezada lenta, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos, tratando de digerir que ella no sólo tenía acceso a él cuando se tocaban, sino que además podría hacerlo estando lejos. Aún cuando el íntimo conocimiento que tenía de él, esa forma de compartir su carga, le había resultado un sustancioso alivio, no estaba seguro de desear no poder disponer de ninguna intimidad.

_ También me llegan sensaciones cuando alguien está muy excitado por algo..._continuó.

_Como cuando Alecto torturó a Corner_ Snape adelantó sus propias palabras, sí que estaba impaciente.

_Exacto. Por eso he sido capaz de "sentir" lo que ocurría..lo que le ocurría a Bellatrix. Y sé, para su tranquilidad, que no han llamado al Lord.

Snape resopló.

_Lo harán pronto. Llame a Winky, ¡por Merlín, mujer!, ¡déjeme ir!

La muggle negó con la cabeza.

_ Es una estupidez que vaya. ¿A santo de qué podría presentarse allí?

Tenía razón, sus oportunas apariciones casuales habían comenzado a despertar todo tipo de comentarios desde hacía años, siempre parecía saber más de lo que le correspondía, aún así, no se rendía.

_Basta con explicar lo que me ha contado.

_Eso, y que al Perturbado se le ocurran más maneras de usarme...No, gracias. Además, el que usted vaya no va a cambiar las cosas: o Potter tiene las reliquias de la muerte y se salva o no las tiene. No tiene que decirle que su destino es caer a manos del Lord. Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá, esté usted o no.

También tenía razón. Eso era lo doloroso del caso, que fuera o no, el destino del chico no estaba ni de cerca en sus manos.

Snape pasó los dedos por su pelo.

_ ¡¿Y cómo es que se le ocurre mandarle a un elfo doméstico?!

La muggle le miró como si despreciara su profunda ignorancia.

_¡Pero que prepotentes son los magos! ¿Se creen los más guays del Universo, verdad? Si se molestaran tan solo un poco en mirar a su alrededor... ¡Los elfos domésticos tienen un poder casi ilimitado! Mire, si "nuestro" señor lo ordenara un elfo podría traerle a Potter y someter al mundo mágico y al muggle con un chasquido de sus dedos. Nos salva el que ese inmenso poder está contenido en criaturas ignorantes y serviles. Como los genios atrapados en las lámparas maravillosas, están limitados a los deseos de sus amos. Amos que no piensan que sirvan para algo más que para las tareas domésticas.

_Veo que tiene un profundo conocimiento de la materia.

_Algo tengo que hacer en las horas en que usted trabaja. Las cocinas no son mal sitio.

Pero la preocupación de Severus no remitía. Demons trató de nuevo.

_ Dobby tiene adoración por Potter, si alguien puede sacarle de allí es él...¡maldito sea, Snape!¡Por Dios bendito!¡Tantas ganas tiene de ir al encuentro de la muerte!

Hundido en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, Snape se debatía entre la impotencia, la furia de verse privado de movimientos, y la extraña sensación de que alguien intentara protegerle. No recordaba la última vez en que alguien lo hubiera hecho.

_Creo que me he defendido bien sin usted todos estos años.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos. La muggle se frotaba compulsivamente el antebrazo marcado reprimiendo las ganas de hacerse un sitio en las rodillas de Snape y hundir la cabeza en su pecho. Snape lo rompió con su voz fría y educada.

_Sabe por casualidad, con su prodigiosa clarividencia, dónde está el Lord.

La muggle cerró los ojos.

_Está lejos, está...interrogando a alguien.

Demons apretó con saña su brazo. Snape incluso percibió algo en su propio antebrazo. Alguien había convocado al señor tenebroso.

_Bellatrix cree que la espada es falsa_ comunicó Demons.

Snape resopló algo aliviado. Aunque eso no compensaba el hecho de que el Lord se dirigía hacia Potter irremediablemente.

_En el caso de que Dobby no lo consiga...

_Tenga fe_ la mente de la muggle trabajaba rápido para darle alguna esperanza más_ Aunque no lo consiguiera, el Lord no le hará nada aún. No tiene la varita de saúco. Tiene la fijación de que debe hacerlo con esa varita, no le sirve ninguna otra.

De nuevo tenía razón... y de nuevo la lógica no le servía para calmar el deseo de correr hasta el hijo de Lily. Demons le agarró del brazo. Snape alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una esperanzadora expresión de alivio.

_¡Se ha ido, ha conseguido escapar!

Snape frotó compulsivamente su rostro con las manos, la tensión había sido tal que temía empezar a derramar alguna lágrima.

_¿Está segura?

_Completamente.

_¿Y el Lord?

_Está llegando_ el pecho de la muggle se encogió_ Está...furioso...está castigando a todo el mundo.

Snape se levantó del sofá y cuidadosamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muggle.

_¿Puede parar eso?_ ella asintió_ Hágalo. Déjelo ya.

Acto seguido la acercó a su pecho y la envolvió en un consolador abrazo.

_Gracias_musitó contra el pelo castaño y revuelto de la muggle_ Ahora, por favor...¿Podemos salir de aquí?

_Por supuesto, aunque... tengo algo que pedirle...no invente nada. Le digo de lo que hablamos antes, no cambie nada. Si el Pervertido quiere ver algo, que nos vea comiendo fresas...no quiero darle a ese.. ser... ni una satisfacción más a mi costa, si puedo evitarlo.

Snape se comprometió en un susurro besándole el pelo.


	54. La vara del destino

Snape había necesitado un tiempo para calmarse tras tener que permanecer haciendo solo de espectador de la captura de Potter.

Dejó a la muggle en su cuarto y caminó por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts, aliviado de que las vacaciones le proporcionaran ese solitario escondite. Caminaba rápido, porque la rapidez de sus propios pensamientos le impedía enlentecer sus pasos y se dirigió preciso al despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía que contarle lo ocurrido y planear juntos lo que debía hacerse a continuación.

La tarde languidecía, el sol bajaba despacio arrancando destellos anaranjados al profundo lago y las sombras del Bosque Prohibido se alargaban cubriendo el suelo con un manto enfermizamente oscuro.

_Confiesa entonces, que esa mujer al final ha conseguido intervenir en su conducta impidiéndole socorrer a Harry_pronunciaba Dumbledore limpiándose las lentes.

_Le estoy diciendo que su intervención mandando a Dobby ha salvado la vida del chico.

_Si quiere verlo así... ya me he dado cuenta de que su percepción respecto a ella no es muy lógica, al contrario de lo acostumbrado.

Snape no quiso discutir.

Entre las sombras del Bosque Prohibido, una bruma oscura comenzó a tomar forma mientras la marca en su brazo comenzó a latir lentamente. El señor oscuro reclamaba su presencia, justo a los pies del castillo. Suspirando Snape tocó la marca y pensando en Demons le comunicó la visita del Lord y le pidió que viniera al despacho, por si acaso. Sorprendentemente, como si fuera telepatía, ella le respondió asintiendo. Esta nueva capacidad podría ser útil.

_Vendrá ahora y esperará aquí. Tengo que reunirme con el señor tenebroso, me espera ahí abajo. Confío_ adviritó Snape_ en que sea educado y respetuoso con ella.

Dumbledore se irguió ofendido, la relación entre ellos era más distante a causa de esa muggle, pero no contestó y Severus se dirigió al encuentro de su señor..

Severus, tuvo que hacerse el emocionado, el decepcionado y el furioso cuando el Lord le contó lo ocurrido con Potter, ofreciéndose para ir a buscarle personalmente. El señor tenebroso en cambio, declinó el ofrecimiento sugiriendo misteriosamente que esta vez había sido la última que el chico escapaba de su destino.

_ La muggle..._ pronunció el Lord con su aguda e inexpresiva voz_ ... avisa que quiero verla.

Snape asintió.

_Me reuniré contigo en el castillo dentro de poco, ahora vete.

Snape asintió de nuevo y echó a andar de nuevo por el sendero, con la capa negra ondeándole detrás.

Demons, desde la ventana del despacho, le veía aproximarse. Demasiado lejos para ver la expresión de su rostro. Buscó con la vista al Lord, que parecía haberse desvanecido en la nada. Pero no podía desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Eso quería decir que simplemente se había ocultado para que nadie le viera ir...¿A dónde?.

Observó el terreno en círculos cada vez más amplios hasta que una estructura de mármol blanco llamó su atención.

_Dígame_ espetó al retrato_ ¿Tenia planeado desde el principio que Potter y el Perturbado compitieran por encontrar la varita o ha sido sólo mala suerte que el Lord descubriera su existencia?

Dumbledore fingió no comprender al principio, pero convenía averiguar hasta que punto la chica tenía conocimiento de las circunstancias.

_Sopesé esa posibilidad, sí.

_¿Por eso pidió al señor Snape que acabara con su sufrimiento?

El mago asumió un porte digno pero antes de que empezara a hablar, Severus entró y ambos disimularon en su presencia. La mirada aguda de Snape presumió que algo pasaba, pero su enemistad no le cogía de nuevas.

_Quiere verla.

_¡Cómo no!_ se quejó ella.

En un gesto automático, Severus tocó la mano de la muggle, resbalando el dedo por debajo de los de ella, como para darle ánimos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Dumbledore. Snape abandonó su mano y se dirigió a la ventana que abrió al dislumbrar la nube oscura que ascendía ya por la pared de piedra. Como actores, ocuparon sus posiciones: Snape al pie de la ventana, Demons unos pasos más atrás, Dumbledore se hizo el dormido en su retrato.

El Lord se materializó con teatralidad. Sus ojos rojizos casi brillaban embargados de una emoción intensa.

_Es sólo una cuestión más Severus, tardaré poco. Tu señor no puede evitar tener curiosidad... _Alzó un brazo invitando a Snape a acercarse mientras fijó sus ojos en la muggle.

 _¡Qué predecible!_ pensó ella manteniéndole la mirada.

Lord Voldemort aferró a Snape por el gaznate sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y volvió la cabeza hacia él usando legerimancia. Al tiempo que invadía sus recuerdos, Severus sintió una nueva particularidad. La magia del Lord le invadía presionando las paredes de su corazón. Vivió con angustia las dos cosas. Por un lado la fiereza del Lord buscando esos recuerdos en particular, esos que ella había previsto y por otro, la presión en su pecho, el dolor constreñido que provocaba, la falta de aire, su mente nublándose, los pulmones exhaustos, su vida en un hilo, mientras su corazón latía salvajemente en un desesperado intento por impulsar su sangre.

Así que el señor oscuro había aprendido a controlar aquello que con ella sucedía espontáneamente y no había querido privarle de la experiencia. ¡Qué considerado...!

La muggle observó el abandono, la rendición del cuerpo de Snape, igual que sucedía en ella cuando presentía la muerte como inevitable y entonces el Lord paró.

La expresión de su rostro pálido y deforme, el brillo de sus alargadas pupilas era indescifrable.

Soltó a Snape, que inspiró profundamente un par de veces, frenando la necesidad de agarrarse el pecho. El señor tenebroso se volvió hacia la muggle. Ella pensó que la llamaría alzando el brazo igualmente, pero no lo hizo. ¿No quería demostrarle su dominio? Eso era raro. La muggle sospechó que lo que quería era ocultar algo, ocultar lo que ya tenía en su poder: la vara del destino.

Tenía que asegurarse. Debía saberlo. Tenía que saberlo, costase lo que costase. Poque era importante, muy importante. ¡El maldito viejo del retrato y sus brillantes ideas...! Tenía que conseguir tocar al Perturbado, de la manera que fuera. ¡Pero ya se iba! Se giraba hacia la ventana... _piensa...rápido..._

_Quisiera hablar con usted... en privado_pronunció ella.

Severus le clavó la mirada alarmado tanto por su petición como por su ( _¿qué demonios está haciendo?)_ expresión orgullosa y fría al dirigirse al Lord.

_ Vete, Severus_ ordenó el señor tenebroso.

_Mi señor, yo..._ se excusó Severus.

_Ya has oído a la _señorita __ el peligro se percibía en la última palabra_ Tu presencia no es requerida aquí.

Snape intentó que la muggle le mirara mientras abandonaba el despacho pero ella le ignoraba manteniendo sus ojos altivos y fijos en los ojos del Lord.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, Voldemort agitó la varita haciendo que la cerradura sonara con un siniestro click y luego, dirigió la mirada hacia ella, dándole la palabra.

_ No creo que el que pudiera ver mis... interacciones... con el señor Snape entrara en nuestro trato.

El Lord entrecerró sus pupilas al escuchar el tono autoritario y frío de su voz sintiendo una excitación creciente ante su descaro.

_ No creo que hubiera ninguna condición al respecto de la cesión de mi siervo para tu disfrute.

¿Parecía sorprendido?¿Decepcionado? Demons no sabría decirlo.

_¿Qué era eso que tenías que decir a tu Lord en privado? ¿Has encontrado algo sobre Potter en los profesores, en los alumnos?

_ Esas investigaciones han sido infrucuosas, o exitosas según se mire. Potter no tiene ayuda de Hogwarts. Lo que tenía que decirle, mi señor_ dijo acercándose a él usando esa expresión gatuna que Snape bien conocía_ es que desde que habéis entrado he notado algo diferente en vos.

Ella se aproximó hasta tenerle al alcance de la mano, pero el Lord no movió ni una pestaña, era evidente que no quería tocarla. Miraba sorprendido la autoridad con la que hablaba y la falta de modestia al dirigirse a él. Era una particularidad en ella que no le desagradaba completamente, tal y como los reyes soportaban la burla de sus bufones.

Vale, el Perturbado no se enfadaba. Tendría que provocarle más, como a Bellatrix. _"Loca,_ "_hablaba la sensatez en su cabeza_ _"puede matarte en menos de un segundo". "La autoconservación está sobrevalorada"_ _contestaba la inconsciente sin miedo_ _"No es de tu vida de lo que se trata"._

Tratando que no notara que temblaba como una hoja, la muggle caminó a su alrededor sin amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos que resonaban en la sala. Se situó a su espalda, percibiendo que el Lord no iba a tolerar esa actitud demasiado tiempo.

_Algo que os agranda, mi señor, si eso es posible.

Sin permiso, esa muggle había osado tocarle en el hombro y más aún, había pasado un dedo por su espalda, de la misma manera que él hizo con ella el en bosque, cortándola. Despacio, ligeramente ofendido, empuñó su nueva varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, terminando de sacarla en el momento que ella concluía de rodearle.

_Lo sabía..._ dijo la muggle en un apasionado susurro_ Ya es vuestra...mi señor, ahora nada en el mundo podrá conteneros.

Una sensación de orgullo recorrió al mago oscuro cuando ella volvió a fijar en él una mirada apasionada, similar en parte a las que recibía de Bellatrix, pero a la vez muy diferente, con rabia, con fría decisión.

_Lástima que no seas una bruja. Hubieras sido una valiosa mortífaga.

La muggle se remangó para mostrar su marca. Era el momento de ser servil, modesta y sumisa.

_ Ya lo soy. Soy lo que vos habéis hecho de mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muggle cuando algo parecido a una sonrisa hendió la cara plana de Lord Voldemort.

Ya se había salido con la suya ¿no? averiguando lo de la varita y ahora... ahora le tocaba pagar.


	55. El titiritero

Echado sin miramientos de su propio despacho.

Severus bajó las escaleras a fin de advertir a la gárgola para impedir que nadie pudiera subirlas. Acto seguido volvió a la puerta del despacho que se hallaba bloqueada por un hechizo. Paseó arriba y abajo por delante de esa puerta, sorprendido de sentirse más angustiado que cuando temía por la vida de Potter. _Insensata_ , _loca._ ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza?

Ningún sonido salía tras la pesada puerta. Snape sólo podía imaginar y sólo imaginaba cosas terribles.

Aún sin tener el consentimiento de la muggle, había transformado sus encuentros en intercambios animales y fríos, borrando cada emoción, cada beso, cada ansiedad que le provocaba su ausencia o su presencia... para que el Lord no supusiera que ella pudiera tener alguna relevancia para él... o viceversa.

Se sentía tentado a tocar la marca para que ella sintiera su _(preocupación)_ enfado y pusiera fin a esa tontería. Le retenía el temor de aumentar la tortura que supondría para ella tener que soportar además de los descalabros del Lord, su propia impaciencia.

Intentó dominarse, si seguía pasándose las manos por el pelo no tendría que preocuparse por la grasa, se quedaría calvo, y optó por permanecer de pie junto a la barrera invisible que, junto con su prudencia de espía, le impediría echar abajo esa puerta.

Dentro, tras un tiempo interminable para ella, él Lord se hastió de manejarla y cesó el hechizo.

_Creo que comienzo a comprender el por qué de la atención que te presta Severus. A Lord Voldemort le complace que le haya mostrado esta peculiar forma de someterte, muggle irrespetuosa. Espero que te sirva de lección.

Demons asintió, conteniendo sus brazos para no intentar cubrir su desnudez.

El Lord dió por terminada la... audiencia..., avisando de que le pasarían unos minutos antes de que se pudiera abrir la puerta y le aconsejó que los empleara para vestirse, y abandonó el castillo de la misma forma que había llegado.

Con lentitud, con los músculos protestando, la muggle comenzó a moverse recogiendo del suelo lo que quedaba de su túnica y trató de vestirse con ella. Desde la pared, Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

La muggle se la devolvió con furia, no necesitaba compasión y así se lo hizo saber.

El mago la miró un segundo: si ella no necesitaba consuelo, él sí necesitaba un compromiso por su parte, quizá pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Habló exigentemente.

_Severus... Severus no debe saber que la varita...

_¡Cállese! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hablar de él! Usted... siempre lo ha sabido. ¡Usted tenía la varita! y le pidió que le matara para que él fuera el siguiente propietario y alejarla de las manos de cualquier mortífago.

Ella le miró con un odio profundo y continuó usando sílabas hirientes.

_ Aún no ha contestado la pregunta que le hice. ¿Por eso pidió al señor Snape que acabara con su sufrimiento?

_Lo hice para proteger a Draco, el muchacho no había corrompido su alma aún, Severus en cambio...

_¿Y por qué vale más la vida de Draco que la de Severus? No mienta. Lo hizo porque sabía que llegado el momento, Severus aceptaría...¡oh, Dios, me da usted naúseas! Hasta el Lord sería más compasivo de lo que ha sido usted, maldito viejo arrogante.

_¿El Lord? ¿compasivo? ¿puede decir eso después de cómo la ha tratado?

La muggle tragó saliva, no era suficente con haber sido humillada de esa manera sino que además tenía que suceder delante de los retratos de todos los benditos directores de Hogwarts.

_Él,.. a Severus,.. aprecia sus servicios y los recompensa.

_Los recompensa con usted, supongo,_hablaba con tanta naturalidad como si hablara del té_ con lo que queda de usted después de que él...

_¡Conmigo, sí!¿Qué recompensa le va a dar usted aparte de una fría tumba?_la muggle casi gritaba.

_¡Él no necesita recompensa!_ expresó Dumbledore con vehemencia_, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por el amor a Lily, ¡así me lo confesó!.

_Y usted ha sostenido ese amor como un latigo sobre su cabeza, ¡chas!_exclamó imitando el gesto_, esclavizándolo

La muggle golpeó la mesa del despacho con el mismo ímpetu que lo hacía Snape y continuó mientras su pecho respiraba bruscamente

_ Le pidió que lo matara... pero la varita tenía que pasar a ser propiedad de Potter, ¿verdad?. Confiaba en que el "amor" de Potter por usted le indujera a vengar su muerte, a enfrentarse a Severus y a obtener así la varita... Severus no le haría daño a Potter... sería un fácil adversario. Ni siquiera haría falta que ninguno de los dos llegara a empuñarla. Con el mismo combate la varita reconocería a su dueño... Sí, sé eso, he escuchado las confesiones de Ollivander.

_¡Harry no hubiera matado a Severus!. El chico no es como piensa, bastaba con que le desarmara...

_¡Así que lo reconoce!,_ ni el triunfo de arrancar la confesión del mago aplacó su ira_ planeó todo esto...¿y no hubiera sido más fácil informar de sus planes a Severus?

_Señorita Demons, hay un poder natural en la forma en que se hacen las cosas, los actos que realizamos cargan con una magia poderosa si se realizan con amor y para el bien...

_¡Y una mierda!. Se ha aprovechado de Severus, le ha utilizado todos estos años y le ha condenado a muerte_paró un momento antes de pronunciar los términos de esa condena_ La varita la tiene el Lord, no Potter.

_¡Pero Severus debe hablar con Harry antes!. En esa ocasión deberían enfrentarse y Harry ganaría la varita aunque esta estuviera en posesión del Lord.

_Lo ha pensado todo hasta el milímetro, hasta la última posibilidad, ¿eh?. Pero el Perturbado no es tonto. Sabe cómo funciona la lealtad de una varita y como no ha podido vencerle a usted, querrá vencer al que le derrotó. A Severus. Y le matará.

_Y si tanto le importa, y si ya le llama Severus en lugar de señor Snape... si sabe ya responder si le ama o no, ¿por qué no intentar usar su "influencia" sobre "su señor"? ¡Pídaselo usted!, que no le mate, explíquele que no es necesario una muerte para que la varita sea suya.

No cabía más odio en los ojos castaños de la muggle que seguía increpando al cuadro con fiereza.

_¡Ja!, ¡ja y ja!. ¿Ahora pretende hacer conmigo lo mismo que hizo con él?.¡No!, si el amor es esa moneda de cambio que utiliza para chantajear a la gente, puedo asegurar sin dudarlo que ¡no le amo!. No cuente conmigo para sus chanchullos, ¿No ha aprendido ya de sus errores? Ni siquiera serviría, como no sirvió con Lily. El Lord comprende igual que usted, que los actos que realizamos cargan con una magia poderosa...incluso los que nacen del odio y para el mal. Todo tiene su reverso. No cuento con que le perdone la vida.

_Y claro, usted no sería capaz de morir por él como hizo Lily por su hijo.

Lily, Lily...siempre Lily...

_Por supuesto,¿qué quiere?¿que me lance entre él y el Perturbado gritando "nooo" para interceptar un rayo mortal? Tiene razón, yo no moriría por él...pero no le quepa duda de que _mataría_ por él. Usted no ha querido nunca ayudarle, no me tome el pelo, así que contaré sólo con mis propios_ _y escasos_ reconoció ante sí misma_medios.

Un click volvió a oirse en la puerta y ambos callaron. Severus entró el en despacho, frenando en seco al ver el aspecto de la muggle.

_¿Qué le ha hecho esta vez?

Ella no contestaba y Snape se volvió a Dumbledore el cual suspiró largamente y con cara compasiva miró de nuevo a la muggle: "no diga ni una palabra" pedía en su mirada, pero él la ignoró.

_Ha usado... un hechizo con ella, ha dicho que tú le has mostrado la manera de someter a una muggle irrespetuosa...

Así que había usado sus recuerdos para encontrar la manera..."él solo se satisface si causa dolor" le había dicho ella, y él había puesto las herramientas para hacerlo en su mano.

_Ha sido culpa mía, señor Snape, no se ponga tan serio,_ ni de lejos iba a dejar que el viejo usara también la culpa, la responsabilidad sobre lo que le pasara a ella para someterle también a su tiranía_ me ha hecho pasar cosas peores. Ha sido más humillante que doloroso.

Snape no contestó, pero vió las marcas de las uñas en la piel de la muggle y cerró los ojos resoplando. Había usado un imperius, y eso había sido idea suya en aquella ocasión.

_Déjeme ver_pidió intentando abrir la túnica o los restos de ella aunque Demons se lo impidió.

_Aquí no, ya me han visto desnuda y..bueno, ya sabe haciendo qué_dijo señalando con la cabeza los retratos_. Suficiente espectáculo para una noche.

Dumbledore iba a tomar la palabra, pero Snape no pensó ni en escucharle. Tomando a la muggle de la mano se desapareció con ella para ir a sus habitaciones.


	56. Suave como terciopelo

Nada más aparecerse, Snape usó su varita para avivar el fuego y, sin soltarla de la mano, llevó a la muggle junto a la chimenea.

_Déjeme ver.

La muggle se dejó desnudar mientras le acariciaba con una mirada tierna. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el señor Snape había curado ya sus magulladuras.

_No es nada, sólo unos arañazos.

Snape gruñó mientras valoraba las señales paralelas de sus uñas, muy rojas, algunas sangrantes y los pequeños hematomas en su pecho y en sus muslos, fruto sin duda de pequeños pellizcos.

_ La ha hecho emplearse a fondo, ¿eh?. Túmbese en la cama, habrá que ponerle algo.

Dócil, la mujer se tumbó bocarriba esperando al mago que revolvía entre su farmacopea buscando el ungüento balsámico que conocía tan bien. Como una muñeca, dejó que levantara su brazo para empezar a aplicárselo en el bíceps y los hombros.

Sólo se oída el crujir del fuego y de vez en cuando algún corto suspiro de él al encontrar una herida más profunda o de ella cuando la suave presión de sus dedos, a pesar de ser cuidadosa, le hacía daño.

_¿No me va a decir nada?_ preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

Estaba tan cansada, su piel tan sobreestimulada, fébril y dolorida, que no era capaz de percibir sus pensamientos.

_¿Nada de qué?

_¿No me va a decir que estoy loca o que en qué estaba pensando?¿No me va a reñir, ni se va a enfadar o le va a dar un ataque de celos por lo que he hecho ante el Perturbado?

Snape contestó simplemente.

_No.

_¿No?¿Y ya está?

Ella inclinó su cabeza esperando alguna explicación y él continuó hablando.

_Creo que ya he aceptado que es una insensata, y que por mucho que le riña, mi enfado no va a tener ningún efecto en usted... en cuánto a lo de los celos...realmente, no creo que haya disfrutado de esto_hizo una pequeña pausa_ Y sí, tenía razón cuando me dijo que yo también me habría dejado besar. No hay mucha diferencia entre las heridas que me hace a mí o ... lo que le ha hecho hacer a usted.

Realmente no estaba preparada para eso. Se había mentalizado para escuchar sus comentarios entre dientes, su agresividad contenida, su mirada acerada, sus sarcásticas acusaciones... No para esa cascada suave en su voz, cálida y comprensiva.

_ A ver, ¿Quién es usted y qué ha hecho con el señor Snape?

Una risa entrecortada surgió de la garganta del mago y Demons cerró los ojos dejando que ese sonido le consolara el alma.

_Y dígame, _preguntó con esa voz profunda_¿ha averiguado lo que quería saber?

La muggle abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Severus casi pegado a su pecho mientras decidía que arañazo iba a curar primero. Como tardaba en contestar, Snape alzó el rostro y la miró intensamente.

_ Sí _dijo ella apesadumbrada_. El Lord ha conseguido la varita de saúco. ¡La había tenido Dumbledore todo este tiempo! ¡Eso significa que..!

La muggle se había ido incorporando para explicarle todo a Severus, pero él la empujó firmemente de nuevo contra la cama.

_No se canse_dijo con serenidad_Ya lo sé.

Demons parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

_¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabe?

_Desde aquel día en la biblioteca, en el que usted insistía en que Albus conocía el paradero de las tres reliquias.

_¡Pero usted lo negaba!¡Siempre lo negaba!

_No me culpe, entonces yo no sabía que papel jugaba usted frente al Lord y si podría, voluntaria o involuntariamente, proporcionarle esa información.

El rostro de ella se entristeció, se había expuesto para nada.

_No por ello quiero quitarle mérito a lo que ha hecho esta noche. Nunca he visto a nadie plantarle cara al Lord de esa manera y vivir para contarlo.

Ella dió un pequeño salto cuando él aplicó la crema en una herida un poco más profunda y Snape sopló sobre la marca, aliviando el escozor.

_Aunque no lo crea, me emociona que haya sido capaz de arriesgarse así para conseguir una información en mi beneficio.

El señor Snape emocionado...Era un hecho, la puerta del despacho se había abierto en un universo paralelo. La muggle volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás observando entres sus pestañas las manos del hombre aplicando la crema cuidadosamente en su vientre, rozando su piel con la punta de sus cabellos cuando soplaba en sus rasguños.

Hubiera querido conservar esa placentera sensación, pero sus pensamientos fueron más allá.

_Y.. ¿Está preparado para morir, señor Snape?

Severus se paralizó, ¿titubeó acaso? La agradable risa volvió a surgir de su garganta.

_¡Oh, querida! ¡Siempre tan sútil y llena de delicadeza!

Era la segunda vez que la llamaba querida en esos meses. Atesoró la palabra mientras él se situaba entre sus desnudas piernas para curar las lesiones de sus muslos, flexionándole las rodillas.

_Llevo preparado muchos años. Aunque he de confesarle, que nunca lo había afrontado con tanta serenidad como ahora. Será porque he dejado de luchar ante la inevitabilidad de mi destino.

Le hablaba suavemente tan pegado a su piel que sus palabras le llegaban como un lejano rumor. El rumor de suaves olas batiendo sobre la arena seguida de la brisa que escapaba entre sus labios para consolarla. La muggle dejó que su mano, casi por voluntad propia tomara a Snape por los cabellos y le acercara un poco más a su carne. Snape, obediente, posó sus labios en la delicada zona de su ingle arrancándole un suspiro.

_ ¿Entiendo entonces que nuestra... aventura... ha sido.. su canto del cisne?

_¿Canto del...?_la muggle sintió su sonrisa abrirse contra su piel_ Podría decirse, sí.

Snape aspiró.

_Este ungüento lo ha hecho usted, huele a lavanda. Tiene un don poco común para embellecer lo que toca que nadie adivinaría al observar su carácter...: lavanda, cerezas,... fresas... incluso nuestras tórridas sesiones desenfrenadas las ha llenado de algo intangible. Esa sencillez con que lo afronta todo, esa facilidad con que se entrega totalmente y esa exigencia con que pretende ser correspondida de la misma manera...

_Señor Snape..._ la voz de ella sonaba gruesa y emocionada. La de él era suave como terciopelo.

_ No lo tome como una declaración, no lo flipe. Sólo estoy diciendo que es usted una mujer salvaje, simple y primitiva.

La risa de ella brotó de improviso. El señor Severus Snape, el serio profesor de pociones, el intransigente director de Hogwarts, el famoso y cruel mortífago...había dicho: "no lo flipe".

_¿Ve? Otra mujer en su lugar se hubiera enfadado por esa afirmación.

Snape abandonó otro beso entre sus muslos.

_Ninguna mujer podría enfadarse con usted, dijese lo que le dijese, mientras la bese de esa manera. ¡Qué malvado y cruel, señor Snape! ¿Sabe que me ha condenado a una vida de celibato?

_¿Celibato usted? Lo dudo mucho.

La muggle usó sus dos manos ahora para guiar la cabeza de Snape y conducir sus labios y (aah) esa magnífica nariz suya.

_Celibato, sí. Tras usted, cualquier hombre me parecerá mediocre. Tenía razón cuando me dijo que había sido mi mejor amante. Tras su muerte, yo quedaré baldía como tierra yerma. ¿No le apena eso?¿No tiene la tentación de evitar su destino y mantenerme satisfecha?

Un estremecimiento la inundó cuando la lengua de Snape la recorrió y un débil suspiro brotó de su garganta cuando la atrapó con sus dientes. Mil veces soportaría la humillación del sometimimiento al Lord, sus burdos intentos de hacerla gemir como en los recuerdos de Snape, si tras ellos le esperaba esta compensación.

_ Siga siendo siempre igual de egoísta, no permita que la convenzan de que el altruismo es más deseable_aconsejó Snape mientras abandonaba el cobijo de sus muslos y trepaba con sus labios por su vientre hasta coronar sus pechos_ ¿En qué piensa?

La muggle contestó mientras usaba los cabellos de Snape como riendas para manejar el lugar donde recayeran sus besos, sus mordiscos, el excitante roce de su lengua.

_Lo útil que resultaría saber usar una varita y despojarle en un segundo de esa incómoda túnica.

Snape volvió a reir mientras ascendía por su cuello. Ocupando su boca, alcanzó su varita y la agitó haciendo desaparecer su ropa. Hasta entonces no notó Demons lo fría que estaba su piel, hasta que no notó la ardiente carne de Severus sobre la suya.

Con manos firmes, la muggle se afianzó en su cuello y alzó la boca y el pecho pegándose a él, que era tierra y paraíso. Y dedicó largas caricias a su espalda antes de que él se incorporara sentándose sobre sus rodillas y con suma lentitud la hiciera rodear su cuerpo con los esbeltos muslos y con delicadeza, alzar las caderas.

_ Señor Snape, voy a echarle tremendamente de menos cuando se muera. Lloraré inconsolable sobre su tumba.

El pelo oscuro de Severus cubrió la luz como cortinas al caer a los lados de su cara cuando la besó de nuevo. La muggle aprovechó la postura para impulsarse hacia él, usando sus piernas aferradas a la cintura del mago. Snape apoyó su frente contra la de ella al sentir la calidez de su interior.

_No sea mentirosa, nunca la he visto llorar.

_ Y yo nunca he visto un unicornio,_dijo arqueando varias veces su cintura buscando un mayor contacto_Y ahora sé que existen.

Snape se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas y agarró las caderas de la muggle, alzándola, llenándola como ella deseaba.

_Tal vez he confundido mi vocación y tendría que haberme dedicado a esto mucho antes, en lugar de ser maestro de pociones, visto lo que se me aprecia por ello.

Demons tomó las manos de Severus y las condujo hacia sus pechos. Snape los presionó delicadamente, iniciando con sus piernas un lento bamboleo que mecía todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

_Si decide no ser asesinado y fugarse al mundo muggle, pagaré gustosamente por sus servicios. Vivirá como un rey.

Un brusco empujón del mago le hizo cerrar los ojos.

_Consideraré su oferta... _ dijo retomando su suave movimiento.

_Estoy dispuesta a negociar las condiciones.

Dos golpes secos más de sus caderas y ella asió desesperadamente la colcha por no clavarle las uñas. Snape manejó las piernas de la muggle situándolas en su pecho,apoyándole los pies sobre sus hombros, abrazó sus muslos tirando con ellos de su menudo cuerpo, al tiempo que iba a su encuentro con las caderas, invadiéndola por completo.

Esperaba ansiosa el momento en el que Snape la acometiera con rápidas y violentas embestidas. Tenía que recordar, que por mucho que le viniera a la garganta, no debía pronunciar ( _Oh, mierda, Severus_ ) su nombre.


	57. Pompas de jabón

No quería despertarse, se hallaba plácidamente en ese limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, pero estaba incómoda. No podía moverse y respiraba pesadamente.

Aún en sueños, movió lánguidamente la mano hacia su pecho y despertó completamente al tropezarse con el pelo revuelto de _(Severus_ ) el señor Snape. Suspiró sin darse cuenta al mirarle_ la frente lisa, sin una arruga de preocupación, los labios algo abiertos moviéndose ligeramente al espirar _(le sienta bien relajarse, señor Snape)__ disfrutando de ser la almohada del mago.

Intentó acomodarse sin moverse demasiado, tenía un brazo dormido y el cráneo de Snape se le clavaba en las costillas. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a ella, en su regazo y continuaba sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos dejando a su piel transmitirle a su cerebro el placer recóndito que le causaba el peso del mago, el calor de su cuerpo, el aliento templado... recordó los labios de él en sus rodillas, sus manos apartándole los cabellos de la cara, la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios...

Recordó satisfecha como se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo ( _felicidades, señorita Demons, ha agotado mis reservas, mañana continuaré manteniéndola satisfecha y sin que tenga que pagar por ello_ ) y cómo enlazó sus dedos con los de ella antes de echarse sobre su vientre.

Como un indio rastreando, leía las señales: los besos en el pelo, los roces a escondidas de Dumbledore, sus dedos enlazados... y ese ( _Severus_ ) señor Snape tan diferente de la pasada noche y este señor Snape dormido plácidamente sobre su cuerpo... y lo peor, por primera vez en años no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo del lecho dejando una nota diciendo"ha sido estupendo, ya te llamaré".

Todo eso gritaba "peligro". Si cerraba los ojos podía ver las cintas con el letrero de no pasar y luces anaranjadas brillando intermitentemente.

El amor es como todos los demás juegos, siempre hay un vencedor y un vencido, a lo peor dos vencidos... a lo peor, peor, dadas las circunstancias, hasta algún muerto.

¿Cuánto le duraría esa serenidad a ( _Severus_ ) el señor Snape? ¿Cuánto tardaría Dumbledore, o el Perturbado, o Potter,...o Lily... en arrancarlo de entre sus brazos?

 _Perdona, chica ¿has dicho de entre tus brazos, en lugar de entre tus piernas? Tú estás muuuuuy mal._

Negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar los malos pensamientos, echando mano de la simplicidad que elogiaba Snape para aceptar las cosas.

Distraidamente jugó con los cabellos oscuros del mago.

Snape abrió los ojos, sorprendentemente lúcidos para acabar de despertarse.

_Debe de ser muy tarde_comentó con la voz pastosa de recién levantado.

_Apenas las siete de la mañana.

_¿Cómo lo sabe?

_No lo sé, acabo de inventármelo. Pero si son las siete, puedo contar con su compañía por lo menos una hora más.

La risa nació del pecho de Snape haciéndole cosquillas porque el mago permanecía echado sobre su vientre sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de levantarse.

_Hoy voy a tomarme el día libre.

_Tiene al señor Snape maniatado y encerrado en un armario, confiese _ Snape volvió a reirse_ O al menos, levántese de encima mía, me está clavando su hermosa cabeza en las costillas.

_Lo cual no pasaría si comiera como debiera, ¿quiere desayunar, tiene hambre?

La muggle negó con la cabeza y continuó despeinando al mago mientras este se incorporaba y se tumbaba a su lado.

_¿Y qué va a hacer hoy si no piensa trabajar en nada? Podría enseñarme a hacer algún remedio milagroso más como ese ungüento. Cuando muera, lo vendería en el mundo muggle. Me haría de oro.

_¿Eso cuándo?_preguntó con voz muy seria, un poco ronca aún_¿antes o después de llorar desconsoladamente sobre mi tumba?

_Después, por supuesto. El mundo muggle puede esperar un poco.

_El mundo muggle...me pregunto..._dijo besándole el hombro_ cómo es usted en el mundo muggle. Es un poco injusto que usted lo sepa todo de mí, hasta mis más íntimos pensamientos y yo no sepa nada de usted. ¿Cómo era de niña?¿A qué le gustaba jugar?

Ahora la que reía era ella.

_Uno de mis juegos favoritos cuando era una niña, era hacer pompas de jabón. Grandes y pesadas, de esas que les costaba alzar el suelo, o pequeñas y a docenas que volaban hacia el sol destellando con reflejos irisados. Tan maravillosas y tan efímeras... Y ahora me siento como si jugara con una única pompa de jabón, una perfecta...pero sumamente frágil. Amenazada por mil afilados bordes.

Snape alzó una ceja.

_No tengo muy claro si me está halagando. ¿Qué piensa hacer con esa pompa?

_Bueno, podría jugar con esa maravilla de pompa hasta que estallara o podría preocuparme por su fragilidad y observarla sin atreverme a tocarla...hasta que estallara. Evidentemente, eligiría la primera opción.

_Debió ser una niña terrible_dijo Snape mordisqueándole el cuello_ egoísta, mimada, desobediente y caprichosa.

_Quite lo de mimada, mi padre pensaba que era un demonio y que tenía que dominar mi carácter por medio de castigos corporales y absurdas privaciones, como la de comer...no llegaba al maltrato...pero casi... ¿Quiere saber algo más?

_Uhmmm, sí, por ejemplo, cómo llegó a convertirse en una cruel devorahombres. Hábleme de él.

_¿Él? ¿Por qué piensa que hay un él? A lo mejor venía de serie, con el resto de mí.

_Siempre hay un él.

_¡Oh, señor Snape, que insana curiosidad! ¿No prefiere que vayamos a desayunar?

_No_dijo mientras paseaba el dedo índice por su hombro y su clavícula_ Hable.

Demons se estiró como un gato suspirando, aunque en realidad estaba buscando tiempo para pensar si debía o no contarle a él esa historia que muy poca, muy muy poca gente conocía y que a ella le había costado asumir tras años y años de su propia terapia: vino tinto, tabaco y largas noches sin dormir.

_ Está bien,_decidió_luego no se arrepienta de haber preguntado. Puedo contarle una historia tras otra hasta que se nos haga de noche. No se ría. Veamos, conocía a Edward de toda la vida. Era el hijo de uno de mis amigos de mis padres y prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

_¡Que tierno!_ dijo Snape sarcásticamente_ Ahórreme eso, pase al punto en que se dió cuenta de que lo amaba.

_Pfff, ¿amor...? Tenía unos quince años y nuestros padres veían con buenos ojos que quedáramos para ir al cine o de paseo. Yo sentía...no sé, ese anhelo, ese cosquilleo en los labios y en el vientre, el calor que me inundaba en mis noches de insomnio y que me hacía acariciarme el cuerpo como una posesa... tenía que ser amor, ¿No? ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Snape reía mientras comentaba que él tendría varias respuestas para eso.

_Le he dicho que no se ría, se lo cuento como lo sentía entonces, no como podría describirlo ahora. Entonces era...amor. Una tarde, después de nuestra clase de piano, nos quedamos solos en el salón...

_Un momento, ¿Toca el piano?

_No, mi maestro decía que aporreaba las teclas obscenamente, era un hombre insoportable. Edward era pulcro y delicado tocando, tenía una sensibilidad especial, y por supuesto, muy guapo. Bueno, pues le decía que nos quedamos solos...

_LLegamos a lo bueno...

Demons paró un poco, indecisa ¿Se refería a la historia de su vida o a que él había llegado con sus manos hasta sus pechos?

_ De repente, noté que iba a arder, que iba a iniciar una combustión espontánea si no le besaba y, sin tener la misma consideración que con usted y darle un aviso previo, me lanzé a los labios de Edward aplastándole con mis recién estrenados pechos. El chico sorprendido, y yo diría que asustado, reculó y se sentó en la banqueta del piano y yo me senté en sus rodillas.

La risa de Snape convulsionaba toda la cama. Reía contra su nuca provocándole escalofríos.

_No se ría Snape, para mí fue algo muy serio... Y para él también, se enfadó tanto que se levantó de improviso dejándome caer de culo...¡le he dicho que no se ría! y me soltó un bonito discurso sobre la decencia, la discrección y el recatamiento y me dejó sentada en el suelo largándose con su padre.. Al que por supuesto, se lo contó todo. Y este, debido a su alta moral, puso en aviso a mi padre sobre mis...lascivas intenciones.

La voz de Demons seguía con el tono ligero y despreocupado, pero Snape observó la pequeña arruga que se formó en sus cejas.

_Creí que iba a matarme. No me golpeó, pero no hizo falta, sus palabras fueron muy ofensivas e hirientes. Me acusó de ser una impúdica y lasciva Jetzabel, me amenazó con tenerme encerrada sin comer ni beber hasta que le dijera el nombre de quién me había deshonrado. Le juro, señor Snape, que hasta entonces mi cuerpo no había tenido contacto alguno con ningún hombre. Pero no me creyó. Así pues, si iba a estar castigada injustamente toda la vida por un delito no cometido... lo mejor iba a ser cometer el delito y recibir el castigo justamente.

_Una reacción de una lógica aplastante.

La muggle le miró de reojo, no estaba segura de que a pesar del tono serio de su voz _su voz ronca detrás de su oído_ no se estuviera burlando de ella.

_Y por supuesto, el afortunado fue el insoportable profesor de piano_adivinó Snape.

_Que no resultó tan insoportable después de todo_confirmó Demons, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de Snape que no cesaba de tocarla mientras mordía y besaba suavemente su nuca_ Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cree que eso tiene algo que ver por mi fijación actual por un profesor insoportable?

Snape gruñó fieramente junto a su oído.

_Al final ¿quién fue? ¿El muchacho o el profesor el que la convirtió en una devorahombres?

_¡Mi padre, evidentemente! ¿Qué haces cuando alguien que te importa, a quien amas, por cuyo amor harías lo que fuera preciso sin llegar a estar nunca a la altura, sólo espera lo peor de ti?

Snape arrugó el entrecejo también. Conocía la respuesta: dar lo peor de ti.


	58. Los dientes del amor

Demons notó que su humor cambiaba, así que no le dió tiempo a pensar y siguió hablando.

No era broma, podría hablar horas y horas sólo para entretenerle. Bueno, y para que no se despegara de su piel.

Se giró, enroscando sus brazos en el torso de Snape apretándole en un abrazo, enlazando sus piernas. Besó traviesa la punta de su nariz, haciendo que él perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_Pero no se preocupe por mí. Después de culpar durante años a mi padre, a mi novio y al insufrible profesor y sus novedosas enseñanzas de mi comportamiento, me dí cuenta de que realmente esa pasión, sí que venía de serie -contretamente por la rama materna-. Y que probablemente se hubiera manifestado de igual manera, antes o después.

_¿Su madre era igual que usted?_Preguntó Snape que seguía dedicándole toda su atención a sus palabras y a la tierna carne de su garganta, haciendo como que la besaba pero sin llegar a más que a posar sus labios y a lanzar su cálido aliento, inflamándola.

_¿Mi madre? jajaja ¡No!. Mi madre aún se jacta de que ningún hombre la ha visto nunca completamente desnuda, incluído mi padre. Pero tuve una bisabuela cuya vida y legendaria lista de amantes podría haber sido un gran ejemplo para las mujeres de su generación.

_Así que, tenemos a una precoz adolescente muy orgullosa de seguir la tradición familiar y con un conflicto latente con su padre..._ Snape arañaba con el filo de sus dientes la sensible zona donde el cuello se une al cuerpo mientras la estrechaba contra sí_ Debió ser un huracán entre sus amistades masculinas.

Las manos se Snape acariciaban su espalda suavemente y sus nalgas con más fiereza mientras seguía hablándole a su yugular.

_ ¿No sintió nunca entonces, los dientes del amor?_¿Era más profunda su voz al decir "amor" o solo se lo parecía a ella?_ ¿O de los celos?

_¡Señor Snape! ¿Como se atreve a decir eso?_ La muggle correspondía a sus atenciones acariciando su costado, jugueteando con sus dedos por debajo del ombligo del mago_ ¿Piensa que soy una arpía de corazón de hielo? ¡Por supuesto que me enamoré!¡En varias ocasiones además! ¡Una vez, incluso estuve enamorada todo un mes!

Severus trató de no reirse y se atragantó, tosiendo.

_Sí, claro, usted se ríe... no sabe lo que sufrí durante ese mes_ exageraba, claro, pero él se estaba riendo sin tener pensamientos oscuros_Y que sepa usted que soy una celosa magnífica. Y más le vale no despertar esa faceta mía si quiere seguir teniendo mis lágrimas sobre su lápida.

_Lo tendré en cuenta_ Severus deslizó su muslo entre las piernas de la muggle, el roce de sus pieles era toda una invitación_Me ha decepcionado... no hubo ningún él.

_Siempre lo hay_dijo ella misteriosamente mientra rodaba encima del cuerpo de Snape, usándolo esta vez ella como colchón apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mago_ Y fue la causa de que me fuera de mi casa con lo puesto: un precioso vestido de fiesta rojo muy escotado y una botella de champagne, a la tierna edad de veinte años.

_Se lo está inventando...

_¿Inventando? Exagerando, tal vez, pero no me invento nada. Pero si no quiere creerme,_amenazó enfadada_ no le contaré nada más.

_No sea desalmada. Está resultando usted un estimulante entretenimiento. Siga. Pero llame a Winky y pida que nos traiga algo de comer...

Demons resopló, no le apetecía nada levantarse y abandonar ni siquiera un segundo el calor de Severus, pero no quería que la elfina se presentara y los viera de esa guisa. Así que usó el artefacto que permitía comunicarse con la cocina. "¿Café y tostadas?" le preguntó. "Diga que nos traigan un poco de todo, me temo que esto va a ser una larga conversación", respondió él.

La muggle contoneó su figura para volver a la cama, a tenderse encima del mago tal y como estaba y él la cubrió con la colcha. Demons miró al Snape con deseo. Sus ojos lujuriosos indicaron a Severus que se había encontrado con un cambio evidente en su anatomía. "Caramba, señor Snape, lo poco que he tardado y lo que me ha echado de menos"

_Habíamos quedado en que huyó..._dijo él, cambiando de tema.

_No huí, me fuí... y llegué pidiendo asilo político a casa de mi tio Bernie borracha como una cuba y con un tacón roto. Mi tío, por parte de madre y heredero de mi mala sangre también, me acogió sin preguntas y me soportó hasta que encontré trabajo y me mudé al apartamento menos pequeño y asqueroso que pude permitirme.

_Creo que voy a pasar del relato de sus aventuras en su apartamento, no creo que mi pobre corazón pudiera soportarlo.

¿Hablaba en serio? Demons le miró a los ojos. Por supuesto que no, se estaba burlando de ella, como de costumbre.

_Tal vez pudiera servirle como...estimulante.

_ ¿Le parece que necesito algún estimulante?_ Snape alzó sus caderas para que quedara bien claro, agarrando a la chica por las caderas, refregándose sin pudor contra ella_ Y creo que se ha saltado la parte que me interesaba, la del él.

_No hay mucho que contar, al fin y al cabo un desengaño es un desengaño. Digamos que cuando creí que había encontrado al hombre perfecto, conocedor y consentidor de todos mis defectos, descubrí que en realidad estaba más interesado en el "otro" legado familiar, el económico. Mi padre, harto de mis andanzas había llegado a un acuerdo con él: él me convertía en una mujer honrada y mi padre le convertía a él en un hombre pudiente. Ahí me desengañé del amor y juré no volver a caer entre sus dientes otra vez.

Snape la tomó del rostro y la besó con urgencia despertando al impaciente dragón que dormía en el vientre de la chica, pero luego siguió hablando como si nada.

_Ahí supongo que dejó todas sus lágrimas.

_Ahí y en las sucesivas peleas con mi familia. Un día me desperté y decidí que no iba a sufrir nunca más.

Pero él la estaba torturando, con su sexo ardiendo pegado a ella y las manos en sus costados, usando los pulgares para acariciarle los senos. Suspiró resignándose a casi tenerle, a sabiendas de que ponía a prueba su paciencia, la recompensa llegaría después.

_¿Y lo ha conseguido?

_Relativamente. Estudié, encontré un buen trabajo que me gustaba, y conocí a algunos hombres interesantes...que acabaron dejándome por inaguantable.

Snape resopló.

_¡Con lo paciente, empática, discreta, tolerante, y equilibrada que es usted!

_Eso, haga leña del árbol caído... mi vida me satisfacía hasta que Harry, mi Harry, no el suyo, me invitó a pasar unos días de acampada. A partír de ahí,_dijo incorporándose, sentándose sobre él, acomodándo su pelvis contra la pelvis del mago_ ya conoce mi historia.

Un crujido se oyó en la habitación y una bandeja llena a rebosar del consabido surtido de delicias del desayuno de Hogwarts apareció sobre la mesa.

_Odio cuando hacen eso_dijo Demons cubriéndose un poco con la colcha_nunca sé si no están y lo hacen a distancia o es que son invisibles.

Snape rió, haciendo temblar su sexo pegado a ella."Esto va 'de serie' con esta última parte de su vida", bromeó el mago.

_Esta última parte ha sido la más emocionante, tanto que dudo poder readaptarme a mi vida anterior si alguna vez volviera a ella.

_Sí, Bellatrix y el señor oscuro saben como disipar la monotonía...nada como un poco de tortura para hacer la vida interesante.

Snape alzó su cabeza asiéndose a la espalda de la muggle, para besarla sin prisa entre los senos, sonriendo al sentir erizarse su piel, bramando el gorila de su pecho cuando ella suspiró largamente enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, dispuesto a dejarse guiar por esas manos.

_En realidad ha sido usted y sólo usted: el mayor completo compendio de defectos que he encontrado, mayor incluso que el mío; el hombre más desastroso, ahogado en su propia pena; tan frío, tan irascible, tan intratable, tan irritante...

_Siga, por favor, no se corte..._pronunció peligrosamente entre dientes.

Snape la miró con su mirada de acero y ella le combatía con los ojos castaños inundados en fuego, retadora, tirándole del pelo de la nuca para no perderse ni un sólo matiz de sus ojos negros.

_ Ha sido usted, incluso herido y torturado hasta la médula, el hombre más completo, leal y valiente que he conocido; el máximo responsable de mi supervivencia y bienestar físico y mental y el primero y único que ha aguantado y satisfecho mis caprichos egoístas sin quejarse ni desfallecer. Y lloraré, señor Snape,_dijo con vehemencia_ lloraré ríos, mares y océanos si se deja matar.

Demons pudo sentirlo en cada poro de la piel que estaba pegada a la del mago.

Lo veía en sus ojos negros que la miraban no ya con su frío desprecio habitual o su ira contenida, sino con sorpresa provocada no por ella, no, sino por el estado de su propio corazón: se había quedado pasmado, helado, ante una sensación inédita, una revelación cercana, un pensamiento que no se dejaba atrapar pero que iba desvelándose lentamente.

En los ojos de Snape, bajo su piel entera, la muggle veía burbujear una fórmula alquímica capaz de transmutar el plomo en oro. Estruendosas sirenas de aviso empezaron a pitar en sus oídos mientras aspiraba lentamente por la boca, jadeante.

Le dió un par de segundos, Snape tenía que decírselo, no era válido si él no lo pronunciaba.

Pero Snape no habló. Seguía desconcertado y casi ausente.

Ella cerró los ojos un segundo y exhaló profundamente. Se encorvó al tiempo que tiraba de la cabeza del obnuvilado Snape para hablarle pegado a sus labios.

_Piensa demasiado, señor Snape.

Y se perdió en un beso demencialmente tierno que contrastaba con el furor de sus manos en el pelo negro, con el ansia de sus muslos presionando contra el cuerpo que deseaba.

_ Es magia,_ _¡maldito seas, Snape!_ _ no intente encontrarle sentido.


	59. ¿Qué demonios?

Demons le rescató con sus demandas.

Su cuerpo menudo, sus manos firmes, su boca que asociaba vagamente al sabor de las fresas... Le había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

"Es magia" había dicho, ¿a qué de refería exactamente? ¿Acaso ella había llegado a concretar el pensamiento que se iba formando...? _Para, idiota. Piensa en ella, solo en ella.¿No querrás espantarla, verdad?_ En ella y en su maravillosa burbuja. Snape atenazó su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos impulsando su pelvis al encuentro del lugar más cálido y acogedor del mundo.

El fuego crepitó...

una voz...

_¿Severus?

... susurrante...

_Severus, ¿estás ahí?

La muggle y el mago se miraron, ella asustada, él sorprendido. Snape gruñó y saltó de la cama y cubriéndose toscamente con una sábana, se acercó a la chimenea.

_¿Mundungus? ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

Demons trató de asomar la nariz y ver qué diablos hacía el señor Snape hablándole a la chimenea.

_Tengo información sobre el chico...

_Ni una palabra aquí, te veo donde la última vez.

Severus volvió a la cama un segundo, tocándole el brazo a modo de disculpa.

_Ya,_dijo ella_ tiene que irse.

_Crea que lamento dejar las cosas a medias...

Snape se dirigió raudo al cuarto de baño y la muggle se tiró sobre la cama ahogando un grito de frustración contra la almohada, ojalá hubiera pronunciado eso con el matiz más ronco de su voz en lugar de son ese aire urgente.

¿Por qué no se había atrevido a decir nada... antes? Ni siquiera a manifestar una duda razonable o apuntillar una observación irónica.

Ella lo había notado, claro como el día, _"magia"_. Algo había cambiado en él. ¡Abracadabra!. Sin efectos de humo o luces. Simplemente, o había ocurrido de golpe o tal vez, había ocurrido paulatinamente y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. "Algo" que le había golpeado en la boca del estómago dejándolo noqueado. _"Y el muy hijo de..bruja no ha dicho ni mú"._

Demons ahogó otro gruñido con la colcha. Era para darse chocazos.

Un golpe seco surgió del cuarto de baño, _"parece que alguien piensa lo mismo",_ alzó la cabeza un segundo y escuchó atentamente por si se repetía... viendo que no, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Snape no golpeó más fuerte el espejo porque su frente sería la que saldría peor parada.

 _¿Qué diablos ha pasado ahí dentro?¿Qué ha ocurrido antes?¿Qué diantres te ha ocurrido, idiota?_

El hombre del espejo no parecía tampoco tener la respuesta, para eso a lo mejor tenía que ahondar en sus pensamientos, o lo que era peor, en sus sentimientos. Esos fardos pesados e inútiles que trataba inútilmente de contener desde hace años para que no le arrastraran con su peso al fondo más frío y oscuro de sus abismos.

Se frotó la cara rasposa con la palma de la mano. Hoy no habría afeitado, _"es lo que ocurre por no madrugar"_ , pero pasaría sin ello. Delante del espejo se miró a los ojos y activó su antiguo conjuro para protegerse de esa inquietud. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la opción alternativa era sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza para que no le molestaran, evidentemente él no podía dejar sus pensamientos por ahí al alcance de cualquiera, así que dejó que la bruma oscura tapara esa rendija de luz que había intentado abrirse paso antes, se aseó rápidamente y salió de nuevo a la habitación.

_Volveré_afirmó sin más.

_Por supuesto, Terminator..

Snape arrugó una ceja sin saber de qué le estaba hablando y se desapareció, luego le preguntaría.

_Y se iba a tomar el día libre..._Protestó Demons mordisqueando un trozo de tostada frío.

* * *

El local de apuestas seguía sin mucha clientela.

Mundungus, hablaba con el mago del mostrador que recibía su dinero encantado anotando las predicciones.

_Mundungus, acaba pronto, tenemos que irnos.

Con aspecto ensimismado, Mundungus se volvió hacia él asintiendo y concluyó su operación. El cuanto estuvieron fuera, Snape le llevó a un oscuro rincón alejado de todas las miradas. Musitó _muffliato_ antes de interrogarle.

_¿Qué es lo que sabes de Potter?

_Estuve vigilando las casas que se utilizaron para la salida del chico el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Hace unos días, los Weasly se fueron todos de su casa, Molly, Arthur y todos los chicos. Desaparecieron y no pude seguirles la pista. Me pareció un poco sospechoso.

_Qué sagaz.

_ Así que fuí a comprobar todas las casas de los Weasly y ¡bingo!

¿Hablaría de una vez o se pasaría el resto del día presumiendo?

_ Están el El Refugio, la casa de Bill Weasly y esa francesa. Está protegida, pero se ve que el chico se agobia en la casa y necesita de vez en cuando salir a respirar aire puro...

Snape cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Dejó que hablara un minuto más. Luego, hizo al mago olvidar todo lo referente a Potter y se encaminó hacia allí.

Quizá no fuera muy inteligente aparecer por allí a plena luz del día. Algo podría salir mal a pesar del encantamiento desilusionador que le ocultaba.

La casita, pequeña, estaba en un lugar de difícil acceso, Bill Weasly había sido inteligente al escogerla al borde de un acantilado y evidentemente estaba protegida por un encantamiento fidelio. Tal vez, lograra encontrarse con Potter si, como había dicho Mundungus, el chico salía con frecuencia. ¿Aunque de qué serviria eso si no podría hablarle? _"Por lo menos, podría confirmar que está alli"_

Caminó en círculos en torno al vacío que veía, en el que se encontraría la casa. Una piedra blanca llamó su atención. Destacaba solitaria en medio del paisaje sobre un túmulo de tierra. Extremando sus precauciones, Snape se acercó. Leyó la inscripción reconociendo la letra de Potter: Aquí yace Dobby. Un elfo Libre.

Así que el pequeño personaje había acabado así. Potter, el maldito niño mimado de Albus, seguía encontrando gente que muriera por él.

Snape suspiró. Demons se entristecería cuando lo supiera. Lamentó no poder ocultárselo, pero lo sabría igualmente cuando le tocara así que sería mejor que él le diera la notica.

No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba ese poder, si lo que veía era algo aleatorio o podía buscar lo que quisiera. Ella no solía preguntas nada comprometido, sin embargo y a pesar de que se suponía que era capaz de percibirlo, siempre prefería hablar con él en vez de, simplemente, tocarle.

Demons...

Se sentó en una roca soleada sintiendo la brisa marina despeinarle el cabello. La belleza del paisaje, la enormidad del mar...comprendía que Potter quisiera salir a airearse de vez en cuando.

Demons...

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Snape suspiró recordando cuando una sensación similar casi había llegado a tocarle. Fue la primera vez que ella le besó, en el lago. Pero ella se retiró rápidamente antes de ponerle nombre a... eso. Hubo otra única vez, en su cuarto, cuando Ella despertó su pasión y la imagen de Lily se hizo luz en su pensamiento mientras la besaba, con tan teatral respuesta por parte de ella. Y esta, la tercera, cuando esa súbita ternura, esa verdad no por ser intangible, menos sólida, se había abierto paso al escuchar la confesión de Demons sobre su capacidad de llorar infinitamento sobre su tumba.

El conocer su romántica historia (romántica en el sentido decimonónico) sobre su padre estricto y su herencia salvaje; saberla niña, o adolescente; imaginarla, decidida y audaz a planificar su primera vez como un acto de rebeldía... sólo la había hecho más definida, compacta y real. Antes, era sólo una parte, no el todo. Fácil de confundir con un sueño, una Sherezade sin más pasado ni más futuro que la noche pasada y la siguiente.

Todo había confabulado contra él: su imprudente e inútil valentía al enfrentarse al Lord para descubrir algo que sólo le importaba porque le concernía a él; el estoicismo con el que había afrontado su castigo sin apoyarse en su hombro, la suavidad de su piel, el olor a lavanda... Las horas y horas estudiando, hablando, riendo, foll... Sí, eso también. Todo eso añadido a la abstinencia autoimpuesta de no pensar en Lily, su Lily, para que le permitiera poseerla...

Todo eso había sido la causa de la impactante sensación de tenerla pegada a su piel y descubrir que...

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con un chirrido. De la nada, Potter apareció y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia la tumba del elfo, apesadumbrado. La sabelotodo Granger iba detrás de él, alcanzándolo con rápidos pasos.

_Harry, espera. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿La cicatriz..?

_No, Hermione, es que hay mucha gente en la casa. Con Luna, Ollivander y los demás...

El chico se veía realmente apesadumbrado. Aún no lo creía, pero casi no podía llamarle chico. En el rostro del muchacho existía un rasgo de determinación que nunca antes había visto en él.

_Todos lo echaremos de menos, Harry

Hermione había puesto su mano en el hombro de Harry, en un intento de consolarle.

_¡Es tan injusto!, Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius, ... mis padres...¿cuántas personas han de morir para que yo viva? ¡No tiene sentido!

Snape torció la boca en una mueca que era sonrisa y no.

_ No digas eso, _contestó Hermione con un tono compasivo_ Eres el Elegido, tu destino es derrotar a quién tú sabes... solo así sus muertes no habrán sido en vano.

_¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡A la mierda el destino!, ¡daría lo que fuese por que nada de esto hubiera pasado, preferiría incluso haber muerto yo en aquella ocasión si con ello hubiera evitado la muerte de mi padre y de mi madre!.

 _Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo, señor Potter._

_Nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá cambiar eso, Harry. Sólo podemos seguir adelante.

Potter asintió.

_Tienes razón, como siempre. Lo siento, Hermione. ¿Te he puesto triste?

La chica negó con la cabeza. El menor de los varones Weasly asomó por la puerta invisible.

_¡Eh, vosotros dos!¿Venís a comer o qué? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre por esperaros!

Snape vió como se reunían y entraban en la casa.

No pensó nada mas, todavía trataba de asimilar la sensación agridulce en su alma.


	60. Vueltas y más vueltas

Demons se aburría soberanamente a pesar de sus "experimentos" con las pociones, los libros, la charla con Winky la entretenían un poco pero anhelaba con todo su ser el regreso de Severus. Quería tocarle a ver si con suerte encontraba en su piel la idea inconclusa que le turbó tanto por la mañana.

Pensó que el aire fresco le haría bien (todo en esa opresiva habitación le recordaba a él) un paseo por el lago con la vacía cabaña del guardabosques al fondo no era mucho más animado. El semigigante le había echado generosamente una mano en varias ocasiones y extrañaba su ruidosa presencia y sus torpes andares.

Para colmo de males, la señorita McGonagall también había tenido la idea de pasear, coincidiendo con ella. La profesora pillada de frente se veía incómoda y aligeró el paso al cruzarse con ella tras un poco amable buenas tardes.

_Espero que Hagrid se encuentre bien y a salvo_comentó la muggle.

No esperaba respuesta, al fin y al cabo, era el enemigo. Para su sorpresa McGonagall apretó los labios un momento y luego asintió secamente, casi arrepintiéndose, comenzando a caminar.

_Gracias_contestó Demons.

La profesora se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

_No me pasó desapercibido que fue a buscar a Grawp. Gracias a ello Hagrid pudo escapar a tiempo.

La muggle se encogió de hombros, parecía una manera de darle las gracias. Demons le quitó importancia, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

_Cualquiera no.

Demons supuso que evidentemente se refería al señor Snape.

_ Todavía está a tiempo_dijo la bruja un poco más amablemente_ Puede escapar de aquí, como Hagrid. Le ruego que se lo piense.

_De nuevo le doy las gracias, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Minerva perdió su tiesa compostura.

_¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué le retiene aquí? Es obvio que no es uno de ellos, al menos no por vocación. ¿Severus la tiene secuestrada de alguna manera, amenaza a su familia?

_¿Severus? No,... por Dios.. _la muggle suspiró_ Él no... él jamás...

_Mató a Dumbledore, el mejor mago que he conocido.

Demons renunció a explicarle los motivos por lo que tal acontecimiento tuvo lugar, sería exponer a señor Snape, poner en peligro su tapadera. Luego, la bruja pronunció siete palabras que se quedaron clavadas en su mente.

_ No puede estar enamorada de un asesino.

Demons se quedó estupefacta.

_Señorita McGonagall, le aseguro que...

_Puede mentirse si quiere. Puedo parecer una persona rígida y sé que soy mayor pero, _la profesora suspiró_ no siempre fuí así. He visto cómo se le ilumina la cara cuando le mira, como le busca y le toca a escondidas...su...su cabezonería en no irse de aquí cuando está en riesgo su vida, sólo tiene una explicación. Le ama.

 _Madre mía,_ así que todos lo pensaban, no sólo Dumbledore. Parece que los únicos en negar la evidencia eran ellos dos.

_No es un buen hombre, querida. Váyase.

Las palabras de la profesora no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza mientras, casi desnuda (una camiseta de tirantes y su ropa interior) y descalza revisaba su "fondo de armario".

_Puedo ponerme la túnica negra, la negra...o la negra. Desde luego, señor Snape, su punto fuerte no es el estilismo.

Si salía de esta no volvería a vestirse de negro jamás.

Si salía de esta...

¿Cómo podía convencer a Severus de que no aceptara que tenía que morir a manos del Lord? Siempre se podría hacer algo, siempre. Él era un hombre inteligente y ella tampoco era tonta. Pero él se mostraba irracional en ese sentido.

Irracional... ¿no? Como ella.

..."sólo tiene una explicación. Le ama."

Se dejó caer en el sofá sosteniéndose la cabeza, luego empezó a reirse.

Realmente tenía gracia. Vaya situación para enamorarse. Vaya momento para enamorarse. ¡Vaya individuo para enamorarse!

Se sentía como el cazador cazado. La "devorahombres" que dibujaba Severus, rendida ante un tipo anclado al recuerdo de un fantasma incapaz por su propia definición, de dar amor...¡bah! ¡Ella estaba más allá del amor! Por un motivo muy sencillo. El amor duele. Y ella se había prometido no volver a sufrir.

Lo cierto era que... no había sufrido con Severus. Muy al contrario él la había protegido del sufrimento. ¡Él era tan...! ¡y tan...! _¿No te salen las palabras chica?_ ¡Y para colmo, estaba lo del Lord, lo de Potter y lo de Lily! _A Lily ya la has contado antes, chica._

¿Enamorada? ¡Imposible!

Un crac, una pequeña contorsión del espacio y Severus apareció de la nada.

_¿Qué hace de esa guisa?¿Acaso no tiene ropa que ponerse? O es que me estaba esperando...

Demons abrió la boca haciéndose la escandalizada, comiéndose con los ojos la expresión sería y altiva de serena suficiencia del mago. _Bueno, ahí le tienes, justo enfrente. Si necesitas pensar es que no le amas, el amor no se piensa._

Ella cerró la boca y sonrió.

Snape arrugó las cejas escudrinándola con sus ojos oscuros, ¿sonreía con gentileza, sin demonios bailándole en los ojos?.

_¿Qué le pasa?¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?_preguntó bruscamente.

_A que ha llegado la primavera_contestó con simpleza_ ¿No se ha dado cuenta? Un día estás aterido de frío, la nieve y la escarcha lo cubre todo. El viento helado te hace tiritar y uno se abriga y sale a jugar con la nieve aunque se le quede el culo helado... de repente, al siguiente, el sol ha salido, la nieve se ha fundido, las flores...florecen y los pajarillos salen al campo a trinar. Es primavera y uno se da cuenta de lo que ha echado de menos el sol, aunque se creyera que era muy divertido jugar con la nieve.

_¿Con qué ingredientes ha estado jugando hoy? Se ha intoxicado.

_Ha tardado mucho_ dijo ella cambiando de tema y el tono trivial con el que había hablado, cambiándolo por otro más profundo_ Me había prometido todo el día.

_Le dije que me iba a tomar el día libre, no que pensara pasarlo con usted_respondió Severus igual de brusco pero complacido por su tono juguetón_ Además, el deber es el deber.

_¿Alguna noticia interesante?

Snape se tiró en el sofá y se frotó el entrecejo.

_Ya veo, no son buenas noticias_ aventuró la muggle.

_Potter está a salvo en una casa protegida, esas son buenas noticias. Dobby en cambio no ha tenido tanta suerte.

El semblante de la muggle se mudó por completo en una máscara pálida e inexpresiva.

_¿Ha muerto?

Snape asintió lentamente.

_Y Colagusano también, se estranguló con su propia mano cuando permitió que Potter escapara.

_La mano de plata, la que le dió el Lord...

El mago asintió de nuevo con gravedad y continuó diciendo:

_No lo lamento. Colagusano era un traidor que se merecía la peor de las muertes.

Snape apretaba los dientes y una mano contra la otra, mientras sus nudillos se ponían pálidos. Demons le veía sufrir, comprendiendo su furia, procuró no mencionar que la muerte de Colagusano se había debido a lo mismo que él tenía que hacer, proteger a Potter.

_ En la mansión Malfoy hay sentimientos contrapuestos, humillados por la fuga de Potter, pero el Lord está eufórico con su nueva varita. Siente que tiene el triunfo muy cerca. Ha puesto a toda una horda de mortífagos y a los carroñeros a buscar al chico. Y ha preguntado por usted.

_¿Tiene pensamiento de volver pronto?

_No. Al menos mientras busque, encuentre y mate a Potter. Luego, ha manifestado sus intenciones de compartir la "celebración" con usted.

_Debería sentirme afortunada de merecer sus atenciones_ dijo ella con voz lúgrube.

_Y esta vez , ha solicitado mi presencia_ interrumpió Snape.

_Mira qué bien,_siguió ella con sarcasmo afilado_ siempre he tenido curiosidad por hacer un trío.

Snape le envió una mirada asesina.

Demons cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

_Mírelo por el lado positivo. Al menos no parece que tenga intención de matarle, puede que se salve al final. No se ponga tan triste.

Severus se levantó de golpe y se paseó inquietamente por la habitación.

_¡ Es una inconsciente!, ¡haciendo bromas!, ¡hablando de la primavera...!

_Sí, la primavera ha perdido su importancia ante las noticias que trae. Pero la primavera se desarrollará completamente dando paso al verano,suceda lo que suceda.

Snape paró su inútil paseo errático. Una chispa en sus ojos negros comunicó a la muggle que por fin ( _muy lento, señor Snape_ ) había comprendido su metáfora. Y lo siguiente que vió en su rostro, en sus ojos como pozos insondables, en la arruga de su frente, es que estaba asustado.

_Está loca.

_Ya me lo ha dicho.

_Rematadamente loca.

_¿Y usted, señor Snape?_ Habló de forma acusadora. No era justo que ella sola pagara el pato,_ ¿no tiene nada que decirme de lo de esta mañana?¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza entonces?

Era eso. Si él no hubiera tenido ese lapsus, a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en "la primavera"... Era, como siempre, culpa suya.

Snape arrugó aún más su frente.

Había pasado todo el día fuera, tomándole el pulso a la realidad, entre otros motivos para apartar de su mente el débil rayo de luz que le golpeó esa mañana. Tratando de explicarse o justificarse, pero nada había hecho salvo darle vueltas y más vueltas. Ella, en cambio, lo había asumido con naturalidad. Daría lo que fuera por poder hacer lo mismo. Pero su mente no era capaz de asimilarlo. Tan solo le gritaba: ¡imposible!¡Absurdo!¡Totalmente imposible!

_¡¿Qué quiere de mí?!

¡Estaba enfadado!, se sorprendió la muggle. Increíble. Ella le hablaba de primaveras y renaceres y él se enfadaba. ¡Era un...! ¡y un...! ( _Te vuelven a faltar palabras, chica)_ ¡oh, Dios, es que lo devoraría allí mismo, vestido y todo, le sorbería hasta el tuétano de los huesos!

_Creí que había quedado claro en aquella ocasión. Lo quiero todo.

_¿Hasta lo que no puedo darle?_Seguía hablando con enojo, con aquella furia fría en sus ojos negros.

_Dígame, señor Snape_ dijo ella con calma, recostándose en el sofá, mirándole retadora_ ¿le he pedido algo alguna vez que no haya podido darme? Venga aquí.

A regañadientes Snape se acercó.

Ella tiró de su túnica hasta que él se sentó junto a su cuerpo tendido... y comenzó a contarle un cuento.

_ Los expertos dicen que la historia comenzó con la escritura. Yo disiento. Fue cuando el primer hombre dijo la primera palabra. Entonces la tierra comenzó a ser tierra; el cielo, cielo; el fuego...fuego...Y así todo, lo bueno y lo malo.

Los dedos de la muggle treparon sinuosos por su pecho, su mano se enredó en su pelo, siempre se sentía tentada a tirar de ese pelo, siempre había que obligarle a hacer lo que quería hacer.

_Usted mejor que nadie_continuó ella con su voz adormecedora_ conoce el poder de las palabras: flagrate,... cruccio,... avadakedavra... Pero desde la antigüedad es sabido que hacemos que no existe lo que no se nombra. No nombramos aquello que nos asusta, como si al nombrarlo de alguna manera pudiéramos invocarlo, crearlo, hacerlo real. Por eso la gente no pronuncia el nombre del Lord; por eso usted no quiere saber el mío; por eso, se niega a explicar lo que siente. Porque teme hacerlo real.

De nuevo le tenía atrapado entre su voz y sus ojos, Sherezade hechicera, tirándole de el pelo con una mano, de la túnica con la otra. Haciéndole perder la perspectiva de la realidad.

_ No tiene que nombrarlo, señor Snape. No es necesario. Deje que se quede en el limbo de lo indefinido. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros hemos sido más elocuentes sin palabras que con ellas.

Snape cedió a su embrujo, a sus labios, a su lengua, a sus manos, a la solidez de su cuerpo, a sus demandas infinitas, a sus jadeos roncos, a sus agudos gemidos, cedió al tormento del ritmo de sus caderas. Se rindió al deseo de ver de nuevo el infinito en sus ojos, de querer incendiarse en la pira de su carne.

Snape le dió todo, todo lo que de él podía darle y luego, tras apartarse de su cuerpo, cuando ella yacía dormida y satisfecha y él, insomne, solo sabía mirarla y pasarse los dedos entre el cabello, reconcomiéndose el alma, supo que la maravillosa pompa de jabón, tenía los días contados.


	61. Dumbledore

La gárgola de las escaleras le frenaba el paso.

_Vengo a ver a Dumbledore_explicó.

Las escaleras se abrieron, se formaron..., y la muggle pudo acceder al despacho del viejo, donde se suponía que este le esperaba.

_¿Quería verme?

El tono de la muggle distaba mucho de ser cortés o educado. Tonterías las precisas.

_Sí, señorita Demons, la verdad es que sí.

_¿Y ha tenido que mandarme de recadero a ese hombre de la pintura?_ la muggle señaló al mago del cuadro que habitaba en el despacho de Dumbledore y tenía su marco vacío en las habitaciones de Severus, por el que a veces se asomaba con algún aviso_ ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho con el señor Snape?

_Evidentemente, porque no deseo que esta entrevista esté en conocimiento de Severus.

Vaya, así que el viejo seguía teniendo secretos. Y ahora los quería tener con ella.

_Usted dirá.

Dumbledore observó como la muggle evitó sentarse en el sofá y se sentó negligentemente en el filo de la mesa.

_ Se trata de, como lo sigue llamando, el señor Snape. Estas dos últimas semanas le encuentro muy cambiado. Está mucho más huraño y distante que de costumbre. Hay algo que le preocupa y por ende, me preocupa a mí. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

_¿Y por qué tendría que ser yo la causante de ese repentino desapego? A lo mejor, el señor Snape se ha hartado de ser su marioneta.

_Dígamelo usted, conoce sus pensamientos con sólo tocarle. ¿No es así?

La muggle se tomó un momento. Era cierto que Snape estaba un poco extraño. No con ella. Con ella seguía siendo el mismo: hosco, taciturno, difícil, sarcástico y apasionado. Seguía besándole el pelo a veces, deslizando sus dedos entre los suyos sin llegar a cogerle la mano... No había notado un cambio demasiado evidente aunque...

... pasaba menos tiempo con ella. Había vuelto a hacer las rondas nocturnas tras la vacaciones y vigilado a los Carrow, pero no sentía tanta angustia por los alumnos. Seguía saliendo a reuniones con los mortífagos, pero no volvía tan airado. Seguía vigilando a Potter, pero no venía tan dolido. Era como si estuviera entumecido, insensible.

A veces se quedaba minutos con la mirada perdida.

Y había notado que sus sentimientos o sus pensamientos no le llegaban tan claros. Finalmente, el mago había aprendido a poner lo más intenso por delante, como un olor fuerte que camuflara otros efluvios más sutiles. Había aprendido a ocultarle las cosas. No en vano, era un gran oclumante.

Dumbledore tenía razón. Algo había cambiado.

_ Si él no le ha contado nada, no soy quién para informarle, hable con él. El señor Snape aprecia la sinceridad.

_¿Se ha sincerado usted con él?¿Le ha dicho ya lo que siente?

Es que, de verdad, ¿ese brujo metomentodo no iba a parar nunca?

_ Ajá, veo que sí. ¿Ha resultado como esperaba?¿Comparte él sus sentimientos?_preguntó con gesto falsamente ingenuo.

Por encima de sus lentes Dumbledore contempló la mirada de Severus en los ojos de la muggle.

_¿Resultó cómo esperaba cuando le dijo lo que sentía a Grindelwald?_¡Oh, sí! La sorpresa en el rostro del tranquilo Dumbledore no tenía precio_ ¿Compartía él sus sentimientos? Rita Skeeter escribe mucho entre líneas para quien sepa leer y yo he tenido mucho tiempo para leer.

_¡Eso es una infamia!

_Menos lobos. Le amaba. Se ponga como se ponga. Por eso no fue capaz de enfrentarse a él tras el accidente en el que falleció su hermana, ni tampoco después mientras se hacía con su ejército de inferi y amenazaba el mundo mágico. No se enfrentó a él hasta que no fue extremadamente necesario...

Dumbledore miraba hacia abajo, Demons adivinaba el temblor de su barbilla debajo de su poblada barba.

_Y ni aún entonces fue capaz de matarlo, solo le derrotó y dejó que se pudriera en una cárcel hasta que el Lord acabó con él hace muy poco.

_No tiene usted derecho a...

_Claro, YO no tengo derecho...pero usted sí._ Ahora no, ahora no iba a pararla, estaba lanzada_ ¿Le ocurrió lo mismo con Tom Riddle?

_¡Tom era un niño, un muchacho que...!

_Que creció y se convirtió en un hombre, un mago, poderoso, seductor... Nah, no se preocupe, Dumbledore, los chicos malos son más divertidos, siempre lo he dicho.

El mago se mostraba confuso y su, en otra hora, elocuente discurso, era ahora titubeante. Farfullaba sílabas incoherentes sin saber qué decir.

_A él tampoco tuvo valor de enfrentarse, ¿verdad? Por eso lo dejó medrar y por eso murió Lily... y usted, maldito cobarde mentiroso, ha dejado que Severus cargue con ese peso todo este tiempo. Pudo haber evitado todo esto... pero fue incapaz...por amor...

_ Pronuncia esa palabra de un modo muy despectivo, pero es normal para alguien que convierte un sentimiento tan bello en algo tan... sucio.

_¿Sucio?¡Sucio!

El pecho de la muggle subía y bajaba rápida y profundamente.

_Es capaz de juzgarme sucia tan tranquilamente por algo que ocurrió contra mi voluntad, delante de sus ojos, ¡de todos sus ojos!_dijo señalando los demás cuadros de la alta pared_ sin que ni uno de ustedes dijera nada para remediarlo... me dan asco. Usted el primero. ¿Cómo de puro debe ser el amor?¿Cómo el suyo?

_ El amor de Severus a Lily, fue puro.

La muggle cerro los ojos. El viejo sabía dar donde dolía.

_Pero el de ella no lo fue_habló con rabia, decidida a soltar todo el veneno que llevaba tiempo tragando, callándose lo que pensaba de ella cada vez que aparecía entre los recuerdos de Severus_ Ella también le usó, ella también le traicionó. Se hizo amiga de los mismos que le apabullaban, permitió que se burlaran de él porque las "bromas" de los merodeadores eran menos pesadas que las que hacían los amigos mortífagos de Severus...¿menos pesadas para quién? No para Severus. Le abandonó. Porque él fue su amigo cuando ella era la rara. Pero ella le dejó a su suerte cuando el raro aquí fue él. En vez de rescatarlo de sí mismo, de darle la confianza y el apoyo que necesitaba, le dejó de lado por sus nuevos y más brillantes amigos. Ella misma le lanzó a las manos del Lord. ¡Y él se muere cada vez que recuerda que la llamó "sangre sucia"!.

Paró un momento para tomar aire. Había vomitado todo eso y no sabía muy bien como sentirse. Pero no había acabado.

_A mí se me ocurren unos cuántos no menos ofensivos insultos muggles para decirle. Se los merecía todos.

_Es bueno saberlo.

El aire se congeló en el pecho de la muggle.

Esa no era la voz titubeante del viejo.

Era la ronca, profunda y salvaje voz de Severus que surgía arrancada de un oscuro abismo.

No tuvo valor para volverse y enfrentar su mirada. En cambio sí que pudo ver el triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore brillando por un segundo, antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo.

Si alguna vez tuvo más ganas de echarse a llorar, no lo recordaba.

Quería llorar por el daño que le había hecho a Severus. Ella no lo había pretendido, podría haber dicho lo mismo, con otras palabras, con otro tono y en otras circunstancias y si no lo había hecho había sido precisamente por evitar ese daño.

Quería llorar por haber sido tan tonta crédula y confiada que había caído de lleno en la trampa que Dumbledore le había tendido. Se estaba ahogando con su propia soga.

_ ¿No quiere mirarme a la cara, señorita Demons?

Su voz era fría como el hielo.

No, no, mil veces no. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo, deshacer dolor.

_Usted lo ha planeado todo_dijo despectivamente mirando al cuadro_ Me ha traído aquí y me ha hecho hablar a sabiendas... ¿qué se supone qué pretendía?

_Yo tan solo_ dijo Dumbledore con voz inocente_ quería preguntarle cómo te encontrabas, Severus. Te he notado extraño estas últimas semanas. No tenía ni idea que la conversación iba a terminar así.

La rabia hervía en la sangre de la muggle al ver el tono apesadumbrado con que Dumbledore hablaba.

Maldito viejo manipulador.

_¿Ha conseguido lo que quería?_increpó otra vez al retrato_ Ya le tiene de nuevo colgado del garfio del dolor para poder malearle a su antojo.

Actuó por impulso, no lo pensó un momento, pero daba igual. De haberlo pensado, habría hecho lo mismo.

La muggle se encaminó hacia el retrato, alcanzando su altura a base de subirse en la silla que presidía la mesa del despacho.

Ignoró, o tal vez no oyó los "Señorita Demons, basta" del señor Snape y los "Deje eso ¿Qué está haciendo?" de Dumbledore.

Con decisión sacó el cuchillo de plata del bolsillo de su túnica y lo clavó en el lienzo_ _No va a hacer más daño ya, viejo __ rasgando la tela de arriba a abajo.

¿Era Snape gritando "no"? ¿o era el fantasmágorico grito agónico del cuadro?

Largas lenguas de un gas blanquecino surgieron del retrato, como si sangrara, ondulando en el aire, girando en círculos. Demons se volvió y miró por primera vez a Severus, que trataba en vano de contener las claras estelas sin conseguirlo.

Siguieron girando hasta formar una imagen diáfana.

En el mismo despacho, un Dumbledore transparente observaba a un Snape translúcido conjurar una cierva plateada que brillaba y saltaba por toda la habitación.

_Severus, ¿después de tanto tiempo?_preguntaba Dumbledore.

_Siempre.

"Siempre. Siempre. Siempre" La voz llena de devoción del señor Snape, le hizo largas y sangrantes heridas en el alma.

Pero era lo que ella esperaba ¿no? El amor siempre tiene un vencedor y un vencido.

A lo peor, dos vencidos.


	62. Lily

Snape gritó.

_¡Señorita Demons, basta!

Pero la muggle no le oía, o no quería oirle. Desgarró el cuadro de Dumbledore y las lenguas blancas en las que contuvo su conciencia quedaron libres, desperdigándose por la habitación, formando un lento torbellino que no pudo atrapar.

Tomaron forma.

Snape se vió a sí mismo invocando un patronus y contestándole a Albus, que no era por Potter por lo que actuaba, que era por Lily.

Siempre.

El mismo recuerdo le succionó transportándole a otro momento y a otro lugar de su memoria. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, antes de mirar a la muggle.

Estaba desatada, furiosa y dolida. Y Snape la perforaba con sus ojos como si fuera a rematarla.

Se encaminó hacia él con pasos enérgicos y largos aún con el pequeño cuchillo en la mano. Tan directa hacia él, que instintivamente, Severus sacó su varita.

La muggle apartó la mano con la que le apuntaba con un empujón de su antebrazo y bruscamente le dió la hoja de plata para que la agarrara, apretando con su mano para que la sostuviera firmemente.

_No use su magia. Si quiere matarme, hágalo de forma muggle, ensuciándose las manos_ llevó la mano del mago con el pequeño puñal a la altura de su cuello_ Corte aquí, si lo hace bien profundo, me desangraré en un minuto, dos a lo sumo; si intenta apuñalarme tendrá que clavarla unas cuantas veces para causarme un daño grave, la hoja es demasiado corta.

Severus alzó una ceja y la miró distante desde sus negros abismos, sorprendido ante la determinación que demostraba.

_¿Y para qué querría matarla? ¿Eso va a solucionar la tontería que ha hecho?

_Eso es lo que veo cuando me mira, que querría hacerlo.

Snape trató de usar un tono desprovisto de emociones, trató de tomar el control de la situación.

_¿Sabe cuánto me costó hacer ese hechizo? Meses de trabajo, desperdiciado en un momento. ¿Se puede saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? Aún contaba con Dumbledore para...

_Ya no le era útil para nada_ la voz de ella también era vacía_ Salvo para que no se olvidara de su culpa y no flaqueara en su misión. ¿Es eso lo que le preocupa?¿el cuadro?¿nada más?

 _Oh, sí,... eso_ , pensó el mago.

_¿Quiere que hablemos de Lily, tal vez?

Los ojos de la muggle brillaban como espejos. Tercas lágrimas enjauladas. Snape vió como se mordía la lengua e, igual de enérgicamente se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho. Severus se adelantó y la sujetó por la muñeca.

_No huya.

_No huyo, me voy. Suélteme.

_Ni lo piense.

Snape aprovechó el momento en que ella se quedó quieta mirándolo y se trasladó mediante aparición a sus habitaciones. La muggle no estaba menos enojada en su cuarto que en el despacho.

_Le he dicho que me suelte.

_Y yo le he dicho que no quiero. ¿No quería hablar de algo? ¿o ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir?

_Puedo repetírselo si no ha tenido bastante, aunque pensaba que era lo suficientemente claro para que lo entendiera. Pero no, no he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Lo que no sé es si usted ha escuchado ya todo lo que quería escuchar. Pare, me hace daño.

Snape no aflojó la presa sobre su muñeca, más aún, se la retorció, pegándola a él y pasó su otro brazo por detras de la espalda de la muggle, aprisionándola contra su pecho.

_Aún no he empezado a hacerle daño. ¿A qué ha venido esto? ¡Ya sabía lo de Lily desde el principio!

_ ¿Es que no ha visto la jugada del viejo? Me llama al despacho y me hace hablar de ella de esa manera, sabiendo que usted llegaría y escucharía...

_¿No podría ser que yo llegara de casualidad?_ La muggle dejó de debatirse un momento entre sus brazos para mirarle alzando una ceja, el hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cruel_ Es cierto, Dumbledore me había citado. ¿Y qué? Ha sido usted la que ha hablado.

Se mantenía duro como una piedra. La muggle podía retorcese lo que quisiera, no iba a zafarse de él, ni de su agarre ni de sus preguntas.

_¡Porque él me provocó!

_¿Le ha provocado el cuadro de un viejo mago? La creía más lista. ¿Qué le dijo?

_Suélteme

_No. ¿Qué le dijo?

La muggle temblaba de rabia.

_No fué lo que dijo, sino lo que insinuó.

_Ilústreme, no he estado presente durante toda la conversación.

La muggle igualaba su dureza, casi escupía las palabras.

_Dijo que su amor por Lily era puro.

_Esa parte sí la oí, ¿qué dijo antes?

La muggle bajó los ojos y Severus continuó presionando sin compasión.

_ No se esconda tras sus bonitas pestañas. ¿Qué le dijo antes?

La muggle titubeó un poco, pero pareció cambiar de opinión, tal vez porque pensara que Severus no podría hablarle con más desprecio al saberlo que con el que ya lo hacía ahora.

_Me dijo que yo transformaba lo bello en sucio_ por fin dejó de temblar, irguiéndose con orgullo, desafiante_ Dió a entender que Lily fue su amor y que yo sólo era su ...

_¿Y qué es eso que se ha quedado por decir de Lily? Suéltelo todo, ya puestos.

Severus la había interrumpido a propósito para que no dijera esa odiosa palabra, tuvo bastante con escucharlo de Yaxley aquella vez. Pero ella sólo escuchó de nuevo ese maldito nombre. Él lo había querido.

_Cuando usted cumpla su "misión" diciéndole a Potter que tiene que morir y luego vaya a dejarse asesinar por él o por el Lord, cualquiera de los dos que sepa antes que usted es el verdadero propietario de la varita de saúco,... cuando muera y si tiene suerte de haberse redimido de sus pecados y suba ligero como el aire al cielo de los magos ¿cree que va a encontrarse con ella? ¿cree que va a aparecéserle brillante y plateada como su cierva con los brazos abiertos para darle las gracias y perdonarle?... y si así fuera, ¿sabe de quién será la mano que ella apriete, el hombre que esté a su lado, dispuesto a lo mejor también a darle las gracias? James, señor Snape, James. James Potter estará a su lado. Estarán juntos. Nada habrá cambiado.

Severus apretó los dientes y el cepo con el que la tenía presa.

_He amado a Lily siempre, desde que la conocí. Siempre.

La muggle volvió a retorcerse, pero él no dejó que se apartara ni un milímetro.

_Déjeme._siguió pidiendo inútilmente_ Ya lo sé, lo he sabido desde que le toqué por primera vez cuando el Lord me lo ordenó en la mansión de los Malfoy. Pero que la haya amado no significa que ella se lo mereciera.

_Que no se lo mereciera no me afecta en absoluto para que la amara. ¿Me cree tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta, incluso siendo tan joven, de que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos? ¿No ha oído lo que dicen? El amor es ciego. Pues yo no estaba ciego, yo sabía que la quería y que ella apenas me soportaba. Sin embargo, la he amado siempre y a pesar de ese amor, fue por mi culpa, por mi premura por contarle al Lord aquella profecía que la condené a muerte. A ella, a la única persona del mundo que me había importado_La voz de Snape temblaba en su pecho_ Yo la maté.

La muggle no dejaba de debatirse tratando de escapar. La apretó más aún contra su pecho, atrapando sus brazos entre los cuerpos de ambos, clavándole los dedos en la muñeca, frenándola con un abrazo sobre su espalda y agarrando la oscilante cabeza de la muggle, presiónándola contra su hombro, obligándola a escuchar, obligándose a contarlo.

_Y luego no pude protegerla. Le rogué al Lord, a Dumbledore, pero yo no hice nada, nada salvo esperar. Esperar hasta verla muerta.

Su tono era tan frío y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que la muggle se asustó.

_El señor tenebroso había desaparecido. Si no le hubiéramos dado por muerto me hubiera enfrentado a él, hubiera ido a matarle yo mismo. Pero él no estaba y fuí a buscar a Dumbledore con la misma intención: vengarme por la muerte de Lily que él no había evitado. ¿Que si creía que podía ganar? Por supuesto que no, a ninguno de ellos. Iba, prácticamente, a suicidarme. Pero Dumbledore me convenció o yo me dejé convencer, de que aún podría honrar su memoria protegiendo a aquel por el que ella dió su vida. Le prometí que lo haría, le prometí a Dumbledore que haría lo que me pidiera, cualquier cosa. ¿Cree que el que Lily no me amara, quita valor a mi promesa?

La muggle parecía sollozar pidiendo que la soltara, él simplemente acercó su boca a su pelo " ¡conteste!".

_No.

_ No ¿qué?

_No le quita valor, ni yo...

Ella calló ¿por qué callaba?

_Continúe, ni usted ¿qué?

_ Yo no le... estimaría.. tanto si no hubiera hecho esa promesa.

_Lo sé, usted está tan loca que piensa que lo que hice, que lo que hago, tiene sentido. Parece ser la única aparte de mí mismo. Nunca he dudado que los motivos de Albus eran otros muy distintos. He tenido tiempo de sobra para comprobarlo. Y luego me llevaron a Azkaban. ¿Sabe lo que es un dementor? De gracias de no haberse encontrado con ninguno de ellos. Son criaturas parasitarias, sanguijuelas que se alimentan de la alegría y las ganas de vivir de las personas, le extraen toda la felicidad que pueden, le arruinan el alma para luego absorberla. Le aseguro que conmigo no consiguieron alimento. Era entonces un ser tan miserable, con un agujero negro y frío, infinito en el alma. Nada podían sacar de mí. Tan oscuro por dentro que casi parecían confundirme con uno de los suyos. Dumbledore me sacó de allí. Me dió una casa, un trabajo y un motivo por el que seguir respirando. Por eso le he obedecido siempre ciegamente, sin cuestionarle. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera acabado en el fondo del lago la primera semana que estuve aquí.

La muggle tiritaba, tal era la desesperación de Snape que ella aún podía sentirla mordiéndole la carne.

_ Pues sí, señorita Demons,_continuó_ he amado a Lily, siempre, con un amor puro, como dice Dumbledore, porque jamás tuve de ella ni una caricia. Lo cual nos lleva a usted y a su ataque de celos.

_Yo no tengo celos

_Miente muy mal, es necesario que lo sepa. Ha resultado una celosa magnífica, tal y como predijo.

_Suélteme.

_Le he dicho que no quiero._Su voz grave junto a su oído la desgarraba_ No quiero soltarla.

La afianzó más aún con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano comenzó a a acariciala salvajemente, rudo, inflexible.

_Digo que llegamos a usted. ¿No quiere saber lo que ha sido para mí?¿Hoy no quiere hablar de primaveras?

Estaba claro que lo que quería hoy la muggle era escabullirse como un ratoncillo asustado.


	63. Demons

_No, no quiero saberlo. Tuvo su momento, ¿sabe? Yo aún estoy viva, no como Lily, ella puede esperar eternamente, yo no.

_Exigente hasta el final, ¿eh? Luego dice que no está celosa.

_Suélteme si quiere hablarme de algo.

_Si la suelto se marchará, tal vez acepte la oferta de Minerva... Claro que sé que le ha propuesto sacarla de aquí. ¿Olvida que soy un buen espía?

Snape hablaba casi en voz baja al lado de su oído, sin dejar de apretarla contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar su costado, su espalda, sus nalgas y sus muslos, lentamente, sintiendo el deslizar de la tela sobre la piel.

_Usted aparece sin más, un estorbo. Un paquete que el Lord me ordena llevarme a casa, un obstáculo más, una preocupación más. No pensé que pasara de aquella primera noche, tan mal estaba... pero lo hizo, se despertó y me sorprendí al oirla tan claramente dentro de mi cabeza. Solo aquella vez, nunca más he podido saber qué pensaba o qué sentía si no era porque me lo dijera o porque lo adivinara.

_Un estorbo..._protestó la muggle

_Un estorbo, sí. Pero cuando volví a casa después de dejarla en la mansión de los Malfoy, me sorprendí de nuevo pensando en usted, en cómo se había mudado de piel, pequeña serpiente, para complacerle, para conseguir unos días más de vida. Y me hizo sonreir al pensar en su descaro pese a la complicada situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Sabe lo que hice después de que me dijera que mi mirada era muy intensa? Me miré al espejo durante unos minutos, para averiguar que había visto en mí. Apenas si la recordaba el resto del tiempo, misiones del Lord, ya sabe, pero cuando tenía que ir a la mansión esperaba encontrarla. Por algún extraño motivo siempre se alegraba de verme. Y comencé a pensar en usted más a menudo.

Demons aspiraba rápidamente, el abrazo del hombre la sofocaba. Pegada a su cuerpo, invadida por su olor y abrumada por la intensidad de su voz. Las caricias sobre su cuerpo eran lo de menos.

_ Colagusano me informaba regularmente. Le tenía bien enganchado ¿verdad? "Claro, señor Pettigrew, fue usted muy valiente señor Pettigrew".

_Suélteme, déjeme...¡no tiene derecho a espiarme!

_Tenía derecho entonces y lo tengo ahora. Usted es mi responsabilidad ¿o no se acuerda de la no promesa que me hizo hacerle? Esperaba las visitas a casa de los Malfoy con una ansiedad distinta. El día que fuí a llevar la espada y comprendí que algo iba mal...Oh, no sabe como de penosos se me hicieron los escasos metros para llegar hasta donde estaba...y cuando ví que Bellatrix la estaba torturando...Siempre me ha acusado de pensar demasiado, pues no me lo pensé para sacarla de allí, ya arreglaría después las consecuencias. Nada más el sentir sus dedos enganchados en los botones de mi túnica me daba el coraje de mil hombres.

Snape la tomó por el pelo para obligarla a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Demons estaba confusa, sorprendida: o ella lo entendía muy mal o Snape se estaba declarando.

_No tenía ni idea, ¿verdad? a pesar de tener toda mi vida en la punta de sus dedos_Snape chasqueó la lengua.

_Es usted odioso, señor Snape.

_No tanto, ¿verdad? no tan odioso cuando metió las manos bajo mi túnica al lado del lago. Le juro que otro hombre menos curtido la hubiera echado al suelo y tomado allí mismo sobre la nieve, dándole a la señorita McGonagall algo por lo que retorcerse entre las sábanas.

_No me mienta, usted pensó en Lily entonces.

_Muy cierto, pensaba en ella entonces y también cuando me besó aquí, en este cuarto, después de su paseo con el Lord por el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Recuerda? Fue la primera vez que se desnudó para mí. Verla fue espectacular. ¿Qué otra mujer hubiera hecho eso? Ninguna en su sano juicio.

Demons resopló, le dolía la espalda, le dolían los brazos y no sabía a dónde quería llegar Severus con esa charla.

_Pensaba en Lily muy a menudo, usted me hacía pensar en ella casi constantemente. Incluso aquella vez que me desnudé yo para usted. No comprendía su insistencia, ¿por qué usted no veía al monstruo que Lily vió, al que todos veían? Ni mis cicatrices la asustaron. Le aseguro que me supuso un gran esfuerzo no recordarla mientras la devoraba... sobre todo los tres primeros segundos. Luego recordé al Lord sujetándola, besándola... usted era mía. Él no tenía derecho a tocarla. Y yo iba a borrar todo rastro que él pudiera haber dejado en usted, con mis manos, con mi lengua, con mi.. ¿cómo la llamó? "portentosa nariz" con lo que usted pidiera.

Demons se sonrojó al pensar en aquella vez, su primera vez. Estaba ofuscada, ¿qué era lo que quería decirle? Casi lo único que había entendido era que él había dicho que ella era suya.

_ Y cada vez desde entonces, cada vez que se me acercaba sentía una fiera rugiendo en mi pecho. Usted no tiene compasión. Me provocaba constantemente haciendo caso omiso de mis reticencias, siempre obligándome a ceder a sus deseos.

_No recuerdo que le haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza ni una de las veces.

_¡Ah! Y siempre hablándome cuando... durante... Siempre me ha gustado que hable.

_¡Suélteme y diga lo que tenga que decir!

_No pienso soltarla_ dijo mientras la aferraba y colocaba una pierna entre las de ella, pegándola a su muslo_ Y he ensayado este discurso varias veces, así que no me interrumpa.

La muggle aún se agitaba inútilmente, porque lo único que conseguía era frotarse contra el cuerpo del mago, contra su pierna ahora mientras él seguía acariciando su cuerpo.

_No me he sentido más hombre en la vida que en el momento que dijo que yo le gustaba.

Snape la besaba, ni siquiera buscaba su boca, besaba su pelo, su oreja, su hombro, allí donde la alcanzaba.

_Ni me he sentido más vacío que en aquellas semanas en que me negó su presencia. Ni más inútil que cuando el Lord la torturó usando un Imperius tal como vió en mis recuerdos. Ni jamás de los jamases me he sentido tan necesario como cuando usted afirmó que lloraría ríos ,mares y océanos sobre mi tumba.

Demons tenía miedo, no de él, ni de lo que decía, sino de lo que parecía que estaba haciendo.

_ Me gustó mucho saber de su vida, me pasaría toda la noche escuchándola hablar, escucharla me hace olvidar mi tormento. Tocarla me hace olvidar mi tormento.

Snape metió la mano bajo la túnica de la muggle marcando sus dedos por toda la longitud de su muslo, tocándola por encima de su ropa interior.

_Me gusta escucharla hablar de primaveras y renaceres aún cuando lo que se dislumbra en el horizonte es la cercanía de la noche más oscura.

Snape deslizó sus dedos por debajo del elástico, riendo gravemente unos segundos al comprobar que a pesar de su resistencia, ella estaba húmeday palpitante.

Su voz comenzó a sonar mucho más vibrante y profunda.

_Lily... Lily fue el cofre donde yo puse todos mis anhelos. ¿Quiere saber qué es usted?

_No_dijo en un susurro.

Snape la agarró más fuerte aún y tiró de la ropa interior rasgándola. Demons ahogó un grito ronco al sentir el dolor de la tela clavándose en su carne.

El mago la penetró con dos dedos. Aunque ella seguía intentado escaparse de su abrazo, Snape sentía el fuego de sus entrañas y el licor que destilaba.

_Déjeme_ pidió ella.

_No, aún no. Aún tengo que sentirla una vez más contraerse en torno a mí. Deme lo que me ha dado siempre, su salvajismo. Deme su inconsciencia y su locura. Deme esa impudicia de la que la acusó su padre, deme la "impureza" de la que la acusa Dumbledore_la mano de Severus se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, empapándose_ Sigo diciendo que no alberga maldad alguna. Si alguien quiere reducirla a ser eso, es que no sabe ni sabrá jamás lo profunda que es su mente o lo generosa que es su alma, ni imaginará que esto es lo más puro, honrado y hermoso que nadie me ha regalado jamás.

Demons jadeó renegando consumida por el deseo, no quería, no de esa forma.

Snape seguía aprisionándola y besándola donde alcanzaba. Su voz ronca acariciaba cara terminación nerviosa de su piel.

_¿Es porque no he preguntado su nombre? ¿y qué hay en un nombre?_Snape aspiró su pelo_ Lo que llamamos rosa con cualquier otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma. No se cierre a mí ahora, ahora que le hablo de todo esto. No lo hizo cuando dejó que no hablara y que quedara todo en el limbo de lo indefinido. Cada centímetro de libertad que me ha dado, cada vez que no ha cuestionado mis acciones y mis pensamientos, cada vez que ha aceptado mi mal humor, mi soberbia, mi rudeza... lo único que ha conseguido ha sido atarme más a usted. Sólo me ha exigido esclavitud a su cuerpo, una esclavitud que he estado más que dispuesto a soportar y he disfrutado cada segundo. Lily me hizo sufrir de una manera indecible pero usted..., usted no se ha quedado atrás en darme tormentos.

Demons hundió su rostro en el pecho de Severus, su corazón galopaba tan salvajemente que era capaz de oirlo. Estaba como borracha por todo cuanto el mago le decía. Siempre se empeñaba en hablarle mientras la cegaba con sus caricias. Su cuerpo ardía entero oprimido por el abrazo del mago. Tenía los sentidos saturados: los besos atormentados e imprecisos con los que el mago llenaba su pelo, su rostro y su cuello; su brazo en su espalda reteniéndola, diciéndole una y otra y otra vez que no quería soltarla; la forma en que la acariciaba con pasadas largas recorriendo todo su cuerpo; la mano firme de Severus la taladraba arrancando un placer robado a las paredes de su vagina; su voz, vibrante, profunda y apasionada recorriendo cada fibra de su ser y la desesperación que Severus le transmitía...Porque eso era lo que trataba de decirle, que estaba desesperado.

_Démelo todo, señorita Demons.

Snape mordía su mejilla, buscaba su barbilla dejando un surco de besos hasta su cuello, encorvándose para alcanzarla. Arrastaba sus labios garganta arriba aguantándola con su brazo algo más delicadamente al notar que las piernas no la sostenían. ¿Por qué la condenada no decía nada?¿Por qué no le devolvía los besos? Su cuerpo bramaba, ¿Qué obstáculo impedía que su volcán le estallara en los dedos? Su propio cuerpo iba a reventar solo con tocarla, solo con sentir su respiración agitada.

_ ¿Es que no me sientes, maldita seas?_ Snape la sacudió hasta que ella ¡por fin! desenterró la cabeza y pudo perderse en sus ojos castaños, sin la profundidad del chocolate, sin el brillo del ámbar, simplemente marrones_ ¿No escuchas que estoy rezándole a tu Dios para que tenga compasión de mí?

Demons entreabrió la boca exhalando entrecortadamente. Snape gruñó triunfante cuando su mano se empapó de la lava ardiente que escapaba en oleadas del cuerpo de la muggle, anegando sus muslos. Derrotada por un orgasmo devastador. Por fin ella alzaba el rostro. Por fin trepaba con los dedos por su túnica y alzaba los brazos hasta su cuello, por fin ella enredaba sus dedos tirando de su pelo y le conducía hasta su boca, exigiéndole un beso.

_Mierda,_dijo ella sobre sus labios_ Severus...

Su lengua ávida, le invadió sin piedad y Snape se aferró al cuerpo de ella mientras su propio cuerpo convulso, tembló y explotó, incapaz de contenerse.


	64. Última parada

Tuvo que sostenerse en el cuerpo de Snape.

Las piernas le fallaban, las fuerzas le fallaban. Sentía que había sido demolida entera, en cuerpo y alma.

Con cuidadosa precaución la sentó en el sofá, pero ella no dejó de escudarse en su pecho, con la cabeza enterrada en él.

_Vamos, vamos...levante esa cabeza. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de mirarme? ¿La he asustado con la impetuosidad de mis sentimientos?

Desde la negrura de la túnica del mago, Demons adivinaba su sonrisa torcida, riéndose de ella o de sí mismo, acaso de los dos.

Pellizcó la tela a la que se agarraba ahogando un largo suspiro, trató de rehacerse y levantó la mirada.

Snape arrugó sus ojos un segundo y juntó sus cejas calibrando el alcance de los daños.

_Parece usted una niña que después de llorar durante horas para que le compren un juguete, lo coje, lo mira y lo deja a un lado justo cuando lo consigue.

El tono de su voz era indescifrable.

Demons le miró entonces con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza que se le clavó como un puñal, un poco más largo y dañino que la daga de plata.

_Mi pobre Severus...Habías ensayado tu discurso y todo, y yo te lo estropeo. Incluso habías recitado a Shakespeare:" ¿Qué hay en un nombre?"_declamó_ "Lo que llamamos rosa con cualquier otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma. Si Romeo se llamara de otro modo conservaría siempre su amada perfección que no depende de su nombre". Romeo y Julieta, buena elección. Nuestro.. amor... es igual de trágico.

Demons volvió a suspirar largamente con el aire temblando al salir entre sus labios.

_No soy una niña caprichosa que se ha cansado muy pronto de un juguete_ dijo mientras volvía a refugiarse en su pecho, a agarrarse a la tela de su túnica como si necesitara asirse a algo para no caerse_ Más bien soy una niña a la que tras enseñarle el juguete que tanto deseaba, con el que sabe que va a jugar horas y horas sin aburrirse conservándolo a su lado mientras crezca, su favorito... se lo colocan en la estantería más alta, a la que no llega y le dicen que no podrá jugar hasta que se coma las acelgas. Y no me gustan las acelgas, son amargas. Si no estoy saltando de alegría y arrancándole la túnica o pidiéndole que me deje llamar a alguna amiga para poder contárselo todo con pelos y señales mientras grito de emoción es porque... porque...

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos con urgencia, con ansiedad.

_Porque resulta que la más hermosa y violenta declaración de amor que he tenido, la única que he deseado en toda mi vida, viene acompañada de una despedida.

Fue Snape el que volvió a llevar la cabeza de la mujer a su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos, volviendo a besar su pelo mientras cerraba los ojos incapaz de soportar verla tratando valientemente de no mostrar el desgarro de su alma. Incapaz de mostrarle tampoco su propia herida.

_La vida es una mierda, señor Snape. Te arrebata justo lo que más quieres cuando más lo necesitas. No va a dejar que me quede, ¿verdad?

_¿Ya vuelvo a ser el señor Snape?¿Nada de Severus?

La muggle le empujó con el cuerpo, un pequeño toque, protestando. Snape rió y ella sonrió desde su escondite.

_No. No voy a dejar que se quede. Sería una temeridad. Espero que no llore ahí abajo, me va a manchar la túnica.

Demons volvió a empujarle.

_No pienso volver a tutearle mientras usted no haga lo mismo. Bueno, a lo mejor se me escapa algún Severus mientras le tenga dentro de mí... si da tiempo otra vez.

El mago volvió a reir.

_¿No va a darme ninguna respuesta?¿Alguna palabra dulce con la que entibiar mi ánimo cuando duerma sin usted?

_ Ya que va a echar mi cuerpo a patadas de su dormitorio, puede quedarse con mi alma para que le caliente por las noches. Me la ha arrebatado con malas artes como un demonio.

_Me temo que sería igual de abrasadora.

Snape volvió a abrazarla. Seguía sin querer soltarla. Demons cerró los ojos y se adormeció acunada por la respiración del mago.

_Puede doblarse, pero no quebrarse, ¿eh? Sigue sin compadecerse de mí. Sabe lo que me ha costado decirle todo eso y no va a responderme nada a cambio. La odio.

Demons volvió a sonreir, él hablaba pausadamente, profundamente, mientras paraba de vez en cuando para volver a besarle el pelo. Cuando él dijo "la odio" lo hizo con un tono tal que parecía decir "te quiero". La muggle se mordió el labio. No podía decirle nada, porque no encontraba las palabras para describir la inundación que tenía en el cuerpo, un gigantesco tsunami que le llegaba hasta la garganta.

_Yo también le odio. Con toda mi alma.

Y levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos empañados para que no dudara de la intención de ese "le odio". Abrió la boca intentando decir algo más. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero no lo hizo. No podía. Las palabras que dijera iban a ir acompañadas de lágrimas y ella era terca a ese respecto.

Snape la impulsó con sus brazos para acercarla a su rostro amagando un beso, torciendo su perfil a un lado y al otro como si no encontrara la postura adecuada para su nariz. El aire se escapó de la sonrisa de la muggle que no dudó en cojer su rostro y guiarle como tantas veces hiciera antes.

Demons no quería separarse y volvía a buscarle con los labios en cuanto él se retiraba, leía en su piel que se impacientaba. Estaba decidido a sacarla de allí y cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más hacerlo.

_¿Cuándo piensa deshacerse de mí?

_Ya, encuanto usted se "vista"_ dijo señalando con la cabeza la ropa interior de la muggle tirada y rota en el suelo_ y yo me...bueno, tengo que resolver un pequeño problema.

Snape alzó una ceja mientras miraba con intención su propia entrepierna. La muggle rió a carcajadas.

_¡¿No me diga qué...?!_ exclamó sorprendida sin dejar de reirse_ ¡Señor Snape, qué falta de control!¡Se ha dejado ir como un quinceañero!

_Eso, mófese encima del efecto que produce en mí.

Lo dijo con voz ronca debajo de su oreja mientras arañaba con sus dientes la parte alta de su cuello.

_Levántese, sea buena. La dejaré pasar primero al baño.

A regañadientes, abandonó su regazo y le obedeció, saliendo rápidamente tras un fugaz aseo y se encaminó a la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa interior. Snape tenía una muda en la mano preparado para entrar y cerró la puerta con suavidad tras recibir la mirada divertida de la muggle. Ella se frotó la cara en cuanto él entró. No quería irse, pero de nada serviría protestar salvo para pelearse con él. Y lo último que quería en estos momentos, era pelearse con él. Abrió el cajón con brusquedad incapaz de expresar su frustración de otra manera. Las botellitas que le diera el malogrado Colagusano tintinearon.

_¡Ni se le ocurra llevarse nada mágico con usted!

Demons también alzó la voz para que él también la oyera tras la puerta cerrada.

_¿Y eso por qué?¿Alteraría el continuo espacio-tiempo creando una paradoja que destruiría el mundo o algo parecido?

_¿Cómo dice?

Snape salió del baño mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse la túnica.

_Nada_dijo suspirando_ Es que me encanta cómo me deja el pelo ese champú.

Snape la tomó del brazo acercándola nuevamente a su pecho. Aunque parecía decidido y tranquilo, la muggle no dejaba de notar la ansiedad que le consumía por dentro. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sumar la suya a la ya incómoda carga de Severus.

_¿Vamos?

La muggle miró alrededor despidiéndose con la mirada de lo que había sido su casa, su mundo, durante los últimos meses. La cama, el sofá, el suelo, el baño... todos los lugares en que habían hablado, discutido y copulado como salvajes o al ritmo lento que prefería el mago... El rincón desordenado con sus notas, ingredientes y pociones que tanto irritaba a Severus... O se iba ya, o no se iría nunca. Demons asintió secamente y el aire se volvió negro.

El lugar donde aparecieron no parecía más iluminado.

Demons tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaban en la habitación donde le vió por primera vez. Pesadas estanterías con libros y libros. Muebles ajados y tapicerías descoloridas, y el mismo ambiente opresivo y melancólico.

_¿Me ha traído a su casa?

Snape contrajo su pecho involuntariamente, su voz sonaba llena de esperanza.

_No podemos aparecernos en el mundo muggle con estas ropas_ de un armario sacó unos tejanos y una amplia sudadera que a Demons le parecieron de otra vida_Quítese la túnica.

_Usted y su manía por desnudarme...

Snape la miró con los ojos como tizones.

_Dígame, ¿cuántas veces me ha dejado desnudarla? Sea sincera, siempre se ha quitado la ropa usted.

Demons se acercó con aquella forma de caminar felina e insinuante.

_Si quiere, le dejo hacerlo... como regalo de despedida.

Snape la tomó por una mano que llevó a sus labios besando el dorso, la palma y la muñeca. Tiró de ella agarrándola por la cintura. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias de besarla más que ahora, que sabía que le quedaban pocos momentos de tener su boca.

Sus labios se rozaban, la muggle le tocaba suavemente con la punta de la lengua y los atrapaba entre los suyos. Era un beso tímido, cobarde y tembloroso tal como se sentían ellos dos.

Mientras Demons sujetaba su rostro y deslizaba los dedos hacia el oscuro pelo del mago se sorprendía como todo parecía distinto entre ellos ahora. Su corazón parecía ensancharse hasta llegar a tocarle la piel y latir en los labios que Severus adoraba con los suyos. Si había sentido algo más tierno o dulce en su vida, no lo recordaba.

Snape volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo con un suspiro y en un impulso la cogió en brazos. Resistiéndose a bromear al respecto la muggle se dejó cargar escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios.

Un hilo de luz habitado por miles de partículas de brillante polvo cortaba la habitación oscurecida por pesadas cortinas. Casi sin dejar de besarla, Severus la echó en la cama tumbándose a su lado. La miraba como quien admira un cuadro, fijando en su mente cada detalle: el nacimiento de su pelo castaño, sus cejas alargadas, la tenue arruga en el puente de su nariz... sus pómulos afilados, su nariz perfecta sobre unos labios rosados y carnosos. Dibujó con un dedo la línea de su mentón dejándose a su vez mirar por ella. Pareciera la primera vez que se vieran. Ella parecía más jóven e insegura bajo su escrutadora mirada y a él se el escapó media sonrisa al ver hincharse su pecho mientras su dedo viajaba de la barbilla al cuello de su túnica.

Demons cerró los ojos mientras sentía los dedos habilidosos del mago desabrochar cada botón dando gracias por primera vez de lo complicado de su vestimenta que iba a permitirle poseerle unos minutos más.

Dejó que Severus liberara su escote alzando la cabeza, mostrando visiblemente su deseo de ser besada ahí. Había pensado simplemente dejarse hacer pero hay costumbres que no se pierden.

El obediente Snape deslizó sus labios por la piel suave mientras sus manos seguían pechera abajo, no dejando un milímetro de piel rendida al toque de sus labios, o sus dedos o su ardiente lengua.

Demons también comenzó a deshacer la abotonadura, más torpe e impaciente. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando Severus, en un gesto que reconoció como propio, la cogió por lo cabellos para guiarla a su cuello y a su pecho plano que mostraba la apertura de la túnica. Aunque lo deseaba, no dejó que sus manos se apresuraran, rindiendo pletesía a esa meseta, continente de un corazón que latía desaforado bajo tan hermosa jaula.

Y mientras sus dedos alcanzaban la cintura abriendo la negrura de la tela a la palidez de su vientre, Demons se dejó llevar por las manos del mago cubriendo su piel lisa y la rugosidad de sus cicatrices de amantes besos, abandonando el territorio que reclamado cada vez que él quería que regresara a sus labios. Le liberó de las mangas pasando la yema de los dedos por cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta y con el filo de sus uñas, le recorría suavemente la zona interior de los brazos y las costillas. La cama crujió cuando ella se volvió más hacia él, apoyándose en sus costados, recorrió de nuevo su pecho mientras las manos de Severus ya no guiaban sino que sujetaban su pelo apartándolo para poder mirarla.

Descendió por la delgada línea de su ombligo tirando a veces con los dientes de ese suave y corto vello que le hacía cosquillas y trepaba de nuevo hasta su cuello y hasta su boca como un buceador subiría a la superficie a buscar aire.

En uno de esos besos, Snape se giró sobre ella dejándola bocarriba mientras él repetía el recorrido que ella había hecho. Esta vez el despejaba de ropa y colmaba de ardientes besos ascendiendo sus suaves colinas, provocando nudos en sus areolas al dibujarlas con su lengua. Demons no hubiera podido describir la calidez que despertaba en su cuerpo cuando sus pechos quedaban en la envoltura de sus manos o la ansiedad que le hacía elevar su torso haca él cuando se separaba de su piel.

Se acariciaron a una mano, mientras se terminaban de desnudar con la otra, ayudándose mutuamente. Quedó Snape de nuevo atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo cálido de su amante dejando que el peso de ella le hiciera hundirse en el colchón, la despeinaba al besarla, recorría su espalda hasta sus nalgas que cubría con sus manos igual que sus pechos, ciñendo un poco su carne, dibujando sus curvas y redondeces, y la presionaba más contra él. Como si a fuerza de apretarla pudiera meterla dentro de su piel y quedársela para siempre.

Rodaron de un costado, Snape mordía sus hombros buscando su nuca hasta que consiguió girarla y seguir besando su espalda, acariciando sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas con una presión suave pero inflexible. No fué la mano del mago al alcanzar su zona más ardiente lo que la hizo gemir, fue el suspiro de él en su oído al tocarla. La atrajo, pegando a su pecho la espalda de ella, dejando por debajo de su cuerpo un brazo con el que cubrió sus senos, llevando la otra mano al pubis de la mujer. Cubierta como una Venus sin brazos con los fuertes brazos de Severus sentía su cuerpo cocerse al fuego lento, temerosa de estallar en burbujas como la superficie de un caldero.

Cubrió con sus brazos los brazos que la cubrían; acarició con sus manos las manos que la acariciaban, moviendo su cintura para pegarse al sexo del mago que la golpeaba suavemente desde atrás, en un temblor que Severus no controlaba. El largo dedo de Snape se movía muy despacio, arriba y abajo sobre sus hinchados labios y se sintió morir cuando el delirante dedo presionó su clítoris al tiempo que se empujaba contra su espalda y mordía su nuca.

Toda la piel de Demons se volvió un órgano extremadamente sensible, casi dolorida al soportar su propio placer y el deseo de Severus, sin quejarse esta vez de la lentitud con la que el mago recorría su húmeda gruta o con la que presionaba su sexo a su espalda. Con más urgencia, Severus volvió a girarla sosteniendo su mirada unos segundos antes de volver y volver a besarla. Aunque hubiera gozado intensamente tomándola desde atrás teniendo las manos libres para tocarla a voluntad, no podía prescindir de ver sus ojos abiertos o insoportablemente cerrados, de respirar el aliento que se escapara de su boca, de besarla y besarla y besarla.

De lado, sin que hubiera vencedor o vencido en esta lucha, que era esta vez más que lucha, danza, Severus la tomó por el muslo que ella enredó en su cuerpo.

Ondularon como serpientes, sin mucha prisa en encontrar la postura en que sus cuerpos encajaran.

Demons se sintió invadida y tomó el rostro de Severus, encontrando su intensa mirada sin perderse un matiz de su negrura sintiéndose prenetrada en cuerpo y alma.

Los miembros enlazados no perdonaban un roce, las manos no abandonaban una caricia y los labios acabarían doloridos. De tan apretado abrazo, apenas sí se movían. Contra las apasionadas y largas embestidas de otras veces, en esta ocasión el roce de sus sexos consistía en los latidos de él y las contracciones de ella. Pero era más que suficiente.

Severus soñó con inventar un hechizo que congelara el tiempo y quedarse para siempre perdido en esos ojos y ese cuerpo.

Era como si entrando en ella, saliera de una crisálida. La horrible oruga transformada en mariposa.

Demons sentía que no habría momento mejor en la vida para llorar que ahora, ahora que todo el amor que se había negado en la vida pareciera habérsele devuelto de golpe. Tan intenso , tan voraz, tan destructor... que por naturaleza debía ser efímero, porque no habría alma capaz de soportarlo. Era como si todo lo que hubiera ser debidamente dosificado en años, Severus necesitara dárselo de golpe temeroso de no tener más tiempo para hacerlo de otro modo.

El orgasmo que otras veces les arrasaba la piel, pulsaba esta vez por debajo de ella expandiéndose lentamente provocando un hormigueo en cada terminación nerviosa.

Ella se aferró a él, jadeante, cuando el cuerpo de Severus tembló en varios espasmos.

Eran disparos irreversibles que anunciaron inclementes que la despedida había concluido.


	65. Imperecederamente

Demons se vistió con los tejanos y el sueter, sorprendida de que le sobraran unos tres centímetros de cinturilla. Se sentía desaliñada, sobre todo comparando su vestimenta con el formal traje gris de Snape.

_La camisa tenía que ser negra.._dijo ella.

_¿No hace ni unas horas que le he dado mi corazón y ya critica mi vestuario? ¡Mujeres!

Demons rió.

_El negro le sienta de maravilla_ respondió mientras le colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa y las solapas de la chaqueta.

Snape resopló.

_Ahora tengo que hacer algo que le va a doler.

_¿Se refiere a algo más aparte de separarme de usted sin saber si volveré a verle?

_Sí, deme el brazo.

Severus le remangó la manga izquierda. La marca tenebrosa se movía serpenteante, vívamente negra, levantando ampollas en la piel. Debía ser dolorosa, consideró, y no se había quejado más que un par de veces.

_Tras la primera desaparición del Lord traté de borrar la mía inútilmente con varios hechizos, afortunadamente no lo logré. Ahora, gracias a usted, conozco el correcto aunque... es la primera vez que lo hago. Si funciona, la protegeré del Lord, le haré creer que ha muerto.

_¿De qué? ¿de agotamiento sexual?

Snape la miró de reojo.

_A lo mejor le muestro una fantasía en que la torturo hasta la muerte harto de sus irónicos comentarios. Si no funciona, a lo mejor pierde el brazo.

_ A lo mejor, dice, ¡gran consuelo!.

_¿Hay alguien más de quien quiera despedirse?_ dijo refiriéndose al poder que tenía para contactar con los mortífagos y conocer sus pensamientos a distancia. Ella negó horrorizada_ Estése quieta.

Severus recitó Signum Ablatio con furiosa concentración.

La muggle no miró la carne quemarse y desprenderse pero aguantó mejor que el hombre-lobo la dolorosa transformación del brazo en carne viva hasta que quedó cubierto con nueva e inmaculada piel.

_ Se acabó_ anunció Snape gravemente. Demons dusó si se refería a la marca o a... bueno, a ellos.

El único motivo por el que Demons no demostraba la tristeza y la angustia que la inundaba, era por no hacer mayor el padecimiento de Severus. Con su conocida tendencia a asumir culpas, no iba a permitir que esto se sumara a la carga que ya arrastraba. Pero...

_Sabe que podría hacerse lo mismo, ¿verdad? Buscar a Potter, decirle lo que necesita saber y desaparecer conmigo. El mundo es muy grande.

_Por supuesto que lo sé_ dijo resignado_ pero Dumbledore tiene, tenía razón a pesar de ser un cretino. Hay un poder latente en la forma en que hacemos las cosas. No quiero arriesgarme a perder al hijo de Lily por no hacerlas bien. Además, en el momento que Potter lo sepa, correrá a hacerse matar, intentaré asegurarme de que tiene las Reliquias de la Muerte antes.

_Podrían pasar meses...¿por qué no deja que me quede aquí? Podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo...

_No regatee.

La firmeza de sus palabras no admitía réplica.

Demons suspiró.

_Al final va a ganar ella..._ la mirada de ambos se oscureció_Lo siento, hablan los celos.

Snape la abrazó.

_Voy a decirle algo que confío en que le arranque una sonrisa: es cierto, moriría por ella, de hecho es muy probable que eso ocurra... pero no lo dude, señorita Demons... viviría por usted.

Efectivamente, ella sonrió.

_Eso es algo muy hermoso, viniendo de alguien con tan altos instintos autodestructivos. ¿Va a no prometerme al menos, que si sale con vida, vendrá a buscarme?

_¿Inmediatamente? Quiero decir..¿Sin que me de tiempo a probar otras bocas antes de volver a la suya?

_No me haga romperle la nariz. Me encanta su nariz, es perfecta_ La muggle usó pluma y pergamino de su escritorio para apuntar una dirección_ Ya sabe, agente Snape, memorícelo y luego destrúyalo.

Snape sonrió con superioridad.

Se besaron por última vez. Se habían besado por última vez varias veces.

_Bien, señorita, el taxímetro corre...¿Dónde vamos?

Ella había elegido una plaza pública, cerca había una boca de metro en la que pudieron aparecerse sin levantar sospechas entre la multitud. Anduvieron unos metros, Snape escogió un lugar, a las puertas de un hospital.

_ En fin, señorita Demons, espero en que le vaya bien y goce de una larga y feliz vida.

_Rezaré cada noche para que mi Dios le conceda lo mismo, voy a rezar a todos los santos del cielo para que velen por usted. ¿No va a besarme para despedirse?

_¿En público? ¡Qué atrevida!

Snape la agarró doblándola por la cintura como el paso final de un tango, besándola con una pasión tal que provocó los silbidos de un grupo de adolescentes que pasaba.

Ella soreía escandalizada, roja como la grana.

_Es por cosas como esta que..._ luego se puso seria_ Señor Snape...Severus...pase lo que pase, nunca, nunca, jamás, ... , yo no te podré sacar de mi cabeza, ni de mi corazón. Estarás siempre en mí. Imperecederamente.

El señor Snape, Severus, suspiró.

_Eso, mi amada señorita Demons, no será así.

Snape había sacado disimuladamente su varita, no fue tan rápido como para que ella no lo viera venir, no tan rápido para que ella no le suplicara con la mirada, pero el inflexible profesor, el decidido mortífago, le lanzó un obliviate.

Lo había meditado mucho. La mejor manera de protejerla era que ella no intentara buscarle, porque lo intentaría. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que esa resignación era sólo fachada. Prefería saberla ignorante y feliz que atormentada por el destino de él.

Si salía todo bien, y el Lord era derrotado, y él sobrevivía, la encontraría... si no... En fin, si el Lord vencía nadie estaría a salvo y si aunque el Lord fuera derrotado él moría... en ese caso le quedaría el consuelo de que ella estaría bien, viviendo una vida sin fantasmas.

Severus esperó que la mirada turbia de la muggle se despejase.

_¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Preguntó dónde estaba, dijo sentirse confusa y mareada.

_Acaba de desmayarse, _mintió Snape_ Debería ir a ese hospital, por si acaso.

_Sí,... gracias.

Snape la acompañó hasta la puerta y llamó a la recepcionista.

_Disculpe, esta mujer acaba de sufrir un desvanecimiento ahí fuera, ¿Podrían encargarse de ella?

La enfermera salió de detrás del mostrador y sostuvo el brazo de la posible paciente mientras el elegante caballero que la acompañaba se despedía cortésmente de ambas antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

_¿Se encuentra bien?_preguntó ahora la enfermera.

_Creo que no,_ contestó ella mientras veía la espalda del hombre confundirse entre la multitud_ creo que he perdido algo importante.


	66. Soledad

Estaba hecho.

Estaba física y moralmente agotado, pero estaba hecho.

Las agujas del dolor se le acercaban pero las contenía tercamente, del mismo modo que la muggle contenía sus lágrimas.

Metódicamente, se había reunido con todos y cada uno de los profesores de Hogwarts borrando de su mente todos los recuerdos de la muggle.

En los Carrow había implantado el recuerdo falso de verla enferma y moribunda, para tener una coartada en el caso muy probable de que el Lord preguntara por ella.

En unas horas, había desaparecido.

Entró en el cuarto. Aún olía a ella.

Una abrumadora tristeza se instaló sobre sus hombros.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, viéndola en cada detalle de la habitación, en las cientos de cosas que ella había cambiado: el rincón en el que desordenadamente trabajaba con sus pociones _("Tenga cuidado con como coloca los ingredientes, puede confundir componentes peligrosos". "Nah, señor Snape, me daría cuenta al abrirlos, los peligrosos tienen olores repulsivos". "Esos los marco yo para los alumnos, en la naturaleza, o en las tiendas, no huelen así", "Pero qué listo que es usted".)_ ; la cama, que el mantenía pulcra y ordenada hasta la hora de acostarse, perpetuamente deshecha, las sábanas revueltas que Winky cambiaba metódicamente todas las mañanas; flores... había flores en la habitación y no las secas que él usaba para sus pociones, flores primaverales de este cálido abril que había vuelto a ser enero de repente; los botes de champú y jabón con aromas nada varoniles; los libros que leía; apuntes... si es que a esa enmarañada letra se podía llamar apuntes... Pareciera que hicera cien años que faltara y apenas unas horas hacía que la había tenido envolviendo su cuerpo.

Snape suspiró.

Un trozo de tela blanca desgarrada gritaba desde el suelo. Snape recogió la prenda. _("¿Cree que el suelo es lugar para dejar la ropa?". "Puede recogerla cuando quiera")_ Distraidamente se la metió en el bolsillo.

_Winky_ llamó.

Con más pesar que a ninguno de los otros, Severus alteró los recuerdos de la elfina.

Podía haber inventado una conmovedora historia que mantuviera a salvo su recién recuperada salud mental. Pero se sentía cruel. Ella no estaba. No estaría más. A pesar de que él se lo había hecho prometer a golpe de cadera. Y si él tenía que sufrir ese dolor... la criatura que tenía delante podría sufrir el suyo.

Con un gesto borró la salvación de la desgraciada criatura. Ya le pediría a otro elfo que retirara su ropa, sus túnicas _("esto resultaría mejor con una falda corta")_ Todo cuánto de ella quedara allí, desaparecería por la mañana _(puede quedarse con mi alma para que le caliente por las noches)_. Eso a lo mejor era más difícil de erradicar.

_Dios...

Snape rió sarcásticamente. Hasta eso le había dejado.

Trató de reponerse. Esto no era como lo de Lily, ella está viva y a salvo. Viva y a salvo.

Él, era él el que se hallaba perdido. _("¿Hay pociones para curar el alma?". "Siempre podemos recurrir al método muggle")._

Pasó la noche bebiendo, encontrándole el amanecer con una botella vacía en las manos que no había cumplido su cometido de hacerle olvidar.

 _Viviría por ella._

 _¡Oh, Dios, que sí lo haría!_

Snape cerró los ojos...

 _Ahora no encuentro valor para morir._

Con el pulso tembloroso, apuntó su sien con su varita y extrajo un hilo plateado que quedó enganchado a la punta y lo vertió dentro de la botella.

Empezó por la despedida en la calle, y luego la despedida en su casa y uno a uno fué sacando cada pensamiento en los que ella aparecía, llenando la botella. Eso no haría que la olvidara, pero impediría que pensamientos y sentimientos tan intensos le paralizaran ahora que necesitaba estar más alerta.

Miró la botella y se vió reflejado, deforme y se dedicó media sonrisa asqueado de sí mismo.

Tenían razón todos.

Era un traidor.

Era un cobarde.

Encendió la chimenea.

Sacó la blanca e íntima prenda que había guardado en el bolsillo.

No pudo resistir la tentación de aspirar su aroma.

Luego las tiró al fuego y la miró obsesivo hasta que desaparecieron por completo.


	67. El mortífago

El conocido y oscuro salón de los Malfoy reunía de nuevo a una cada vez más pequeña cantidad de mortífagos. Snape trataba de decidir si eso era bueno o era malo. "Si el Lord continúa devastando así a sus seguidores, pronto no le quedará ninguno"

El castigo tras la fuga de Potter había sido brutal: dos muertos, siete heridos. Ninguno de los más allegados, claro. Esos conocían los arranques del señor oscuro y supieron ponerse a salvo. Los más novatos y algunos carroñeros aprendieron la lección de la forma más dura.

Un aura diferente rodeaba a Voldemort. Su expresión era más fiera, más terrible y más segura. Esos eran los efectos de saberse poseedor de la varita más poderosa del mundo. En cambio Snape, siendo su verdadero amo, no se sentía afectado por ello en absoluto. Seguía con un sentimiento de peligro e indefensión que le hacía exprimir sus recursos. Disimuló muy bien su papel mientras el Lord hablaba.

_ De nuevo os he convocado, mis fieles, para anunciaros que esta guerra va a llegar pronto a su fin. Vuestro señor está harto, de ver como se falla una y otra vez en el mismo asunto. En estos meses sé que muchos habéis dudado de mí por no dirigir personalmente la lucha pero eso no va a ser así a partir de ahora.

Varios mortífagos comentaban quedamente entre ellos pero la súbita mirada del Lord impuso silencio.

_Algunos de los presentes asististéis a una reunión en la que tuve que tomar la varita de Lucius, ya que la mía no era suficiente para vencer la resistencia de su hermana, la varita de Potter_ exclamaciones de soropresa de los ignorantes de la relación entre las varitas le interrumpieron_ . Pero no volverá a darse el caso. Si en estos meses me he ausentado ha sido para encontrar el arma definitiva que permitirá que Harry Potter alzance su destino, al lado de sus padres y de todos los patéticos magos que murieron por él, tratando de defenderle. Puesto que ya no existe ese impedimento y puesto que sois totalmente incapaces de capturar al chico el tiempo suficente para que me enfrente a él, he decidido provocar nuestro... fatal y decisivo encuentro.

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix bajaron la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Snape en cambio estiró el cuello para no perderse detalle de las intenciones del Lord.

_ Muchos me habéis preguntado mis planes acerca del poderoso ejército que estamos formando. No sólo contamos con un contingente más crecido cada vez de mortífagos, sino con los hombres lobo, dementores y gigantes. Bien, va siendo hora de que ese ejército intervenga y el primer ataque será sobre Hogwarts.

Snape se estiró aún más en su asiento a la derecha del Lord. Los Carrow protestaron.

_Mi señor, Hogwarts está totalmente bajo nuestro control, podríamos fácilmente reducir a los profesores con ayuda de algunos de los nuestros. Si Snape, por ejemplo, los citara, cogeríamos a todos en la misma habitación. No tendrían nada que hacer y...

_ Sí, pero eso no me daría lo que quiero, Amycus.

El Lord paseó sus pupilas estrechas como rendijas por el rostro de todos los asistentes buscando una chispa de inteligencia que comprendiera su plan. Sólo Snape pronunció:

_Entiendo...

_¿Entiendes? ¿Qué entiendes?_ Bellatrix no soportaba que él pareciera siempre más inteligente, seguro que no entendía nada, igual que ellos, pero hacía ver que sí.

_ Potter sigue escondido, pero un ataque sobre Hogwarts haría que saliera de su agujero para defender a sus amigos_explicó Snape_ Es un plan arriesgado, pero audaz. El único inconveniente es que se va a derramar bastante sangre. No se rendirán sin lucha.

_Espero que haya sangre,_aseguró el Lord_ cuanta más mejor, cuantos más cadáveres se amontonen a las puertas, más deprisa acudirá el chico en su defensa.

_¿Y para cuándo sería el ataque? ¿necesita algún preparativo desde el interior?_ preguntó Amycus.

_ No, salvo que los nuestros allí dentro, luchen con la misma saña que lucharán los de fuera.

Esta vez su mirada no se paseó, sino que fulminó directamente a los Malfoy. Narcissa palideció ligeramente con el estómago contraído en un puño, estaba hablando evidentemente de su hijo, Draco.

_Mi sobrino demostrará su valía, mi señor, no le quepa duda.

La vehemencia de Bellatrix provocó un escalofrío en su hermana.

Se ultimaron los detalles, el señor oscuro no quería tardar más de una semana en realizar el ataque. Se fijó la fecha en torno a la primera semana de mayo, dependiendo del ritmo de los gigantes que avanzaban lentamente hacia el castillo. Aunque el ataque tendría lugar con ellos o sin ellos.

A Severus una semana le parecía una eternidad, no creía que el Lord pudiera esperar tanto teniendo tan claro el paso a seguir.

De nuevo se convertía en espectador del desastre, pues nada podía hacer para impedirlo o prevenir a los implicados. Cualquier movimiento en falso sería más peligroso que nunca _(siempre es más peligroso que nunca)_ acabaría de un plumazo con los años de trabajo en la sombra para proteger a Potter. Sin querer, las palabras que oyó de la boca del chico volvieron a él: ¿cuántas personas tendrían que morir para que él viviera? Al parecer unos cientos más.

La reunión se disolvió lentamente.

Snape iba a levantarse de la silla cuando la mano del Lord sobre su antebrazo le retuvo.

_Creo que tienes novedades_ le dijo una vez hubieron salido todos de la sala_ Me refiero a la muggle. Amycus me ha dicho que está enferma.

Snape asintió con frivolidad.

_Así es, mi señor, desde que está bajo mi custodia no ha hecho más de adelgazar y palidecer. Creo que vuestra poderosa magia consume su cuerpo. Empeoró tras la imposición de la marca y desde vuestra última visita, no se ha recobrado. No pasará de un par de días, creo. Si queréis verla...

La invitación era peligrosa, pero la no invitación hubiera despertado sospecha.

_Uhmmm, no te niego, Severus, que el ver la vida escaparse lentamente de su cuerpo por mi voluntad me ha provocado siempre un delicioso placer, saber que al final voy a ser yo el causante de su muerte no me disgusta en sobremanera. Aunque tenía algunos planes para ella, ya sabes.

Snape asintió con gesto inescrutable.

_Las curiosas cualidades que me atraían de esa muggle provenían exclusivamente de la magia que me robó. Me pregunto si habrá alguna otra que pudiera hacer lo mismo... Si encontrara otra similar..

_Si se diera ese caso, dejad que la custodie Yaxley, mi señor.

_Ya me he enterado de la disputa que tuvísteis_ dijo con un gesto que parodiaba una sonrisa_ No dejes que te afecten los celos que tenga por la forma en que te elevo sobre ellos, Severus, tu constante fidelidad ha sido puesta a prueba suficientes veces. Y esto, al fin y al cabo, ha sido otro más de los servicios que me has prestado.

Snape asintió con una seca cabezada antes de irse.


	68. Tic, tac, tic, tac

Los últimos días habían sido demenciales.

Tras dejar a... tras dejarla, se había tenido que enfrentar a un nuevo sinsentido de los Carrow. Neville se había convertido en un blanco demasiado tentador. Ya no se escudaba en el anonimato sino que desafiaba abiertamente a los profesores con acusaciones veladas y provocaciones directas.

Sin tener ni idea del temperamento ni la habilidad de la abuela del muchacho, los magos habían convencido a Dawlish para que fuera a tomarla de rehén acabando con un nuevo mortífago fuera de juego. Si esto continuaba así, la Orden del Fénix no iba a tener que intervenir. Iban a ir cayendo como moscas uno a uno. De todas formas, en cuanto puso pies en polvorosa después de despachar al Dawlish a San Mungo, la buena señora mandó una carta a Neville.

Aún no comprendía por qué había dejado que el chico leyera la carta.

Si Dumbledore hubiera estado en su cuadro, como debería, se lo hubiera impedido. Hubiera alegado que sería para proteger a Neville de sí mismo y evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. Pero Snape descubrió que era capaz de tomar decisiones en torno a su propio criterio, en lugar de aceptar el criterio del difunto mago, y que éstas no estaban tan desprovistas de tanta calidez como debieran. Si el condenado chico quería ser un héroe, que lo fuera. No solo San Potter tenía derecho a que se le apoyara incondicionalmente.

Y dejó que la lechuza entregara la carta, tal vez porque en ella le decía que no era ningún inútil tal como todos habían pensado. Tal vez, porque hasta el torpe de Longbottom se merecía una palmadita en la espalda... Tal vez porque la ausencia de Demons le hacía necesitar de algún tipo de bondad en su vida.

Sentía que actuaba como un débil sentimental.

Traidor, cobarde y débil. ¡Vaya un partido! _. ¿Un partido para quién? Sigue soñando, idiota._

Evidentemente, alentado por las palabras de su abuela, Longbottom no cejó en su empeño de ser un terrible grano en el culo. Y los Carrow no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo correr.

El chico, no tan torpe como parecía, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno tras darse cuenta de que su vida corría peligro. Y tras él fueron desapareciendo algunos muchachos más.

Le estaba pasando a él con sus alumnos como al Lord con sus mortífagos, los estaba perdiendo casi sin notarlo, de una manera constante y leve, como el goteo de un grifo, lo cual no era ni malo, teniendo en cuenta la bomba que había lanzado el Lord en la última reunión: atacar Hogwarts para hacer salir a Potter.

Sublime. Una jugada realmente sublime.

Como tenía que seguir en su tónica habitual de "no te metas o te descubrirán", tendría que confiar en la capacidad de los profesores y sus aliados en el exterior para defender el colegio. Lo que aún no tenía claro es si debía permanecer en el colegio esperando a Potter o salir a campo abierto a buscarle. Sería más fácil hablar con Potter antes de que llegara. Pero Dumbledore había dicho que tenía que informar al muchacho cuando el Lord estuviera preocupado y vulnerable y cuando protegiera a Nagini. O sea, cuando se diera cuenta de que Potter había estado destruyendo trozos de su alma.

Y como la adivinación no formaba parte de sus habilidades, tendría que improvisar.

Odiaba improvisar.

Los últimos días habían sido demenciales, siguió pensando mientras removía la sopa, (se sentía incapaz de ingerir nada sólido) incluso con los recuerdos sobre ella danzando dentro de una botella vacía de whisqui de fuego.

Le costaba concentrarse, y todo parecía lejano. Tenía la sensación, el presentimiento, de que ella no estaba bien, que le necesitaba y que él no iba a estar ahí... pero en el fondo no era tan estúpido como para no reconocer que no temía que ella le necesitara, era él el que la echaba constantemente de menos. Lo peor era que le había caso y la dirección de lo que seguramente sería su casa le tentaba constantemente desde un rincón de su memoria y no podía dejar de pensar en...

Era débil.

Si se acercaba un momento, sólo para comprobar que estaba bien. Para asegurarse. Con cautela, sin que ella lo viera...¿Sería tan extraño que se acercara a averiguar cómo estaba para poder seguir cumpliendo su no promesa?

Apretó la cuchara más de lo debido.

Había sucumbido a su debilidad, a sus burdas y poco inteligentes justificaciones. ¡Qué demonios!¡Ni siquiera tenía que justificarse! ¡Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana!, no tenía que pensar una y otra vez lo que Dumbledore hubiera opinado de eso ni en el riesgo que supondría su escapada si algún mortífago que aún sospechara de él, Yaxley, por ejemplo, le tuviera vigilado. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore ya no existía y si no se había dejado atrapar en tantos años no iba a dejarse atrapar ahora.

Anoche, invadido por un súbito desasosiego, por una corazonada imprecisa... ( _fue por tu deseo de verla, imbécil, no te engañes a tí mismo)_ Snape se apareció en Londres y luego, transformándose en humo, confundido con la bruma llegó a su ventana, esperando verla.

A su ventana..."Silencio, ¿qué luz se ve en esa ventana? Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol." _Romeo y Julieta, una elección muy apropiada.."._ Las palabras de la señorita... de ella, se repetían en su cabeza. Más no apareció luz alguna en esa ventana, ni en esa hora, ni en las dos siguientes y Snape, intranquilo ( _desesperado, más bien, sé preciso)_ se decidió a investigar, y, deshaciéndose en átomos, entró por una rendija.

El piso, porque era un piso, no tenía paredes y era casi tan pequeño como sus habitaciones en el castillo. Cocina, salón y dormitorio convivían en el mismo espacio. Los muebles eran claros y funcionales y el color de las paredes intensos y dramáticos. La cama, perfectamente hecha, de un blanco inmaculado. El frigorífico, vacío; el lavavajillas, vacío; el cubo de la basura, vacío; el escritorio, ordenado. Nada apuntaba a que ella hubiera estado ahí en los últimos días.

La ansiedad volvió a tomar el control de sus pensamientos. ¿Habría salido mal el obliviate? ¿Estaría ella ahora en el mismo hospital dónde la dejó, enferma, demenciada tal vez como Gilderoy Lockhart?

Daba vueltas de forma concienzuda a la sopa que, problablemente, no lograría pasar por su garganta y siguió recordando el click en la puerta y su risa cantarina tras la madera. Se ocultó volviéndose invisible mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Ella encendió la luz.

Estaba perfectamente, sonriendo emocionada con esa luz en sus ojos, con ese brillo de triunfo de cuando conseguía lo que se proponía. Entró como un vendaval. Hermosa, tan hermosa que se le heló el corazón. Tacones, medias, una falda corta... Tenía carmín en los labios y el pelo recogido en un moño. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin cerrar siquiera la puerta, dejando los tacones, la camisa y la falda formando un seductor camino hasta el rincón que le hacía de dormitorio. Se deshizo el recogido, despeinándose con las manos. A Severus le costó un mundo no seguirla agachándose a recoger cada prenda y cogerla por los hombros para lanzarla a la cama sin contemplaciones. "No tardes, aún no entiendo para qué hemos venido" dijo una voz masculina desde la oscuridad del rellano. "Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, Harry, ya te lo he dicho"

 _Harry, su Harry, no el mío._

Snape sintió su pulso acelerarse y a una bestia oscura agazapada en su pecho bramar peligrosamente. El tal Harry entró. "¡Joder, nena! ¡Tienes que desnudarte delante mía!¿Por qué no tienes paredes en esta mierda de piso?", "No te pongas dramático, Harry, no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda y tenemos prisa, ¿recuerdas?" "No es verte, idiota, es verte y no tocarte"

Ese perimetre no tenía derecho a llamarla idiota, y mucho menos a pensar en tocarla.

"Deberías tirarte a tu novia más a menudo y no tendrías ese problema" _Esa es mi chica,_ pensó Severus. " Tirarme a mi novia es tan aburrido como ver un partido de críquet", dijo el jóven tomando la camisa del suelo y aspirando su aroma un momento. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿asesinar a un muggle podría considerarse como una misión del Lord? "En cambio, me han dicho que tú eres más intensa que un combate de boxeo"

_No deberías creer todo lo que te dicen, Harry, y no es una invitación a que lo pruebes personalmente. Somos amigos, te quiero como a un hermano. El viaje es largo, de camino te daré algunos consejos para que dejes de aburrirte tanto con tu novia.

No estaba tan delgada. Esa semana lejos de él parecía haberle sentado bien. Se enfundó en un apretado pantalón vaquero y cogió una camiseta ancha, de color rojo que pareció no gustarle cambiándola por una negra un poco más ceñida. Unas deportivas completaron su atuendo. Iba a cerrar el armario cuando su mano se detuvo en el aire y se volvió sospechosamente hacia la ventana dónde un Snape invisible observaba. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, olfateaba el aire como un perro de presa y en un gesto automático se tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo donde hace poco llevaba una marca dolorosa. Snape trató de no mover un músculo, mientras ella se acercaba. Abrió la cortina, miró por la ventana. Severus sólo tendría que alargar la mano para tocarla.

Ella estaba bien, alegre, sana, a salvo... y quería a ese tipejo como a un hermano. Dadas las circunstancias, Severus no podía ser más feliz.

La chica se encogió de hombros, frunciendo ligeramente el labio, desechando una idea. Se volvió rápidamente, cogió una mochila "¿Seguro que lo llevas todo?", preguntó al tal Harry ."Vamos, nena, lo has comprobado ya tres veces". Ella le tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta y le dió un corto beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por acompañarme", le dijo. "¿Bromeas? ¿Y perder la oportunidad de demostrar que estás como una cabra?" Ella rió, tirando de la ropa de él le sacó del piso y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

El click de la puerta derrotó a Severus. Fue consciente de que ya no habría más despedidas y trató de convencerse de que eso era bueno y deseable por mucho que el gorila se golpeara el pecho y reclamara su derecho a poseerla. El tic tac del reloj que marcaba su destino corría inexorable.

Snape metió la cuchara en la sopa que sin duda se volvería agria en su boca, cuando un súbito grito le hizo derramar su contenido.

_¡Harry Potter a atracado Gringotts!¡Ha entrado en la cámara de los Lestrange y ha escapado montado en un dragón!

Silbidos, vítores y aplausos invadieron el Gran Comedor. Y gritos, gritos de los Carrow exigiendo silencio, gritos de los alumnos al presenciar el ataque al chico, gritos de los demás profesores interviniendo en medio del caos, sacando de allí a los alumnos y tratando frenar el violento castigo del chico.

La noticia dejó a Snape conmocionado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran entrado en Gringotts? ¿y cómo era posible que Terry Boot lo supiera antes que ellos?

Eso precipitaba las cosas, eso precipitaba muchísimo las cosas.


	69. Dí mi nombre

Demons se deslizó entre sus blancas sábanas. La frialdad de la tela en su piel desnuda le reportó el placer inesperado de estar, por fin, en su propia cama.

Sus músculos se fueron relajando y los párpados cayeron pesados, tras mirar por última vez como la brisa que entraba por la ventana, mecía las cortinas.

Estaba en la fina frontera que separa el sueño de la vigila. Una imagen, como de una pesadilla, vino a su mente.

Eran unos ojos negros e insondables, fieros y decididos, definitivamente hambrientos.

La imagen era tan vívida que abrió los párpados.

Por una fracción de segundo, una figura oscura, envuelta en una capa, pareció materializarse de la nada. En tan solo un parpadeo la figura desapareció y Demons achacó la imagen al cansancio pero, inquieta, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Aún hacía fresco a pesar de lo avanzado de la estación y se le puso la piel de gallina, sus pezones protestaron igualmente y se metió presurosa al cobijo de las sábanas, se acurrucó de lado. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

Despertó de golpe. Una mano le tapaba la boca, una presencia cálida a su espalda volvió a ponerle el vello de punta.

_Ssshhhh. Tranquila_ era una voz tan profunda que en vez de pronunciar, vibraba_No voy a hacerte daño...al menos, no tanto daño.

Amenazada, Demons trató de moverse y liberarse de esa mano, pero el propietario de la misma se había echado encima de su cuerpo, limitando mucho, muchísimo, sus movimientos.

_Quieta.

Los labios de los que surgía esa voz se perdieron entre el cabello de su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío. Tras el roce del aire al pronunciar las palabras, Demons sintió el roce más sólido de un perfil y el más intenso de unos dientes. Sus pezones de nuevo se contrajeron y su respiración se aceleró bajo esa palma.

_Tu dios sabe cuánto, ¡cuánto!, te he echado de menos.

Demons se agitó un poco más cuando comenzó a notar como con un tirón suave y constante, las sábanas que la cubrían se iban deslizando cama abajo, aboliendo la barrera que separaba su cuerpo del cuerpo que la inmovilizaba. El hombre dejó escapar un ronco suspiro al ver emerger su piel desnuda y continuó conquistando su nuca y su hombro, oliéndola.

_Demons, Demons... perfecta rosa, incluso sin nombre.

¿Que hechizo tenían esas palabras, esa voz, (si fuera más profunda sólo podrían oirla los elefantes), que le hacía aumentar el ritmo de su respiración?

La palma que tapaba su boca se deslizó dejando paso a los dedos, unos dedos largos que se pasearon sobre sus labios, queriendo aprenderse de memoria su forma y tamaño, como lo haría un ciego. Lejos de querer gritar, Demons sentía la necesidad de besar esos dedos, de sentirlos dentro de su boca. Los dedos pellizcaron sus labios, entreabriéndolos, creando un lugar por el que un largo suspiro comenzó a fugarse aún en contra de la voluntad de la dueña de esa boca.

_Tú no lo sabes, _ dijo esa voz lentamente_ pero tu cuerpo sí.

Y su cuerpo ciertamente se calentaba al sonido de esa voz. La tomaron por las manos, se dejó hacer cautivada por la cualidad hipnótica de la voz que le hablaba, del ritmo de los besos en su piel, y sus manos siguieron dócilmente a aquellas que las sujetaban. Quedó bocarriba en la cama. Una figura se recortaba a contraluz. El pelo largo, oscuro, cayendo a los lados de un rostro alargado en una silueta que era negra sobre el blanco de la cortina.

El rostro sin rasgos se acercaba a ella mientras el hombre echaba su peso sobre las manos de ella, colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza. Cubrió la escasa luz con su pelo cayendo a ambos lados de la cara de ella. Se acercaba y se alejaba, prometiendo un beso que no llegaba.

Demons sintió una fría frente sobre la suya y una nariz que se perdía en sus mejillas y que le haría girar el rostro si hubiera querido alcanzar ese beso. Y, por extraño que pareciera, quería alcanzar ese beso. Sin embargo la esquiva boca con su correspondiente nariz, bajó por su barbilla hasta su garganta y más abajo aún, a sus clavículas y a su cuello.

_Quisiera hacerte el amor con la pleitesía que te mereces. Pero tengo un poco de prisa, ¿Sabes? Y pocas veces me has pedido que fuera dulce y delicado.

A la fuerza, empujando con su cuerpo, le separó las piernas. A Demons le temblaban las rodillas y el aire que se le escapaba por la boca. El hombre se dejó caer entero sobre ella con la áspera tela de la ropa que él llevaba haciendo ahora de frontera entre dos pieles. Rugosa, escabrosa, con lo que parecían cientos de botones contra su vientre, en su pubis y casi entre sus piernas y el peso de un hombre adulto sobre ella para clavárselos todos. ¿Debería estar asustada?, ahora mismo su cuerpo en lugar de gritar lo que quería era elevarse para sentir todos y cada uno de esos botones incrustados en su carne.

Debería estar asustada, esos ojos oscuros brillaban malévolos en la oscuridad, cirniéndose sobre ella, queriendo devorarla.

Agitó los brazos, removiendo su torso, empujó con sus manos y se retorcía intentando deshacerse del abrazo. Forcejearon.

Todo inútil. Lo único que consiguió fue frotarse más con la rasposa tela y sentir con más ahínco el cuerpo del hombre entre sus muslos.

_Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor para que crea que quieres escapar de mi.

Demons gimió, empezaba a sudar.

_O para que crea que quieres que te bese.

Un gemido delator hizo al hombre reir roncamente. Sin embargo no la besó, se lanzó directo a sus pechos mientras apretaba más sus manos sobre las de ella, clavándolas al colchón. La lengua de ese hombre apuñalaba sus pezones sin compasión y los aprisionaba entre los dientes y a ella le seguían temblando las rodillas mientras alzaba la pelvis en un torpe intento de levantarle y separarle de ella, pero anhelando al tiempo sentir la ruda tela arañándola entre los muslos.

_Comienzas a ser convincente.

Sin dejar de aprisionar sus manos, el oscuro individuo (¿un vampiro tal vez? ¿un íncubo venido del mismo infierno para sentarse en su pecho?) se arrastró por su cuerpo hacia abajo, besando con su ardiente lengua su vientre, su ombligo, su pubis obligándola a abrir las caderas por la anchura de su pecho. Y luego volvió a reptar cuerpo arriba. De forma deliberada o no, cada uno de los miles de botones de esa negra túnica pasaba entre sus pliegues, pellizcando y saltando sobre su propio botón, carne tensa y palpitante, como un tormento insufrible, doloroso y no.

Ascendió hasta su boca sin llegar de nuevo a besarla, mordía sus labios y dejó libres sus manos para agarrar en cambio su cuello.

Demons miró con pavor el antebrazo del hombre que la aprisionaba. El juego de luces y sombras permitía dislumbrar un tatuaje aterrador, una serpiente que abandonando un cráneo parecía querer dejar la piel que habitaba y pasar a la suya. Y aferró ese brazo con ambas manos tirando de él sin lograr que aflojara ni un ápice la pinza que atenazaba su garganta.

¿Era eso lo que sentía la gacela mordida en el cuello por el león?, ¿la irremediabilidad?. Realmente, ¿Debería estar asustada?

La ruda caricia de la tela sobre su piel (¡oh, esos botones!) se reanudó una vez más y esta vez, el hombre, si era hombre y no demonio, continuó empujando hasta que un rígido ariete frenó su avance al chocar con sus nalgas. Demonio o no, tenía un miembro más que considerable.

De repente, la tela que la raspaba desapareció y ese hombre fiero estaba desnudo entre sus piernas.

La luz arrancó de su pecho el reflejo de zigzagueantes cicatrices que ella sintió el deseo de besar, recorrer cada rugosidad con sus dedos y con su lengua parecía ser su fin en esta vida. Pero no, la mano en su garganta impedía cualquier intento de moverse. La otra mano, no menos firme reclamó derechos sobre sus pezones acelerando su respiración. Su pecho se hinchaba y descendía rápido y profundamente.

_Mueves el mundo cuando respiras. Tu aliento hace cambiar las estaciones.

Y le decía eso, tan tranquilamente, mientras deslizaba peligrosamente su miembro por la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Aterrada.

Excitada.

No eran palabras sinónimas, decía su mente.

Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y notaba su propia humedad mojando el vello espinoso del pubis del hombre clavándose en su sexo y la suavidad y rigidez de la viga con el que se apuntalaba en ella, un poco más abajo.

Un ronco gruñido, como un ronroneo, acompañaba sus movimientos, lentos y precisos, deslizando esa barra candente entre el desfiladero de sus nalgas. Frenó al encontrar en su recorrido la estrechez de una hendidura. Presionó sobre ella, hundiendo la carne casi inapreciablementeuna vez..., una más.. Una larga exhalación brotó del pecho de ese ser tenebroso como si necesitara de todo su autocontrol para no empujar y deslizarse por ese anillo de apretados músculos.

En cambio, lo que hizo fue soltar su garganta y apoyar la mano abierta entre sus pechos, conteniéndola con su fuerza para que siguiera sin moverse. Con una presión que hacía daño y no. Sin dejar de tocar su piel la mano derecha recorrió el trayecto ( _abajo, oh sí, más abajo_ ) hasta...

Ella esperaba esa mano entre sus labios estirados, húmedos y brillantes, pero en cambio pasó por ellos superficialmente.

No precisó imaginar que la mano del hombre acariciaba en cambio su propia carne. Sentía envidiosa la forma del puño aprisionando la verga que empezaba a necesitar. Los nudillos contra su sexo hambriento, lentamente arriba, saltando sobre su clítoris al igual que los botones. Los nudillos, lentamente abajo dentro y fuera de la avariciosa boca que se contraía en torno al vacío, anhelando ser llenada. Y luego la seda húmeda del glande tras los rugosos nudillos. Y ella empapándolo todo.

_Ríos,_dijo él_ estos son los ríos que quiero de tí. Ríos...mares y océanos...

Con un suplicante gemido trató de levantarse empujando contra la inamovible roca de su mano. Con un desesperado gesto trató de elevar sus caderas para apretarse si quiera un centímetro más contra esos nudillos. Se había olvidado de que tenía manos. Su cuerpo era sólo la inservible envoltura que rodeaba un agujero negro hambriento, suplicante y desesperado por absorber aquello que el espectro sombrío ( _¡qué malvado!_ ) le negaba.

_¿Sigues queríendolo todo?

Muda, incapaz de articular palabras, su garganta gimió suplicante y frustrada, mientras esa mano ajena comenzó a machacar ese miembro ajeno dejándola sentir sólo el roce veloz de ajenos y diabólicos nudillos.

_Dí mi nombre. Sabes mi nombre. Dí mi nombre.._Hablaba esa voz entre jadeos y ella necesitó cerrar los ojos.

¿Debería?

¿O pronunciar el nombre de ese demonio la haría ser suya para siempre?

 _Sea._

 ___ Severus...

Al fin.

El ser oscuro la poseyó, clavándosele hasta el cuello del su pulsante útero, inundándola de un placer tan oscuro como divino. Esa increible sensación de morir, _o vivir,_ atravesada por un rayo.

Abrió los ojos confusa. Ni estaba en su cuarto ni ningún hombre pesaba sobre ella. Más bien, a su lado unl paisaje arbolado se fugaba hacia atrás por las ventanillas del coche.

_Joder, Demons.

A su izquierda, Harry conducía con un más que evidente sofoco.

_¿Estás despierta ya? ¿Puedes conducir? ¿Seguro?_ ella asintió rápidamente_Vale, nena, pues ahora te toca a ti conducir y a mí tumbarme ahí, gimiendo y jadeando mientras me retuerzo preso de un feroz orgasmo. Por cierto, ¿quién coño es Severus?


	70. Game over

Snape estaba sentado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y su pelo caía ocultando su rostro. La voz de Lucius le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_El Lord te llama, quiere verte.

Al fin.

De repente se sintió tranquilo. Mucho, mucho más tranquilo.

Su estómago había estado contraído desde que conoció el atraco a Gringotts. Supo que iba a ser el detonante. El Lord le mandó llevar la espada a la cámara de Bellatrix, seguro que tendría algo más escondido allí, porque Potter ya tenía la espada. Así que, finalmente, el chico había encontrado lo que buscaba y ahora El Lord lo sabía.

Les había reunido a todos, el ataque sería inminente. Sólo tenía que comprobar algo, dijo. Advirtió a los Carrow de que Potter tal vez quisiera entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Se lo dijo a ellos, obviándole a él. De hecho, casi no le había mirado. Pero él no se dió por aludido y dejó la reunión y volvió al colegio y esperó.

Logró pasar las horas, una a una, haciendo algo mecánico como ese ungüento para las heridas, algo fácil que había hecho cientos de veces conociendo de memoria cada paso, sin tener que pensarlo, pero se sorprendió añadiendo esencia de lavanda.

 _Como no, tenías que aparecer._

No se dejó tentar.

Luego comenzó a caminar por los eternos pasillos del castillo hasta que sintió la marca candente en su brazo. El estómago amenazaba con salir por su boca.

Alecto había avisado: Potter estaba en Hogwarts.

El señor tenebroso había acertado y el chico había intentado entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Se deslizó por el pasillo como una sibilina serpiente. Necesitaba encontrar a Potter. Habría de enfrentarle y el chico tendría que haber mejorado mucho desde el año pasado si quería ganarle porque, que le derrotara era el único medio para poder ser el poseedor de la varita de saúco. Y mientras tanto habría de buscar la forma de decirle que la única manera de vencer al Lord, sería ser vencido-guión-asesinado por él.

O sea, pan comido.

Pero en el pasillo, no encontró a Potter, sino a Minerva McGonagall. El maldito niño que vivió estaría escondido bajo la capa invisible, _(luego, soy yo el cobarde)_ seguro. La profesora le atacó como una leona. (C _uánto rencor acumulado, Minerva)._ Y tal vez hubiera podido con ella, con ella y con Pomona y Flickwitt y con unos cuantos más, pero...pero el Lord comenzó a llamarle, con mucha urgencia. Estaba lejos, muy lejos, pero se acercaba y quería verle inmediatamente. Decir que la marca dolía, era decir poco. Hubiera podido arrancarse el brazo de un mordisco y no lo hubiera notado. No podía batirse en duelo así. No, a menos que quisiera caer desmayado. ( _No huí, me fuí)._

Pero a pesar de la urgencia por reclamar su presencia, el señor tenebroso aún no había ido a encontrarse con él. Tan solo le habían comunicado que el Lord quería que se quedara allí, que no se uniera a la batalla. Que esperara.

Pues bien, la espera había acabado.

Con parsimonia sacudió su capa y estiró sus mangas casi cubriendo sus manos.

_ ¿Cómo lo consigues?_preguntó Malfoy con rencor_ A pesar de todo, nunca pierdes tu dignidad. Nunca te he visto humillado por nada.

Snape levantó una ceja.

_Olvidas tus días de prefecto, Lucius, cuando era humillado día sí, día también por aquellos Griffindors.

_Aún así, nunca te dejaste intimidar por ellos, no te escondiste en ningún baño a llorar. Asumías las burlas de ellos y de los que se reían de la broma. Muy pocos aparte de esos se atrevían contigo.. y ellos iban en proporción de cuatro a uno. Siempre le diste mayor importancia de lo que tenía.

Snape se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. "Ha pasado mucho de aquello ya".

_Has cambiado Severus.

La voz de Severus era lejana, distante, como la de un narrador.

_¿Cambiado?¿Desde entonces, dices?¿Desde que era un... pringado... en el colegio?¿Desde que era un destacado mortífago impulsado por tu mismo apoyo al círculo más cercano del Lord?¿Desde que me convertí en un traidor, al que escupiste en la cara, tras la desaparición del señor tenebroso? ¿Desde que tras su regreso me convirtiera en uno de sus más allegados, cosa por la que también me he ganado tus burlas? Cambiado..._los ojos de Severus no miraban a Lucius, miraban a través de él, contemplando quizás el hilo del tiempo de su vida con todos y cada uno de los actos que le habían traído aquí, hasta este momento_... todos hemos cambiado. Mírate.

Lucius agachó la cabeza. Poco quedaba del altanero mortífago de porte aristocrático y de su mirada desdeñosa. En su lugar había un hombre pálido, despeinado, ojeroso y preñado de miedo.

_Dignidad_continuó Severus_ . Tú tienes mujer y un hijo, al que siento no haber traído hasta aquí y apartarle de la lucha, créeme que lo hubiera hecho de haber podido.

Lucius asintió.

_Yo, en cambio, sólo tengo mi dignidad.

_ No parece que estés tranquilo. Temes algo. El Lord...

Snape suspiró.

_Son horas inciertas. Todos estamos expuestos a ciertos peligros.

La serenidad con la que hablaba Severus era cuando menos, sorprendente.

_ Está en la casa de los gritos_ comunicó Malfoy.

Una mirada de sorpresa alumbró un momento los ojos de Snape. Curioso. El destino tiene guiños curiosos. ¿No era allí dónde James Potter, «el héroe» le salvó de una muerte segura a manos del delicado licántropo Lupin?

Parece ser que la muerte es pertinaz.

Lucius le tendió la mano. Severus la miró un instante, sopesando opciones. Finalmente, se la estrechó. Al fin y al cabo, hubo un tiempo en el que fueron amigos.

Su habitual paso largo y enérgico le llevó brevemente a la casa de los gritos. ¿Para qué demorar lo inevitable?. Tener más tiempo, sólo serviría para hacer de nuevo balance de su vida. Y para eso, había tenido tiempo más que de sobra.

No había sido un buen hombre y ningún legado había quedado tras de sí. Si fuera recordado por algo sería por ser el traidor que mató al mejor mago de todos los tiempos. No tenía familia, ni amigos, ni nadie_ ahí su pensamiento se quebró, pero no, no dejó, no podía dejar que..._ nadie que fuera a recordarle «imperecederamente». Suspiró.

Su vida había sido una sucesión de desgracias y desatinos y si su papel en la guerra había sido importante, no era mérito suyo, sino de Dumbledore.

Así que no sintió miedo cuando el señor tenebroso clavó sus pupilas verticales en él. Esta sería su última actuación.

De lo único que se arrepentía, era de no haber cumplido el último encargo de Dumbledore: avisar a Potter de la dura tarea que le quedaba por cumplir.

En su tono habitual narró al Lord el avance de la batalla. Pero el señor tenebroso le interrumpió: «a partir de ahora no creo que resultes indispensable».

Qué delatora sentencia.

Luego le habló de la varita.

Snape tenía que quemar su último cartucho. Pidió una y otra vez volver a por el chico... con terquedad, una y otra vez. Rayando en lo absurdo.

No podría cumplir esa última misión. Odiaba fallarle así a Dumbledore y sobre todo ...a Lily. ¡Si tuviera un momento...!(«a Lord Voldemort no se le piden momentos»). ¡Si él le permitiera...!

El señor tenebroso solo pensaba en la varita de saúco y en las proezas que no cumplía, cuando finalmente el Lord le apuntó con ella, sacó la suya.

Simplemente, por inercia.

Nada podía contra él. Pero de tener que morir, lo haría luchando, varita en mano, abriendo el pecho al avadakedabra fatal. Muerto de la misma forma que su amada Lily.

El Lord levantó su varita.

Snape tembló.

No. No, no, no, no , no.

¿Por qué tenía que morir? Su vida había sido una sucesión de desgracias y desatinos... y de todos ellos este era el peor desatino.

¿Por qué tenía que morir?.¿Por qué no había escapado con ella cuando tuvo oportunidad?. ¿Por qué continuaba pegado al suelo en lugar de desaparecerse? Él tenía un motivo para morir, ¿verdad?. Un motivo importante, doloroso y terrible, ¿verdad? Y ahora, en el último momento, ese motivo se le escapaba.

El Lord terminó el movimiento de su brazo sin que Severus cayera al suelo.

¿Sería posible...?

No, no era posible. La burbuja que contenía a Nagini se elevó en el aire, atrapándole en su interior. Siempre era así, un momento de debilidad y desastrosas consecuencias.

Ni siquiera iba a tener la ocasión de morir luchando como un guerrero, pensó que lo haría a manos de una bestia inmunda e irracional pero no, no iba a ser el Lord.

La dentellada no dolió. Fue rápida y letal abriendo las venas de su cuello y la sangre y la vida se le escapaba por la herida abierta de su garganta.

Y el Lord se marchaba ya dejándole agonizante en el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había acabado con su vida por su propia mano? ¿Le había considerado indigno? ¿No se habría atrevido por algún retorcido sentimiento de culpabilidad?

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó un legeremens, incapaz de abandonar este mundo sin conocer esa última respuesta.

Así que mientras el Señor Tenebroso pasaba al lado de su cuerpo casi inerte, él supo lo que había solicitado Demons como favor en aquella lejana ocasión: Había pedido que nunca, jamás, volviera a dañarle con su varita.

Si hubiera podido se hubiera reído de ello. Tenía que haberle enseñado antes que con el diablo no se pueden hacer pactos, siempre se sale perdiendo.

Hace frío y no deja de tragar un líquido espeso y caliente.

Y va a morir solo.

Y ha olvidado por qué.

Cierra los ojos pero una presencia cercana le hace volver a abrirlos.

Milagro.

Es Potter. El insolente y aborrecible niño que vivió aparece en el momento justo, como hacen los héroes y le hace recuperar la memoria. Como puede, le da los recuerdos: el recado de Dumbledore y motivos suficientes para que confíe en él. Motivos para que crea en él.

Le mira.

Sus ojos...

Él tenía un motivo para morir y ahora lo recuerda.

_ Mírame...

Los ojos de su Lily le acompañan mientras el frío se apodera de él y la oscuridad le devora.

Los ojos de Snape pierden su brillo enganchado a ellos.

En su cabeza se rinde. La negrura se cierne sobre él como un manto.

Y su último pensamiento es que él tenía un motivo para vivir...y que tenía los ojos vulgarmente marrones


	71. Bonus stage

No se lo podía creer. Él se había ido y sus ultimas palabras habían sido "buenas tardes". Qué cabrón.

_Siéntese, por favor, le tomaré los datos y un médico la examinará en cuanto sea posible.

Demons miró de arriba a abajo a la jóven enfermera y abrió la boca para hablar cuando una mujer de color de abundantes curvas que entraba con dos cafés abrió tanto los ojos al verla que parecía que iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

_¡DEMONS!¡SANTO CRISTO!

La mujer negra de opulentas formas tiró los vasos y corrió hacia ella estrechándola en un cálido y asfixiante abrazo.

_ ¡Demons, Demons! ¡Dios me asista! ¿Estás bién?¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado durante meses...

_¿Esta es nueva?_ dijo Demons refiriéndose a la enfermera de la recepción.

_Lleva con nosotros desde navidades. Está bien, Rose_ dijo a la sorprendida enfermera_ Ella es de la casa.

La mujer la abrazó de nuevo.

_Estábamos tan preocupados por tí...

_ Tranquila Deborah, estoy bien. ¿Hay gente abajo?

_Claro que sí, vamos.

Enganchada a su brazo, Deborah la llevó hasta el ascensor, aunque Demons recordaba perfectamente el camino. En los vestuarios, la asombrada Debbie, no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

_ Cuenta. ¿dónde has estado? Desapareciste sin más. Harry fue detenido incluso e interrogado, no podían acusarle porque no había pruebas, pero pensaban que te había matado o algo peor.

_¿Simons detenido?¿algo peor que matarme?_ Demons resopló alzando ambas cejas_ Me secuestraron, Deborah, Harry no tuvo nada que ver. Me secuestraron unas malvadas personas que me retuvieron contra mi voluntad.

_¿Y cómo has escapado?¿Te han soltado?¿Has pagado un rescate?

_Una de esas personas... bueno, no era de ellos realmente. Me protegió y me sacó de allí.

_Ay, madre, ¿un hombre, verdad?

Su compañera la miró a los ojos, alucinada.

_¡Dios todo poderoso! Un hombre no, ¡el hombre! Nena, estás hasta el cuello. ¿Te has enamorado de un delincuente? Te pido cita en psiquiatría en cuanto lleguemos abajo. Demons enamorada, ¡ver para creer!.

Compuso la combinación de su taquilla y la abrió sacando el pijama azul y la bata blanca, prendas obligatorias para entrar en la sección D11. Al sacarse los vaqueros se oyó tintineo de cristales. Demons extrajo de su bolsillo dos botellitas. El veneno de Nagini seguía dorado y peligroso en la suya, la otra, la poción protectora contra la magia, robada de los mismos depósitos de Severus Snape, estaba vacía. _Gracias, señor Pettigrew,_ dijo mentalmente.

Sabía que Severus intentaría protegerla a toda costa. No perdía nada tomando la poción. Su corazonada no falló. El obliviate la afectó un instante, pero el hechizo de deshizo en cuanto tocó su mente.

_Tienes razón, Debbie, el hombre, y no se te ocurra pedir cita en ningún sitio: pienso seguir loca mucho tiempo, si Dios y el caro equipo que tenemos abajo lo permiten.

Su amiga tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Rose cómo era el tipo que había entrado con ella, maldiciéndose por no haber prestado atención al cruzarse con él mientras salía.

_¿Cómo es él?

_Brusco, malhumorado, taciturno, ácido y vengativo.

_Te va como anillo al dedo...Supongo que tu urgencia es porque al haberte ayudado a escapar él está en peligro y ahora depende de tí, de esa botellita y del caro equipo que tenemos abajo el que se salve.

Volvieron al ascensor y bajaron dos plantas más. Luego enfilaron un anodino pasillo blanco que giraba a la derecha.

_Dios bendiga tu telepatía y a las películas del videoclub que alquilas. Te quiero, Debbie. Gracias por adivinarlo todo.

_Pero tienes que contármelo, nena, no te dejes lo más importante...¿Es bueno en la cama?

Esta Deborah, siempre directa al grano.

_Bueno no. Es el mejor.

_¡Pero que maldita buena suerte tienes!, recuérdame de vez en cuando por qué eres mi amiga y no tengo que odiarte a muerte.

Exactamente buena suerte, tampoco, peeeero..

Una placa informaba en la pared: Sección D11. Bioquímica. Dra. P. Demons. Solo personal autorizado.

La puertas de cristales automáticas se abrieron y la voluminosa y morena Deborah chasqueó los dedos alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los jóvenes de la sala.

_ ¡Zánganos!, ¡a trabajar! ¡La abeja reina ha llegado!.

Un revuelo de voces y preguntas la rodearon.

_Estos frikis han estado perdidos sin tí, nena, pero se han partido el culo para sacarlo todo adelante. Ahora que has vuelto, recuérdales quién manda_ susurró a su oído.

Demons no se hizo de rogar.

_Las preguntas y cotilleos en la hora del descanso. Ahora a trabajar. Parad absolutamente todo lo que estéis haciendo. Marck, analiza esto_dijo entregándole la botellita_ Usa todos los ordenadores que necesites, no te preocupes si salen compuestos desconocidos, dame su formulación aunque no tengan nombre. Y usa guantes, por favor. Benson, ven a verme en diez minutos y te daré un listado de sustancias que tendrás que conseguir, quizá en tiendas esotéricas, algunas son ilegales... confío en tus recursos. Anthony, prepara unos litros de suero base con los reactivos habituales.

_¿Litros?

_¡Litros, idiota!_intervino Deborah_La doctora Demons manda, tú obedeces, ¡no es tan difícil!

Anthony salió rápidamente por la puerta, la bata blanca ondeando tras él le recordó a Demons el vuelo de una túnica negra.

Suspirando entró en el despacho, sentándose ante el ordenador. Tecleando "triangulación espacial, geodesia, astronomía" escogiendo entre varias páginas una que contenía una tabla para introducir las coordenadas de los astros y averiguar el punto geográfico desde donde se habían tomado. Para algo se había helado el culo por las noches anotando metódicamente la posición de Venus, Mercurio y Marte. Y para algo se había gastado los codos memorizándolas.

_Debbie, recuérdame que clame al cielo: que Dios bendiga a Aurora Sinistra y a internet.

_Lo apunto para la hora del té. ¿Algo más?

_Pide bebidas energéticas en cantidades industriales y un par de pizzas. Odio esos sandwitches fríos de la máquina.

Un hombre rubio con el pelo cortado a cepillo y aspecto militar entró en la sala y se dirigió al despacho donde Demons tecleaba como una posesa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

_Es de cristal, Richard, y no llega al techo. Todos te verán y te oirán cuando me grites_dijo Demons tranquilamente.

_¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? Desapareces durante meses y llegas aquí dando órdenes carentes de sentido. Anthony me ha dicho que has pedido litros de suero base. ¡Litros!

_Pedí una excedencia_ explicó y después, mirando a su secretaria, Demons gritó a través de la puerta acristalada_ Debbie, preséntale al doctor Richard la solicitud aprobada de mi excedencia y despide a Anthony, es un chivato.

_Hecho, jefa.

_¡Demons!

La mujer golpeó la mesa con ambos puños. No tenía tiempo de aguantar tonterías.

_¡Cállate, Richard!. Este aún sigue siendo mi puto departamento y según la resolución del último consejo disciplinario al que me sometiste, tengo total autoridad sobre él.

_Para investigar los proyectos aprobados por la dirección, no para lo que se te venga en gana._ Richard se sabía triunfador.

Se sostuvieron la mirada en un duelo.

_Madura de una vez, no puedo creer que sigas dolido.

_ Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro.

_"Lo nuestro" fueron un par de polvos mediocres...

Richard giró bruscamente la cabeza, los dos empleados trabajando en el laboratorio hicieron como que no habían oído nada. Al volverse se encontró con una Demons mucho más mansa.

Tenía razón, no podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con los recursos del hospital.

_Richard, perdona, siento mucho como acabó todo, pero... esto es importante. Necesito...

_Según me dijiste aquella vez, soy incapaz de satisfacer tus necesidades...

Demons apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo de capullo podía ser un tío despechado?

_¿Me sigues queriendo fuera de aquí?¿no?

_Por supuesto que sí. Eres...

_Bien, me iré.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

_ Me iré. ... sólo si... me das acceso ilimitado a lo que necesite durante... diez días.

_¡Diez días!¿ilimitado?

_ Sabes que hay presupuesto para eso y más. Dámelo y te juro que me iré.

Richard pareció pensárselo.

_Dejarás los proyectos de vacunación en los que estás trabajando. Y tus notas sobre ellos.

_De acuerdo.

_Eso incluye los antídotos, por supuesto, pero también Parkinson y Alzheimer y los estudios del cáncer de mama.

Demons suspiró, para hacer las cosas, mejor hacerlas a lo grande.

_Y te dejaré firmar en mi artículo sobre ADN recombinante y asesoraré al equipo gratuitamente durante un año.

_Dos años... y yo firmaré solo el artículo, sin tu nombre.

Demons resopló.

_ Trato hecho, pero no quiero ver tu culo en mi laboratorio hasta que pasen diez días.

Debbie entró en la sala con una licencia no retribuida a favor de Demons desde la fecha de su desaparición, debidamente autorizada, que Richard dejó caer despectivo sobre la mesa antes de salir.

_ Dile a Benson que tiene la lista en la impresora y apunta en tu agenda para la hora del té, después de clamar al cielo, que tienes que contarme qué es lo que coño tienes en el departamento de administración.

_Y tú, tienes que contarme qué te hacía ese tipo, nena. Acabas de renunciar a toda tu carrera por él.

Como sospechaba, el análisis del veneno de Nagini reportó resultados imprecisos y un radical, que según la química actual, no existía, lo cual produjo una crisis nerviosa en el impresionable Marck. La representación tridimensional de la molécula giraba lentamente en la pantalla de su ordenador, sobre un escritorio lleno de latas de bebidas energéticas y cajas de pizza y bollos que Deborah le obligaba a comer diciéndole que el azúcar haría rendir más a su cerebro.

_Descansa, nena_dijo la voluptuosa negra mientras se sentaba en la esquina del escritorio_ Si no duermes vas a explotar. Llevas días y noches aquí metida.

_No tengo tiempo para dormir, Debbie, es vital que resuelva esto.

Deborah suspiró y la tomó de las manos consiguiendo que apartara la vista del ordenador.

_Cuéntame otra vez por qué es tan importante que resuelvas esto.

Demons se frotó la cara.

_ La vida de Severus depende de ello.

_Pero, nena, si alguien quiere matarle ¿No usaría mejor una pistola? ¿Para qué usar una serpiente, mítica por lo que parece, en lugar de descargarle un tiro? Es muy enrevesado.

Demons volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara y al retirarlas Deborah descubrió una mirada totalmente novedosa en ella. Estaba completamente desquiciada, perturbada, desesperada. La voz le salía estrangulada de la garganta, las venas se marcaban en su cuello, sus ojos se crispaban por segundos.

_Porque si usaran una pistola no podría hacer nada, nada en absoluto, para salvarle salvo estar allí y cruzarme por delante. Porque tengo que hacer algo para intentarlo, aunque sea remota la posibilidad de que le maten así, al menos tengo el veneno y yo... ¡mierda, Debbie!, ¡yo fabrico antídotos, vacunas, tratamientos...! Llevo años haciéndolo, ¡soy la mejor! ¿y si, teniendo la posibilidad, no lo intentara?¿y si no lo logro? ¿y si ese desalmado le quita la vida y yo no le evito?¿cómo podría vivir con ello? Moriría cada día al pensarlo.

Súbitamente se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos se inundaron. Se tragó cada amarga lágrima al sentir en sus carnes la tortura que había vivido Severus desde la muerte de Lily.

_Tranquila, nena, lo lograrás_dijo su amiga, secretaria, confidente, apoyo-para-todo, Deborah, dándole un abrazo_ No ha habido nada que te hayas propuesto que no hayas logrado. Duerme unas horas...Bueno, una hora. Vas a conseguir ese antídoto aunque haya que envenenar a todos los caballos del Reino Unido.

Demons sonrió.

_Ya no matamos caballos para conseguir los antídotos, los sintetizamos en el laboratorio.

 _Pero_ _ se dijo a sí misma_ _si hubiera que hacerlo, lo haría._

El rubio de porte militar entró en el despacho observando de reojo los sueros y soluciones que las máquinas mezclaban y preparaba, un poco desconfiado al ver ramajos, flores y tarros de aspecto nada aséptico entre sus brillantes probetas.

_Te dije que no quería ver tu culo por aquí, Richard.

_Ya, pero es que el Lord está buscándote.

_¿El Lord?¿Qué Lord?

Richard se regodeó en el leve matiz de pánico que detectaba en su voz.

_¿Qué Lord va a ser? Tu padre. Lord Garthclyde.

_Dile que no estoy.

_Está preocupado por tí, lleva meses sin verte,_ Demons bufó, llevaban años sin hablarse_ quiere asegurarse de que estás bien y...es tu cumpleaños.

¡Joder!¿Ya era 25 de abril? ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa?

_ Ya he celebrado mi cumpleaños. — su cabeza voló un instante regresó con el sabor de las fresas.._Me da igual cuanto dinero te haya prometido esta vez, dile que se vaya a la mierda y que me deje en paz. Lo mismo vale para tí, aún me quedan cinco días.

No quería abandonar el despacho. Parecía que los compuestos no iban a reaccionar adecuadamente si ella no estaba allí, mirándolos. Pero tenía que hacer algo más, tenía que convencer a Harry, su Harry, para que olvidara la detención y el acoso que había sufrido por su culpa y le prestara su ayuda incondicional.


	72. Extra life

_¿Te encuentras mejor? Bueno, no es que me pareciera que estuvieras mal antes, pero...

Demons sonreía. Menudo espectáculo tenía que haberle dado al bueno de Harry. El pobre hombre había accedido a todo, casi sin hacer preguntas. Eso era un amigo.

_Lo siento, el subconsciente, ya sabes_ le miró de reojo, en los ojos de él podía leer claramente "te daría yo subconsciente si me dejaras..."_Gracias, Harry, por dejarte convencer.

_La historia que me has contado es tan fantasiosa que sería una imprudencia por mi parte dejar que vayas sola. Si fuera cierto lo que me cuentas, descabellado, tergiversado, pero cierto, mi caballerosidad no me permitiría que te lanzaras al peligro sin un escudero al menos y si no lo es... darás tu brazo a torcer y recurriremos a un profesional. ¿Falta mucho?

_No..._dudó_ no creo, tiene que ser por aquí. Sabremos que hemos llegado cuando el GPS se vuelva loco.

Los aparatos muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts, Severus se lo explicó perfectamente cuando ella solicitó un teléfono.

Pero no podían andar lejos, solo faltaban unos 200 metros pero el espeso bosque les impedía continuar en coche. Bien, pues sería a pie, cargados con todo el equipo. Avanzaron hasta encontrarse en un lugar que les hacía sentir muy incómodos, con ganas de darse la vuelta.

_Es aquí_Harry la miró, aprensivo_ no seas gallina, no va a dolerte cruzarlo, es sólo incómodo. Vamos.

Así fue. Al cruzar la barrera invisible Demons reconoció el lugar, estaban entre Hogsmeade y el castillo y animó con decisión a Harry a caminar hacia este último. Su corazón latía como si hubiera llegado a casa. "Winky, maldita seas...". La había llamado una y otra vez y la dichosa elfina doméstica no había acudido nunca, qué desastre.

_Winky, ¡WINKY!

_Wiiiiky_repitió una voz_ Wiiiiiiiiikyyyyyy. No, no viene.

Harry se asombró al ver a una mujer vestida de negro, con todo el pelo revuelto y clara pinta de necesitar un antipsicótico. A lo mejor, lo del secuestro y lo de salvarle la vida a alguien en misteriosas circunstancias, era verdad.

La loca de Bellatrix, entre todos los condenados mortífagos... La bruja la miró con ojos desencajados.

_¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Snape dijo que habías muerto.

Ups, pobre Severus.

_Snape mintió.

La cara de Bellatrix se contorsionó en un gesto de triunfo.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un traidor y ahora hay una prueba de ello!_ sacó la varita apuntándoles_ Vamos, ¡vamos! Id delante... Snape está en la casa de los gritos con el señor tenebroso... no habrá mejor momento...

Demons se dió la vuelta y caminó, Harry hizo lo mismo, hablándole en voz baja. "¿Por qué la obedecemos? Sólo nos está apuntando con un palo". "No quieras saber lo que es capaz de hacer con ese palo"

De repente los dos cayeron al suelo tras ser golpeados, por lo que a Harry le pareció un látigo, en las piernas.

_¡Basta de cuchicheos! ¿Quién es tu amigo, muggle?

_Mmmm, te gusta, ¿eh? Hercúleo y bronceado, tan diferente del Lord..

Provocarla siempre había dado resultado. Estaban ya cerca de la llamada casa de los gritos y a cuánta menos gente, léase mortífagos, tuviera que enfrentarse, mucho mejor.

_No oses...

_Sí oso, sí. Por tu tono, entiendo que vuestra relación no ha prosperado.

Bellatrix se acercó hasta ella y le tiró del pelo haciendo que se volviera.

_No tientes tu suerte, muggle, me da lo mismo llevarte viva que muerta.

_Claro que no, si me llevas viva, a lo mejor Snape me defiende, o a lo mejor lo hace el mismísimo señor tenebroso.

Bellatrix la empujó contra el suelo alejándola unos pasos, sin que Demons llegara a caer. La apuntó con la varita y Harry, instintivamente, levantó las manos.

_Tal vez debiera matarte aquí, indefensa.

_O no tan indefensa... ¿crees que Snape no me enseñó nada en este tiempo?¿o que tal vez no lo haya hecho el Lord...?_ la muggle comenzó a gesticular con el brazo izquierdo, entonando con voz cavernosa_ Shalagadoola mechika boola...

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza mientras empuñaba su varita fuertemente comenzando a lanzar un hechizo. De repente, de la nada, un objeto corto y negro apareció en la mano derecha de la muggle y la afianzó con la izquierda en un segundo.

Tres sonidos atronadores y sintió un dolor lacerante en su mano y su hombro, dejando caer la varita se vió impulsada hacia atras golpeándose contra el duro suelo. Sangraba por el brazo, no podía mover la mano y dolía, dolía tanto que se retorcía entre gritos.

Demons aún sostenía el revólver humeante.

_Dídibi dábidi bú, hija de puta_ y luego se volvió a Harry_¡corre!

_ ¿La Cenicienta? Hay que joderse, Demons..._ hablaba Harry entre jadeos al ritmo del trote de sus piernas_ Dime que esa mujer no creía que era capaz de hacer magia, ¿verdad? ¡Panda de locos..!. Por cierto, buena puntería_ felicitó Harry mientras se apresuraba.

_De eso nada, estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

La casa de los gritos estaba cerca. Entraron, rápidamente sin tomar precauciones salvo el mantener la pistola firmemente asida, recorrió la casa temiéndose lo peor.

Pero no estaba preparada para eso.

La cerúlea figura desmañada que estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre no podía ser Severus. Por que si lo era, lo único que podía hacer era colocar el revólver contra su sien y disparar para aplacar el dolor.

_¡Joder! ¡Mecagoen..!

Harry, _mi Harry, señor Snape,_ que hasta ahora había estado obediente y calladito, gritó, alucinado por la situación. Demons se quitó la mochila de un tirón y se lanzó al charco de sangre, empapándose las rodillas.

_Harry, ven, corre, maldita sea, ¡ven! ¿Qué se hace primero? ¡Tú eres el médico aquí!, ¡tú mandas!.

Harry alzó las cejas, lo único que se le ocurría decir era "certificar la muerte".

_ ¿Pulmones o corazón?, ¡decide!

_Tú pulmones, yo a la herida. Mira si están permeables y entuba, sin nervios, como ensayaste.

Demons encajó una goma a través de la garganta de Severus, Harry la había hecho practicar hasta la saciedad con un muñeco de plástico, y usó un ambú para insuflar aire. El pecho de Severus se hinchó dándole una falsa sensación de vida.

_Hay pulso_anunció Harry_ Imperceptible, pero hay, la herida aún bombea sangre. Debe de estar seco por dentro. Hay que meterle algo, ya.

Como pudo taponó la herida y cogió unas bolsas de sangre. Pinchando en una vena, dió la bolsa a Demons para que la fuera apretando.

_¡A chorro, nena!

Demons exprimía las bolsas, una tras otra mientras apretaba el ambú de vez en cuando, llenando de aire y sangre el cuerpo de Severus. Harry taponó y suturó y cuando consideró que la herida estaba suficientemente cerrada dejó de presionar, pero la sangre seguía manando casi al mismo ritmo que entraba.

_Es el veneno,_aclaró Demons_ tiene un anticoagulante.

_Dame eso_ pidió Harry_ es tu turno.

Demons le pasó la bolsa de sangre y el ambú y sacó un vial lleno de un suero de color rojizo.

_¿No era transparente?

Lo era.

El suero sintetizado en el laboratorio como antídoto para el potente veneno (hemolítico, neurotóxico y con ese gran anticoagulante que impedía al cuerpo de Snape frenar la hemorragia) que Demons le mostró a Harry en el laboratorio era transparente y sólo efectivo a un 54%. _Eso es jugársela a cara o cruz._ Se devanó los sesos incorporando ingredientes pero no daba con ninguno que hiciera subir la efectividad más allá de un 58%. Todo por la molécula desconocida.

Lo había intentado todo, salvo...Antes de partir hacia Escocia pidió pasar primero por el laboratorio.

Vale, ella no tenía caldero, pero tenía un matraz y un mechero Bunsen, calentó la solución observando las burbujas que generaba y la forma en que se rompían en la superficie. Y aunque su mente científica de nuevo en su ambiente no transigía con el concepto _("no intente comprenderlo, es magia")_ , Dumbledore estaba convencido de que había una gran magia en los actos y en la manera en que se hacían. Y Severus la había aleccionado sobre el poder de la sangre y el sacrificio.

No tenía ninguna daga de plata, pero el afilado bisturí cortó su carne igualmente.

Vertió su sangre sobre el suero chorro a chorro hasta que el corte en su piel dejó de sangrar, tal y como había visto hacer al mago varias veces. Y alucinada contempló como la solución... cambió.

Su sangre no era mágica, pero aún sentía el poder del Lord bajo su piel. Aún le dolía la marca aunque no la tuviera, algo gordo pasaba y estaba dispuesta, si era necesario a dar toda su sangre, gota a gota, hasta que el maldito antídoto funcionase. Sin embargo no había tiempo de probarlo.

Tenía que funcionar, ¡tenía que funcionar!¡Vamos, vamos! Pinchó el suero en la vía que entraba en la vena de Severus. Al mezclarse con la sangre el líquido reaccionó volviendo esta de un color antinatural.

Magia Antigua, recordó, Magia Oscura.

El cuerpo de Snape, su rostro, estaba ya sonrosado y sus pulmones subían y bajaban al ritmo que Harry, su amigo y cirujano jefe del hospital donde trabajaba, imponía con el ambú.

Incluso la herida había dejado de ser una fuente y aunque la sangre seguía manando, lo hacía ahora más lentamente, mucho más lentamente.

_¿Está funcionando? Harry, por Dios, dame buenas noticias.

Harry dejó de presionar la bomba con la que hinchaba el pecho de Severus y el cuerpo siguió inerte, con el pecho paralizado y los ojos inexpresivos.

_Nena..., nena, el antídoto parece que sí, al menos coagula, pero él...

_Ti-ti-tiene mejor aspec-pecto, Harry. Sigue insuflando...

_Es la sangre que le hemos metido, nena... No respira, el corazón está parado...

_ Es la neurotoxina, le está paralizando. El antídoto funcionará, dale tiempo, él... él es fuerte. Sigue insuflando..._ Con una mano temblorosa y cubierta de sangre acarició su mejilla, _ Severus...Severus...

A Harry se le partía el alma verla así. Era la primera vez que la veía tan cerca del llanto, ella, la dama de hielo...

Siempre era difícil. No importa cuántas veces tuviera que comunicar un desenlace fatal a la familia. Siempre era duro.

_Nena...

_No. Severus... Maldito seas, señor Snape, cabrón egoísta... Tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Tenía que morir por ella...

_ Para Demons_ Su amiga no dejaba de golpear el pecho del hombre, cada vez con más furia._ Se acabó.

_Cobarde hijo de puta...¡mentiroso! ...Me lo dijo, señor Snape, que viviría por mí_ pronunció quebrándose su voz con los ojos tan encharcados que veía turbio, con la garganta tan contraída que la voz surgía descontrolada y aguda_ Me lo no-prometió... ¡¿Cómo se supone que va a cuidar de mí ahora?!

Demons sentía las mejillas húmedas, veía borroso, pero ella no lloraba, nunca lloraba, ella no...

...y no iba a llorar ahora. Sorbió por la nariz, refregó sus ojos con su antebrazo... Su voz se volvió dura, exigente.

_ Epinefrina.., adrenalina.., seguro que has traído de eso_ dijo mientras arrancaba el fuelle de las manos de Harry para continuar insuflando aire, alternándolo con un masaje cardiaco.

_Y un resucitador, pero nena, no hay nada que hacer, ni sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva así.

_Él es fuerte y yo soy lista. Mi antídoto está funcionando, solo necesita un empujoncito. Dale, Harry, sé mi héroe.

Bueno, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de ser un héroe.

Cargó las palas al máximo.

Demons rezó.

Tenía fe, la adrenalina siempre le había resultado estimulante al señor Snape.

El cuerpo de Severus rebotó espeluznantemente varias veces en el charco de su propia sangre...

... ¡y luego sus pulmones se hincharon por sí mismos con un agudo silbido al pasar aire por la cánula que tenía en la boca!. Demons rió, su risa fue espasmódica y demencial.

_Joder..._ exclamó Harry mientras ella sacaba el tubo con destreza_¡me lo cuentan y no lo creo...!


	73. Dime tu nombre

Snape estaba tendido bocarriba. Le dolía todo: el pecho, la garganta, la espalda y apenas tenía control sobre sus brazos y sus piernas.

Tenía los brazos amarrados y extraños pitidos y zumbidos a su alrededor. Abría los ojos, pero se le cerraban de nuevo.

_ No_ escuchó en cambio claramente_ Me importa una mierda y lo sabes.

_Tu falta de respeto es insultante, hija, no comprendo tu empecinamiento en...

_Largo.

_Somos tu familia, tu madre está histérica, te creíamos muerta. Tienes que volver a casa, no sé qué pintas aquí con este... individuo. Está en coma, es probable que muera.

_ Está en coma inducido, le están retirando la medicación, despertará pronto. Y no voy a volver, esa no es mi casa y vosotros no sois mi familia, ni siquiera llevo tu relevante apellido.

_Demons..._pronunció la voz del hombre despectivamente_ No sé cómo te pusiste ese apellido, tu tío Bernie no debió...

_No metas a mi tío en esto. En cuanto a mi apellido es exactamente el que me corresponde: ¿No eras tú el que siempre me decía "Tienes que ser más discreta, ¡demonios!"; o "más femenina ¡demonios!"; o "no me importa que seas inteligente, pero no lo demuestres constantemente, ¡demonios!"; o, espera, espera, la mejor, "¡calla y obedece, demonios!"? Demons es el apellido perfecto para mí. Ahora largo. No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Yo no te lo permito.

El hombre bufó y Snape oyó unos pasos se alejaban. Abrió los ojos. Una mujer de espaldas se llevaba la mano a la frente. Llevaba tacones y medias... y, uff, falda corta. ¿Había dicho que le dolía la garganta y no podía hablar? ¿Había dicho que tenía las manos atadas y no podía moverse? Se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

_Demons, cariño...

Snape entreabrió los ojos un segundo, antes de que se le volvieran a cerrar. Una mujer de color, de formas generosas, entró abrazando a la chica.

_ Te dije que lo lograrías. ¿Así que este es "el hombre"? Uhmm... no es demasiado guapo...

_Jajaja, Debbie... tampoco es que esté en su mejor momento.

_Lo importante es que te guste a tí, nena. En fin, tengo que irme.

_¿Ya?

_ Vengo solo a traerte noticias. Anthony te ha denunciado por despido improcedente.

_Que le den.

_Y Richard ha dimitido_los ojos cerrados de Snape no pudieron captar la expresión de sorpresa de Demons_ En realidad, "le han" dimitido. La dirección no acepta en absoluto el traspaso de tus investigaciones. Marck consiguió neutralizar la molécula que tanto te quebró la cabeza, con hemoglobina. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso, pero me ha explicado que funciona como un reactivo acelerante y que es capaz de utilizarse como aditivo en muchos tratamientos. Lo llaman el descubrimiento del año y cuentan los beneficios en millones. Están como locos. Así que has vuelto, jodida suertuda. Te he solicitado una excedencia por seis meses, para que puedas disfrutar de tu hombre cuando se recupere, pero puedo ampliarla si la necesitas.

Snape escuchó el roce de lo que sería un nuevo abrazo y volvió a dormirse.

_¡Bien!_dijo una voz masculina alegremente_ ¡Veamos cómo está mi paciente favorito!

_Harry... mi héroe.

_Cállate o vas a hacer que me sonroje y que te tome la palabra en cuanto a lo de tu agradecimiento eterno por lo que podría pedirte cualquier cosa..._ruido de papeles_ Está muy bien, voy a parar el goteo. Si ves que manifiesta dolor me avisas y se lo ponemos otra vez. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste. Tienes razón, si lo contara, nadie me creería. Está en los registros como un hombre sin identificar. He sido lo más vago que he podido en cuanto a su intervención, su estado y su tratamiento...pero seguro que si se lo pides, Deborah hará desaparecer su expediente en cuanto le demos de alta.

_ ¿Despertará pronto?

_Depende de su organismo, pero sí, pronto_ruido de besos_ Me pasaré a la noche antes de que acabe mi turno. Si necesitas algo...

_Gracias, Harry.

Esta vez le despertó el crujido de un asiento cediendo al peso de alguien. Abrió los ojos para observar un excitante cruce de piernas y el balanceo nervioso de una de esas piernas.

_¿Impaciente, señorita Demons?_su voz sonaba metálica y cascada. Tenía la garganta seca y ¿había dicho ya que le dolía?

Ella se precipitó a su cama y le miró ansiosamente.

_Usted sigue siendo exasperantemente lento, señor Snape. Espere, voy a desatarle. Tuvimos que sujetarle los brazos porque de arrancaba las vías. Y no intente moverse mucho, tiene puntos frescos en la herida. Le han estado operando durante un par de horas. Microcirugía, recomponiendo vasos sanguíneos. No queremos que vuelva a desangrarse. ¿Le duele la garganta? Tuvimos que meterle un tubo ¿Quiere agua?

_Me duele la cabeza, sigue hablando demasiado.

Demons se calló, le miraba extasiada como si no creyera lo que veía.

_¿Por qué me mira así?_susurró, le dolía, y mucho, la garganta.

_¿Así cómo?

_Como si me amara.

 _Touché, señor Snape._

_Cumplió su parte al final, murió por Lily_ dijo Demons con tristeza teñida de angustia.

_Confieso que me costó más de lo que pensaba. Sinceramente, me gusta más la otra parte, la de vivir por usted... ¿Sabe qué ocurrió al final? ¿Potter? ¿el Lord?

_Oh, sí...no pregunte por mí, ni por cómo conseguí encontrarle, ni por la angustia que he pasado o por si corrí peligro..._dejó el tono jocoso para emplear uno más serio_ No sé nada de Potter. Pero no hay señales de mortífagos por el Londres muggle y, lo más esperanzador... he perdido mis poderes.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

_Vuelve a tener total intimidad con sus pensamientos, señor Snape_dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre la mano del mago.

Snape suspiró. El tacto de sus suaves dedos era recorfontante y sanador.

_Vaya..._dijo apesadumbrado_ Para una vez que me interesaría que cotilleara usted por ahí...

Demons sonrió maliciosa.

_Pues va a tener que hablar, señor Snape. ¿Cómo se encuentra?¿recuerda algo?

_Mal, me duele todo... recuerdo vagamente, como a trozos. La recuerdo a usted besando a un tipo alto y bronceado, no sé a quién de los dos decidí matar primero.

_ ¡Qué malvado!, ¡Ese era Harry!¡Acababa de resucitarle!

_ Excusas, excusas... _ musitó severo_ Recuerdo lo duro que estaba el suelo y la de golpes que recibí.

_Pesa usted mucho, señor Snape, tuvimos que arrastrarle un buen trecho.

_¿Es posible que la recuerde a usted haciendo magia?_ Demons asintió lentamente_ ¿con **_mi_ ** varita?

_ Estábamos cerca del coche, donde le pegué un par de tiros a Bellatrix_ Snape alzó ambas cejas_ desgraciadamente, no la maté. Bueno, pues ya casi estábamos en el coche cuando apareció Yaxley. La verdad, no sé que impulso vengativo de ese hombre, que cansino...

_No se vaya por las ramas.

_ Yo llevaba la pistola en un bolsillo y la varita en el otro y... bueno, me confundí, en vez de sacar la pistola saqué su varita. Yaxley sonrió como un lobo y pensé que iba a morir así que le cogí de la mano...

_Encantador..

_¡No me interrumpa!. En fin, que con su mano en la mía, tantos hechizos en su cabeza y la varita en mi mano... fue lo más lógico, intentarlo. No recuerdo el hechizo. Yaxley fue lanzado metros atrás y entonces, nos desaparecimos y nos traje aquí. Bueno, al aparcamiento...

_Fue un everte statum, provoca como una onda expansiva... es muy potente y muy difícil...y luego usó la desaparición conjunta con dos personas adultas más y varios kilos de equipaje, creo.

Demons esperaba que no fuera a reñirle porque entonces se levantaría y le dejaría allí, solo y convaleciente. Luego, recordó algo.

_¿Fuí bastante impresionante?

_Eso, señorita Demons... fue impresionante... pero como casi siempre, todo lo hice yo... o mi magia, en este caso.

Snape continuó.

_Que se librara de mi obliviate, sí que fué impresionante.

_Colagusano me dió una poción que... _Vaya, Snape recordaba perfectamente el día en que le robó esa poción y cómo había estado a punto de matarlo_ ...y también me dió una muestra del veneno de Nagini y...

_Le tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano, ¿Eh, pequeña manipuladora? O sea, que tampoco lo hizo usted.

Snape alzó una ceja. Demons se mordió un dedo, se estaba quedando sin cosas impresionantes.

_¡He fabricado un antídoto cojonudo que lo ha traído de vuelta de la muerte!,_protestó_ ¡he encontrado Hogwarts y llegado hasta él! ¡le he llevado a uno de los mejores cirujanos de Inglaterra para atenderle! ¡le he pegado un par de tiros a Bellatrix!, ¡le he metido un tubo por la garganta! ¡y he experimentado con la magia tenebrosa!_ dijo enseñando la herida de su antebrazo.

_Lo único que ha hecho ha sido lo de siempre: ser una inconsciente testaruda incapaz de quedarse quietecita y a salvo, arriesgando absurdamente su vida... _Demons parpadeó varias veces esquivando su mirada, nerviosa, presta a replicar_Pero, que lo haya hecho por mí... Eso sí que ha sido impresionante.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella, insondables y profundos.

 _Oh, Dios, no llores, tonta, no llores... ya lloraste suficiente mientras estaba en el quirófano._

_ Así que, te lo has ganado. Dime tu nombre.

_Severus..._dijo emocionada.

_¡Que casualidad, yo también me llamo Severus!_dijo seriamente.

Demons rió.

_Hablo en serio,_ insistió Snape apretándole la mano_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_¿"Se"? ¿no "te"?. Grrrrr... Me llamo igual que mi díscola bisabuela. Me llamo...

Snape tiró de su brazo, su intensa mirada atravesó su iris. Demons sonreía traviesamente mientras abría su cabeza al empuje del mago, era agradable, para variar, ser la observaba en lugar de la observadora.

El carraspeó.

Quería usar su tono más profundo de voz, ese que sabía que la hacía estremecer cuando le hablaba al oído, ese que conseguía dilatarle las pupilas y entreabrir la boca haciendo su respiración pesada y profunda, ese, que de insistir con él, incluso convertía sus muslos en mantequilla y su cuerpo en fuente.

Quería usar esa voz para pronunciar por primera vez su nombre, ¡maldita sea! aunque luego no pudiera hablar en un mes.

Se perdió en sus ojos, le apretó la mano y pronunció con un gruñido profundo y casi salvaje:

_Paula.


	74. Epílogo

**_Bueno, último capítulo al fin. (Perdón por la tardanza, pero no quería, no quería... despedirme de ellos)_**

 ** _Ha sido una laaarga historia, sí, más larga de lo que planeé en principio pero espero que_**

 ** _os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla._**

 ** _Gracias a Adara Black Malfoy, Aquellos Tiempos, AuroraL, Criselygirl, dana masen cullen,_**

 ** _, dulceysnape, iccen velez, laurarickman, liko121, tina prince_**

 ** _y a todos esos/esas lectores anónimos._**

 ** _Sobre todo quiero agradecer especialmente al diccionario de sinónimos que me ha sacado de algún atolladero,_**

 ** _a las canciones ' Feelin' Love' de Paula Cole, 'Earned it' de the Weeknd, 'Je´taime' y 'Putain de Grand amour' de Lara Fabian_**

 ** _que me han sugestionado para ciertas partes._**

 ** _Y sobre todo, miles de gracias a LateAtNight4, comentadora incansable y cómplice incondicional de Demons._**

 ** _19 años después_**

_Nunca me gusta esto_ dijo Snape_ Está todo tan masificado... y alguien podría reconocerme.

_ Por Dios, no seas paranoico. Han pasado siglos, nadie va a reconocerte.

El andén 9 y 3/4 estaba tan concurrido como un día de feria y Paula no tenía derecho a llamarle paranoico, no este año. Este año no había usado poción multijugos o sombrero, gabardina y gafas de sol (el uniforme de hombre invisible, lo llamaba ella, _totalmente inútil porque no te tapa la nariz_ ).

_Ya no te conoce nadie, Severus, al menos ningún mago decente_dijo saludando a Draco Malfoy con una inclinación de cabeza_Tu ahijado y su encantadora esposa. Por cierto, Lucius quiere que vayamos a la mansión este fin de semana. Les he dicho que te lo preguntaría.

_Si no fuera por lo que nos ayudaron en aquella ocasión, tras la guerra, no volvería a pisar esa casa..._Severus volvió a mirar alrededor.

_Si no le hubieras borrado la memoria a Hagrid al menos... No soporto verle por ahí y no poder saludarle después de todo lo que hizo por mí y... ¿Era necesario? Ya había pasado todo hacía tanto...

Snape gruñó con un suspiro, tal vez se precipitó un poco, pero...

_De verdad, no sé por qué vengo_ dijo cambiando de tema.

_ A los chicos le hace mucha ilusión que vengas.

_¿A los chicos? Para el caso que me hacen... Mira a James. Presumiendo, rodeado de todas esas chicas_ fingió un escalofrío_ Aún no me acostumbro a que se llame así.

El chico de 17 años, alto y delgado peinaba su flequillo para que tapara uno de sus ojos y miraba de medio lado por encima de su larga nariz con su ojo negro visible, provocando risillas en el coro de chicas que le rodeaban.

_La culpa la tienes tú, le prometiste a mi padre que si era chico le pondrías el nombre de mi abuelo.

_Eso fue culpa de las dos botellas de whisqui escocés que bebimos, y en mi favor diré que no sabía el nombre de tu abuelo. Como no se centre este año, no sé cómo acabará en los estudios.

La imagen de Severus y su padre borrachos como cubas, brindando una y otra vez por el niño bajo el árbol de Navidad estaba fresca en su retina y arrancó una sonrisilla tonta en Paula, eso y la terrible resaca que presentaba el mago al día siguiente.

_ Acabará bien, es tan listo como su madre... y tan atractivo como su padre.

Snape sonrió de medio lado, ocultando una mirada de orgullo. Su hijo era una de las dos mejores cosas que había hecho en esta vida.

_Lisonjearme no te servirá de nada. Sigo de mal humor.

_ No, claro, me esperaré a que venga Harriet a darte un beso, ella sí que sabe como apaciguarte. Ni siquiera te disgusta su nombre.

La niña de casi 13 años pululaba nerviosa por la estación, buscando a sus amigos. El pelo largo, castaño del mismo color de sus ojos, caía sobre sus hombros, enmarcando un rostro ovalado y pecoso y una permanente tímida sonrisa. Ella era la otra mejor cosa que había hecho en su vida.

_Porque es en honor a _tu_ Harry, es lo menos que pude hacer después de que... _ confesó Snape.

_Sí_ Paula chasqueó la lengua_ fué un parto difícil.

Severus apretó su mano un momento.

_Lo único que me gusta de todo esto,_dijo abrazándola de improviso por la espalda_ es que vamos a quedarnos solos en casa. La estoy echando mucho de menos, señorita Demons...

Ella cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo el familiar ronroneo del pecho del mago en su espalda y el perfil de su nariz escarbando en su pelo.

_Lady Garthclyde para usted, señor Prince.

_No conozco a esos dos. Ni me interesan. Para mí sigues siendo la tozuda e inconsciente Demons...

Ella disimulaba entre la multitud el nerviosismo que le provocaba el cosquilleo de la nariz de Snape de su nuca y el timbre oscuro de su voz.

_¿Por qué no eres ya la señora Prince, mala pécora? La primera vez que te lo pedí no me contestaste...

_ Teníamos que tirarnos por un barranco desde una altura de 20 metros mientras nos preseguían cinco ex-mortífagos lanzando hechizos como locos. No me pareció apropiado. Y de casarnos, recuerda que tú te convertirías en el señor Garthclyde. Ya conoces las condiciones de mi padre y lo celoso que es con su apellido.

_ Bah, una rosa conserva su perfección se llame como se llame. ¿Y la segunda vez?

_¡Estaba alumbrando a tu hijo!¡Tenía que concentrarme en empujar, no en tonterías!

_ ¿Y la tercera, y la cuarta, y la quinta...? Creo que no me dices que sí para que te siga preguntando. O para que la siga llamando señorita Demons,_dijo con voz profunda_ mientras la devoro por las noches.

_No te digo que sí porque te odio, lo sabes_contestó ella con el gesto serio aunque mirada burlona_ Provocaste la reconciliacion con mis padres y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca. Así que a partir de hoy, Lady Carthcllyde para ti. Además, ahora que soy una rica heredera, no sé si te casarías conmigo por mi dinero.

_Recuerdo que una vez prometiste que me pagarías por mantenerte satisfecha, que viviría como un rey...

Paula puso los ojos en blanco.

_Si no lo has hecho hasta ahora es porque te has empeñado en ganarte la vida por ti mismo, ahora con esa exitosa marca de cosméticos..._dijo con sorna.

_Crema hidratante y poción desvanecedora para las arrugas... Deborah y tú me exigistéis que la creara cuando cumplisteis los cuarenta, así que no me lo eches en cara. Todo el negocio lo lleva ella, yo sólo recojo los cheques, envidiosilla. El resto del tiempo lo paso en tu laboratorio. A tus órdenes, y sin cobrar...

_Eso me gusta_dijo ella sugerente.

_¿Que no cobre?

_Que estés a mis órdenes...

 _Oh, querida Paula, eso es toda una provocación._

_ En cuanto ese maldito tren parta, seré todo suyo, Paula o señorita Demons o Lady Carthclyde o... ¿cómo demonios quieres que te llame?

_Mi ama y señora estaría bien...

Harriet se acercó y tiró de la chaqueta de su padre para pedirle un beso antes de montarse en el expreso.

_No he visto a James...

_Tu hermano está ahí, cariño

_Bah,... ese creído. ¡Digo a James Potter, mamá! Es el chico más divertido de mi curso.

Severus inspiró profundamente, sin ocultar su animadversión.

_ El más gamberro, dirás. Harriet,_aconsejó_ estudia mucho y enreda poco. Obedece a los profesores y ¡gana la copa para tu casa!

_Papá, por favor, lo de las casas está pasado de moda, ya nadie se preocupa por eso. Es sólo una forma de los profesores de fomentar la competitividad entre los alumnos... eso y el Quidditch. ¡Pero la ganaré para ti y decoraremos nuestra casa de rojo y dorado!

Severus disimuló un gruñido mientras Paula alzaba divertida las cejas.

James se acercó también y le dió un beso a su madre, luego dudó si besar a su padre o no, no sabia si las chicas aún le miraban. Severus salvó la situación poniendo la mano en su hombro.

_Acabo de decirle a tu hermana que gane la copa para su casa y me he arrepentido al momento, ha amenazado con convertir en salón en la sala común de Griffindor. Impídeselo, James, por Merlín.

_Está bien, papá. Ganaré puntos para la noble casa de Slytherin, sacaré tantos excelentes en los EXTASIS que tendrás que subirme la paga. Y podrás tener el salón en verde y plata.

Paula susurró disimuladamente mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de la locomotora roja que llevaba a sus hijos y a los hijos de todos los presentes camino a Hogwarts.

_Eres un tremendo manipulador, Severus, en Navidades no se hablarán por la competencia entre ellos.

_Pero sacarán unas notas inmejorables_contestó él igual de bajo y luego continuó en tono más alto_Hablando de manipulación...mi ama y señora... voy a aprovechar este lugar lleno de gente para ponerte en un compromiso sin que me montes una escena.

Severus clavó una rodilla en tierra, cogiéndola de la mano. Carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras un corrillo de curiosos se agolpaba a su alrededor.

_Señorita Demons, Lady Carthclyde, mi ama y señora... La amo. La amo con toda la capacidad de mi pobre y oscura alma. Y me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra, por tercera vez, si acepta, por fin, convertirse en mi esposa.

La mirada asesina de Paula despertaba un excitante cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

_Levántate de ahí, Severus, todos te miran..._dijo ella entre dientes.

_Para que luego me llames paranoico. Contesta,_dijo firmemente_ contesta o te juro que me quedo aquí plantado todo el día. Ten compasión de un pobre artrósico de casi sesenta años, me duelen las rodillas.

Paula entrecerró los ojos.

_Alguien me dijo una vez: Dios tenga compasión del hombre que se enamore de usted.

Paula soltó su mano, por supuesto que le iba a decir que sí. Pero no aquí, delante de tantos extraños, mejor luego, en casa.

Después de que la mirara con los ojos llenos de furia, le hablara con una voz surgida de los abismos y le hiciera el amor tan salvajemente como podría hacerlo un artrósico de casi sesenta años.

._ Que se divierta, señor... Prince. Le espero en casa cuando se canse.

Oh, Dios... Oh Dios... Iba a matarla.

Severus Snape sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz divertida que le decía "Más suerte la proxima vez, amigo"

 __Ron, no te burles, ha sido tremendamente romántico, ¿verdad Hermione?_

 __Ufff, ya te digo, si supieras cómo me lo pidió tu hermano..._

 __ ¿Qué cómo te lo pedí yo? Yo fuí muy romántico, Hermione. ¿Verdad, Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Harry, qué miras?_

 _Harry Potter miraba al hombre rodilla en tierra que gruñía y entrecerraba los ojos mientras se levantaba en pos de la mujer que le había dejado plantado._

 _Había algo familiar en la forma en que juntaba sus cejas enfadado y caminaba con ese paso largo y enérgico._

 __Nada, nada,... sólo qué... nada_sacudió la cabeza_. No sé Ron, Ginny dice que no debo meterme en vuestras discusiones._

 ** _Fin._**


	75. Aviso a navegantes

**_Ea, lo siento, no me he podido resistir._**

 ** _Me quejo de que la historia era larga y ahora voy y la continúo..._**

 ** _Para los/las que queráis acompañarme de nuevo, se llama Alma tenebrosa y comienza así:_**

Snape seguía enfadado.

_¿Puedo levantarme de esta silla de ruedas ya? Estoy harto de que me empujen por todos lados como si fuera un anciano impedido.

Demons cerró encendió las luces de su piso y cerró la puerta.

_ No_ pero, enseguida, se apiadó de él _. Está bien, sólo un poco. Puedes marearte.

_No sé que tiene que ver una herida en el cuello con las piernas.

_No sé por qué te has empeñado en pedir el alta en el hospital, Harry, mi Harry, no el suyo,_aclaró innecesariamente_ dijo que deberías quedarte un par de días más.

Snape gruñó.

_Odio ese lugar, odio estar tendido en una cama sin hacer nada, odio a las enfermeras que vienen a todas horas a tomarme la temperatura, a darme pastillas que no quiero tomar y a intentar lavar mis partes íntimas, como si yo no tuviera manos. Odio las visitas de tus amigos, oir a todas horas cómo te llaman nena y comentan cosas sobre nosotros como si yo fuera sordo y como te besan y te abrazan y me miran como si fuera un bicho raro.

Snape se quitó la manta que le tapaba y se levantó vestido únicamente por un camisón con el logotipo del hospital, que apenas cubría sus rodillas. Demons tuvo que esforzarse por mentenerse seria al verle de esa guisa.

_Sobre todo, odio, odio... _ dijo con voz profunda_ no tenerte para mí solo y no poder besarte cuando se me antoje.

Severus rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella, estrechándola, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella, hablando en el oído de ella. Era embriagador sentir una ella de carne y hueso entre sus brazos. Una ella nada huidiza, una ella real y que le correspondía. Una ella que encontró como un inesperado e incómodo fardo, que tuvo que apartar de las garras de los mortífagos un bastante en contra de sus planes. Una ella que le había costado mucho dejar atrás, cuando tuvo que hacerlo, para cumplir con las órdenes de Dumbledore. Una ella que arriesgó su propia vida para salvarle y que lo consiguió contra todo pronóstico. Una ella que había cambiado su visión del mundo_ ahora resultaba bastante más apetecible_ y una ella que deseaba tener siempre, siempre,... _siempre_... entre sus brazos.

Ella pusó sus manos en la espalda de él, tocando su piel desnuda por la abertura posterior del camisón y deslizó sus dedos por la columna vertebral abajo.

_ Severus, no llevas ropa interior. Podías habérmelo dicho...

_ Por lo visto tuvieron que cortar la ropa en el quirófano antes de operarme. Cortar. Toda la ropa, ¡para tocarme en el cuello!.

Dijo a su oído, manifestando su mordaz criterio al respecto de lo que suponía una incompetencia, apartando el pelo de su oreja con su nariz mientras, una mano fría, la mano fría de ella, le tocaba descaradamente las nalgas.

_Necesito desprenderme de este olor a... aséptico_ se deshizo de su abrazo y se dirigió a la única puerta del piso, el baño.

Ella le seguía y trató de sostenerle del brazo pero él se volvió a mirarla. Severus era el único hombre capaz de gruñir con la mirada. Paula se rindió alzando las manos y dejó que entrara solo a la ducha, aunque le hubiera encantado esparcir la espuma por todo su cuerpo y... bueno, tendría que esperar.

Severus cerró los ojos dejando que por su espalda cayera el agua cálida, limpiando su cuerpo y, sobre todo, su alma.

Si estaba preocupado por la suerte que habrían corrido en Hogwarts y por la lista de bajas, de momento, su mente embotada no iba a hacer nada por enterarse.

Se había dado cuenta que estaba cansado, cansado de preocuparse por todo, cansado de ocuparse de todo, y realmente, lo que quería era olvidarse de todo. Al menos... de todo lo concerniente a Hogwarts.

Ahora, tenía que centrarse en este nuevo comienzo. Hacer las cosas bien. No equivocarse de nuevo. Tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

Paula le vió salir de la ducha, con una corta toalla enrollada a su cintura, el pelo mojado y el cuerpo humeante. _Tranquila,_ _nena, es todo para ti, s_ e dijo mientras exhalaba lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a su pecho. Aún estaba convaleciente.

Severus se sentó en el sofá, a unos metros enfrente de ella.

_Ahora que vamos a convivir juntos, deberíamos poner unas normas,_ propuso con seriedad _ ...señorita Demons.

_Mantengo la de permitirte andar por ahí solo envuelto en una toalla. Y me llamo Paula, por si se te ha olvidado.

Snape resopló, como aburrido, Tú... usted... qué más daba.

_ La primera norma es que me reservo el derecho de llamarla señorita Demons cuando me plazca, sobre todo, cuando la devore.

_ De acuerdo, siempre que yo pueda llamarte Severus, incluso..._ ah, esa mirada felina y aguda en los ojos de ella_ cuando me devores.

* * *

 _ **Lo que sigue, por aquí:**_  
s/11841128/1/Alma-tenebrosa


End file.
